Hacia donde el destino nos guía
by Judith Malfoy
Summary: Primer fic. Tanto puede afectar un cambio? Es posible psoible confiar en los que te rodean?Que se necesita para ser feliz? Lean y encontraran las respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Regreso algo... sorprendente?**

Era el día 1 de septiembre, en una casa muggle, una pelirroja alta, con una figura bien formada y con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, llamada Lily Evans, revisaba su baúl donde había guardado todas sus cosas "raras " como las había denominado su hermana Petunia, la cual nunca había aceptado que Lily fuese una bruja y cada vez que tenia oportunidad la insultaba e intentaba hacerle la vida imposible,

Habiendo visto que lo tenia todo, bajó a la cocina a desayunar, donde su madre ya le había servido un café con leche y un par de tostadas con mermelada.

¿Lo tienes todo guardado cariño?- pregunto su madre cuando la vio entrar en la cocina.

Si mamá, lo he revisado y esta todo en su sitio, por cierto ¿ qué hora es?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Tranquila que todavía queda una hora y media para que salga el tren- dijo su madre con una sonrisa en la cara, a veces su hija era demasiado perfeccionista.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión mágica, una chica alta con un pelo negro hasta mitad espalda y unos ojos violáceos, muy poco comunes y su principal atractivo, seguía durmiendo en su cama mientras su hermana pequeña intentaba despertarla. Su nombre, Jennifer Addams y no tenia nada que envidiar de esas modelos famosas, pues poseía un cuerpo bien formado y bastante alta.

¡MAMÁ! Que Jennifer no se quiere despertar!!!!

Jennifer todavía tienes que arreglar el baúl, ducharte, arreglarte y desayunar y te queda una hora.- dijo su madre desde la cocina en el piso de abajo.

A regañadientes, la chica se fue levantando y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar un baño y así despejarse, no sin antes dirigirle a su hermana una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

No muy lejos de allí otra chica, rubia con el pelo corto, por los hombros mas o menos, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera, terminaba de arreglar su baúl. Su nombre era Sophie Tayler.

Tras arreglar su baúl y ver que estaba todo guardado bajo, con el baúl reducido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, a desayunar e ir a la estación King's Cross

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Potter reinaba el caos por todos lados, James Potter un chico alto, pelo negro azabache indomable, un cuerpo bien formado gracias al Quidditch y unos ojos color chocolate, con cierto brillo pícaro, peleaba con Sirius Black, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, un chico algo más alto que James, con unos ojos azules casi grises y con un cuerpo que hacia suspirar a más de una chica. Se había ido a vivir con James ya que su familia lo repudiaba y a él no le gustaba vivir con ellos; ambos estaban tirados en las camas tirandose los cojines hasta que oyeron el grito del padre de James quien les informaba desde las escaleras que era la hora de irse. Como dos flechas se levantaron de la cama y encogieron sus baúles y se los introdujeron en sus bolsillos, bajaron al hall y partieron hacia la estación.

Este seria el sexto año para todos ellos en Hogwarts, y como no, el primer objetivo de James era pedirle salir a Lily, a pesar de haber sido rechazado un millón de veces por la chica, y el segundo objetivo era el de todo merodeador, como así se hacían llamar, gastar bromas a Severus Snape, más conocido como pelo grasiento o Quejicus.

A los cinco minutos de llegar James y Sirius se encontraron con su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, un chico alto, con el pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio y unos preciosos ojos color miel que volvían loca a mas de una.

Hola chicos que tal las vacaciones?- pregunto este con una gran sonrisa.

¡Remus!- exclamaron sus amigos al unísono

Bien, aunque es algo pesado tener que aguantar a James todo el verano hablando de cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes que le vuelve loco- dijo Sirius en tono divertido recibiendo una mirada de enfado por parte de James.

Eso no es cierto- se defendió James- y tu que no paras de hablar de Sophie eh?. No te gustara esa chica verdad?- dijo James con tono pícaro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- salto Sirius- un Black nunca se enamora, no podria dejar al resto de las mujeres sin disfrutar de un hombre como yo- dijo esto con la cabeza bien alta y orgulloso

tu no cambiaras nunca Black- dijo Remus- bueno, porque no vamos dentro y buscamos un compartimento donde sentarnos?- pregunto el licántropo

buena idea- dijo James- por cierto, donde esta Peter?

No sé, desde el año pasado se comporta muy raro y últimamente se junta mucho con algunos Slytherin's- dijo Remus restándole importancia al asunto.

En otro lado mas apartada un grupo de tres chicas se habían reencontrado y hablaban de cómo les había ido el verano

yo estoy harta de tener que aguantar las estupideces de mi hermana- decía una enfadada pelirroja

ya te dije que te vinieras a mi casa, siempre te pasa lo mismo y nunca haces caso- decía Jennifer con tono cansado puesto que todos los años era la misma historia- por cierto Sophie ¿qué tal tu verano?

Ah! Muy bien gracias, me fuí de vacaciones a Egipto con mis padre y no veas el calor que hace allí, es insoportable, pero estuvo muy bien.

Pues yo me fui de crucero por el mediterráneo y fue un gustazo, echaba de menos tanta tranquilidad- decía Jennifer con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, como si estuviese reviviendo ese viaje.

Bueno, que les parece si entramos en el tren y buscamos un compartimento ya todo el mundo esta arriba y si no nos apuramos no conseguiremos un buen sitio- dijo Lily cogiendo a sus dos amigas por las manos.

Ya salió la prefecta que llevas dentro, creo que tanto poder se te ha subido a la cabeza- decia una Sophie burlona, mientras que Lily le sacaba la lengua.

Una vez dentro del tren no conseguían encontrar un compartimento vacío y todos estaban llenos hasta los topes. Pasaron por uno en el que pudieron ver a tres chicos sentados. Lily al ver de quien se trataban estiro a sus amigas para no entrar, pero estas la pararon.

Lily si no entramos aquí no nos sentaremos, estan todos los compartimentos llenos y este es el último- le explicaba Sophie con tranquilidad.

Realmente crees que me voy a meter en el mismo compartimento que Potter?, antes muerta!!- soltó Lily molesta

Lily, Sophie tiene razón, no hay mas sitios en el tren- la intentaba convencer Jennifer- sabes que a mi tampoco me hace gracia estar en el mismo sitio que Black pero si los profesores nos ven dando vueltas por el tren recibiremos nuestro primer castigo antes de llegar al castillo!!- concluyo Jennifer

A Lily no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, sus amigas tenían razón y sabia que ese viaje seria el mas largo de su vida. Tener que aguantar a Potter todo el trayecto seria duro, muy duro.

Al entrar al comparimento, los merodeadores se quedaron mirándolas extrañados.

Que haceis aquí? Es que acaso me echabais de menos?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa capaz de causar suspiros a todas las chicas.

No te hagas ilusiones Black- dijo Jennifer en tono cortante- no queda más compartimentos en todo el tren, así que no nos queda otra que aguantarte a ti todo el viaje.

No te pongas así, cualquier chica pagaría por estar con nosotros en este compartimento.

Pues mira por donde yo pagaría por no tener que aguantaros durante todo el viaje- dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, la cual se borró nada más ver la cara de James Potter asomarse de detrás de su amigo Sirius.

Ya dejen de discutir, no podemos tener un viaje tranquilo y charlar como personas normales sin que se tiren los trastos a la cabeza? Me tienen harta con sus discusiones!- dijo una enfadada Sophie, que estaba cansada de tener que aguantar todos los años las peleas de sus amigas y los merodeadores, excepto con Remus, al que consideraban el más centrado de todos.

Esta bien lo intentaremos- dijeron Lily y Jenny a la vez

Lily tendríamos que ir al compartimento de prefectos- dijo Potter

Contigo?!- se extraño Lily- me parece que el verano te ha afectado las neuronas Potter, demasiado sol!!.-dijo golpeándole la cabeza con un dedo.

No preciosa, yo también soy prefecto como tú- dijo enseñándole la insignia a Lily.

NO!!! Tu no puedes ser prefecto, justamente TU no- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza- por que a mi?!

Vamos Lily no tiene que ser tan malo- intento calmarla Sophie

QUE NO TIENE QUE SER TAN MALO!!- chilló esta poniéndose del mismo color que su pelo.

BUENO, BASTA YA,- salto Jenny- lo siento nena pero las cosas son como son y si no te das prisa no llegaras a tiempo a la reunión así que ve, al fin y al cabo que otra cosa mala puede pasar?

Lily y James se dirigieron al compartimento de prefectos donde se les informó de lo que debían hacer. Tras acabar la reunión hicieron su ronda por el tren. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al compartimento donde se encontraban sus amigo y se encontraron con Remus y Sophie, agarrando a Sirius y a Jenny para que no se matasen, mas bien, para que Jenny no matara a Sirius.

me podeis explicar que pasa aquí?- preguntó, mejor dicho ordenó, Lily

pues que resulta que Sirius le ha gastado una broma a Jenny que le ha hecho que se despistara provocando que las cartas del snap explosivo le explotasen en toda la cara- explicó tranquilamente Remus.

Aaaa... Jenny basta, y tu Srius siéntate ya- ordenó James

Vaya, Potter poniendo orden, creí que no viviría lo suficiente para ver esto- dijo Lily fingiendo sorprenderse.

Si el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza- dijo Sirius haciendose el enfadado y sentandose- o es que quieres sorprender a Evans?- tras este comentario recibió una mirada en la que se podia leer "Cállate" por parte de James.

Basta ya todos- salto Lily- todavia queda mucho viaje y espero que sea tranquilo por favor- suplicó

Claro princesa, por cierto ¿quieres salir conmigo Lily?- pregunto James, recibiendo como en otras tantas veces una contestación negativa por parte de la pelirroja.- por lo menos lo h intentado- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

Cornamenta... llevas seis años intentándolo- le dijo divertido Sirius provocando las risas de los ocupantes del compartimento, incluso de Lily, excepto James claro esta.

Y así transcurrió el viaje. Charlando animadamente como si no hubiese pasado nunca nada.

ya estamos por llegar, será mejor que comencemos a cambiarnos- comentó Lily a sus amigas las cuales asintieron.

Pero yo creo- comenzó a hablar Jennifer- que estos tres deberían salir para poder cambiarnos- terminó mirando mal a Sirius.

Está bien saldremos- fue James quien dijo eso, dejando a las chicas muy sorprendidas por la actitud del merodeador que ni se quejó.

Diez minutos después la puerta del compartimento se abrió permitiendo el paso a los merodeadores que, con sus varitas, se habían transformado la ropa. La sorpresa que se llevaron fue bien grande, la cara de James era un poema, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta; por otro lado, Sirius tenia la cabeza ladeada con los ojos y la boca igual que los de su amigo; y Remus, bueno, este estaba con la boca bien cerrada, cosa que no impedia que sus ojos se le saliesen de las orbitas. Los tres tragaron fuertemente saliva.

Que les ha pasado?!-preguntó un sorprendido Remus ya que sus amigos no conseguían soltar palabra- sus uniformes son...

Diferentes!!-consiguió decir James.

Esto?-comenzó a hablar Jennifer- fue idea de Lily- soltó despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba- no se van a sentar?

...si claro-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Como que se le ocurrió a Lily?-preguntó un confundido Sirius que no creia capaz a la pelirroja de tal cosa.

Pues si, fue idea mia- soltó la pelirroja algo molesta- además, no es para tanto, solo hemos acortado un poco las faldas y hemos hecho las camisas algo más estrechas- dijo como si de lo más normal se tratase

Solo un poco más cortas!!- saltó James- pero si la falda no les tapa ni la mitad del muslo!. Piensan ir así al colegio?!

Es que no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca?- intervino la rubia, Sophie- además las otras chicas no se quedan cortas, van más o menos como nosotras y cambiar un poco no hace mal, no creen chicas?- sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

Pero ellas no estan tan buenas como vosotras, por lo que no levantan mucho la atención pero vosotras...-dijo un Sirius algo molesto, no le hacia gracia que el resto de chicos del colegio las viesen así (_pero que estoy pensando¿cómo me puede molestar lo que los otros piesen?)_ pensaba el muchacho (_pero lo que más me jode es que vean a Sophie. Un momento desde cuando pienso así¿estaré volviéndome loco?)_ sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensmientos.

Te molesta que los otros chicos nos mire Sirius? o tienes celos de que vean a Sophie?-inquirió una burlona Jennifer haciendo que, tanto Sirius como Sophie se sonrojasen.

Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran!-se defendió Sirius.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, James seguía en estado de shock (_sabia que estaba buena pero no tanto_) pensaba refiriéndose a Lily. Y es que con ese nuevo estilo, las curvas de las chicas quedaban más marcadas, y si ya llamaban la atención de por sí, ahora si que no les quitarían el ojo de encima los chicos de Hogwarts.

James amigo- le llamaba Remus- ey!!- pero nada- Tierra llamando a James- pero sin ningún resultado, James parecia más concentrado en mirar a Lily, la cual al darse cuenta se sonrrojó- CORNAMENTA!!- chilló Remus sobresaltando a James- por fin! Estabas embobado tio.

Eh! A lo siento, es que...joder menudos modelitos chatas!!

Bueno basta!-dijo una Lily algo molesta por la actitud de los merodeadores. En ese momento la velocidad del tren comenzó a disminuir y todos se pusieron sus túnicas, cosa que hizo que las tres chicas se vieran mucho más hermosas y sensuales- ya hemos llegado, ustedes cuatro busquen un carruaje y esperen a que James y yo organicemos a los alumnos-ordenó Lily

A sus órdenes mi sargento!-exclamó Jennifer haciendo un saludo militar, provocando las risas de todos los presentes- nos vemos.

Y salieron todos del tren, Jennifer, Sophie, Sirius y Remus fueron hacia los carruajes, ya que estos dos últimos no querían dejar solas a esas dos preciosidades; mientras que Lily y James fueron a hacer su trabajo de prefectos.

Ese año seria algo diferente a los anteriores, comenzando por el cambio de look de las chicas, pero aún quedaban muchas más sorpresas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Empezndo bien.**

El viaje en los carruajes fue tranquilo y bastante animado, cosa rara entre los merodeadores y las chicas.

Una vez en el castillo, todos se dirigieron al comedor donde se haría el banquete de bienvenida y la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primero. Durante el camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, las chicas pudieron notar como las miradas de sorpresa del sector masculino se posaban en ellas, y pudieron notar como las chicas las miraban mal, _tal vez tengan envidia,_ pensó Lily, quien siguió su camino junto con sus amigas sin inmutarse.

Detrás de ellas iban los merodeadores que dirigían miradas de advertencia a todos los chicos. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, los tres chicos se sentaron enfrente de las chicas, cosa que les sorprendió bastente, sobretodo a Jenny.

No hay más sitio en la mesa donde puedas sentarte Black?- preguntó cortante la chica

Pues sí, si lo hay, pero como comprendereis no os vamos a dejar solas con tanto moscardón suelto.

Aaaa... no creo que seas el más adecuado para hablar- dijo Jenny

quieres dejarlo ya!!-reclamó Sophie- va comenzar la selección y este año entra tu hermana por si no te acuerdas

ya lo se no me mates!!

Pues entonces calleté!-le cortó Sophie

La selección comenzó, y fueron pasando todos los alumnos nuevos. Al igual que a Jennifer, su hermana fue la segunda en ser llamada.

ADDAMS, Leonor- se escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamar.

Leonor se sintió más nerviosa en ese momento, aunque no era la única, pues en la mesa de Griffindor, su hermana estrujaba la servilleta entre sus manos.

Jenny quieres dejar de intentar matar a la servilleta?, estas más nerviosa tú que tu hermana- la dijo Lily, cosa que provocó que los merodeadores y Sophie también la miraran y rieran internamente.

Lo siento- dijo esta avergonzada.

Mientras tanto, el sombrero seleccionador hablaba con Leonor.

Eres muy inteligente, por lo que podrias estar en Revenclaw- dijo este- pero veo que a ti no te seduce la idea verdad?- preguntó a Leonor, quien asintió con la cabeza- pero también veo mucho valor, al igual que tu hermana...así que creo que te colocare en ...

Jenny no podía estar más nerviosa y viendo la cara de su hermana no se tranquilizó nada. _Por que le cuesta tanto decidirse? Me está matando de incertidumbre y nervios y creo que Leonor esta igual o peor, _pensó Jenny. En es mismo momento se oyó gritar al sombrero:

GRIFFINDOR!!!- dijo bien alto provocando los aplausos de toda la mesa y los gritos de alegría de Jenny.

Leonor bajó muy feliz y se dirigió corriendo a donde se encontraba su hermana, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un abrazo y la felicitó.

Lily y Sophie también la felicitaron, y como no los merodeadores también lo hicieron.

Bueno yo me voy con mis nuevos amigos-dijo Leonor- además hay un chico muy guapo que también es de primer año, mira es ese que esta subiendo ahora, verdad que es monísimo?-pregunto haciendo que su hermana, las amigas de esta y los merodeadores se girasen- se llama Frank Braket.

No crees que eres un poco joven para andar tras un chico Leonor?- preguntó su hermana

Eh!... que tu no te atrevas a declararte a ese chico que tanto te gusta desde primero, que según dices tu te vuelve loca con ese preciosos ojos color miel que te derriten...

QUIERES CALLARTE ENANA!!-exclamó Jenny algo ruborizada-no crees que estas hablando más de la cuenta?eh?

Es que acaso es ese chico de ahí?-dijo señalando a Remus, la verdad es que la niña tenia bastante punteria, pues había acertado de lleno, provocando que el sonrojo de su hermana aumentara haciendo que su cara adquiriese el color del cabello de su mejor amiga, Lily.

Leonor déjalo ya quieres!-dijo Jenny con un hilo de voz.

Lo sabia- comenzó a saltar Leonor, cosa que llamó mucho la atenció de los merodeadores, si aún se podia más, pues habían escuchado toda la conversación entre las dos hermanas, provocando que Remus se sonrojase también por lo que había dicho la niña- tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, JAJAJA, bueno me voy con Frank, que a quedado también en Griffindor-dijo alejándose-Ah! Y no lo dejes escapar hermanita, yo voy a aprovechar a ver si saco algo con Frank, chao!- se despidió dejando a Jenny y a Remus más rojos que dos tomates.

Jenny consiguió reaccionar y se volvió a sentar en su sitio mientras Dumbledore comenzaba a dar su ya monótono discurso sobre lo que se podía y lo que no se podía hacer en el colegio, pero hubo algo nuevo en el discurso.

Como ya sabrán-continuaba el director hablando- para Hallowen se hará un baile por parejas, pero me gustaría hacer algo distinto- esto provocó que todos los alumnos plantasen sus antenas y dirigiesen toda su atención al director- propongo que hagamos algún tipo de show, por supuesto elaborado por los alumnos, y tengo en mente quienes pueden ser, pero no se lo diré-dijo divertido al ver la cara de decepción que pusieron sus alumnos-personalmente hablaré yo con ellos en su debido tiempo y hasta el día del show, el resto de los alumnos, no sabrán queines son los que hagan el show-dijo esto provocando los murmullos del alumnado que comenzaba a decir quienes podrían ser- Bien, esto es todo-dijo Dumbledore- ah!... una última cosa, ese día diré quien será el o la Premio Anual, pues este año he decidido que los de sexto curso también podrán serlo- y tras decir esto los platos se llenaron de comida- Buen provecho!!- exclamó sentándose en su asiento.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a comer como desesperados, y es que un viaje tan largo y después de los discursos de Dumbledore, el estómago se resentía.

Vaya un show!!-exclamó Sophie- quienes creen que serán los afurtunados?

Espero que no nos toque a nosotras-dijo Lily refiriéndose a sus amigas y a ella

Pero por que? Tu cantas muy bien Lily, seguro que lo harias muy bien- dijo Sophie.

Vale, puede que cante muy bien, pero ni loca me subo a un escenario delante de todo Hogwarts a cantar- explicó una nerviosa pelirroja

Tu cantas pelirroja?-perguntó Sirius, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Lily- jajaja, no me lo esperaba de ti

A no?- contestó una enfadada Lily

No te enfades no quería que te sentara mal-se disculpó el chico- además yo toco la guitarra electrica- contestó de lo más tranquilo.

TU TOCAS LA GUITARRA!!!-exclamron las tres chicas a la vez.

Sí-contestó James- se la compró hace un par de años, y hay que decir que lo hace muy bien- dijo mirando como su amigo asentía con la cabeza- además yo también la se tocar, practico con Sirius, solo que yo la tengo desde que tenía doce años.

Vaya eso me sorprende, quien se iba a imaginar que a parte de hacer bromas y liarse con todo ser con patas de todo Hogwarts, sabían tocar la guitarra- dijo una Jennifer bastante sorprendida.

Vamos Jenny, tampoco es para que te pongas así- dijo una Lily que sorprendió a todos, pues una vez en su vida defendía a Sirius y James

QUE HAS HECHO CON MI AMIGA!!-exclamó una sorprendida y confundiad Jenny

No exageres, además tu sabes tocar el piano-explicó Lily

Y eso que tiene que ver? Además es algo de familia, como mi padre no pudo hacerlo se encargó de que yo pudiera hacer lo que a el más le gustaba.-explicó-por cierto, por que Sophie no dice que ella toca el bajo o el violín y solo os ensañais conmigo, ya que estamos desvelando secretos que los desvelemos todos, no?

Gracias eres muy buena amiga Jenny-dijo con sarcasmo Sophie-sabes que no me gusta ir diciéndolo por ahí

No te enfades Sophie- dijo Sirius- a Remus tampoco le gusta que se diga que toca la bateria como un experto, es muuuy bueno

SIRIUS!!-le gritó Remus

Ups! Creo que he metido la pata- dijo Sirius con cara de niño bueno, que lo hacía ver más guapo.

No importa, lo dicho, dicho está-dijo con resignación Remus

Vaya no sabía que tu tocases la bateria-dijo Lily bastante sorprendida

Si desde hace unos dos años, más o menos cuando Padfoot se compró la guitarra porque se la había visto a James y queria una, nos montamos como una especie de grupo entre los tres, el problema es que se quedaba algo soso, pues dos guitarras y un bateria no hacen mucho- se explicó el licántropo

Y quien de los tres cantaba?-preguntó una intrigada Lily

James- esto sorprendió bastante a Lily quien abrió los ojos como platos-lo se es difícil de creer pero canta muy bien, no es que nosotros lo hagamos mal- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius y a el- pero James lo hace mejor.

Aaaa...-dijeron las tres al unísono

Nosotras también hicimos algo parecido, aunque como han dicho ustedes quedaba algo soso, las canciones sonaban bien, pues la combinación de un piano con un violín queda muy bonita pero las canciones tenían que ser lentas y... ya sabeis. En nuestro caso era y es Lily la que canta, y lo hace muy bien por cierto, Jenny y yo también cantamos pero no tan bien como ella- esto hizo que los chicos dirigiesen un mirada a Lily, la cual se sonrojó bastante, pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Y así transcurrió la cena, tranquila y animada en la que los merodeadores estuvieron charlando con las chicas, cosa que sorprendió a todos los estudiantes y sobretodo a los profesores.

Tras una hora de banquete, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes.

Vayan ustedes para la sala común que yo tengo que ir con los de primer año-dijo Lily- James vamos.

Me has llamado por mi nombre?-preguntó un sorprendido James, al igual que sus amigos

Eh...si pero a sido un fallo, no te hagas ilusiones Potter, solo ha sido porque por primera vez hemos mantenido una conversación civilizada entre todos sin llegar a matarnos, ahora vámonos!!-ordenó Lily

Y así se marcharon, dirigiendo a los alumnos de primero a la sala común, mientras las amigas de Lily y los otros dos merodeadores ya estaban allí, sentados en los cómodos sillones mirando el fuego pero sin decir nada.

Pero como todos sabemos, Sirius y el silencio no son buenos amigos y rompió el silencio.

Bueno un año más empieza- dijo este provocando que todos dirigiesen sus miradas hacia él

Si parece que fue ayer cuando entramos y ya han pasado seis años-dijo una nostálgica Sophie- y lo mejor de todo es que parece que nos vamos a llevar mejor- todos asintieron ante el comentario

Si eso parece-dijo Sirius

No te hagas muchas ilusiones Black- espetó Jenny- creo que jamás me llevaré bien contigo- este último comentario hizo que todos los presentes se rieran, justo en ese momento entraban James y Lily quienes se sorprendieron de encontrar a sus amigos así.

De que se rien?-preguntó Lily

Oh... ya estan aquí?-dijo Sophie-no pasa nada, solo que he dicho que parece ser que este año nos llevaremos algo mejor y como siempre Jenny ha tenido que soltar una de las suyas deciendo que con Sirius jamás se llevará bien- que esta utilizara el nombre del chico no era raro, ya que a todos les llamaba por su nombre.

Aaa...con Potter yo creo que me pasa lo mismo, aunque intentaré ser más tolerante- dijo Lily dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Ahora si que me han cambiado a mi amiga-soltó Jenny- Potter que le has hecho para que diga eso- esto provocó que James saliera del trance, pues tras las palabras de la pelirroja se habia quedado... soñando.

Eeee...yo no le he hecho nada- se defendió el aludido.

Bueno basta- calmó Sophie.

Cambiando un poco de tema-empezó Remus-porque no nos juntamos los seis y hacemos un grupo de música, con dos guitarras, un piano y un violín o un bajo, y con mi bateria podriamos hacer algo, además, vosotras nos habeis dicho que Lily canta bien, que más necesitamos- la idea pareció coger por sorpresa a los chicos, pero tanto James como Sirius aceptaron, sobretodo James, que cualquier cosa que implicase estar más tiempo con SU pelirroja le encantaba-y que respondeis chicas?- preguntó Remus.

Pues no se- comenzó Lily- es algo que me ha cogido de golpe.

Vamos Lils será divertido, ademas así tendremos algo con lo que poder despejarnos cuando estemos agobiados- dijo Jenny.

A mi me parece buena idea, llevamos tiempo intentando encontrar más gente con la que tocar y, porque no con ellos?- dijo Sophie.

Vamos Lils... di que sí please- suplicó Jenny.

Desde cuando te gusta hacer cosas que implican para más tiempo con Sirius?- Jenny se puso seria.

Es porque me gusta tocar y no quiero perder una oportunidad así, además-se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y le susurró-sabes que a Sophie le gusta Sirius, hazlo por ella.

Eh!! Nada de secretitos en público- exclamó Sophie.

Lo hacemos por tu bien- ese comentario de Jenny fue suficiente para que Sophie supiese de que estaban hablando.

Está bien acepto- dijo Lily recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de sus amigas- chicas... CHICAS!!-exclamó Lily.

Que?!-digeron las otras dos sin soltarla

Necesito aire...AIRE!!-esto bastó para que se dieran cuenta de que la estaban ahogando y se separaron de ella.- gracias.

Bueno pues ya está claro, a partir de ahora somos un grupo de música-dijo un emocionado James-ahora habrá que buscar una sala donde podamos ensayar-

Por eso no te preocupe- dijo Lily- Dumbledore nos ofreció una el año pasado para que ensayáramos-explicó.

Bien pues nada solo queda que nos la muestren y punto-comentó Remus- pero ahora vayámonos a dormir, que es la una y media de la mañana y mañana tenemos clase.

Es cierto vamos chicas- dijo Lily cogiendo a sus amigas, cada una con una mano- buenas noches chicos.

Buenas noches- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Nos vemos mañana- dijeron Jenny y Sophie, la cual no le quitó el ojo a Sirius hasta que no llegó al final de las escaleras.

Bueno parece que este año hemos empezado bien-comentó Sirius, mientras que sus amigos asentían.

Este año debo conseguir que Lily salga conmigo- dijo James. Este comentario hizo que Sirius pusiera los ojos en blanco y Remus suspirara.

Bueno vamonos a dormir-dijo Remus, que cogiendo a sus amigos de las túnicas, se dirigió a la habitación de los merodeadores, donde se cambiaron y nada más acostarse se durmieron.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas:

Jenny se terminaba de poner el camisón, mientras que tanto Lily como Sophie ya estaban en sus camas tapadas y dispuestas a dormir.

Parece que hemos empezado con buen pie este año- comentó Jenny.

Sí eso parcece, aunque creo que es demasiado bonito para se verdad- dijo Lily.

Bueno chicas basta, tengo sueño y quiero dormir por favor-rogó la rubia.

De acuerdo, buenas noches chicas-dijo Jenny desde su cama.

Buenas noches-dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

Y así se quedaron dormidas, pensando cada una de ellas en todas las cosas nuevas que estaban sucediendo en ese comienzo de curso.

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, no se si habrá quedado muy bien pero al menos lo he intentado.

_A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar de manera rápida y no demorarme mucho._

_Lo dicho espero que les halla gustado y dejen muchos reviews._

_Nos leemos, besos._

_CHAO_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Provando cosas nuevas

Al día siguiente, cuando Jenny y Sophie se despertaron, vieron que su amiga pelirroja ya no estaba en la habitación.

Debe haber ido a la reunión de prefectos para ver que debían hacer- explicó Sophie contestando a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle Jenny.

Es verdad, pobre eso de ser prefecta y tener que madrugar debe ser horrible- dijo Jenny poniendo cara de espanto

A ti que más te da, de todas formas Lily siempre se levanta pronto-explicó la rubia- así que no creo que le importe.

Tienes razón...será mejor que nos vallamos arreglando para ir a desayunar.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de los merodeadore...**

Un histérico Remus intentaba sin mucho éxito despertar a su amigo, que quien era? Pues el famoso Sirius Black

Canuto despierta!!- gritaba Remus desde el baño- porque cuando más falta me hace James, no está. A partir de ahora tendré que arreglármelas yo solito para despertar a esa marmota- Remus salió del baño ya vestido y se dirigió hacia la cama de Sirius- Canuto despierta que llegaremos tarde- dijo cansinamente Remus.

Sólo un poquito más- dijo este entre sueños

Uff!!-suspiró Remus- umm... a ver si así…-pensó Remus- Canuto...

Umm?-murmuró dormido

En medio de la habitación esta Sophie esperándote- le dijo Remus al oído, provocando que Sirius se levantase de golpe.

QUE!! Donde, donde?-exclamó este, pero al escuchar las carcajadas de su amigo se dio cuenta de que todo habia sido una broma- JAJA-rió irónico-no tiene gracia.

Jajaja...lo siento Canuto...jajaja...pero...jajaja... te...te tenias que haber vista la cara...jajaja-reía Remus sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Muy gracioso-dijo este entrando en el baño a ducharse.

A la media hora tanto Remus como Sirius se encontraban bajando las escaleras que llevan a la sala común donde se oía como una Jenny toda roja se reía, mientras que su rubia amiga parecía molesta.

Que paso?- preguntó Remus mirando sorprendido la escena

Nada-contestó cortante la rubia

Tranquilos solo es que esta...-dijo Jenny señalando a Sophie- no salía de la ducha, y pues... le he gastado un bromita .

De muy mal gusto-saltó Sophie- no podías haber hecho otra cosa?

Jajajaja...no...jajaja-reía aún la morena- además te tenía que haber sacado una foto para que pudieses ver tu cara cuando has salido del baño-continuaba burlándose Jenny

Pues no tiene gracia sabes? Casi me caigo en la ducha por salir corriendo- se defendió la ojiazul.

Realmente pensaste que estaría en la habitación?-preguntó aún burlona la morena.

Quien se suponía que estaría en la habitación-preguntó un curioso Sirius.

Nadie-contesto secamente la rubia- y ahora vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre y no quiero que se acaben la comida.

Tras esto los cuatro salieron de la torre de Gryffindor camino al gran salón. Los chicos se sentaron enfrente de las chicas. A los pocos minutos de estar sentados aparecieron Lily y James con los horarios de las clases y comenzaron a repartirlos.

NO PUEDES SER!!!-exclamó Jenny, provocando que todas las miradas se centrasen en ella- nos quieren matar o pretenden que nos suicidemos? Como son capaces de ponernos a primera hora historia de la magia, A PRIMERA HORA!!!-volvió a gritar.

Jenny respira- le dijo su amiga pelirroja que ya se había sentado a desayunar justo enfrente de James- no es para tanto.

QUE NO!!! Y encima dices que no es para tanto-decía Jenny sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir su amiga-encima, después dos horas seguidas de pociones, tendré que aguantar a esa panda de Slytherins dos horas!!

Tendremos-la corrigió Sirius- esto es horrible, si este año es así como será el que viene?

No sean tan dramáticos- les dijo James. Tras esto sonó el timbre señalando que las clases daban comienzo.

El día pasó bastante rápido y por ser el primer día de clases, los profesores no les pusieron ninguna tarea.

Tras acabar las clases los seis se juntaron en la sala común

Bien, cuando nos piesan enseñar esa sala que les prestó Dumbledore para que ensayaran?-preguntó James, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

Si quieren podemos ir ahora-dijo Lily-ya que no nos han puesto deberes podríamos hacer algo.

Tienes razón amiga- la apoyó Jenny-además no me apetece estar todo el día en la sala común y tengo ganas de tocar el piano.

Pues no se hable más, vamonos!!-exclamó Sirius

Tras esto los seis se dirigieron al retrato de la dama gorda para salir. Siguiendo los chicos a las chicas, fueron llevados a un aula del séptimo piso, en la que se podía ver al fondo un gran piano de cola negro muy elegante, un bajo y la funda de un violín con este dentro.

Vaya!!-exclamaron los tres merodeadores- menuda sala-aclaró Sirius-bueno a ver-dijo sacando su guitarra, la cual estaba reducida con magia en su bolsillo-puedo tocarla?

Black, para eso esta la sala, para que toquemos-le respondió burlona Jenny.

Tu no sabes estar sin meterte con él verdad?-le preguntó Sophie a su morena amiga.

Es que... es divertido, jejeje-respondió la aludida.

Ey James! Por qué no me acompañas- dijo el moreno para que tocase con él.

Como no Canuto-respondió sacando la guitarra, que al igual que Sirius la llevaba reducida en su bolsillo.

Comenzaron a tocar y las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al poder ver que lo hacían muy bien. Al cabo de un rato pararon de tocar y Remus se acercó a ellos invocando su bateria.

Por qué no improvisamos algo juntos?, no se alguna canción o algo-preguntó James.

Que les parece si probamos con un lenta- propuso Lily- así podeis tocar todos porque Jenny con el piano...

Ey! que tiene de malo mi piano?-preguntó ofendida

Nada cariño-le respondió Sophie- solo que en canciones movidas no lo puedes tocar-le explicó.

Ya pero he conseguido esto- dijo feliz mientras conjuraba un teclado- es un teclado, me lo compró mi padre este verano y así lo podré usar en más canciones y no se tendrán que preocupar por mí-dijo Jenny con una amplia sonrisa.

Vaya Jenny es fabuloso- dijo una pelirroja que se acerco a verlo y comenzó a tocarlo.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, pues no sabía que la pelirroja supiese tocar el teclado.

Que? También se tocar el piano, creo que es cosa de familia-dijo esta sin darle importancia.

Lily cariño-comenzó a hablar Jenny-acabas de tocar una canción que me costo tres meses perfeccionar, cuando yo llevo desde los tres años recibiendo clases de piano, y tu en cinco minutos has conseguido que te quede mejor que a mí!-explicó una sorprendida Jenny.

Aaaa...bueno habrá sido suerte-se defendió la pelirroja.

Bueno hacemos algo o que?-preguntó Sirius provocando que todos salieran del trance

Sí-dijeron todos-pero que tocamos?-preguntó Sophie.

Umm... que les parece...han escuchado la canción de Pieces of a dreams de Anastacia?-todos asintieron pues, aunque fuese una cantante muggle todos la conocían- entonces vamos a ver que tal queda-respondió Lily- Sophie coge el bajo, Jenny tu el piano, vosotros dos-dijo señolando a James y a Sirius- las guitarras y tu Remus la bateria- con la varita convocó las partituras y comenzaron a tocar.

La habitación parecía como un escenario, al fondo se encontraba Remus con la bateria, a su derecha, un poco alejada, se encontraba Jenny sentándose delante del piano; a su izquierda, se encontraba Sophie colocándose el bajo para poder tocar, a su lado se encontraba Sirius terminando de afinar la guitarra, y James se encontraba enfrente de él con su guitarra. Finalmente, Lily se colocó entre Sirius y James y comenzó a cantar mientras que Jenny hacía lo mismo pero tocando el piano.

I thought I saw you late last night  
But it was just a flash of light  
An angel passing  
But I remember yesterday  
Life before you went away  
And we were laughing  
We had hope and now it's broken

Remus tocaba la bateria fabulosamente, y se sentía muy a gusto de estar tocando junto con sus amigos y poder compartir ese momento con las chicas, sobretodo con cierto morena que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, asombrada de lo bien que lo hacía Remus.

Sirius y James tocaban muy bien las guitarras y estaban disfrutando como nunca, realmente era más divertido así que cuando lo hacían ellos solos.

Además James estaba sorprendido de lo bien que cantaba Lily y no paró de mirarla durante toda la canción.

_  
__And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...  
_

Lily estaba disfrutando como nunca, por fin parecía que todo estaba completo, pues las guitarras y la bateria hacían que la canció fuese perfecta.

We had hope and now it's broken

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a ...

And I could see it clearly once  
When you were here with me  
And now somehow all that's left are  
Pieces of a dream

Cuando acabaron de tocar Sirius miró a Sophie, pues habia quedado sorprendido de cómo de bien tacaba aquella chica.

Lily se giró y los miró a todos con una gran sonrisa que hizo que James se quedara embobado, _que sonrisa merlín!, es perfecta, _pensó.

Chicos ha quedado de maravilla creo que somos un buen equipo- exclamó la pelirroja.

Sí- la apoyo la morena- tocais muy bien chicos, y tu- dijo refiriéndose a Remus- parece que la bateria forme parte de ti, lo haces muy bien- dijo esta provocando que Remus se sonrojara.

Gracias-contestó el aludido-pero vosotras tampoco os quedais atrás, lo haceis muy bien. Y tu Lily cantas como una profesional.

Vaya gracias Remus- contesto algo sonrojada la pelirroja-que les parece si hacemos otra canció?

SÍ!!-exclamaron los otros cinco a la vez.

Esta vez elijo yo- dijo James- a ver cual podrimos tocar...umm...a si, que les parece... Start of something new de High School Musical es una de mis favoritas.

Habeis vista la película?-preguntó una sorprendida Sophie

Sí-contestaron los tres merodeadores, los cuales se dieron cuenta de la cara que habia puesto Lily tras escuchar la canción que James queria que cantasen.

Evans te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado James, haciendo que todos se fijasen en Lily.

Lily!- la llamó Jenny, provovando que esta volviese a la tierra- no te preocupes Potter, es que resulta que también es su canción favorita.

James se quedo sorprendido al igual que los otros dos merodeadores.

Bueno tocamos o no- dijo Sirius para que esa situación algo incomoda que se habia producido entre James y Lily acabase.

Sí comencemos- dijo Jenny quien comenzó de nuevo a tocar el piano, solo que ahora la canción era un dúo entre James y Lily.

Comenzó cantando James sin dejar de mirar a Lily

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Lily comenzó a cantar y entonces levantó la vista y miró a James a los ojos, nunca pensó que cantase tan bien.

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities (ooh)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

**Juntos:**  
This could be the start  
Of something new

**Lily:**  
It feels so right

**Juntos:**  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**James**

(feel in my heart)

**Juntos:**  
The start of something new

**James**:  
Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)

**Juntos:**  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)

**Lily:**  
And the world looks so much brighter

**James:**

(brighter)

**Juntos:**

With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Lily:**

The start of something new

**James:**  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

**Lily:**

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

**Juntos:**  
It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Lily:**  
The start of something new

**James:**  
Start of something new

**Juntos:**  
The start of something new

Tras acabar la canción todos quedaron en silencio, pues se dieron cuenta de que James y Lily hacían que las canciones sonasen aún mejor de lo que se podía.

Que maravilla!-exclamó Jenny cuando terminaron- sois muy buenos cantando, bueno lo de Lily ya lo sabia, pero Potter, me has sorprendidó bastante- dijo la morena.

Es cierto juntos haceis que las canciones sean mejor de lo que por sí ya son- corroboró Sophie.

Por otro lado los merodeadores se habían quedado asombrados por lo bien que cantaba la pelirroja y lo bien que lo hacían esos dos juntos.

Bueno chicos creo que es suficiente por hoy, es hora de ir a cenar- dijo Remus.

Si, me muero de hambre.

Tu siempre te mueres de hambre Canuto- dijo James a su amigo, provocando las risas de todos.

Por otro lado, poco antes de terminar de cantar, alguien se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, y tras escuchar un sonido de música, decidió averiguar que era, llegando así al séptimo piso, descubriendo que aquel sonido procedia de un aula que debería estar vacía. Tras entreabrir la puerta pudo distinguir a los merodeadores con las tres chicas que no los aguantaban por nada del mundo, cantando y tocando; disfrutando de la primera tarde que pasaban en castillo. Tras ver esto quedo bien sorprendido y tras cerrar la puerta se fue pensando en lo que haría.

_Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo más de mi fic, espero que les halla gustado, pues no tenia mucha idea de cómo continuarlo._

_A partir de ahora la historia ira algo más rápida, con el fin de poder acabar cuanto antes con el sexto año de los merodeadores y no hacerlo muy largo y pesado y así llegar al séptimo año, el cual será más detallado._

_Bueno espero que dejen muchos reviews. Nos vemos, bueno, nos leemos._

Adios, besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítuo 4: Más sorpresas?

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que el curso había comenzado. James y Sirius se encontraban en la sala común sentados en sus sillones favoritos, uno enfrente del otro.

Y bien, cuando serán las pruebas para elegir al nuevo cazador o cazadora?- preguntó Sirius, que como siempre que estaba con James hablaban de Quiditch.

Pues realmente no lo se- respondió el moreno- supongo que las haré este sábado por la mañana, pero no creo que este año encuentre a alguien muy bueno, Héctor era muy bueno, creo que nadie podrá igualarlo.

Bah!!... no te preocupes por eso, debe haber gente mucho mejor- intentó animarlo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando pasar a Jenny y a Sophie que venían hablando muy animadamente.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí!!- exclamó Sirius.

Black, porque no te compras un océano y te ahogas en el?- dijo cortante Jenny.

Jenny no empieces-le dijo Sophie-hola chicos-los saludó.

Hola Sophie-dijeron los dos merodeadores a coro- donde esta Evans-preguntó un curioso James.

Pues realmente no lo se- contestó Sophie- no esta en su habitación?

No creo, desde que acabaron las clases que Sirius y yo estamos aquí y no ha entrado ella en ningún momento- explicó.

Que raro, esta Lily, donde podrá estar?-dijo pensativa Jenny- tendré que ponerle un hechizo localizador para saber donde demonios se mete- tras decir esto los allí presentes no pudieron aguantar la risa.

Eso tiene solución verdad Canuto?

Por supuesto Cornamenta- dijo Sirius sacando el mapa de los merodeadores.

Que es eso?-preguntó curiosa Jenny

Ay!!... no seas tan impaciente Addams, ahora lo veras- Jenny iba a contestar a Sirius cuando en el pergamino que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba en blanco se comenzó a dibujar, lo que parecía un mapa de todo el colegio.

Eso es Hogwarts??!!-preguntaron Sophie y Jenny a la vez. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza mientras buscaban el nombre de Lily- lo han hecho ustedes?-preguntó muy sorprendida Sophie.

Si, somos más listos de lo que se creen- dijo Sirius con un tono orgulloso.

Aquí esta Evans, vámos?-intervino James.

Que raro que se supone que debe estar haciendo ahí?- preguntó mas para si misma Sophie.

Los cuatro salieron del castilo y comenzaron a caminar, encontrándose con Remus, que tras recibir una explicación decidió acompañarlos.

Tras cinco minutos caminando llegaron a su destino y cuando entraron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues ni sus amigas sabía que Lily hacía eso (N/A: ya lo se me estoy yendo por las ramas jeje).

No puede ser!!- exclamó una sorprendida Jenny, ya que fue la única que consiguió decir algo. Pues la impresión de encontrarse a Lily haciendo eso que ella decía odiar tanto los dejó helados.

Pues nada más y nada menos, Lily, nuestra famosa Lily se encontraba en al campo de Quidditch, montada en una escoba, que por lo que pudo deducir James era igual a la suya, volando tan tranquilamente, haciendo volteretas, elevándose, cayendo en picado, en resumen, parecía una experta encima de la escoba.

La pelirroja al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigas y de los merodeadores se dio cuenta de que su secreto había sido descubierto, por lo tanto, decidió bajar, sabiendo que sería sometida a un interrogatorio por parte de todos.

Con gran agilidad, Lily hizo una pirueta en el aire y descendió a gran velocidad, poniendo la escoba recta en el mismo momento en el que llegaba al suelo, aterrizando de manera perfecta.

Lily Evans!!- la llamó Jennifer- que se supone que es esto?!

Pues yo lo llamó volar con mi escoba-dijo de manera despreocupada la pelirroja, fijándose en las caras de sus amigos y sobretodo en la cara que tenía James- es que acaso tengo prohibido volar?-preguntó burlona.

No es eso Lil-comenzó a explicar Sophie- solo que tu siempre decías que odiabas volar y que ni loca te subirias en una escoba- continuó Sophie- y ahora resulta que llegamos al campo de Quidditch y te encontramos volando como una profesional.

Sí-respondió Sirius- Evans te puedo asegurar que no he visto a nadie volar tan bien como tú-dijo provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja- exceptuando a James claro- este último comentario hizo que James saliese de su estado de shock para volver a la realidad.

Canuto tiene razón-consiguió decir James- pro qué no te presentas a las pruebas del sábado, necesitamos a un cazador y tú eres muy buena, incluso me atreveria a decir que mejor que Héctor.

James tiene razón Lily- lo apoyó Remus-eres muy buena y James andaba estos días algo preocupado por saber quien iba a ocupar el puesto de Héctor.

No se chicos, me alaga, pero no se si estoy hecha para jugar al Quidditch- dijo algo ruborizada la pelirroja por los comentarios de los merodeadores.

Lily no digas tonterías!!- le espetó Jenny- eres buena, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, que este es nuestro penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Please hazlo por mí al menos- la rogó su amiga.

De acuerdo me presentaré-dijo resignada la ojiverde- pero no quiero favoritismos, quiero el mismo trato que a lo demás

Tranquila así se hará- le prometió James con una gran sonrisa, a partir de ese momento podría compartir más tiempo con la pelirroja que le volvía loco.

Sí tu tranquila, aunque dudo que nadie sea igual de buena como tú-dijo Sirius en un tono que denotaba sinceridad-este año va a estar bien fácil elegir.

Bueno ya basta vamos a la sala común que aún tengo que acabar la tarea de trasnformaciones- dijo Jenny

Todavía no la has acabado!!!-exclamó Lily-pero si es para mañana.

Ya lo se, pero yo no tengo la culpa de no entender como narices puedo trnsformar una pluma en una lechuza, y encima explicar cuales pueden ser las consecuencias de si el hechizo se hace mal- se defendió la aludida.

Si quieres te puedo ayudar a hacerla- le propuso Remus.

Ves eso si que es ser buena persona-dijo Jenny dirigiéndose a Lily- muchas gracias Remus, vamos?

Y así fue como todos se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras que Jenny hacia su tarea con Remus, el resto charlaba sentados enfrente de la chimenea.

Entre deberes, castigos y discusiones entre Sirius y Jennifer, y como no, algúna que otra discusión entre James y Lily, llegó el sábado por la mañana. Las gradas del campo estaban casi vacías, exceptuando las chicas del club de fans de James y Sirius, y por la presencia de Remus y Sophie en las gradas, esperando a que comenzasen las pruebas para ver si Lily era aceptada o no, aunque era casi seguro de que sí.

El campo comenzó a llenarse con los aspirantes al puesto de cazador, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron entrar a Lily con su escoba. Nadie se esperaba vivir lo suficiente como para ver esa imagen.

Al cabo de diez minutos, todos los participantes se encontraban divididos en grupos. Las pruebas fueron algo duras. Por fin llegó el turno de Lily.

Bien, como ya he explicado antes, debes meterle a Tom al menos cinco tantos en los diez minuto que te doy de tiempo- comenzó a explicarle James- SIRIUS, JENNY!!- los lamó- ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer- los dos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y dando una fuerte patada al suelo ascendieron- bien aquí tienes la quaffle, suerte.

Tras esto, Lily ascendió y cuando todos estaban en sus puesto James hizo sonar el silbato, dando comienzo a la prueba de Lily. Tanto Remus como Sophie se levantaron de los asientos y se acercaron a la barandilla de las gradas para poder contemplar a su amiga mejor.

Sirius y Jenny eran los encargados de intentar obstaculizar el paso de Lily hacia los aros y de quitarle la quaffle, cosa que resultó más difícil de lo que había creído, pues Lily se movía de forma muy rápida y con bastante agilidad, evitando así a su amiga y al merodeador. Tras cinco minutos de prueba, Lily había conseguido hacer los cinco tantos que James la había puesto como mínimo.

La cara de James era un poema, sabía que era buena, por lo que había visto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que con ella en el equipo serían invencibles, y parecía ser que no solo él, pensaba eso, pues el resto de los componentes del equipo también opinaban lo mismo.

Tras los diez minutos, James volvió a hacer sonar el silbato dando por finalizada la prueba. Lily había conseguido hacer doce tantos a Tom, considerado uno de los mejores guardianes.

Bien Evans lo has hecho muy bien, debo reconocer que eres muy buena y que conseguir meterle tantos tantos a Tom ha sido algo que no había conseguido nadie-le explicó el moreno. Y tenia razón, la mayoría de los que se había presentado no habían conseguido superar los dos o tres tantos, mientras que un par o tres de personas habian conseguido hacer los cinco tantos que les había dicho el capitán.

Los del equipo se reunieron en el centro del campo para elegir al nuevo cazador. La decisión fue unánime.

Bien- comenzó ha hablar James-gracias a todos por su participación, pero como todos sabemos, solo puede haber un elegido-continuaba mirando a todos los allí presentes- y por elección de todo el equipo-dijo recalcando la palabra todo-hemos decidido que nuestra nueva cazadora se la señorita Lily Evans-tras decir esto Sophie y Remus comenzaron a aplaudir, seguidos por el resto de los que habían participado, pues debía reconocer que la chica era muy buena- enhorabuena Evans, bienvenida al equipo- le dijo James dándole la mano.

Sophie bajó lo más rápido que pudo de las gradas y se fundió en un amistoso abrazo con su amiga al que se sumó Jennifer.

Bien hecho Evans- le dijo Sirius- es un gran placer tenerte en el equipo, ahora si que seremos invencibles- terminó el ojiazul dándole un fuerte abrazo, dejando a Lily muy sorprendida.

Gra... gracias-pudo articular al pelirroja

Muy bien Lily, eres fantástica- dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Gracias Remus-dijo Lily correspondiéndole el abrazo

Bueno chicos volvamos al castillo, que es la hora de comer- les explicó James- toma, esto es para ti- dijo James entregándole el uniforme a Lily

No tenias que habermelo comprado Potter-dijo la chica sorprendida.

No ha sido nada, sabía que los ibas a dejar a todos por debajo y parece ser que no me he equivocado- dijo el chico provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja, _que linda se ve sonrojada_, penso el moreno- pruébatelo, no creo que tengas ningún problema, se ajusta a las medidas de tu cuerpo, ya sabes lo que hace la magia.

Lily no lo dudó y se adentró en los vestuarios, cinco minutos más tarde salió, con el uniforme del colegio guardado el la bolsa donde minutos antes estaba el uniforme de Quidditch, con una cara sonriente, le encantaba el traje de Quidditch.

y bien que tal me queda?- preguntó a sus amigos que se encontraban de espaldas a ella.

Al girarse se pudieron dar cuenta de que el traje le quedaba que ni pintado.

Nena estas guapísima- le dijo Sophie- te queda muy bien.

Sí, además, hace juego con tu color de pelo- dijo Jenny que provocó las risas de los demás

Gracias chicas- dijo la pelirroja- y ustedes que opinan- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

Que te ves muy bien con el puesto, James sabe donde debe ir a comprar las cosas- dijo un divertido Sirius.

Vaya!-exclamó James- te ves... te ves... fabulosa- consiguió decir el chico, y es que se pudo dar cuenta de que el uniforme de Quidditch dejaba que se marcasen mejor las curvas de la chica, y la capa, la hacia ver más sexy, hondeando al viento, moviendo su larga cabellera rojiza.

Lily tras ver como la estaba mirando James bajó la mirada algo ruborizada.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a comer o no quedará comida cuando lleguemos.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Al llegar al comedor todos dirigieron la mirada a Lily, pues llevaba aún puesto el uniforme de Quidditch, al igual que Sirius, Jenny y James.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pues pensaban que a Lily Evans no le gustaban las escobas, que no las queria ver ni en fotos, y mira por donde, ahora pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Vaya, vaya con la sangre sucia- escucharon una voz siseante- y yo que pensaba que te daban miedo las escobas- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

No vuelvas a llamarla así Malfoy- dijo James apretando los puños.

Que pasa? No sabe defenderse solita?-dijo burlonamente el slytherin.

James sacó su vaita, pero Lily fue más rápida.

Dejalo Potter no vale la pena- dijo Lily sujetando el brazo de James- y tu por que no te vas a ayudar a tu amiguito Snape a lavarse el pelo?, con toda la mierda que lleva será tarea difícil poder limpiárselo- dijo la pelirroja dejando a todos sorprendidos. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar- o por que no mejor te tiras a un pozo y te ahogas, así le harías un favor al mundo Malfoy.

No te atrevas a hablarme así sangre sucia- le espetó Malfoy sacando su varita- tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a Lily, pero James fue más rápido que Malfoy.

Expelliarus!!- exclamó el moreno provocando que el rubio saliese volando un par de metros hacia atrás- te he advertido Malfoy-dijo furioso- no vuelvas a llamarla así, y mucho menos a atacarla. Vamos Lily-dijo tomándole la mano a una sorprendida pelirroja que no podía creer lo que James acababa de hacer.

Se sentaron todos a comer ignorando las miradas de los alumnos y de los profesores, que no podía creer lo que acababan de ver, pero decidieron no intervenir ni castigarlos, ya que la cosa no había ido a mayores.

Tras aquel incidente en el comedor, Malfoy no volvió a dirigirse a los merodeadores ni las chicas, las cuales iban siempre con los chicos, pues por raro que pareciese se habían hecho "amigos", aunque las chicas, seguían pensando que eran unos arrogantes, estúpidos insensibles, mujeriego... excepto Remus, pues siempre lo habían considerado diferente, más sensato que sus amigos.

Y así transcurrió el mes de septiembre y comenzó el mes de octubre, y con él, el tiempo empezó a ser más frío y algo más lluvioso, provocando que la mayor parte de tardes, los alumnos tuviesen que pasarla en las salas comunes o en la biblioteca, cosa que solía hacer Lily, arrastrando con ella a sus amigas, las cuales iban más por no enfadar a la pelirroja, que si se enfadaba podía ser un peligro, que por el hecho de querer estudiar. Aunque había que reconocer que gracias a eso, solían acabar las tareas antes de lo previsto, dejándoles más tiempo libre.

Faltaban tres semanas para Hallowen y nadie sabia nada del show que Dumbledore había dicho que se haría en el colegio. La verdad es que el director no había vuelto ha hablar del tema y todos pensaron que se le habría olvidado, pero en realidad no era así, el director no lo había olvidado para nada y ya había comenzado a planear esa noche, cosa en la que le ayudó la profesora McGonagall, quien ya sabía que se haría y quien iba a ser el encargado de llevar a cabo el show. El directo ya lo tenía decidido todo, y ese mismo domingo hablaría con quien tuviese que hacerlo.

La cuestión era¿quién seria?.

_Hasta aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero tengan en cuenta que la imaginación tiene sus límites._

_Bueno espero que les halla gustado y por favor dejen muchos reviws._

_Besos ._

_Chao._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Por que siempre a mí?

Entre clases y preparativos para Hallowen, llegó el esperado domingo para Dumbledore.

Profesora McGonagall- la llamó el director- podría avisar a los chicos de que quiero hablar con ellos después del almuerzo por favor?-le preguntó el director sonriéndole

Por supuesto Dumbledore, yo les avisaré-respondió esta con una sonrisa también.

Tras el almuerzo, seis jóvenes se dirigían al despacho del director.

Que has hecho ahora Black? Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotras?-preguntó una impaciente Jenny.

Primero, yo no he hecho nada-se defendió el aludido- y segundo, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás-contestó el moreno algo molesto, pues Jenny llevaba todo el camino haciendo preguntas.

Black a mi no me hables así- le dijo Jenny

Yo te hablo como quiero

BASTA!!-chilló Sophie- me teneis más que harta con vuestras discusiones, callaros ya de una vez.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Sophie, pues todos la consideraban una chica tranquila y tímida, pero cuando se enfadaba...

Ya hemos llegada- anunció James, quien dijo la contraseña y tras esto, subieron las escaleras, tocaron a la puerta del despacho. Tras esperar un rato, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la profesora McGonagall.

Pasen-les dijo esta algo seria.

Oh!!...bienvenidos-los saludó el director con una sonrisa-se que se les hace raro que les llame, pero tranquilos, por favor tomen asiento- los alumnos se sentaron- bien, no les he llamado porque hallan hecho nada malo- les aclaró, provocando que las chicas se relajasen, pues los chicos estaban la mar de tranquilos- como dije a comienzos del curso, en Hallowen se hará un baile y propuse que se hiciese un show que correría a cargo de algunos alumnos-les explicó el director- y he decidido que sean ustedes seis los encargados.

QUE!!-exclamaron a la vez

Sí-dijo el director como si nada- hará un mes paseaba por los pasillos y los vi cantando a los seis juntos en un aula que les concedí a Lily, Sophie y Jenny-explicaba- en un principio pensé que lo hiciesen unstedes solas-dijo refiriéndose a las tres chicas-pero al ver que ustedes-miró a los merodeadores-tembién tenían talento decidí que lo harían todos juntos, que les parece?-preguntó feliz Dumbledore.

Que me voy a morir por tener que aguantar a Black más tiempo del que querría, pero me parece bien-dijo una emocionada Jenny.

Nosotros-dijo Remus- no tenemos problemas-dijo refiriéndose a los tres.

Yo tampoco-dijo Sophie-Lily? Tu que dices?

Pu...pues...no se- Lily estaba sorprendida, _sabía que me iba a tocar a mí_, pensó algo molesta- no se que decir.

Vamos Lily no te resistas tanto, será genial-decía una Jenny que parecía tener cinco años en lugar de dieciséis

Claro como tu no eres la que canta-dijo una nerviosa y sarcástica pelirroja-tu solo te encargas de tocar

Pero lo haces muy bien Evans, por eso no te preocupes-le dijo Sirius-además si te sientes mejor, por qué no cantas algunas canciones con Cornamenta?-dijo mirando a James- a ti no te molesta verdad?

No cla...claro que no-dijo este no muy convencido.

Bueno pues lo dicho-habló el director- ustedes serán los encargados del show, y no replique señorita Evans-le dijo, ya que vió como la chica abría la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró tras oír al director- y recuerden, nadie debe saber que son ustedes los que harán el show, entendido?

Sí-contestaron al unísono los seis.

Bien-habló la profesora McGonagall- deberían ir empezando a ensayar cuanto antes, pues el baile es dentro de tres semanas, así que... comiencen cuanto antes.

Tras estas palabras de la profesora todos asintieron y salieron del despacho del director. Al llegar fuera, Jenny y Sophie tuvieron que calmar a una pelirroja que no paraba de repetir que siempre le tocaba a ella.

Diez minutos más tarde, con una Lily más calmada, se fueron al aula para ver que podrían tocar y que canciones elegirían.

Pasaron toda la tarde mirando y buscando canciones para que todos pudiesen participar en el show, ya fuese con instrumentos o cantando.

Casi era la hora de cenar cuando ya lo tenían todo decidido y preparado para, al día siguiente comenzar con los ensayos.

y si no teníamos cosas que hacer, ahora se suman los ensayos, esto es de locos- decía una histerica Lily.

Lil, por qué no te calmas?-decía Sophie- despotricando y poniéndote nerviosa no vas a solucionar nada, así que relájate.

Si- continuo Jenny- ademas tienes que pensar que no es tan malo, pasaremos un rato entretenido.

Lo se pero me desespera que siempre tenga que estar metida en todo.

Durante el camino hacia el comedor, las chicas iban intentando calmar a la pelirroja mientras que James y sus amigos iban callados, contemplando la escena divertidos.

Ya habían pasado dos semana y los ensayos cada día iban mejor, y Lily ya estaba más calmada y se divertía mucho con sus amigos, y aunque suene raro, se lo pasaba de maravilla con los merodeadores, aunque de vez en cuando Jenny discutía con Sirius.

este fin de semana habrá salida a Hogsmead- dijo Sophie-podríamos aprovechar para ir a comprar los vestidos para el show no les parece?-preguntó a sus amigas.

A mi todo lo que sea ir de compras me parece genial-dijo Jenny divertida, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

A mi me parece bien- respondió Lily- aunque creo que ustedes- dijo señalando a los merodeadores- deberían venir.

Que!!!-exclamaron- por qué?

Porque tienen que comprar algo para el show?- dijo Jenny en un tono que utiliza una madre con su hijo pequeño cuando intenta explicarle algo.

Pe...pero

Nada de peros-les cortó Sophie-esta decidido, nosotras les ayudaremos a elegir los trajes, el sábado en la sala común a las nueve, iremos a desayunar y nada más terminar a Hogsmead.

Si mami-dijeron sus amigas divertidas.

La semana pasó rápida y por fin llegó el sábado, como había dicho Sophie, a las nueve los chicos estaban en la sala común esperando a que bajaran las chicas. Los tres quedaron embobados al verlas bajar. Sophie llevaba una falda blanca por la mitad del muslo, un jersey negro de cuello alto y unas botas negras planas, su pelo iba suelo con algunas ondas. Jenny con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de raso azul oscuro y unas convers azules, el pelo lo llevaba cogido en dos colitas, haciendola parecer una niña buena. En cambio Lily llevaba una falda verde claro, algo más corta que la de Sophie, dejando ver unas piernas bien formadas que provocaron que James casi se cayera del sillón en el que estaba sentado, con un suéter blanco que dejaba ver sus hombros y unas botas de color blanco, su pelo iba recogido en una cola alta.

Las chicas al ver a los chicos no quedaron en mejor estado, pues Remus llevaba un pantalón marrón, con una camisa blanca y unos mocasines marrón oscuro, iba realmente guapo, segú Jenny. Sirius llevaba unos vaquero negros bastante ajustados con una camisa celeste, que resaltaba sus ojos, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el comienzo de sus bien formados pectorales (N/A: las babas chicas) y unas deportivas negras. Sophie al verlo se quedó sin respiración, cosa que pudo ver Lily. Finalmente James llevaba unos vaqueros, también ajustados, con una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados al igual que Sirius, y unas deportivas rojas.

Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Tras el desayuno, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, tomando los carruajes habilitados para ello. El trayecto no se hizo largo y a la media hora ya se encontraban en Hogsmead mirando tiendas.

Mirad esa tienda!!-exclamó Jenny llamando la atención de sus amigos-entremos-dijo, bueno, mas bien ordenó.

Tu estas loca?!-saltó la pelirroja-no habia tienda más cara en todo el pueblo verdad?-dijo esta algo irritada-yo no me puedo permitir comprarme algo en esa tienda, además todo es de disfraces.

Ay! Lily, por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te lo pagaré, tu sabes que por eso no hay problema-le explicó su miga-además, sí es de disfraces, pero acaso no piensas ir arreglada para la cena? Te recuerdo que el show y tras acabar la cena.

Lo se-dijo Lily-pero pensaa ponerme algo sencillo no una cosa de esas tan caras-se explicó.

Pues no va a ser así-dijo la morena jalando por el brazo a su pelirroja amiga-entremos.

Tras oír esto los seis se adentraron en la tienda buscando sus disfraces. Veinte minutos más tarde, los seis salian de la tienda.

Por Merlín!!-exclamó una furiosa Lily-es que vosotras no mirais los precios antes de entrar en una tienda? O es que teneis un iman para atraer todo lo caro?

Ya tranquila Evans-intentó calmarla Sirius-si lo dices por el dinero no te preocupes, nosotros podemos pagártelo.

Pero yo no quiero eso!!-exclamó la chica-no quiero abusar de ustedes.

Abusar?-dijo James-tu tranquila, el dinero es algo que no nos falta y hay gente como los Addams, o mi propia familia, que tienen tanto que no saben en que gastarlo-esto mosqueó algo a la pelirroja- y que mejor que con tus amigos-dijo el moreno provocando una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

De acuerdo.

Entraron en la tienda, cosa que Sophie y Jenny ya habían hecho.

Por fin entran!!-exclamó la rubia-bien, será mejor que no dividamos para así acabar antes-explicaba Sophie- Jenny, tu iras a ayudar a Remus con su ropa-la morena asintió- tu Lily te encargarás de James-la pelirroja asintió- y yo de Remus-finalizó-bien, nos vemos en media hora en los probadores.

Todos se dividieron y las chicas se encargaron de elegir la ropa de los chicos, a la media hora los merodeadores estaban en los probadores, probándose la ropa que sus amigas les habían elegido, mientras que ellas estaban sentadas en un banco situado justo enfrente de los probadores.

Tras varios minutos los chicos corrieron las cortinas dejándose ver.

Vaya, tendríamos que considerar se asesoras de imagen- se no da bien-dijo Jenny-sobretodo a ti Lily-dijo la morena tras contemplar a James, el cual llevaba uno pantalones color garbanzo, anchos y con bolsillos en los lados, estilo rapero pero sin pasarse. Arriba llevaba una camisa de manga larga estilo militar de color verde militar (N/A: valga la redundancia) y en los pies calzaba unas deportivas del mismo color que la camisa.

Se te ve muy bien Cornamenta-dijo Sirius-aunque no mejor que yo-este llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, tambien anchos pero sin bolsillos, una camisa de manga larga blanca y unas deportivas negras.

Ya salió el orgullo Black-dijo una molesta Jenny. Todos rieron.

Por otra parte, Jenny se habia esmerado con Remus, el cual llevaba unos pantalones blancos rectos, ni anchos ni ajustados, con una camisa roja y unas deportivas rojas también.

Y ahora el toque final-dijo Lily- tengan-dijo entragándoles a cada uno, una chaqueta de cuero; la de James era del color que su camisa, verde militar; la de Siru¡ius ero negra y la de Remus roja- ahora si estan bien.

Bien? Yo diría perfectos!-eclamó Sophie

Sí-apoyó a su amiga Jenny- Lily eres genial.

Lo se.

Bien-dijo Sophie-cambiense, ustedes ya lo tienen todo ahora nos toca a nosotras.

Tras diez minutos los chicos ya habían salido y se encontraban sentados donde minutos antes se encontraban las chicas, dos de las cuales, Jenny y Lily iban por toda la tienda buscando la ropa adecuada para Sophie quien se encontraba en el probador esperando.

Por qué son tan exageradas las mujeres?-dijo Sirius.

Black te he oído!!-dijo Sophie desde en probador, cosa que hizo quelos merodeadores se riesen de la cara que había puesto su amigo.

Bien creo que con esto bastará-dijo una Jenny tapada por toneladas de ropa-Sophie y yo solo necesitamos un modelo, pero tu...llevarás más rato.

QUE!!-exclamaron los chicos, pues ya llevaban una hora dentro de la tienda.

Cálmense-dijo Lily-aquí traemos la ropa de Jeny y Sophie-les aclaró- venga chicas al probador.

Tras veinte minutos de ponerse y quitarse ropa, tanto Jenny como Sophie, habían encontrado lo que querían.

Bien chicas salgan, espero que esto sea lo definitivo- dijo una agotada pelirroja, pues buscar ropa para sus dos amigas era tarea difícil.

Ambas salieron del probador, dejando a un Sirius y a un Remus boquiabiertos. Jenny llevaba una falda por mitad de muslo negra, con algunos detalles en plata, su camisa era de color plata, atada al cuello con la espalda al aire, y calzaba unas sandalias plateadas con muy poco tacón atadas a la pierna.

Fabulosa!!-exclamó la pelirroja satisfecha con su trabajo

Eso ya lo sabí-dijo una burlona Jenny

Por otro lado, Sophie llevaba una falda igual de larga que la de Jenny, pero esta era de color turquesa, con una camisa palabra de honor blanca, con un dibujo de letras chicas en la parte delantera, en turquesa también y toda la espalda al descubierto, donde sólo se veían las tiras de la camiseta cruzándose en su espalda.

Estas espectacular!!-dijeron sus dos amigas a la vez- vosotros que pensais chico?- preguntó Lily.

Que debe estar prohibido vestir así-dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Sophie quien se sonrojó.

Me gusta-pudo articular Remus. James reía internamente por la cara de sus dos amigos. Pero estos se dieron cuenta y Sirius le sussurró: ya veremos que te pasa cuando la que salga sea Evans.

Bien chicas cámbiense- como dos rayos se cambiaron e introdujeron a Lily en el probador.

Ahora te toca a ti!!!-exclamó un feliz Jennifer que cogía a sus rubia amiga del brazo.

Un rato después aquellas dos locas llegaron cargadas de ropa, como si no tuviesen nada que ponerse.

Lily pruébate esto primero- dijo Sophie pasándole las prendas.

Cinco minutos después:

Lily quieres salir de una vez!!-exclamaba una molesta rubia.

NO!!-dijo secamente la chica-de verdad crees que saldré así al escenario-dijo abriendo la cortina- NI LOCA!!- a James se le desfiguró la cara y pudo oir un _te lo dije_ de parte de Siruis.

Y no era para menos Lily llevaba una minifalda vaquera a tablas con un suéter negro cogido de un hombro con unas sandalias negras sin tacón.

Te ves genial- dijo Jenny- te lo quedas.

NO!!

Lily estas fantástica- dijo Sophie. Tras un rato al final Lily aceptó.

Bien a ver que tal el siguiente modelo...

Lily salió con in vestido negro hasta los pies, ajustado hasta las caderas y con vuelo la parte baja.

y para que se supone que es este vestido?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Es algo que he pensado para el show y ese vestido es necesario.

Otro modelo. Lily salió con unos vaquero ajustado con algún agujero que otro y una camiseta de color verde de tirantes y una torerita vaquera que le llegaba hasta debjo del pecho. En los pies... unas convers verdes.

Perfecto, otro-dijo Sophie

Cuanto más necesito?-preguntó Lily-ya llevo tres.

Uno para cada canción-explicó Jenny.

Esto saldrá caro- dijo entrando de nuevo al probador

Los chicos no cabían en su asombro, esas chicas tenían un gusto exquisito para la ropa, a parte de tener unos buenos cuerpos para lucir toda esa ropa.

Lily volvió a salir vestida con un vestido azul claro y unas sandalias sin tacón de un azul más oscuro. Minutos después salió con una falda hasta la mitad de muslo blanca y un suéter rosa atado al cuello y a mitad espalda por una cinta, dejando al descubierto toda su espalda, y unos zapatos rosas de punta. Finalmente, el último modelo fue otra minifalda, color garbanzo, con una camisa lila con un escote bastante pronunciado y atada al cuello, las sandalias eran del mismo color que la camiseta.

Tras dos horas y media dentro de la tienda, paagaron sus compras y se fueron a las Tres Escobas a comer.

Bien ya lo tenemos todo- dijo Jenny- los complementos no son problema, ya le dije a mi madre que me mandase cosas de su última colección- y es que la madre de Jenny era diseñadora de joyas para las mujeres más influyentes tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Eso está bien-dijo Sophie- Bien chicos que dicen de la ropa?

Que tienen un gusto excelente-dijo Remus

Lunático tiene razón-dijo James-a partir de ahora les pediré consejo.

ESTA LOCO!!!-exclamó Sirius- NOS HAN TENIDO DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DENTRO DE ESA TIENDA, CASI ME MUERO!!!

La verdad es que nos hemos tardado mucho-reconoció Jenny- pero tengan en cuenta que debemos quedar bien delante de todo el colegio.

Si cariño-dijo Lily-pero era necesario que me comprara seis modelitos diferentes?-preguntó algo molesta la pelirroja, ya que Jenny tuvo que pagar toda la ropa de Lily, porque no tenia dinero ni para una falda de lo cara que era la ropa-la ropa era muy cara.

Te he dicho que por eso no te preocupes-le repitió en tono cansino su amiga.

Tras acabar de comer e ir a Honeyduckes a comprar dulces y Zonko para que los merodeadores recargasen munición; regresaron al castillo para poder aprovechar las dos horas que les quedaban para la cena y así ensayar.

Cada vez estaba más cerca Hallowen y con ello, los nervios aumentaban.

_Bueno, este es mi quinto capítulo, que tendrá pensado la loca de Jenny para el show cpn ese vestido negro? Como les irá a nuestros chicos con el show? Se sabrá en el proximo capi._

_Espero que les halla gustado y que sobretodo dejen muchos reviews._

_Nos leemos, muchos besos._

_Chao._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La cena de Hallowen.

La semana que quedaba para Hallowen pasó, tan solo quedaban dos días para el show. Todo el colegio estaba ansioso por saber quien seria el que lo haría.

Por otro lado, las chicas y los merodeadores estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Quedaban todos los días para ensayar y los profesores fueron benevolentes, y en las últimas tres semanas no les habían puesto mucha tarea para que pudiesen ensayar sin problemas.

Lily tranquila-le decía Sophie- lo haces muy bien, las canciones te quedan perfectas, verás como lo haces muy bien-intentaba tranquilizarla.

Sophie tiene razón- decía Remus- además la única parte en la que se tendría que tener algo más de cuidado es en las canciones que cantais tu y James, y os salen perfectas, así que relajaros.

Para vosotros dos es muy fácil-decía la pelirroja-solo tocais los instrumentos.

Pero no por ello es más fácil Lily-dijo algo molesta Jenny- tu más que nadie sabes lo complicado que es tocar el piano.

Todos tenemos nuestros problemas-empezó Sirius- tanto con guitarras o con lo que sea, una nota mal tocada o un desafine, se nota igual cantando que tocando- decía intentando calmar a sus amigos- además, hemos ensayado mucho y lo hacemos perfecto, por qué tiene que ser diferente el sábado? Esta claro que los nervios traicionan, pero debemos tener confianza en nosotros mismo y darnos cuenta de que hemos trabajado mucho-concluyó el moreno, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Vaya canuto, nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para verte dando ánimos y consejos- dijo James en tono burlón.

Para que veas cornamenta- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Pasaron los días restantes, por fin había llegado Hallowen y con ello el incremento de los nervios, cosa que calmaron yendo a los terrenos a sentarse al lado del lago después de comer.

Pasaron dos horas hablando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, Sophie y Remus se miraron, pues por fin parecía que sus amigos se llevaban mejor, aunque las peleas entre Jenny y Sirius continuaban, y las de James y Lily ya no eran tan frecuentes.

_parece que Potter al final maduró_- pensaba Lily, quien contemplaba a todos los presentes_- Sirius no es tan presumido como yo pensaba, aunque con Jenny parece un crío. También es cierto que Jenny se comporta igual, jejeje. Que año más raro, todo va bien, pero me da la impresión de que no durará mucho_- Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó a sus amigas llamarla.

Lily!-llamaba Jenny- nena despierta- pero nada- ufff...-bufó la morena- planeta Tierra llamando a la pelirroja!-pero seguía en su mundo, todos se giraron para mirarla, parecía en otro mundo, y lo que más les sorprendió fue una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo- LILY EVANS VUELVE DE TU NUBE!!!-chilló Jenny, provocando el sobresalto de su pelirroja amiga- por fin!! Llevaba siglos llamándote, te pasa algo?

Eh..? no nada solo pensaba, nada más, que querías?

Que es hora de ir a prepararnos, quedan tres horas para la cena y todavía tenemos que bajar el vestuario para el show a los camerinos- esto último lo dijo en susurros para que nadie los pudiese oír.

Oh! Cierto vamos- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie.

El resto la imitó y los seis juntos se dirigieron al castillo. Una vez estuvieron en sus habitaciones, cogieron la ropa para el show, vajaron a la sala común donde los chicos las esperaban y fueron a los improvisados camerinos que les había ofrecido el director, justo detrás del escenario, también improvisado, situado en el lugar que solía ocupar la mesa de los profesores. Una vez lo tuvieron todo acomodado, volvieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse.

Dos horas y media más tarde, los chicos se encontraban con sus disfraces puestos en la sala común esperando a las chicas, que supuestamente serían sus parejas para no levantar sospechas.

Sirius iba disfrazado del zorro, todo de negro, con capa, sombrero y un antifaz que le hacía verse mas sexy, y para finalizar con una espada que iba colgada en la parte izquierda, se veía realmente bien. Por su parte, James iba disfrazado de pirata, con unos pantalones negros dentro de unas botas negras, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la altura de los pectorales, mostrando parte de estos, y como elementos finales un sombrero negro y una espada, la cual llevaba colocada al igual que Sirius, en su parte izquierda. Remus iba disfrazado de ganster, con un pantalón y una camisa negros, los pantalones los llevaba cogidos con unos tirantes blancos, también llevaba una corbata blanca, algo descolocada y los primeros botones desabrochados, llevaba un sombrero blanco ladeado y como toque final una pistola colocada en su pantalón. Realmente los tres se veían muy guapos, cosa que pudieron comprobar las chicas que acababan de bajar de su habitación. Los chicos las vieron y quedaron alucinados, pues se les veía muy guapas con esos disfraces, Sophie llevaba un disfraz de mosquetera, con una falda azul claro hasta menos de la mitad de la rodilla, llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas estrechas hasta el codo y acampanadas el resto y cortadas desde el codo hasta el final, encima llevaba un corsé también rojo, unas botas hasta las rodillas negras, una espada y un sombrero de tres picos del mismo color que la falda y plumas blancas. A Sirius al verla casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, nunca se había fijado en lo guapa que era esa chica, pudo fijarse que el pelo lo llevaba algo más largo que a principio de curso, enrulado; no iba muy maquillada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios de color rosado, estaba guapísima.

Por otro lado, Lily iba disfrazada de corsaria, parecía que se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con James, llevaba una falda larga de detrás y bastante corta de delante, de color roja, una camisa blanca anudada por debajo del pecho, dejando ver su abdomen plano. Llevaba puestas unas botas iguales a las de Sophie, un cinturón negro sujetando la falda con una hebilla dorada bastante ancha y un sombrero también de tres picos rojo con todo el borde decorado con plumas blancas. A James casi le da un infarto cuando la vió, esa chica cada vez estaba más guapa, y con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, hecha en un lado, con muy poco maquillaje, mejillas sonrosadas y los labios con brillo, la hacían ver preciosa, tuvo que controlar el impulso de lanzarse hacia a ella y besarla, era simplemente hermosa pensó.

Finalmente, Jenny, iba disfrazada de brasileña, con una falda corta, por la mitad de muslo, un poco menos, la cual constaba de tres volantes, una era blanco, el otro rosa y el último violeta; llevaba una camisa igual que la de Lily, pero de color violeta, que tenia las mangas estrechas hasta el codo y de ahí salía un volante do color blanco, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, algo enrulado y con un maquillaje natural, al igual que sus amigas. La expresión de Remus no fue distinta a la de sus amigos, en la vida había visto una chica tan guapa como ella. Era perfecta, pero él no podía enamorarse, era una bestia y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Las chicas al ver que los merodeadores se habían quedado embobados se rieron, cosa que provocó que estos despertasen del trance.

nos vamos?- dijo Jenny-tengo hambre.

Eh... si claro-dijo Remus ofreciéndole el brazo cortésmente.

Bien vamos para el comedor Lily?-preguntó James haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

Sí claro-dijo cogiendose del brazo del chico.

Estas preciosa- le susurró cuando salían de la sala común.

Gra...gracias-dijo ruborizada la pelirroja.

Bueno-dijo Sirius-será mejor que les sigamos, sería tan amable de acompañarme bella dama- dijo Sirius extendiendo la mano y haciendo una reverencia, cosa que provocó el sonrojo de Sophie.

Sí claro, zorrito-dijo en tono burlón, cosa que causó la risa de ambos.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, los merodeadores y las chicas se habían sentado en una mesa de seis, pues las típicas mesas habían desaparecido dando lugar a mesas redondas de seis personas, las cuales se encontraban alrededor de la mesa rectangular de los profesores, situada justo en el centro del comedor.

Tras acabar la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó un discurso típico de él.

Buenas noches alumnos, espero que la cena haya sido de su agrado, y que estén disfrutando de la noche- todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza- bien, como ya les dije esta noche unos alumnos harán un show- todos los que se encontraban en el comedor comenzaron a mirar por todas partes para ver si averiguaban quienes eran- pues bien, antes de empezar debo decir que un baile no es un baile sin el típico vals de iniciación que se suele poner en las fiestas antes de empezar con la musica más movida, pues bien, por favor levántense de sus asiento- los alumnos lo hicieron y tras levantarse, las sillas desaparecieron, al igual que las mesas. Algunas sillas quedaron pegadas a las paredes para que los alumnos que se cansasen pudieran sentarse- debo decirles también que como hoy es sábado y mañana no tienen clases, la fiesta se alargará hasta las cuatro de la mañana para todo aquel que quiera, y con esto dejo paso al vals, y posteriormente procederemos a inicia el show, disfruten de la noche.

Tras esto, comenzó a sonar el vals y los alumnos se pusieron a bailar con sus parejas.

Quieres bailar conmigo Jenny?- preguntó algo vergonzoso Remus.

Por supuesto Remus-dijo esta cogiendo la mano que Remus le ofrecía.

Hacen buena pareja-dijo Lily a Sophie, aunque Sirius y James también las escucharon.

Sí- dijo James- me concede este baile sañorita?-dijo mirando a los ojos esmeralda de Lily.

... sí claro-dijo algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

Vaya- soltó Sophie-se les ve bien juntos.

Sí-dijo el moreno- ya veremos cuando Lily le da una oportunidad a James, él la quiere de verdad- dijo Sirius mientras miraba la sonrisa de felicidad de su mejor amigo.

Sí, tienes razón.

Bueno señorita, creo que no tiene pareja así que si me permite- dijo colocándose enfrente de ella y cogiéndola por la cintura y de la mano para bailar.

Sophie se sorprendió al notar como el chico la cogía para bailar, pero al rato se sintió muy a gusto de estar con él bailando.

Hacen buena pareja- dijo Jenny.

Desde cuando aceptas que Sirius este con una amiga tuya?-preguntó algo sorprendido Remus.

Desde que me he dado cuenta de que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, y que aunque no lo admitan se gustan.

Sabes, creo que tienes razón, se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Remus.

Y James y Lily, son la pareja perfecta, pero Lily es una cabezona-dijo Jenny

Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, cada uno hace lo que quiere.-dijo Remus- además fijate en sus caras, se les ve muy bien- ya que los dos estaban sonriéndose.

Sí se les ve felices-dijo la morena.

Y tu te ves hermosa- dijo Remus a la chica al oído, provocando que esta se sonrojase en extremo.

Al final terminó el vals y todos los alumnos fueron a por algo de beber, mientras que seis chicos se introducían en la parte trasera del escenario para deshacerse de sus disfraces y cambiarse para su actuación.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Dumbledore subió al escenario, y con un hechizo amplificador hizo que su voz se oyese en todo el comedor captando así la atención de los alumnos.

Bien ha llegado el momento de que comienze el show-comenzó a explicar el anciano- tardará unos cinco minutos más en empezar ya que deben prepararse. Solo me queda decirles que espero que les guste porque realmente han trabajado mucho para que esto salga bien...

El discurso de Dumbledore continuaba mientras que los chicos ya se habían cambiado y se encontraban en el escenario tras la cortina preparando los instrumentos. Las chicas no tardaron mucho, ya que solo tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa y con la varita habían modificado su maquillaje y su peinado quedando listas en muy poco tiempo. Jenny llevaba puesta la falda negra que se había comprado con la camisa plateado, su pelo lo levaba suelto y enrulado y maquillada con sombras negra y plata. Sophie llevaba la falda turquesa con la camiseta blanca con letras chinas y la espalda toda cruzada por las tiras de la camiseta. El pelo lo llevaba semirecogido con detalles turquesa y maquillada con sombras en ese color.

Lily para esa actuación se había puesto el vestido azul claro con las sandalias azul oscuro, levaba el pelo recogido en un moño del que escapaban algunos mechones que estaban rizados y maquillada con sombras azules. Las tres chicas se veían realmente bien.

Subieron al escenario donde los chicos contemplaron como iban las chicas, y es que con esos peinados y maquilladas así se veían más guapas que nunca.

Bien chicos tranquilos todo va a salir bien, no se preocupen por nada de acurdo?- dijo Jenny.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron en sus posiciones, el telón se levanto, pero el escenario estaba a oscuras, empezó a sonar una voz femenina y los chicos comenzaron a tocar.

_Ummmm, ummmm_

_I get wings to fly... Oh-oh  
I'm alive... yeah_

Entonces se encendieron las luces dejando ver quienes eran los encargados del show, todos quedaron boquiabiertos pues se podrían esperar a cualquiera menos a ellos.

Pudieron ver a Jenny en el teclado, a Sirius y James en las guitarras, a Sophie con el bajo y a Remus con la bateria.

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly...  
I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that  
I'm alive_

Todos admitieron que Lily tenía una voz impresionante y que los demás tocaban de maravilla. Cuando los chicos vieron que el público les animaba y bailaban se sintieron muy a gusto y vieron que los nervios disminuían poco a poco.

_Ohh... Ooh... alive_

_When you blessed the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive_

_You set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman  
On clouds above_

Lily estaba disfrutando, se sentía feliz de ver como la gente sonreía y se sorprendía de lo bien que lo hacían los seis.

_I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
(My spirit takes flight) ----__**coros Sophie y Jenny**__  
'Cause I'm alive  
('Cause I'm alive) -----__**coros Sophie y Jenny**_

(_When you call on me) ----__**coros Jenny y Sophie**__  
When you call on me  
(When I hear you breathe)----__**coros Jenny y Sophie**__  
_

When I hear you breathe  
(I get wings to fly...)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
I feel that I'm alive

_I'm alive._

_(When you reach for me)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
When you reach for me  
(Raising spirits high)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
God knows that_

_That I'll be the one standing by  
Through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life _

_(When you call on me)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
When you call on me  
(When you reach for me)---- **coros Jenny y Sophie**  
When you reach for me  
(I get wings to fly...)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
Ah-ah...  
(I feel that...)---- **Jenny y Sophie**_

_(When you blessed the day)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
When you blessed, you blessed the day  
(I just drift away)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
I just drift away  
(All my worries die)----**coros Jenny y Sophie**  
I know that... I'm alive _

_Yeah..._

_I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive..._

Todo el comedor rugió en aplausos y en palabras alagadoras para todo el grupo, incluso algunos Slytherin no habían podido resitir el aplaudir, en esos momentos no existían las diferencias entre nadie.

Los merodeadores estaban contentísimos al igual que las chicas, pero Lily estaba que rebosaba felicidad, pues no había esperado que el público reaccionase así.

Y esto sólo era el comienzo de la noche.

_Hola, que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo, la continuación del show será en el capítulo siguiente porque sino se haría muy largo._

_Bueno dejen reviews y besos a todos_.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Actuación sorprendente.

Tras la primera actuación el telón volvió a bajarse y los seis se dirigieron a los camerinos para calmarse.

Ha salido perfecto!!!-exclamó una feliz Sophie que se abrazó a Sirius inconscientemente, cosa que dejó a sus amigos sorprendidos. Sirius respondió al abrazo, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Sí y teníamos miedo- dijo Jenny sonriendo.

Os importaría ayudarme chicas, no se si os acordais que me tengo que cambiar- dijo Lily desde detrás del biombo.

A los cinco minutos Lily salió con la mini falda de color garbanzo, la camiseta lila atada al cuello y las sandalias de mismo color. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso e iba maquillado con sombras lila muy claritas.

James estas listo? ahora cantais los dos- dijo Remus.

Sí tranquilo-dijo este acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones, todo elegido por Lily. Esta se acercó al chico y le puso bien el cuello de la camisa, la cual dejaba ver el comienzo del pecho de James, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja, jamás había visto un cuerpo como el de James, _pero que estoy pensando, es Potter_, y sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos

Bueno vamos que tenemos que empezar- dijo Sirius

Todos subieron de nuevo al escenario y se colocaron en sus puestos, Jenny al teclado, Reamus a la bateria, Sophie cogió el bajo y Sirius la guitarra, mientras que James se colocaba en una punta del escenario y Lily en la otra. El telón se volvió a levantar y la musica comenzó a sonar.

Una luz iluminó a James cuando empezó a cantar, dejando el resto del escenario a oscuras.

**James:**  
_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Entonces otra luz alumbró a Lily quien comenzó a cantar. Dirigiéndose, al igual que James, al centro del escenario.

**Lily:**  
_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

Entonces comenzaron a cantar juntos mirándose, mientras que el público hacía palmas al ritmo de la música.

**J&L:**  
_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
_

**James:**

_I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_  
**J&L**:  
_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

Entonces comenzaron a separarse de nuevo volviendo a estar cada uno en un lado del escenario.

**James:  
**_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

**Lily:  
**

Volvieron a juntarse y miraron al público.

**J&L**:  
_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

**James:**

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah (coro)  
So let the music play (coro)  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger (coro)  
_

**J&L:**

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

Al terminar la canción, James tomó a Lily de la cintura y la miró a los ojos provocando que esta se sorprendiera, pues eso no estaba planeado, a caso era una indirecta? Se preguntó la pelirroja. Los aplausos de los alumnos los hicieron salir del trance y volver a la realidad, el telón se volvió a bajar y Lily fue a cambiarse, seguida por sus amigas para ayudarla.

Que ha sido eso Cornamenta?-preguntó pícaro Sirius.

No lo se- dijo el moreno- fue un impulso, supongo que quería expresarle con esa canción que no puedo olvidarme de ella, que solo tengo ojos para ella, pero parece ser que ella sigue odiándome.

Venga no te desanimes-intentó animarlo Remus.

Lunático tiene razón, ya sabes lo cabezota que es la pelirroja, le cuesta aceptar que tu le gustas.

Tras acabar estas palabras las chicas volvieron a aparecer con una Lily vestida con el vestido negro que se había comprado, iba con el pelo recogido con un palillo chino y maquillada con sombras negras y con la raya del ojo hecha.

Se volvieron a colocar, solo que en este caso Jenny se sentó en su piano, y Sophie cogió su violín. El telón se levantó y un foco enfocó a Lily, comenzó a sonar la melodía de un tango, tocada por Jenny y Sophie. Lily comenzó a moverse por el escenario, bailando. Todos estaban callados y de repente el sonido de una guitarra hizo que todos se sobresaltasen, al mismo tiempo que Lily se quitaba el vestido de un tirón, el cual había sido modificado con magia para que no se rompiera, y el palillo chino dejando su pelo suelto, dejando ver la mini falda vaquera a tablas y la camiseta cogida a un solo hombro.

Entonces comenzó a cantar moviéndose por todo el escenario y haciendo unos movimientos de cadera que volvieron loco a James, pues aunque la había visto en los ensayos, llevando esa ropa era aún más sorprendente.

_Nunca pensé que doliera el amor asi,  
Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
Y un si  
Es un día ella y otro día yo  
Me estás dejando sin corazón  
Y cero de razón _

Se acercó a James cantando a su lado, provocando que el chico se pusiese algo nervioso.

_  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy será mejor así.  
_

Se alejó de él y continuó con su actuación dejándolos a todos bien sorprendidos, pues esa faceta rebelde de la pelirroja no la conocía nadie.

Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
A prueba de patadas  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
Me voy, no, no, nooo

Pusó cara de pena y miró a sus amigos.

_  
Talvez tú no eras ese para mí  
No sé cómo se puede ya vivir  
Queriendo asi yeaaahh!  
_

Para cantar este trozo de canción se acercó a la bateria con Remus_  
_

_(RAP)  
Estan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
Tu no lo_

_El tango no es de a tres  
Ahi voy planeando escapar y me sale al revés  
Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy_

Se alejó de la bateria acercándose a Sirius imitando como si tocase la guitarra, y después se puso en el centro del escenario mirando a los alumnos

_  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
A tus negocios sucios  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
Que no me importa nada  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy será mejor así.  
Ya me voy, ya me fui, es mejor así_

_Aaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaa_

_Ay Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy aaaa_

_Ay Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti_

_Me voy será mejor así._

Todos aplaudieron, la pelirroja les había dejado con la boca abierta, incluso a sus amigos, pues en los ensayos no había hecho tanta cosa, y había que reconocer que se había quedado perfecta la actuación.

Salieron del escenario para cambiarse y beber un poco de agua, los alumnos gritaban sus nombres pidiendo más canciones.

Me siento como una estrella de la música- dijo una emocionada Jenny mientras ayudaba a Lily a ponerse la mini falda blanca y le ataba el suéter rosa en el cuello y la espalda, se puso los zapatos rosas y con un hechizo se onduló el pelo y la sombra de ojos se volvió rosa.

Esto es mejor de lo que me pensé-dijo Sirius-nunca creí que a la gente les gustaría tanto.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Black- dijo Jenny- yo tampoco me esperaba esa reacción de ellos.

Bueno vamos-dijo Remus.

Volvieron a ponerse en sus sitios, el telón se levantó dejando ver a Sirius tocando la guitarra, pero no se veía ni a Lily ni a James en el escenario, entonces Lily comenzó a cantar, saliendo de detrás de una de las cortinas.

**Lily:**

Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy

Fue caminando hasta situarse en el centro del escenario.

Naces y vives solo

_Naces y vives solo  
Naces y vives solo_

Entonces James salió de detrás de la cortina de enfrente de la que Lily había salido antes y comenzó a cantar mientras caminaba despacio hacia el centro.

**James:  
**_Voy haciendo mis planes  
Voy sabiendo quien soy  
Voy buscando mi parte  
Voy logrando el control  
Van jugando contigo  
Van rompiendo tu amor  
Van dejándote solo  
_

Se juntaron y se cogieron de la mano mientras cantaban a dúo.

**L&J**_  
Naces y vives solo_

_Naces y vives solo_

Entonces James se separó de Lily y se dirigió hacia un lateral cantando.

**James:**_  
Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Algo que me dé ese aliento  
Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr  
Ya no quiero recordar  
Y darle tiempo a este momento  
Que me ayude a superar  
Que me dé tu sentimiento_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol _

Lily se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta para que le mirara._  
_

**J&L**

_Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_

**James:**

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol  
_

_J&L_

_Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor_

**James:**

_Al dolor, al dolor, ..._

**Lily:**_  
Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr_.

Acabaron cogidos de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Había que reconocer que tanto cantando como bailando o "actuando" en el escenario eran muy buenos.

Por suerte o por desgracia para los alumnos de Hogwarts y para los seis, sólo quedaba una canción, había pasado una hora desde que habían comenzado y todo iba de maravilla. Quedaba la canción más difícil, tanto instrumental como vocalmente, pero estaban seguros de que saldría bien.

Lily se vistió con los vaqueros rotos que se había comprado, la camiseta verde de tirantes y la torerita vaquera hasta el pecho, en sus pies calzaba unas convers verdes y llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, y maquillada con sombras verdes y la raya negra en los ojos. Si en la canción anterior a la cantada con James ya habían considerado que era rebelde, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

El telón se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a Lily de espaldas al público. Las que empezaron a cantar fueron Jenny y Sophie que se encargaban de los coros. Y James y Sirius fueron los primeros en tocar, seguidos por Remus y Sophie y luego por el teclado de Jenny.

Los alumnos se quedaron pasmados, menuda actuación.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

Lily se dió la vuelta.

_  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! __You! ----_**Jenny y Sophie**_  
I want to be your girlfriend_

El público aplaudia al ritmo de la música y bailaban como locos, eso era mejor que un concierto.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Lily cantaba, bailaba y saltaba por todo el escenario, acercándose a cada uno de sus amigos, realmente estaba disfrutando y la gente estaba saltando y bailando, pasándoselo muy pero que muy bien_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)----**Jenny y Sophie**  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Entonces Lily se sentó en el borde del escenario._

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_De un salto la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus amigas._

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!----**Jenny y Sophie**_

_Lily se separó de ellas y se puso en el centro del escenario a cantar. James estaba alucinado por como se desenvolvía de bien SU pelirroja en el escenario, era como si hubiese nacido para ello._

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You! ----**Jenny y Sophie**  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Todos aplaudían como locos, entonces Dumbledore subió al escenario a felicitar a sus alumnos._

_-Lo han hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes- dijo feliz el director- bien-dijo dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos, la actuación de vuestros compañeros afinalizado, pero no la fiesta-continuó el director- he contratado una disco móvil, como suelen llamar para amenizar la fiesta, que como les he dicho durará hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, disfruten!!- y tras esto el telón se bajo y los seis junto con el director bajaron del escenario._

_Por haber conseguido esto les he sumado 50 puntos más a cada uno para su casa, espero que no los pierdan tonterías-esto lo dijo más por los merodeadores- lo han hacho muy bien- y sin decir más se fue, dejándoles con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja._

_Nos ha dado 300 puntos para Gryffindor!!-exclamó Sirius- adoro a este director._

_Sí yo también- dijo Remus, pues el resto de sus compañeros no podía ni hablar de la sorpresa._

_Y así transcurrió la noche de Hallowen, entre felicitaciones y bailes entre los seis, pasaron toda la noche juntos riendo y pasándoselo bien como nunca antes había hecho._

_Si así era el sexto año, no querían pensar como sería el último._

_Hasta aquí otro capi, espero que les halla gustado._

_Las canciones que he usado son: "I'm alive" de Celin Dion, "I can't take my eyes off of yuo" de High School Musical, "Te aviso, Te anuncio" de Shakira, "Puede ser" de ECDL con Amaya la de la oreja de Vanghoog y "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavinge._

_Espero sus reviews._

_Besos._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El partido de Quidditch y sus consecuencias.

Al día siguiente, Lily fue la primera en levantarse en la habitación de las chicas, miró el reloj y pudo ver que eran las doce del medio día, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, y entonces recordó la noche anterior.

----- FLASH BACK-----

A las tres de la mañana las chicas estaban cansadas, pero no tenían sueño, así que decidieron ir a la sala común para charlar un rato tranquilamente. Fueron a despedirse de los chicos, pero estos habían decidido irse también con ellas, pues estaban también cansados.

Al llegar a la sala común Lily se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, sus dos amigas se sentaron en la alfombra junto a ella. Por su parte, James y Sirius se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente de la chimenea y Remus se sentó en la alfombra con la espalda pegada en el sofá de sus amigos.

Menuda noche- dijo Sophie, acostándose en la alfombra mirando el techo de la sala común. Entonces notó como Jenny le ponía una manta encima- que haces?-preguntó extrañada.

Por si no te has dado cuenta, sigues llevando la falda, ya es bastante corta como para que con los movimientos que estas haciendo se suba un poco más, por eso te he tapado, para que no enseñes nada cariño- dijo Jenny. Sophie tras escuchar la explicación se sonrojó y miró de reojo a Sirius, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Gracias mamá- dijo divertida Sophie. Todos rieron por el comentario.

Jenny estaba sentada con las piernas a un lado para así impedir que se le viese nada y Lily, la cual se había cambiado los pantalones por la falda vaquera a tablas estaba con las piernas recogidas encima del sillón.

Tal vez deberíamos ponernos los pijamas- sugirió Lily- estaríamos más cómodas.

No me apetece subir ahora a la habitación, se está muy bien aquí- dijo Sophie cerrando los ojos.

Si pero no te nos duermas que sino dormirás en el suelo esta noche guapa- le dijo Lily.

Tranquilas, no me dormiré.

Los chicos que habían estado mirándolas decidieron hablar.

Bueno parece ser que a todos les a gustado la actuación- dijo Remus.

Os habeis fijado que hasta los Slyterins nos han aplaudido- esta vez era James el que hablaba- pensé que esto no lo vería nunca.

Esta noche la gente ha preferido guardar las diferencias existentes entre ellos y disfrutar de la fiesta sin importar nada- respondió Lily.- ojalá siguiera siempre siendo así-dijo en tono triste.

Me parece que eso jamás sucederá Evans- dijo Sirius- demasiadas malas influencias por parte de los padres y demasiadas ideas tontas en la cabeza, sobretodo los Slytherins.

Black tiene razón-dijo Jenny. Lily, al igual que el resto se sorprendió.

No tienes fiebre-dijo la pelirroja tocándole la frente- que has hecho con nuestra Jenny?- exclamó divertida la pelirroja.

Pero que os pasa?-preguntó la morena extrañada.

Jenny es la segunda vez en un mismo día que le das la razón a Canuto-dijo James.

Eh!-exclamó-yo se reconocer cuando la gente tiene razón o esta en lo cierto y cuando no, eso no me impide darle la razón a alguien aunque sea Black!-explicó la chica.

De acuerdo nena, relájate- dijo su rubia amiga.

Cambiando de tema, dentro de dos semanas hay partido de Quidditch-dijo un feliz James- jugamos contra Ravenclaw.

Esos son fáciles de ganar- dijo un despreocupado Sirius.

Pero no hay que confiarse, debemos entrenar igual de duro que si fuese contra Slytherin.

Lily?-la llamó Jenny- en ese equipo no juega Paterson?-preguntó la morena, cosa que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

Sí, por?

No se chica ya sabes que ese chico quiere algo contigo-dijo en tono pícaro-y tenerte a ti en el equipo contrario me parece que va a ser un punto a favor vuestro- dijo la morena causando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

Por qué dices que será un punto a favor nuestro? Jugará como siempre, que más da que este yo o no lo esté?, además a mi me cae bien, es cierto que es bastante guapo-este comentario descolocó a James-pero por ahora no quiero más que ser su amiga.-respondió la ojiverde.

Como respuesta a tu primera pregunta, ese chico es muy...torpe, por decirlo de algún modo, cuando estas cerca de él, segundo, no creo que juegue como siempre por el mismo razonamiento que antes, él es el guardián de Ravenclaw y cuando te acerques a meterle un tanto seguro que no reacciona-concluyó su amiga.

Pues eso me da igual-dijo Lily-que juegue como le plazca, a mi no me va ha afectar que esté o no, no pienso dejar que mi casa pierda ese partido.

Vaya!-exclamó Sirius- me parece que tenemos a otro James Potter, pero en versión femenina-todos los presentes rieron la gracia, pero no pudieron escuchar una sexta risa, pues Sophie se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ufff!-bufó Jenny-mira que sabía que se quedaría dormida, siempre la misma historia- todos dirigieron su mirada a Sophie, pero Sirius se quedó mirándola con ternura y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, _perece un angel_, pensó el chico. Este cambio de actitud no lo percibió nadie excepto James que sonrió interiormente al descubrir a su amigo mirando así a Sophie.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Lily

Y con esta que hacemos?-dijo Jenny-yo no pienso cargar con ella para subirla, a parte las varitas las tenemos en la habitación y no voy a subir para bajar otra vez y volver a subir, estoy cansada.

Pues nosotras no podemos cargar con ella, no es que pese, pero no tenemos mucha fuerza.

Yo la subiré- dijo Sirius dejándolos a todos sorprendidos-pero necesitaré que esas diabólicas escaleras me dejen subir.

No te preocupes, te dejarán subir-dijo Lily-siempre que vayas acompañado de una chica, el problema es que tiene que ser con una de nosotras tres, con el resto no sirve-explicó la palirroja.

Y eso por qué?-preguntó James

Porque Dumbledore confía en nosotras y no en las otras, sabe que nostras no subiríamos a un chico a la habitación si no fuera necesario-explicó Jenny-vamos, empiezo a tener sueño.

Tras esto, Sirius cargó a Sophie en brazos, tenia que reconocer que no pesaba casi nada, subió seguida de Jenny, la cual dio las buenas noches a los otros dos y subió tras Sirius.

Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana buenas noches-dijo Lily dándoles un beso en la mejilla a Remus y a James, el cual quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja, la cual subió a su habitación.

Tras despedirse de Sirius, cambiaron a su amiga y se pusieron los pijamas para por fin rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-----FIN FLASH BACK-----

Lily se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón blanco de deporte y una sudadera azul, se puso unas deportivas y se ató el pelo en una cola alta. Decidió bajar a la sala común a leer un rato y esperar a la hora de la comida para despertar a sus amigas.

En la habitación de los merodeadores, el primero en despertar esa mañana fue James, cosa bastante rara, pues siempre era Remus el primero en despertar. Se incorporó y pudo ver como sus dos amigos continuaban dormidos, se levantó y se fue al baño a ducharse. Tras diez minutos salió del baño con unos vaqueros anchos y un polo rojo. Decidió bajar a las cocinas a tomar algo para matar el gusanillo, pues no quedaba mucho para la comida.

Conforme iba bajando pudo divisar que había alguien en la sala común. Al llegar abajo del todo pudo ver que se trataba de Lily, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón, donde se había sentado la noche anterior, leyendo un libro bastante grueso. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y se sentó en el sofá de al lado.

Lily, que no había oído bajar al merodeador, se asustó al escuchar un ruido, procedente de James al sentarse en el sofá.

Buenos días- saludó James, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a la pelirroja.

Buenos días-respondió Lily

Había pensado bajar a las cocinas a comer algo, vienes?

Pero si falta una hora para la comida, había pensado esperar y despertar a las chicas para la hora de comer- le explicó la chica.

Realmente piensas que se van a despertar-dijo James alzando una ceja- después del ajetreo de anoche, creo que no tendrán ganas ni de bajar a la sala común.-esto último provocó una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja-además, no es preciso ir a comer al comedor, como tu has dicho queda una hora y yo muero de hambre.

Mira que eres pesado Potter-dijo Lily en tono de burla-pero, muy a mi pesar, he de reconocer que tienes razón, esas dos no se despertarán ni sobornándolas-dijo pensativa-de acuerdo iré a las cocinas contigo-dijo provocando una sonrisa en el merodeador- pero no te acostumbres a esto.

Ok-dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Lily para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gracias-dijo sorprendida por la amabilidad del chico. Cada vez estaba más confusa, _ese era el James Potter que no aguantaba, y que no la dejaba tranquila?_

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a las cocinas. Al llegar, James toco la pera del cuadro, apareció el pomo de una puerta y entraron. Los elfos al ver entrar a James, se acercaron para ofrecerle todo lo que este quisiese, y al ver que Lily lo acompañaba, quedaron sorprendidos, todos ellos sabían lo que James sentía por la chica y como le trataba ella por eso se les hizo raro verlos juntos. Pero enseguida comenzaron a sacarles platos y más platos de comida, hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

Nunca en la vida te había visto comer tanto Potter- dijo una divertida pelirroja, al ver todo lo que James se había comido-comes por tres.

Pues imagínate esto en mi casa, con Sirius, que come más que yo-dijo tras beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Me compadezco de tu madre, la pobre se pasará el día cocinando.

En realidad de eso se encargan los elfos-dijo el moreno-mi madre solo cocina de vez en cuando, y muy bien, todo hay que decirlo. Tu sabes cocinar?

Que pregunta es esa!?-exclamó la chica pareciendo indignada-pues claro que se cocinar, por algo soy hija de muggles no?, y dejame decirte que cocino muy bien, en navidades o fechas señaladas la que suele cocinar soy yo, mi madre me ayuda, pero es una costumbre que he cogido y en esas fechas lo hago yo.

Eso me lo tendrás que demostrar-dijo con una mirada pícara el moreno-a mi me valen los hechos no las palabras.

Bien, un día de estos te invito a cenar o a comer y me dices- dijo desafiante la chica.

Hecho-dijo James, en eso la mesa se lleno de pastelitos, helados y todo tipo de dulces- los elfos quieren que engorde-dijo divertido.

Solo tu?, parece que nos quieran cebar, si me comiese todo esto acabaria como una vaca-dijo Lily riéndose

Aún así te seguirías viendo hermosa-dijo James en voz baja, pero aún así, la chica lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que pudo advertir el moreno.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, por fin llegó el ansiado partido del sábado, estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor desayunando cuando Jenny llamó la atención de todos con su grito, que a quien iba dirigido? Pues a Lily, que no parecia querer meterse ni un mordisco de su tostada en la boca.

LILY EVANS!!!-gritó la morena- COMO NO COMAS TE LO METERÉ A LA FUERZA!

Addams relájate-dijo Sirius.

Tu cállate, anoche ya no cenó y no voy a permitir que se vaya al campo de Quidditch sin desayunar, así que ya estas comiendote las dos tostadas y el zumo.

Jenny no tengo hambre-dijo Lily mirando a su amiga-estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Eso no es excusa!-exclamó- no pienso permitir que mi amiga y la mejor cazadora del equipo se me desmaye en mitad del partido, quiero ganar, no llevarte a la enfermeria, asi que come.

De acuerdo- dijo bajando la cabeza la pelirroja.

Jenny tiene razón Evans- habló James- debes estar al cien por cien para el partido, y no te preocupes, una vez haya empezado te relajarás, a mi me pasa, y a todos los del equipo también- le explicó el moreno- sobretodo siendo este tu primer partido, pero tranquila, lo haces muy bien, ganaremos.

Tras el desayuno, el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde James les dio el mismo discurso de siempre y les dio animo.

Se que ganaremos, somos el mejor equipo de Quidditch en todo Hogwarts-dijo orgulloso el chico- y tu Lily-dijo mirándola a los ojos-se que lo harás bien asi que, A GANAR GRYFFINDOR!!!

Todos salieron muy contentos al campo.

Y AQUÍ LLEGAN LOS INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR, COMO GOLPEADORES TENEMOS AL INCOMPARABLE SIRIUS BLACK, EL MEJOR TODO HAY QUE DECIRLO- Remus y Sophie eran los encargados de comentar el partido, y tras este comentario de Remus, la profesora McGonagall les reprendió.

Y COMO SEGUNDO BATEADOR-era el turno de Sophie-LA INCOMPARABLE JENNIFER ADDAMS!

LES SIGUEN EL GUARDIÁN TOM SCOTT- dijo Remus- ESPERO QUE PROTEJAS ESA PORTERIA CON UÑAS Y DIENTES SCOTT-este comentario causo las risas de todo el estadio.

Y TRAS ÉL, LOS CAZADORES, LA PRIMERA ES ERIKA SÁNCHEZ, SEGUIDA POR PHILLIPE BROWN Y LA NUEVA CAZADORA LILY EVANS!!-dijo con gran entusiasmo-VAMOS NENA PATEALES EL CULO!!

Señorita Tayler controlese-regaño la profesora

Lo siento, es la emoción-se excusó la rubia.

Y POR ÚLTIMO, EL MEJOR BUSCADOR Y CAPITAN DE LOS TIEMPOS, JAAAMEESSS POOTTEEEER- el estadio se levantó y aplaudió al equipo de Gryffindor.

EL EQUIPO DE RAVENCLAW ESTA FORMADO POR NICK PATTERSON COMO GUARDIÁN- dijo Sophie.

JULLIET DICKSON, FRED VANDERS Y JORGE LOPEZ COMO CAZADORES.

ALICE Y MARK SILVER, QUE A PARTE DE SER HERMANOS, SON LOS GOLPEADORES.

Y FINALMENTE COMO CAPITÁN Y BUSCADOR, TENEMOS A KEVIN PRINCE- la grada de Ravenclaw estalló en aplausos.

Y EL PARTIDO COMIEZA-anunció Sophie- LILY TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE APROXIMA A LOS AROS, EVITA UNA BLUDGER, ESQUIVA A JULLIET Y... TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR- Lily acababa de meterle un tanto a Nick, quien se habia quedado impresionado por la rapidez y agilidad de Lily en la escoba- SIGUE ASÍ PELIRROJA-Sophie recibió una mirada por parte de McGonagall- lo siento.

Y AHÍ VA PHILLIPE, LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A ERIKA, ESTA ESQUIVA A FRED, LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A LILY Y... OTRO TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR.

Así fue transcurriendo el partido, media hora más tarde, la snitch no daba señales de vida, y James miraba de vez en cuando a Lily, la cual había conseguido meter 60 tantos.

Y EL MARCADOR SE ENCUENRA A 60-10, A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR- explicaba la rubia- LA SNITCH PARECE QUE NO APARECE Y... VAYA LILY A METIDO OTRO TANTO SEÑORES, ASI SE JUEGA.

PARECE SER QUE JAMES HA VISTO LA SNITCH, SE LANZA EN PICADO...LILY HACE OTRO TANTO, MIENTRAS QUE JAMES SE ACERCA A LA SNITCHY... SI, LA ATRAPÓ, GRYFFINDOR GANA- el estadio rugió en vitores y aplausos.

EL MARCADOR FINAL ES 230-10- ENHORABUENA CHICOS, ASI SE HACE-Sophie había optado por no hacerle caso a McGonagall, el decir cosas a favor de su casa era inevitable.

El estadio se llenó de gente, todos felicitando a los Gryffindor, James pudo escaparse de la multitud y se dirigió donde estaba Lily, la cual estaba siendo felicitada por sus dos amigas, James la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. La pelirroja se quedó parada.

Lo has hecho genial-dijo el moreno.

Gr...gra...gracias-dijo la pelirroja que respondió a abrazo.

Bien hecho Evans!!-exclamó Sirius- lo has hecho de lujo, eres muy buena, me alegro de que estés en el equipo-y la abrazó. Para su sorpresa, James y Sirius la cargaron en sus hombros y se fueron hacia el colegio para celebrar la primera victoria del sexto curso.

La fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor había empezado, en la parede cercana a la puerta había una mesa con comida y enfrente estaba la mesa con las bebidas, de todo tipo, todo cortesía de los merodeadores.

Hacía una hora qe el festejo había empezado y Lily, Jenny y Sophie no aparecian.

Se pede saber donde se han metido esas tres?-dijo Sirius a sus amigos cuando se sentaron en el sofá.

Relájate Padfoot, no tardaran, ya sabes como son las mujeres, necesitan tres horas para arreglarse-dijo un divertido James.

Que sepas Potter que te ha escuchado- James se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz- y si puede que necesitamos tres horas, pero los resultados parece que os gustan-dijo pícara Lily.

La sorpresa de los merodeadores al girarse y encontrarse con las tres chicas fue mayúscula.

Lily llevaba un vestido blanco atado al cuello con la espalda al aire y su pelo recogido en un semi con brillantes decorándolo.

Jenny llevaba una mini falda negra con una camiseta azul oscura palabra de honor y el pelo suelto con algunas hondas.

Sophie llevaba una mini falda vaquera con una camieta rosa con la espalda al aire y el pelo recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones sueltos.

Pueden cerrar la boca si quieren- dijo Sophie mientras ella y sus amigas se reían.

Al escuchar las risas todos los presentes en la torre se giraron y los chicos quedaron embobados mirando a las chicas.

Que se supone que estan mirando?!!- exclamó James- no tienen otra cosa que hacer?.

Vaya! Gracias papi pero sabemos cuidarnos solitas-dijo Sophie.

No lo dudo, pero no pienso permitir que te miren como lo hacían-dijo Sirius.

Y a ti desde cuando te molesta como me miren los demás?- Sirius tras escuchar la pregunta de Sophie palideció, por que habría dicho eso?

Bueno basta-dijo Jenny- me voy a tomar algo, vienes Remus?

Por supuesto, no te voy a dejar sola, esos son capaces de cualquier cosa- respondió el ojimiel. Y se fueron a la mesa de las bebidas.

Desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien?-preguntó Sirius

Realmente tu eres ciego-dijo Sophie quien rió al ver la cara de confusión en el moreno.

SOPHIE!! No crees que has hablado un poco de más?-le reprochó la pelirrajo.

Vamos Lily, si eso se ve a kilómetros, esos dos se gustan- tras esto James y Sirius quedaron sorprendidos.

Tanto se le nota a Remus?-preguntó James.

Pues si, se le nota mucho-dijo la pelirroja.

LILY!!-exclamó Jenny, que se dirigía a sus amigas corriendo- es nuestra canción, vamos a bailar- y las jaló de la mano hacia el centro de la sala común. Los merodeadores se pusieron en primera fila y no tardaron los demás en hacer un circulo, quedando las tres chicas en el centro.

Empezó a sonar una canción bastante sensual, entonces las tres chicas empezaron a mover las caderas y con movimientos que dejaron a todos los chicos embobados, mientras que las chicas miraban con odio a las tres. (N/A: imagínense como esas tres chicas estaban bailando para llamar la atención de esa forma, aunque no les hiciese mucha falta hacer esas cosas para ser el centro de atención)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry

(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

We never know  
When the pain and heartbreak's over  
Have to let go  
The innocence is gone

En ese momento Jeny se subió en una silla, Sophie en otra que se encontraba enfrente y Lily se colocó en el centro, subida en una mesa.

Cuando terminaron todos los chicos aplaudieron, silbaron, gritaron que querían otra y demás. Los merodeadores se acercaron a ellas y las llevaron a otro lado de la sala.

Donde habeis aprendido a bailar así?- pregintó Sirius.

Recuerdas que somos mujeres?-dijo una divertida Sophie- a parte de tardar tres horas en arreglarnos, sabemos movernos muy bien.

Pensais reprocharnos el comentario de Cornamenta toda la noche, es para ir haciendome a la idea- dijo un molesto Remus

Oh! Vamos Remus no te enfades, yo a ti no te he reprochado nada-dijo Jenny poniendo cara de niña buena y provocando que Remus sintiese unas ganas de tirarse encima de ella incontenibles- con lo bueno que eres tu, verdad, a que si chicas? A que es un lobito muy bueno?- esta ultima frase provocó que los tres abriesen los ojos como platos y que James se atragantase con la cerveza de mantequilla.

Os pensabais que no lo sabíamos?-preguntó Lily.

Pues...la verdad si-pudo decir James- como os enterasteis?

Esas escapadas nocturnas las noches de luna llena y que Remus no apareciese hasta dos días después hacen sospechar, y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba no fue difícil.

Y no os doy miedo?-preuntó un asustado Remus, sobretodo por la respuesta que pudiera dar Jenny.

Por que tendríamos que tenerte miedo, eres una persona encantadora, dulce, simpática...-Remus comenzó a sonrojarse.

JENNY!!, deja de alagarlo por favor-la corto Lily-no tenemos que tenerte miedo, solo eres un lobo una vez al mes, doce veces al año, no debes preocuparte por eso. Somos tus amigas y siempre que haga falta te ayudaremos- las otras dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

Además si no le preocupa a Jenny...por que nos tiene que preocupar a nosotras?- soltó Sophie.

Sophie, no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, asi estas más guapa- le espetó la morena.

Yo soy guapa callada, hablando, en bikini, con pantalones, con falda e incluso desnuda cariño- dijo la rubia con ono orgulloso.

Ya tenemos una versión femenina de Sirius Black-dijo Lily- Black baja de tu nube y deja de imaginarte a Sophie desnuda!!

Como sabias lo que estaba pensando?-dijo el aludido.

No es difícil imaginar lo que tu estas pensando, tu cara lo dice todo- todos rieron tras esta comentario, mientras que Sophie se sonrojaba.

Y así paso la fiesta, entre risas, bailes y bromas, y sobretodo mucho alcohol.

_Aquí traigo otro capítulo, creo que no es muy bueno, pero la capacidad inventiva cada vez es menos._

_Espero que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Dejen REVIEWS._

_Besos._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un día duro

De la fiesta por la victoria del equipo de Gryffindor ya había pasado un mes, acababa de comenzar diciembre, y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban nevados y el frío era extremo en el exterior.

Los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor se encontraban en clase de pociones, la cual compartían con los Slytherin.

No soporto esta clase-se quejaba James-lo único bueno que le saco es poder hacerle bromas a Snape- dijo esto echando un vistazo hacía delante, donde, tres sitios más avanzado, se encontraba Snape muy pendiente de lo que decía el profesor.

Alumnos-llamó la atención el profesor-procederemos a hacer la poción que les he estado explicando esta semana, la poción de invisibilidad. Deben tener en cuenta que es algo complicada de preparar, por lo que harán el trabajo por parejas- explicó el profesor mientras escribía en la pizarra los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción- bien aquí tienen escritos los ingredientes, para llevar a cabo la preparación consulten la página 134 de sus libros-dijo-por razones de seguridad y para que no ocurra nada desagradable las parejas las haré yo- se escucharon quejas por toda la clase- Jennifer Addams con Remus Lupin, Narcisa Black con Severus Snape, Sophie Tayler con Sirius Black...

No se porque me lo imaginaba- dijo la chica cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la mesa con Sirius.

Hola preciosa-dijo este en tono seductor.

Black solo vengo a hacer la poción contigo, nada más, asi que controlate-dijo la chica.

Lily Evans...-continuaba el profesor-con James Potter.

No me lo quito de encima ni matándolo-dijo algo molesta.

James se dirigió a la mesa de Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Potter quita esa sonrisa y empezemos con la poción-dijo cortante la pelirroja-puedes traer los ingredientes mientras preparo el caldero?

Por supuesto princesa.

No me llames así!!-exclamó Lily algo ruborizada.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegó James con algunos de los ingredientes.

Bien primero debemos poner el agua para que hierva- dijo la chica consultando su libro- James puedes ir cortando los escarabajos, debe haber 150 gramos.

Claro, oye me has llamado por mi nombre!!-dijo el chico sorprendido.

Bu...bueno, así te llamas, no?

Supongo,- tras cinco minutos el agua estaba hirviendo- y ahora que hacemos?

Hay que meter de tres en tres los escarabajos, y una vez esten dentro hay que poner el corazón de dragón- James introdujo los escarabajos y Lily preparó el corazón para introducirlo.- debemos esperar cinco minutos-informó Lily

Y luego...-dijo James mirando el libro de Lily- tiene que quedar roja y espesa, voy por las cenizas de fénix, hay que echarlas ahora después.

Por otro lado, Sophie y Sirius estaban hablando muy animadamente mientras esperaban a que pasasen los cinco minutos.

Bueno esto creo que ya esta- dijo la rubia- pasame las cenizas de fénix- pero al ver que Sirius no se las pasaba, levantó la cara y se topó con la mirada gris del muchacho, y es que no le habia quitado la vista de encima a la chica y esta al darse cuenta se puso como un tomate- Sirius!-llamó su atención- las cenizas.

Eh!?... a si, toma.

Gracias.

Lily había visto toda la escena y no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisa.

Que te pasa Evans?-preguntó James quien volvía hacia la mesa con las cenizas.

Eh?...nada solo miraba a Sophie y a Sirius.

Ah! Si me da la sensación de que esos dos acabarán juntos-dijo el chico mirando a la pareja-Sirius no lo admite pero creo que siente algo por Tayler.

Vaya, no sabía que eras tan observador Potter!!-dijo la chica fingiendo sorpresa.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Evans- respondió el moreno con tono pícaro.

Ya... bueno esto ya esta a punto, dame las cenizas-James le pasó el frasco y las introdujo en el caldero-apartate James.

Por que?-preguntó confundido.

Tu hazme caso- y al instante de apartarse, del caldero solió una espuma de color amarilla brillante-bien por ahora va todo bien-dijo la pelirroja contenta por conseguir llegar hasta ahí.

Esta poción es más difícil de lo que creía-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo, cosa que dejó a Lily embobada, pensando en lo guapo que estaba cuando hacía eso, _pero que estoy pensando, es Potter_, se reprendió la chica.

Bien, Potter echa la pluma del ala del pegaso- James lo hizo- ahora hay que remover durante media hora y si la poción se vuelve trnsparente y ligera lo tendremos- dijo la pelirroja contenta por el trabajo que habían realizado- la verdad no es tan malo trabajar contigo Potter.

Eso es un cumplido?-preguntó James sonriendo.

Viniendo de Lily sí- dijo la voz de Jenny que se encontraba tras ellos con Remus preparando la poción.

Como os va?-preguntó Lily.

Bien, si no fuese por Jenny claro está, yo soy malísimo en pociones-dijo Remus.

Tras media hora Lily y James pudieron comprobar con orgullo como su poción estaba perfecta, mientras que, dando una mirada rápida a la clase, pudieron ver como a muchos no les habia salido nada bien la poción, solo lo habían conseguido Lily y James, Jenny y Remus, Sophie y Sirius y como no Snape y Narcisa, claro esta, gracias a Snape.

El profesor les otrogó 20 puntos a cada pareja, dando así 60 puntos a Gryffindor, cosa que alegró mucho a los seis chicos.

Bien como tarea tendrán que preparar la poción multijugos, como saben esta prohibida, pero quiero ver si son capaces de prepararla-explicó el profesor.

Pero profesor-dijo Lily-esa poción es muy complicada de hacer y se necesitan tres semanas para tener la primera parte lista, a parte, el tiempo necesario para encontrar todos los ingredientes, por que supongo que usted no nos los dará cierto-dijo la pelirroja algo molesta.

Así es señorita Evans, los ingredientes deberán buscarlos ustedes mismos, y sí, la pociónn tarda prácticamente un mes en estar lista, por eso espero que aprovechen las vacaciones de navidad para hacerla. Las parejas serán las mismas que las de hoy.-finalizó el profesor justo cuando sonó el timbre dando fin la clase.

Toda la clase estalló en quejas y fueron saliendo poco a poco.

No me lo puedo creer-dijo Jenny- menos mal que estas navidades no me iba a ningún sitio.

Si menos mal que yo tampoco-dijo la rubia- en un principio nos ibamos a Grecia, pero mi abuela ha caido enferma y mis padres lo han aplazado-explicó la chica.

No pensabas ir a visitarla?-preguntó una desconcertada pelirroja.

Sí, pero mis padres me han dicho que no hace falta, además esta en un hospital privado y no dejan pasar a las visistas-explicó la ojiazul-ya sabes como son mis padres en esas cosas.

Ah!-dijo la ojiverde

Y tu Evans, te ibas a algun sitio?-preguntó James.

Pues tenia que ir a mi casa a pasar las navidades con mi familia, y con los Dursley, la familia del novio de mi hermana-empezó a contar la chica-pero como tengo que hacer la poción me quedaré, así me ahorro ver a Vernon y a mi hermana haciendo guarradas-dijo sonriendo

A parte de no tener que aguantar sus insultos verdad?-soltó Jenny.

Te insultan?-dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez.

Sí-dijo Lily triste-desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts, mi hermana no me ha vuelto a tratar bien, y a todo eso sumale que desde hace dos años está con esa morsa de Vernon y ahora son dos contra una. Por suerte estas navidades las pasaré tranquila- dijo con algo de tristeza la pelirroja.

No te preocupes cariño-dijo Sophie cogiendola por los hombros-estarás con las personas que más te quieren-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sí-respondió Jenny-estarás con nosotras y verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

Eh!-llamó la atención Sirius- que nosotros también estaremos aquí, todos los años nos quedamos-dijo mientras sus dos amigos asentían con la cabeza.

Bueno, así no tendremos problemas en preparar la poción-dijo Lily-y ahora apurémonos o no llegaremos a transformaciones a tiempo.

Se dirigieron a transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall les dio la clase teórica más aburrida de la historia, incluso Lily salió quejándose, a parte de la cantidad de tarea que les puso.

Definitivamente los profesores nos quieren matar hoy- exclamó Jenny

No te quejes tanto-dijo Lily tratando de calmarla-vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre la poción multijugos, hasta después de la comida no tenemos clase y son las doce.

Bueno vale vamos, chicos vienen?-dijo Sophie que veía como los tres merodeadores las seguían

Sí-dijo James- cuantos más seamos antes encontraremos la información necesaria.

CORNAMENTA TIENE FIEBRE!!- exclamó Sirius- tu ir a la biblioteca?!

Sirius respira-dijo Remus-por que otra cosa querría ir nuestro Cornamenta a la biblioteca sino fuera por que va cierta pelirroja-explicó el ojimiel como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, provocando que tanto Lily como James se sonrojasen.

Bueno valeeee-dijo Sirius, que la idea de ir a la biblioteca no le entusiasmaba para nada, pero viendo la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Sophie, por que no ir?

Llegaron a la biblioteca, y nada más entrar la bibliotecaria les dirigió una mirada asesina a los merodeadores.

No se preocupe señora Pince-dijo Lily-vienen con nosotras no harán nada, verdad?-dijo girándose con una mirada que decía, como hagais algo os las vereis conmigo, dirijidas a James y Sirius.

De acuerdo-dijo la bibliotecaria-no quiero nada raro entendido?-todos asintieron y se dirigieron a una mesa algo apartada para no tener que aguantar las miradas de la bibliotecaria y estar más tranquilos.

Se dividieron por toda la biblioteca por parejas, las mismas que en la clase de pociones, y empezaron a buscar información. Tras diez minutos, llegaron todos a la mesa otra vez con varios libros que podrían ser útiles.

En este libro estan los ingredientes necesarios para hacerla, pero son algo raros y no se como los vamos a conseguir-dijo Sophie.

Dejame ver-dijo Lily cogiendo el libro- a ver...necesitamos crisopos, eso lo podemos encontrar en el bosque prohibido.

Estas loca, yo no pienso entrar ahí-saltó Sophie.

Lo haremos entre todos y punto-dijo Lily de forma tajante- bien sigamos...sanguijuelas, también son fáciles de conseguir, descurania Sophia, es al hierba de la sabiduría-aclaró Lily-como la conseguiremos?

Yo conozco un lugar en el bosque donde la podemos encontrar-dijo James

Bien... que más...centinodea, esto si que no se como lo conseguiremos, también necesitaremos polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea de África y algo de alguien en quien quieras convertirte-terminó de leer Lily.

Bien los primeros ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir, pero los tres últimos, porque lo último puede ser un pelo o algo así-dijo Jenny-pero de donde vamos a sacar la centinodea, el polvo de bicornio y la piel de esa serpiente!!-exclamó cabrada- no había otra poción más difícil?

Jenny relajate, veremos que podemos hacer-la intentó calmar Sophie-siempre podemos ir a comprarlos no?

Me temo que no Tayler-dijo Sirius-esos ingredientes solo se pueden vender para el uso en clases por una persona cualificada, jamás nos los venderían a nosotros. De todas formas no os preocupeis, nosotros-dijo señalando a Remus, James y a el- los conseguiremos.

No me gustan esas miradas-dijo Lily-pero si no queda otro remedio... lo dejamos en sus manos.

Bien...una vez averiguados los ingredientes-dijo Sophie, quien los habia apuntado en un pergamino-debemos encontrar como se prepara la poción.

Si eso es verdad-dijo Jenny-pero primero vamonos a comer, muero de hambre.

Si yo también-dijo Lily-no desayune mucho.

Entonces vamos, no quiero que se me desmayen a mitad de la tarde-dijo James sonriendo.

Así los seis recogieron sus cosas y tomaron varios libros que les podrían ser útiles y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados comiendo. Al entrar todos se giraron a verlos, y se oyeron los suspiros de las chicas hacia los merodeadores, por otro lado los chicos no dejaban de mirar a las chicas y hacer comentarios sobre ellas.

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron en una esquina los seis, los chicos enfrente de las chicas y empezaron a comer.

Que clafes toca depuef.

Sirius no hables con la boca llena-le regaño Remus- creo que toca historia de la magia.

Hoy es el peor día de todos, como pueden poner pociones, transformaciones e historia de la magia en un mismo día, y justo después de comer-dijo James-creo que haré una siestecita en esa clase.

Tu no necesitas nada para dormirte en esa clase Potter-dijo Lily divertida.

Como sabes que me duermo en esa clase si me siento detrás de ti?-preguntó confundido- o es que no puedes evitar mirarme.

No confundas las cosas Potter-dijo ruborizada-es que...como decírtelo...

Hablas en sueños Cornamenta, no muy alto, pero si lo suficiente como para que Lily te oiga.

Yo no hablo en sueños!!!-exclamó indignado

Claroooo-dijo Sirius- por eso dices el nombre de Lily cuando duermes-dijo como si nada-a saber que cosas sueñas tu con la pelirroja-dijo con tono pícaro.

Eso no es cierto-se excusó el moreno, que estaba rojo como el pelo de Lily-y ustedes de que se ríen-dijo James dirigiéndose a Jenny y Sophie.

De nada, es que Lily también habla de vez en cuando en sueños-explicó la rubia

Eso no es cierto-dijo la pelirroja.

Si que lo es- dijo Jenny-esta misma mañana cuando íbamos a despertarte hemos oído como decías el nombre de James.

Estabas soñando conmigo princesa.

Sí-reconoció la chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-soñaba como conseguía deshacerme de ti- cosa que era mentira, pero no iba a reconocer que había soñado con que James la besaba, eso no era normal, ella le odiaba, o eso creía.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la clase de historia de la magia, la cual fue la más pesada de todo el día sin duda, el tono monótono del profesor aburria hasta a las plantas. Lily dio una mirada a la clase, la cual compartían con los Huflepuff, todos estaban dormidos encima del pupitre, otros miraban por la ventana, Remus intentaba tomar apuntes para no quedarse dormido, James y Sirius eran un caso a parte, pues nada más empezar la clase se habían quedado dormidos, Jenny tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando a un punto indefinido, y Sophie estaba recostada sobre el pupitre casi dormida.

Al cabo una hora sonó el timbre que daba fin a la clase y a la siesta de muchos alumnos.

He pensado que podríamos ir al aula a ensayar, ya que no tenemos más clases hoy-dijo Jenny

Me parece una bueno idea- la apoyó Sophie.

Pero chicas tenemos mucha tarea-dijo Liy

Siempre lo mismo-dijo Jenny-mira podemos ir un par de horas para despejarnos, después iremos a la biblioteca y terminamos de averiguar lo de la poción, y luego adelantamos las tareas, de todas formas son para la semana que viene.

Venga Lily-dijo Remus-tienen razó, hoy ha sido un día agotador, despejarnos un poco no nos vendría mal.

De acuerdo, pero solo dos horas eh...que os conozco.

No te preocupes, cuando pasen las dos horas iremos a la biblioteca-le dijo James al oído, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja sintiese un escalofrío y se estremeciera.

Tras diez minutos de andar por los pasillos del castillo, llegaron al aula, nada más entrar Jenny se dirigió a su piano para tocar unas notas.

Hacía tanto que no tocaba-dijo como si de una niña de dos años se tratase.

Bien-dijo Sirius- y ahora que hacemos.

Podríamos tocar algo-dijo Sophie-Lily que canción te apetece cantar?

No se dejame pensar- dijo esta mientras los demás preparaban sus instrumentos- que os parece la de "unwritten".

Si esa canción me encanta-dijo Sophie-bien a ver- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer las partituras.

Jenny cambió el piano por el teclado y comenzó a tocar, al tiempo que Lily comenzaba a cantar.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, i'm undefined_

**Soy indescriptible, no puedo leer mi mente, estoy indefinida **_  
__  
i'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

**Pero estoy empezando, ha ser la pluma en mi mano, que contara un final inesperado****  
**

_starring at the blank page before you_

**Contempla la página en blanco antes que tú**

_open up the dirty window_

**Abras la ventana sucia**

_let the sun iluminate the words you cannot find_

**Y deja que el sol ilumine las palabras que no puedes encontrar **_  
__  
reaching for something in the distance_

**Para poder alcanzar algo en la distancia**

_so close you can almost taste it_

**Esta tan cerca de ti, que casi puedes tomarlo**

_  
release your innovations_

**Libera tus innovaciones**

**  
**_feel the rain on your skin_

**Siente la lluvia en tu piel**

_no one else can feel it for you_

**Nadie más puede sentirlo por ti**

**  
**_only you can let it in_

**Solo tú puedes dejarlo entrar**

_no one else, no one else_

**Nadie más, nadie más **_  
__  
can speak the words on your lips_

**Ahora solo di las palabras que están en tus labios**

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

**Enriquecete con las palabras que no puedes decir **_  
__  
live your life with arms wide open_

**Vive siempre tu vida con los brazos abiertos**

_today is where you boock begins_

**Porque hoy comienzas a escribir tu libro**

_the rest is still unwritten_

**El resto aún no esta escrito **

_yeah,oh,oh_

**Rompo la tradición, y a veces mis intentos, porque están fuera de las líneas**

_within condition, to make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

**Hemos sido condicionados a no cometer errores, pero yo no puedo vivir de esa manera **_  
__  
starring at the blank page before you_

**Contempla la página en blanco antes que tú**

_open up the dirty window_

**Abras la ventana sucia  
**_  
let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find_

**Y deja que el sol ilumine las palabras que no puedes encontrar**

_reaching for something in the distance_

**Para poder alcanzar algo en la distancia**

_so close you can almost taste it_

**Esta tan cerca de ti, que casi puedes tomarlo**

_release your innovations_

**Libera tus innovaciones **_  
__  
feel the rain on your skin_

**Siente la lluvia en tu piel**

_no one els can feel it for you_

**Nadie más puede sentirlo por ti**

_only you can let it in_

**Solo tú puedes dejarlo entrar**

_no one else, no one else_

**Nadie más, nadie más**

_can speak the words on your lips_

**Ahora solo di las palabras que están en tus labios**

**  
**_drench yourself in words unspoken_

**Enriquecete con las palabras que no puedes decir**

_live your life with arms wide open_

**Vive siempre tu vida con los brazos abiertos**

_today is where your book begins_

**Porque hoy comienzas a escribir tu libro **

_feel the rain on your skin_

**Siente la lluvia en tu piel**

_no one else can feel it for you_

**Nadie más puede sentirlo por ti**

_only you can let it in_

**Solo tú puedes dejarlo entrar**

_no one else, no one else_

**Nadie más, nadie más**

_can speak the words on your lips_

**Ahora solo di las palabras que están en tus labios**

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

**Enriquecete con las palabras que no puedes decir**

_live you life with arms wide open_

**Vive siempre tu vida con los brazos abiertos**

_today is where your book begins_

**Porque hoy comienzas a escribir tu libro**

_the rest is still unwritten_

**El resto aún no esta escrito**

_**Coros (Jenny & Sophie):**__  
starring at the blank page before you_

**Contempla la página en blanco antes que tú**

_open up the dirty window_

**Abras la ventana sucia**_  
__  
let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find_

_  
_**Y deja que el sol ilumine las palabras que no puedes encontrar **_  
__  
reaching for something in the distance_

**Para poder alcanzar algo en la distancia**

_so close you can almost taste it_

**Esta tan cerca de ti, que casi puedes tomarlo**

_**Lily & coro:  
**__release your innovations_

**Libera tus innovaciones**

**Siente la lluvia en tu piel**

_no one else can feel it for you_

**Nadie más puede sentirlo por ti**

_only you can let it in_

**Solo tú puedes dejarlo entrar****  
**_  
no one else, no one else_

**Nadie más, nadie más**

_can speak the words on your lips_

**Ahora solo di las palabras que están en tus labios**

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

**Enriquecete con las palabras que no puedes decir**

_live yor life with arms wide open_

**Vive siempre tu vida con los brazos abiertos**

_today is where your book begins_

**P****orque hoy comienzas a escribir tu libro**

_feel the rain in your skin_

**Siente la lluvia en tu piel**

_no one else can feel it for you_

**Nadie más puede sentirlo por ****ti**

_only you can let it in_

**Solo tú puedes dejarlo entrar**

_no one else, no one else_

**Nadie más, nadie más**

_can speak the words in your lips_

**Ahora solo di las palabras que están en tus labio****s**

_drench yourself in words unspoken_

**Enriquecete con las palabras que no puedes decir **_  
__  
live your life with arms wide open_

**Vive siempre tu vida con los brazos abiertos**

_today is where your book begins_

**Porque hoy comienzas a escribir tu libro**

_**Lily:**__  
the rest is still unwritten_

**El resto aún no esta escrito **_  
__  
the rest is still unwritten_

**El resto aún no esta escrito**

the rest is still unwritten  
**El resto aún no esta escrito**

Vaya menuda canción-dijo Sirius- es muy bonita.

Por supuesto que es bonita-dijo Sophie-la escribimos entre las tres, es nuestra favorita, verdad chicas?- Lily y Jenny asintieron.

Bien-dijo James-ahora quiero cantar yo, después podríamos componer una canción entre todos y luego irnos a la biblioteca, que os parece- todos asintieron-bien aquí esta la partitura, la canción es Jaleo.

Joder tío esa canción es una pasada, y un poco provocativa no crees.

Me da igual a mí me gusta-tras decir esto James, Lily se sentó en un sillón para escuchar la canción de James.

Remus comenzó a tocar la bateria y luego le siguió James cantando. De fondo se oía la guitarra de Sirius.

Se acercó a Lily y empezó a cantar de rodillas delante de ella, quedando esta muy sorprendida.

Se separó de ella y volvió al sitio dende estaba antes.

Atrapado y moribundo  
Enjaulao en el deseo de estar contigo, mi amor

Durante toda la canción no apartó la vista de Lily, y esta se pudo dar cuenta de que esa canción llevaba un mensaje oculto para ella, y se sonrojó.

Vaya Potter, no conocía esa faceta tuya- dijo Jenny sonriendo- cada día nos sorprendes más.

Sí, sobretodo a Lily-dijo Sophie que contemplaba como su amiga estaba roja como un tomate.

Bueno ya vale-dijo la pelirroja-no querían componer una canción?

Sí- contestó Jenny- pero primero queremos que cantes esa canción.

Que canción?-dijo la ojiverde, aunque sabía perfectamente de cual hablaba.

Esa que compusiste tu aquella vez para...-pero no pudo continuar, porque Sophie le había pegado un pisotón disimuladamente para que no hablase de más.

A esa-dijo la chica como si se acabase de acordar cual era-no creo que...

Vamos Lily cantala- dijo Remus, mientras los otros dos merodeadores asentían con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, pero que conste que la escribí en un momento de bajeza el año pasado.

Síiiiiii, quieres cantarla- protestó Sophie, quien hizo aparecer las nuevas partituras.

James y Sirius comenzaron tocando las guitarras y al minuto se puso a cantar Lily.

I looked away  
**Miro a lo lejos  
**_Then I look back at you  
_**luego vuelvo a mirarte  
**_You try to say  
_**tratas de decir**  
_The things that you can't undo  
_**cosas que no puedes borrar**

EntoncesRemus empezó a tocar dando paso al resto de instrumentos.

_  
__If I had my way  
_**si tuviera mi manera**  
_I'd never get over you  
_**nunca podría superarte**  
_Today's the day  
_**hoy es el día**  
_I pray that we make it through  
_**ruego porque podamos lograrlo**

_  
Make it through the fall  
_**lograrlo ante la caída **  
_Make it through it all  
_**lograrlo sobre todo  
**

_[Chorus:  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
_**No quiero caer en pedazos**  
_I just want to sit and stare at you  
_**sólo quiero sentarme y contemplarte**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar sobre eso**  
_And I don't want a conversation  
_**no quiero un conversación  
**_I just want to cry in front of you  
_**sólo quiero llorar en frente de ti**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar de eso**  
_Cuz I'm in Love With you  
_**porque estoy enamorada de ti**

_You're the only one,  
_**Tú eres el único**  
_I'd be with till the end  
_**con el que estaía hasta el final**  
_When I come undone  
_**cuando me vuelvo floja**  
_You bring me back again  
_**tu me traes devuelta  
**_Back under the stars  
_**De vuelta bajo las estrellas  
**_Back into your arms  
_**de vuelta en tus brazos**

_  
[Chorus  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
_**No quiero caer en pedazos**  
_I just want to sit and stare at you  
_**sólo quiero sentarme y contemplarte**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**No quiero hablar de eso  
**_And I don't want a conversation  
_**no quiero un conversación**  
_I just want to cry in front of you  
_**sólo quiero llorar en frente de ti  
**_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar de eso**  
_Cuz I'm in Love With you  
_**porque estoy enamorada de ti**

Entonces Lily se giró y miró a James, quien notó un nudo en la garganta.

_Wanna know who you are  
_**quiero saber quién eres tu**  
_Wanna know where to start  
_**quiero saber por dénde empezar**  
_I wanna know what this means  
_**quiero saber qué significa esto**  
_Wanna know how you feel  
_**quiero saber cémo sientes**  
_Wanna know what is real  
_**quiero saber qué es real**  
_I wanna know everything, everything  
_**quiero saber todo, todo**

Lily se dirigió junto con sus amigas, donde acabaría la canción mirando a los ojos a James.

_  
__[Chorus  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
_**No quiero caer en pedazos**  
_I just want to sit and stare at you  
_**sólo quiero sentarme y contemplarte**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar sobre eso**  
_And I don't want a conversation  
_**no quiero un conversación**  
_I just want to cry in front of you  
_**sólo quiero llorar en frente de ti**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar de eso**

_[Chorus_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
_**No quiero caer en pedazos  
**_I just want to sit and stare at you  
_**sólo quiero sentarme y contemplarte**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar sobre eso**  
_And I don't want a conversation  
_**no quiero un conversación**  
_I just want to cry in front of you  
_**sólo quiero llorar en frente de ti**  
_I don't want to talk about it  
_**no quiero hablar de eso  
**_Cuz I'm in Love With you  
_**porque estoy enamorada de ti**

_I'm in love with you  
_**Estoy enamorada de ti**  
_Cuz i'm in love with you  
_**Porque estoy enamorada de ti**  
_I'm in love with you  
_**Estoy enamorada de ti**  
_I'm in love with you  
_**Estoy enamorada de ti**

James quedó sorprendido, tanto por la canción como por el mensaje que esta llevaba, podría ser que la escribiese pensando en él, todo apuntaba a que sí, el no querer cantarla desde un principio y que Sophie callara a Jenny para que no siguiese hablando le apuntaba que era para el.

Y así pasaron las dos horas, tras esta canción los seis se sentaron para componer la canción, y a la hora acordada se fueron a la biblioteca a seguir investigando sobre la poción y a adelantar los deberes antes de irse a cenar.

Tras tres horas en la biblioteca, dejaron los apuntes y lo guardaron todo, habían conseguido todo lo necesario para saber como hacer la poción y habían acabado los deberes de transformaciones, solo quedaban los de historia de la magia, pero mañana sería otro día. Tras guardar todo se dirigieron al comedor a cenar, estaban agotados, sobretodo James y Sirius, que no estaban muy acostumbrados a estar tantas horas en la biblioteca, pero no podían quejarse, había sido bastante divertido compartir el tiempo con aquellas chicas.

_**HOLAAAAA!!! Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este es un poco más largo que el resto, pero es que me emocioné escribiendo, jejeje.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que muchos lo lean.**_

_**Las canciones que he usado son Unwritten, la del anuncion de Panten ProV, Jaleo de Ricky Martín y Fall to pieces de Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Espero que lo hayn disfrutados y dejen**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Comienzan las vacaiones

Quedaba tan solo una semana para las vacaciones de navidades, y el hecho de que los de sexto tuvieran que hacer la poción que les habían mandado, parecia no haber provocado un cambio de planes en los alumnos.

Efectivamente así fue, todos los alumnos cogieron el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a sus casas por navidades¿cómo harían la poción?, eso era algo que, tanto los merodeadores como las chicas se preguntaban, pero eso se lo tendrían que averiguar esos alumnos y no ellos, que como pudieron comprobar se quedaron solos en la torre de Gryffindor, nadie más se había quedado.

-Yo padeciendo porque no me puedo ir a ver a mi familia por una maldita poción, y el resto se va tan tranquilamente a sus casas- decía una malhumorada pelirroja-esto no es justo.

-Nadie te impidió que te fueses-dijo simplemente Jenny.

-Jenny!!-la reprochó Sophie.

-Que? Es verdad, fue ella la que dijo que se quedaría para hacerlo todo más fácil.

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear-intervino Remus antes de que Lily pudiera responder algo- ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar de la torre sólo para nosotros...

-Sí!!-exclamarón Sirius y James a la vez- esto es lo mejor, podremos hacer lo que queramos-dijo Sirius con la cara de un niño de cinco años que esta pensando una trastada.

-Black, recuerda que McGonagall si que esta-dijo Lily.

-Te equivocas-contestó James sonriente- ayer fui al despacho de Dumbledore para comunicarle que nosotros seis nos quedábamos, cuando lo oí hablando con McGonagall, esta decía que tenía un asunto personal y que debía irse para todas las vacaciones de navidad.

-Que raro-dijo Lily-que pasará para que se tenga que ir, ella nunca dejaría la torre sin vigilancia, y menos después de saber que ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Sirius y a James-se quedan.

-No seas tan dramática Lily-dijo la rubia- debe ser muy importante.

-Debe. De todas formas cuando hablé con Dumbledore para decirle que nos quedaríamos, me dijo que como prefecto debería mantener el orden-dijo James hinchando el pecho-incluyéndote a ti Evans.

-Bueno, esta bien, no hay prácticamente alumnos en el colegio-dijo pensativamente- a parte, no tendré que aguantar los insultos de mi hermana, sus golpes sin querer, sus miradas asesinas...-dijo enumerando con los dedos- sí, creo que estas serán las mejores vacaciones de navidades que voy a tener desde que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts-dijo la ojiverde sonriente y feliz.

-No te olvidas de algo-dijo Sophie.

-Sí, Sophie tiene razón-dijo Jenny quien había entendido el comentario de su rubia amiga- serán las primeras navidades que vamos a pasar juntas!!!-exclamó abrazando a sus dos amigas, cayendo así las tres al suelo, en la alfombra, mientras que los chicos las miraban sonriendo sentados en el sofá.

-Chicas!!-exclamó Lily, que se encontraba justo debajo de sus amigas- CHI...CAS!!!

-Que?- dijeron sin soltarla.

-AIRE!!!-exclamó la pelirroja. Sus amigas al oir esto se dieron cuenta de que habían caído encima de Lily, y con el peso de las dos encima de ella la estaban ahogando-Gracias-dijo cuando pudo recuperar un poco el aire.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron sus amigas en tono arrepentido. Fue entonces cuando escucharon algo.

-James!-era Remus

-...

-JAMES!!-dijo algo más alto, pero nada no contestaba

-Espera yo te ayudo Remus-dijo Sirius, mientras que las tres chicas no sabían que pasaba, estaban en la misma posición desde el incidente con Lily- James hermano.

-Joder- dijo Sirius, que no es que tenga mucha paciencia- a ver...JAMES POTTER ALIAS CORNAMENTA, VUELVE AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS!!

-Que pasa?!-preguntó el aludido.

-Naadaaa-dijo sarcásticamente el moreno ojiazul-solo que llevamos media hora llamándote y no pareces estar en este mundo!!

-Estaba pensando eso es todo-dijo el moreno y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana.

-Déjalo-dijo Remus a Sirius cuando vió que este se levantaba para ir con James-necesita pensar, últimamente lo veo algo extraño-este último comentario llamó la atención de Lily, pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

Y eso de que James necesitaba pensar era verdad, al haber visto a las tres chicas así de unidas le había hecho pensar, parecía que se llevaban muy bien, parecían como hermanas, bien era cierto que Jenny tenía una hermana, que había entrado nueva ese año en el colegio, pero la relación entre Jenny y su hermana nada tenía que ver con la que tenía con sus dos amigas. Jenny se trataba de una chica bastante extrovertida, que todo lo que tenía que decirte te lo decía a la cara, sin preocuparse por nada, sobretodo a Sirius, con ese si que no se callaba nada. Pero también había podido ver como se preocupaba por sus amigas y por todos aquellos que necesitaban ayuda.

Por otro lado estaba Sophie, que era el opuesto a Jenny, era una chica tranquila y bastante callada, y tímida sobretodo hasta que te cogía confianza, pero muy bella persona y con la que se podía contar siempre. Ella siempre se había llevado bien con los merodeadores, sobretodo con Remus, quien parecía que les caía bien a las tres. Lo más extraño de todo era que podía ver en los ojos de esa rubia los sentimientos de esta hacía Sirius, y su amigo y hermano, podía negar que a él no estaba enamorado de Sophie, pues era muy evidente, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, sus familias llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos antes de que apareciese aquel mago tenebroso, al cual los Black prefirieron apoyar, mientras que los Potter no lo aceptaron. A pesar de ese distanciamiento, el primer día de curso, y habiendo pasado cuatro años desde aquello, cuando subió al tren y vió a Sirius, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, y Sirius le contó todo lo que hacía su familia, y lo harto que estaba de ellos. Los Black jamás aceptaron que Sirius no pensase como ellos, y por eso lo repudiaban, lo maltrataban y lo consideraban la desgracia de la familia; por supuesto todo ese odio aumento cuando este acabó en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como el resto de su familia, fue en ese momento en el que Sirius y él se había unido tanto, cuando Sirius cumplió los dieciséis se fue a vivir con los Potter, dejando atrás a su familia. James lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, al igual que sus padres, para ellos era como el segundo hijo que nunca tuvieron, y Sirius era como un hermano para James.

Luego estaba Remus, ese chico que encontraron Sirius y él cuando buscaban un compartimento libre el primer año de curso. Recordaba haberlo entcontrado sentado leyendo un libro. La verdad no les hizo falta mucho tiempo para hacerse amigos. Remus era lo opuesto a el y Sirius, era el encargado de mantenerlos a raya para que no se pasasen en sus bromas, aunque siempre acaba participando, pues James proponía la idea, Sirius ideaba el plan y Remus lo perfeccionaba. Hacían un gran equipo y estaban muy unidos. Pero cuando descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo, tanto él como Sirius decidieron ayudarlo, convirtiéndose en animagos ilegales, fue esto lo que acabó por estrechar más el lazo entre ellos tres. Todo lo hacían juntos, James sabía que la amistad que tenía con sus amigos era la misma e igual de fuerte que la que Lily tenía con sus amigas.

Lily... esa chica era la que le volvía loco desde segundo curso. Esa pelirroja era la perfección, para él lo era todo, era alegre, divertida, amable...y muchos más adjetivos que no pensaría, pues tardaría horas en terminar. Era bella, si, pero tenía un carácter... cuando se enfadaba era como un torbellino que arrasaba con todo. Había visto la amistad que tenía con Jenny y Sophie, y se preguntaba como una persona a la que las tres cuartas partes de Hogwarts adoran, era el blanco de las bromas de su hermana y lo mal que se lo hacía esta pasar, pues, cada vez que volvían a Hogwarts después de verano la veía triste, hasta que ese año en el vagón cuando venían hacía Hogwrats, pudo entender que todo era por su hermana.

Estaba loco por ella, era algo que ya todo el colegio sabía, pero ella no hacía más que insultarle o contestar de malas formas a todo lo que le preguntaba, y eso le hacía sentir mal, muy mal. Pero este año no podía quejarse, parecía que las cosas iban mejor, incluso Jenny ya casi no peleaba con Sirius. Pasaba más tiempo con su pelirroja, y ahora estaban los seis juntos en una banda, y le vino a la mente la canción que Lily había cantado la última vez, sabía que era para él, y supuestamente la había escrito el año pasado, entonces ella debería de haber sentido algo por él para escribirla, pero, por que Lily lo trataba así?, por que había sido tan dura con él cuando en la canción se podía entender que ella estaba enamorada de él?

No sabía que podría haber pasado, pero lo averiguaría, y corregiría esos errores con tal de tener a su querida pelirroja con él.

James se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos al sofá, donde estaban hablando con las chicas.

-Vaya cornamenta ya has organizado todos tus pensamientos?- le dijo Sirius.

-Mas o menos canuto, aún me queda algo por averiguar-dijo mirando a Lily a lo ojos- pero tarde o temprano lo sabre, cueste lo que cueste-dijo serio y sin apartar la mirada de Lily.

-Vaya parece que se ha hecho tarde-dijo Remus para romper con el silencio que se había instaurado en la sala común-vamos a comer?

-Sí!!-exclamó Sirius-muero de hambre.

-Canuto, tu siempre tienes hambre-le dijo James, cuando los seis salían de la sala común para ir hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegaron al comedor pudieron comprobar que, efectivamente el catillo se había quedado vacío, nadie más a parte e ellos se había quedado. Una vez sentados...

-Que raro-dijo Lily mirando por todos lados-no se ha quedado nadie más que nosotros en el colegio.

-Al fin y al cabo no es tan raro-dijo Jenny mientras se servía un poco de poyo-desde que comenzaron los ataques del mago ese, todas las familias estan más preocupadas por sus hijos, y prefieren tenerlos en casa.

-Pero eso es una estupidez-exclamó Sirius-todos sabemos que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en estos tiempos.

-Si, es verdad-explicó Sophie-pero aún así, la gente prefiere arriesgarse, se sienten más tranquilos con aquellos a los que quieren con ellos.

-Bueno ya!!-dijo James de golpe-dejemos ese tema, estamos en navidad! Época de amor, felicidad, paz...-decía el moreno mirando hacia el techo-auch! Eso ha dolido-dijo sobándose la nuca

-Era por tu bien-dijo Remus-te estabas poniendo demasiado cursi-este último comentario hizo que todos se rieran, risas que quedaron apagadas en cuanto se acercó McGonagall.

-Señorita Evans?-dijo la profesora

-Si?

-Puede venir un momento por favor?-tras escuchar esto, la pelirroja se levantó y se fue a un sitio más apartado para que los demás no las escuchasen.

-Supongo que se habrá enterado de que estas navidades no estré en el colegio, verdad?-Lily asintió con la cabeza-bien...quería pedirle que por favor controlase el orden entre los merodeadores, no creo que hagan nada, pues solo estan ustedes seis en el colegio, pero quiero asegurarme de que no permitirá que hagan alguna trastada en el colegio, puedo confiar en usted señorita Evans?

-Por supuesto profesora McGonagall, no se preocupe, marchese tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Gracias- y le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja-es de suma importancia que parta dentro de diez minutos asi que lo dejo todo en sus manos.

-No se preocupe-y tras decir esto, McGonagall se marchó.

Lily volvió a la mesa, donde ya habían aparecido los postres.

-Que quería?-pregunto Sophie.

-Nada, solo quería ver si sería capaz de mantener a estos tres a raya

-Vaya-dijo Sirius-así que a partir de ahora serás como ella.

-No digas tonterías-dijo la pelirroja-yo también quiero disfrutar de mi libertad en Hogwarts, aunque sea por unas navidades-tras este comentario, los cinco se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos y algo confundidos-Que?, una tiene derecho a vivir la vida y pasarlo bien no?

-Lily cariño estas bien?, tienes fiebre?, que te has fumado?!-exclamó Jenny- nunca pensé que llegaria a ver esto-dijo sorprendida.

-Oye!-protestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, dejenla ya-dijo James- ella también tiene derecho a divertirse, además, tenemos que pensar cuando vamos a ir a Hogsmead para comprar los regalos

-Es verdad-exclamó Sophie-teniendo en cuenta que navidad es el viernes y estamos a martes, no nos quedan muchos días.

-Pues no la verdad, que os parece...-pero Jenny se vió interrumpida por el director

-Se que sois solo seis los que os habeis quedado en el colegio, pero como sois mis alumno más preciados, he pensado que podríamos hacer, a parte de la cena de todos los año, hacer un baile después, sería algo atípico, pero no hace falta ser multitud para pasárselo bien, que me dicen?

-Que por nosotras estupendo!!!-exclamaron las tres chicas a la vez.

-Sí nosotros también aceptamos, será divertido-dijo Sirius, Dumbledore asintió y los dejó solos en el comedor hablando, comiendo los postres que aún sobrevivían en la meso.

-Oh no!! Por que no me habré dado cuenta antes-se quejó Sirius, atrayendo la atención de todos

-Que pasa Canuto?-preguntó Remus

-Baile significa vestido, y vestido significa tienda, y tienda significa que vamos a tener que acompañar a esas tres locas por la ropa a comprar-dijo fingiendo llorar.

-Sirius no seas tan numerero-dijo Jenny

-Si-la apoyo Sophie-esta vez no tardaremos tanto como la última vez, porque ya sabemos donde ir a comprar y como queremos los vestidos.

-Menos mal-suspiró el ojigris-solo espero que tengan lo que quereis

-Ten por seguro que sí-dijo Lily en tono misterioso- hablando de otras cosas, esta tarde podríamos comenzar a preparar la poción, ya tenemos los crisopos, el resto de ingredientes tenemos tiempo para recogerlos

-Si es cierto, ya no me acordaba de la poción, pero...donde la haremos?-dijo Sirius.

-Tenemos un aula reservada para uso único y exclusivo nuestro-dijo Lily.

-Es cierto el aula-dijo Jenny-entonces esta tarde a las seis?-todos asintieron.

Se fueron a los terrenos a pasear, sin tener en cuenta el frío que hacia, ya que todo estaba nevado.

-GUERRA!!!-exclamó Sirius mientras le estrellaba una bola de nieve a James en la cabeza.

-Te vas a enterar Canuto-dijo James, quien cargó una bola y se la tiró a su amigo, el cual la esquivó y le dio a Remus.

-Ey!-exclamó el ojimiel-ahora verán los dos.

Dicho esto, Remus salió detrás de sus dos amigos y comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve los tres. Tras un rato se dieron cuenta de que las chicas se habían sentado y los miraban divertidas.

-Bien a la de tres- dijo en un susurro James-uno...dos...tres!

Tres bolas salieron dirigidas hacia las chicas, las de Sirius y Remus llegaron a sus objetivos, es decir, a Sophie y a Jenny, en cambio Lily gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en Quidditch, consiguió esquivar la de James.

-James Potter, ahora vereis lo que es una guerra- dijo la pelirroja

-Uy...que miedo-dijo burlonamente James.

Las tres chicas se levantaron de golpe y se pusieron en circulo para hablar.

-Este es el plan, cada una irá a por un merodeador, Jenny...tu con Remus-le dijo la ojiverde a la morena-tu Sophie...por razones que las tres sabemos, te concedo a Sirius-la rubia tras este comentario se ruborizó.

-Creo que necesitamos una noche de palomitas, chocolate y confesiones, necesitamos una noche de chicas!!-exclamó la morena.

-Si eso es verdad, pero ahora no estamos en eso, a mi me tocará ir por James.

-Uy!, desde cuando es James?-preguntó Sophie.

-Basta ya!!, ahora vayan como si nada y cuando se confíen...ya saben.

-A sus ordenes pelirroja-dijo Jenny fingiendo ser un soldado.

-Vamos.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, dejando a los merodeadores algo confusos. Cuando se encontraban a unos dos metros de ellos, cada una salió detrás de un merodeador, comenzando así una nueva batalla de nieve.

Sophie corría todo lo que podía, pero Sirius era mucho más rápido, de repente, tras girar un árbol, la chica no encontró a Sirius.

-Donde se ha metido este?-dijo en voz baja-SIRIUS!!, aaghh!!, odio cuando hace eso.

De repente sintió como algo caía en la nieve justo detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta, vió que Sirius se le tiraba encima, quedando cara a cara uno encima del otro. Sophie al darse cuenta de la postura enrojeció sobremanera, mientras que Sirius sonreía divertido.

-Y ahora que haras?-preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-no puedes escapr de mí.

-Si...Sirius-logró articular la rubia, pues la cercanía del moreno la ponía muy nerviosa

-Dime preciosa-dijo seductoramente el chico.

Esto provocó que la rubia se pusiese aún más roja si podía ser.

No sabía porque, pero estar así con Sophie le hacía sentirse bien, no era como las otras chicas. Además era una chica guapa, con un cuerpo que todo el sector masculino ansiaba tener y que las chicas envidiaban, excepto sus dos amigas, pues no tenían nada que envidiar. Es perfecta, pensó el moreno, y sin proponérselo, comenzó a acercarse más a la chica.

Sophie que había estado mirando al moreno a los ojos sintió que el tiempo se detenía cuando este empezó a acercarse, cada vez estaba más cerca, por merlín el tio de mis sueños esta a punto de besarme, pensó nerviosa. Entonces ocurrió, Sirius posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándolos tiernamente. Sophie, quien estaba parada, comenzó a responder al beso, besándolos con ternura y amor, entonces el beso se torno algo más pasional, Siris lamió el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en esa boca que tanto ansiaba saborear. Sophie entreabrió los labios, permitiendo así que Sirius profundizase el beso. Al cabo de dos segundos los dos estaban basándose, no como al principio, sino que el beso se había vuelto algo más agresivo, más pasional, como si fuese algo que ambos necesitaban hacer para vivir, algo que llevaban mucho tiempo reprimiendo a hacer.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó cuando tuvieron que separarse, muy a su pesar, por la falta de aire y porque sus amigos los llamaban a gritos, solo pudieron snreirse, y Sirius pudo ver que aquella chica, con las majillas sonrojadas, con la nariz roja por el frío y con esos labios rojos era perfecta, ahora entendía que era ese sentimiento que desde hacía días no le dejaba dormir, Sirius Black, estaba enamorado de Sophie Tayler.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo, se arreglaron las túnicas llenas de nieve y fueron donde sus amigos.

-Por fin!!-exclamó James-donde andaban?-preguntó, aunque no le hubiese hecho falta una respueste, después de ver la cara de Sophie y la de su amigo, pero decidió callarse y no decir nada, pues pudo ver la cara de las chicas y la de Remus, y entendió que todos sabían que era lo que había pasado.

-Será mejor que vayamos al aula a empezar con la poción-dijo Jenny-por cierto quien ha ganado en la guerra?-preguntó cuando se dirigían al castillo

-Yo le he ganado a Potter-dijo una orgullosa pelirroja

-Si, porque me he dejado-dijo el moreno

-Si claro-dijo Lily- y tu Jenny?

-Yo he perdido, Remus es realmente bueno en las guerras de nieve-dijo seria y con la cabez gacha-no es justo-dijo sonando como una niña de dos años, provocando las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-Vamos pequeña no es para tanto, yo siempre les gano a ellos-dijo Remus señalando a Sirius y a James.

-Eso es verdad, a este no le ganamos a nada-dijo Sirius- excepto en el Quidditch.

-Y tu Sophie como has quedado?-preguntó, con un doble sentido, la morena.

-Que?-dijo algo confundida, ya que iba pensando en otras cosas-ah!, no me ha ganado él, es muy rápido corriendo-dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Ya claro-dijo la pelirroja-bueno, creo que la única capaz de derrotar a los merodeadores he sido yo!-exclamó levantado los brazos en señal de victoria.

Llegaron al aula y conjuraron tres mesas como las de la clase de pociones, y todo el material necesario para llevar a cabo la preparación de la poción. Se dispusieron por parejas, al igual que en clase.

-Bien...empezemos, cuando el agua este hirviendo, hay que echar los crisopos que deberán estar 21 días.

Al cabo de cinco minutos todos los calderos estaban hirviendo, y echaron los crisopos en el caldero.

-Bueno, como no podemos estar las 24 horas del día aquí, he pensado en conjurar estas paletas para que se mantengan removiendo las pociones- dijo una pelirroja feliz, quien tomo las paletas y las hechizó, dos minutos después, estaban removiendo la poción ellas solas.

-Lily, eres un genio!-exclamó Jenny.

-Lo se-dijo la pelirroja.

-El orgullo Evans-dijo James, provocando que todos riesen, incluida Lily

-Solo hay un problema-dijo la chica-la descurainia sophia, se tiene que recoger en luna llena, así que chicos, cuando os toque ir a la -casa de los gritos con Remus y salgan al bosque deberemos acompañarles porque también hay que echarla esa misma noche y ustedes son los únicos que saben donde esta

-Ni en broma nos acompañaran, es peligroso-dijo Remus.

-No te preocupes por nosotras-dijo Jenny-no nos pasará nada, ya lo vereis, tenemos un secretito, que no revelaremos hasta ese día, no nos podrás atacar si es lo que te preocupa-dijo la morena, provocando caras de desconcierto en los merodeadores.

-Pero como sabes que dentro de 21 días es luna llena?-preguntó Sirius algo confuso.

-He hecho mis cálculos y le pregunté a Dumbledore, el empezar a hacer hoy la poción era por eso no por capricho-explicó Lily- bueno vamonos a cenar.

Finalmente decidieron ir a Hogsmead el jueves, el día de antes de la cena de navidad. Al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron a una calle en la que los chicos jamás habían estado, era, oscura, algo fría, pero no daba la sensación de intranquilidad. Se detuvieron delante de una tienda, cuyo letrero decía "Sara Confecciones", entraron y de un almacén situado a la derecha salió una señora de unos cincuenta años.

-Oh! Hola pequeñas como están-saludo a las chicas con un abrazo-hace mucho que no se les ve por aquí

-Si es verdad Rose-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa- bueno a Jenny ya la conoces-dijo señalándola-ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin-conforme los fue nombrando, cada chico hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Vaya muchachos más guapos, no será alguno tu novio Lily?-esta pregunta provocó que Jenny y Sophie riesen por lo bajo al igual que los merodeadores, al ver como de roja se había puesto.

-Por supuesto que no abuela!!-exclamó la pelirroja dejando a los merodeadores helados.

-Bueno solo era una pregunta, ahora vuelvo-dicho esto volvió a meterse en el almacen.

-Por que me mirais así?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Porque supuestamente eres de familia muggle y tienes una abuela con un negocio en Hogsmead.

-Ah!!, no se preocupen, esta calle solo somos capaces de abrirla nosotras tres, y cuando se hace nadie lo percibe-comenzó a e0xplicarles-es obra del padre de Sophie, nos ayudó a crear esta entrada al mundo muggle para que pudiéramos venir a comprar ropa, a Jenny y Sophie les encanta la ropa que diseña y crea mi madre.

-Espera, espera...tu madre es la dueña de este lugar?-preguntó Sirius más que confundido.

.Sí, aunque es una pena que solo pueda salir por la puerta por la que hemos entrado, cuando venimos de Hogsmead, y solo podemos venir si tenemos algo encargado y mi madre me envía la contraseña, pues cambia cada vez que venimos, por razones de seguridad, y en el momento en el que nosotras entramos, los de fuera no pueden entrar por aquella puerta, qeu es la que da a mi barrio, ni siquiera nos pueden ver desde fuera, por que si no toda la historia montada por mi familia sobre lo de mi beca en un colegio en el extranjero no serviría-explicó la ojiverde, comprobando como las caras de desconcierto de un principio desaparecian-nadie entrará en la tienda mientras estemos aquí, así que no os preocupeis.- tras decir esto, una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, salió por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido la abuela de Lily, con esta detrás. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de Lily, solo que el pelo lo tenía castaño y cortado a la altura de los hombros.

-.Lily cariño!!-exclamó la mujer abrazando a su hija

-Hola mamá

-Oh! Jenny, Sophie, un abrazo-tras saludar a las tres chicas Lily fue la que habló.

-Mamá, estos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, son amigos del colegio

-Hola yo soy Sara Evans, la madre de Lily, encantada de conoceros, sobretodo a ti-dijo mirando a James- Lily nos ha hablado mucho de ti, de tus bromas, trastadas...

-Mamá!!-exclamó Lily para que su madre se callara.

-Bueno de acuerdo, supongo que vendreis a recoger los trajes que me pedisteis la última vez, hace dos semanas los terminé, por favor seguidme y os los probais para ver que tal.

-De acuerdo, Jenny y Sophie, subir vosotras, yo ya me lo probé hace dos semanas-las dos chicas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el almacen para probarse sus vestidos.

Lily se quedó con los merodeadores, y los invitó a tomar asiento en una mesa situada a la izquierda de la entrada.

-Así que esto es de tu madre? Jamás pensé que se dedicaría a esto-dijo Remus

-De ahí puedes sacar la conclusión de por que tiene tan buen gusto para la ropa y para aconsejar a los demás-dijo Siris, recordando la última vez que habían ido de compras.

-Quereis un poco de té?-pregunto Rose

-Abuela no te molestes, Jenny y Sophie, no deben tardar mucho

-Cariño sabes como son tus amigas cuando se quedan solas con tu madre-dijo la anciana-prepararé un poco.

-No abuela, ya lo haré yo.

-Cariño estoy vieja pero no manca, se como debo preparar un té.

-Lo se, pero es que hace tiempo que no lo preparo-dijo la pelirroja, y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña cocina situada al lado del almacén.

Tras cinco minutos Lily salió con una bandeja en la que reposaban ocho tazas de té, una jarra de porcelana que lo contenía y un platito de pastas que su abuela se había emperrado en sacarles a los invitados.

-Esta bien abuela-contestó finalmente colocando las pastas, se acercó a la mesa y dejó la bandeja, comenzando a servir el té- toma James-dijo dándole una taza, lo mismo hizo con Sirius y con Remus-abuela siéntate tu en mi silla, yo me sentare en ese taburete-dijo mientras le servía una taza de té a la anciana, la cual no rechistó, pues sabía bien que Lily era muy cabezona. La pelirroja acercó al taburete a la mesa y se sentó, dejando preparado el té para sus amigas y para su madre-bien y que ha pasado de nuevo?

-Pues nada hija, lo de siempre, tu hermana más feliz que unas pascuas por estar estas navidades sola, pero ya sabes que a tus padre y a mi no nos hace nada de gracia, y tu abuelo no hace más que preguntar como te puede enviar un regalo-Lily rió junto con su abuela por el comentario.

-Dile que no se preocupe, que no hace falta que me compre nada- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Como se llama su marido señora?-preguntó James, quien había estado viendo lo feliz que parecía su pelirroja con aquella mujer y lo bien que se llevaban.

-Robert, es un hombre muy bueno e inteligente, y se preocupa mucho por los suyo, le caerías muy bien muchacho-la dijo la mujer.

-Seguro que el a mí también, si usted es tan amable y simpática como él seguro que sí-dijo sincero el joven, realmente le había caído muy bien esa señora.

-Oh! Gracias-dijo Rose-Lily cariño, por que no le echas el lazo a este, es muy guapo y además muy simpático y amable.

-Abuela por favor!-dijo la chica roja como un tomate, mientras que los merodeadores intentaban aguantarse la risa.

-Que?, seguro que dejarías a Petunia muerta, ya sabes que su novio es una bola, y su familia lo mismo.-dijo la mujer provocando la risa de Lily-además, se moriría de envidia de ver que tu novio es mucho mejor en todos los sentidos que el suyo.

-Vale abuela, ya esta bien, aunque me encantaría ver la cara de Petunia, jajaja-dijo riendo la pelirroja.

En ese momento llegaban Jenny y Sophie acompañadas por Sara, con los vestidos introducidos en bolsas.

-Toma cariño este es el tuyo-dijo Sara entregándole el vestido a su hija-veo que has preparado té.

-Si, la abuela tenia razón, no os puedo dejar solas con mi madre-dijo mirando a sus amigas-llevais tres cuartos de hora dentro!!

-Es que nos estaba enseñando cosas nuevas-se excusaron

-Ya...bueno tomaros el té y vamos a comprar los regalos que se nos hará tarde.

Tras decir esto las dos chicas se tomaron su té y se despidieron para continuar con su tarde de compras.

-A mi abuela le encanta intentar emparejarme con todo chico que le cae bien- dijo Lily cuando ya estaban en el pueblo.

-Pues que yo recuerde James es el primero, desde que te conocemos, que intenta endosarte-dijo Jenny pícara, sabía que la pelirroja intentaba hacer creer a los merodeadores que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-No ayudas!-le espetó la pelirroja.

-Ya Lily, relaja-le dijo Sophie-además no es tan malo, ya me gustaria ver que dice tu herman si aparecieses algún día con James-dijo riendo la ojiazul.

-Seguro se suicidaba, tener que aguantar a dos "anormales" como nos llama sería demasiado para ella.

-Bueno-empezó James-por lo menos tu estarias con alguien que te quiere y más guapo que su novio, por como ha hablado tu abuela debe ser horrible.

-Ese ego Potter-dijo Lily-y si es horrible, debe pesar unos 100 kilos, es más bajito que yo, medirá un metro setenta como mucho, es completamente redondo, seguro que si cayese por las escaleras rodaría, jaja-todos rieron el comentario-por suerte estas navidades no tendre que aguantarle en la cena, come como un cerdo!

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y centrémonos en os regalos-dijo Jenny-ya sabeis que me vais a comprar?-dijo a sus amigas.

-Yo sí-dijo Sophie.

-Vaya, que suerte, yo no se que comprarle a esta loca, solo tengo pensado el tuyo-dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al regalo de Sophie.

-Pues yo sí se que os voy a comprar!-exclamó la morena-ya se que comprerles a los cinco.

-Cinco?-dijo Sirius extrañado.

-Por supuesto, no pensarías que no os compraría nada, verdad?

-Hombre, con la relación que tienes con Canuto...

-Pero es navidad!!-exclamó feliz la morena-además, después de todo me caeis bien

-Esto si que es digno de recordar Cornamenta-dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Que pena no tener una grabadora-dijo Lily-te lo pondría esta noche para que te escuchases.

-Oh!, venga, ya vale, vamos a dar una vuelta y después compramos los regalos, son las once, a las doce nos separaremos e iremos a comprarlo todo.

-De acuerdo-exclamaron los demás.

Comenzaron a mirar escaparates, esperando la reacción de alguien al ver algo, para así poder comprarle el regalo.

Pasaron por delante de una joyería y como imanes, las chicas acabaron viendo el escaparate, los chicos viendo ahí su oportunidad se acercaron.

-Mira ese anillo-decía Jenny- cuando me case quiero ese anillo.

Yo creo que es demasiado pomposo-dijo Lily- a mi me gustaría ese-dijo señalando un anillo de oro blanco, con diminutos diamantes incrustados por toda la parte de arriba de este, con una esmeralda en el centro en forma de corazón.

-Bueno chicas, dejen de mirar anillos de compromiso-dijo Sophie-que para eso primero hay que tener novio...miren esos conjuntos-dijo señalando unos juegos de pendientes, gargantilla y pulsera-son preciosos

-Si lo son-dijo Lily-aunque a mí me gustan más esos pendientes, pero deben ser carísimos

-Cielo todo en esta tienda lo es-dijo jenny que no le quitaba la vista a una pulsera de oro banco y amarillo-verdad que es preciosa.

-Ya chicas, que babearan el cristal-dijo Sirius

-Si será mejor que continuemos, jamás podré pagar esos pendientes-dijo Lily algo melancólica.

Caminando, caminando llegaron a la tienda de Quidditch y sin pensárselo, todos entraron.

-Donde esta Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius.

-Allí-señaló Remus.

-James amigo que estas mirando?-todos se acercaron a una vitrina situada en el centro de la tienda y pudieron ver que lo que James contemplaba.

-Es maravillosa-dijo con los ojos brillando como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-yo la quiero, en cuanto pasen las navidades vendré a comprarlo.

-Si quedan-dijo Sirius-vengo va...-pero no pudo continuar-eso si que es una pasada!-exclamó provocando que todos dirigiesen la vista hacia donde estaba mirando el moreno-es el nuevo, mucho más fuerte y ligero que el que tengo...Cornamenta hay que volver otro día a comprarlo

-Si pero porque no mejor nos vamos a comer, empiezo a tener hambre

-Bueno idea- apoyo Lily-que les parece las tres escobas, hoy no creo que haya mucha gente.

Y así era, las tres escobas estaba prácticamente vacío, pidieron la comida y unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Una hora más tarde, ya había comido.

-Que bueno estaba todo-dijo Lily

-Si, me he puesto hasta arriba de esa salsa-dijo Jenny

-Bueno, aún no han provado el plato fuerte-dijo James, quien pidió el postre a la camarera.

Diez minutos después, delante de cada uno descansaba un plato pequeño con unos bollos cubiertos por chocolate caliente.

-Chocolate!!-exclamaron Jenny y Remus a la vez

-Son tal para cual-dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-peor no creo que consiga acabarme todo esto

-Vamos Lily, esta riquísimo-dijo Jenny

-De acuerdo- Lily cogió los cubiertos y corto un trozo, al cortar se dio cuente de que estaban rellenos de helado de vainilla-por merlín esto esta buenísimo

Todos rieron, y como era de esperarse no que do rastro del postre en la mesa.

-Como siga comiendo así mañana no me podré poner el vestido- Dijo Sophie mientas se espatarraba en la silla.

-No digas tonterías-dijo James-tu eres como Sirius, os hinchais a comer y no engordais.

-Eso es porque somos de buena calidad-dijo el moreno sobándose la barriga.

-Black, creo que tu ego me esta aplastando-dijo Jenny procvocando que todos rieran.

Media hora después de comerse el postre y reposar un poco, pagaron su comida y salieron con la intención de ir a comprar los regalos de los demás, por lo que se separaron.

-Recordad, a las cinco en punto aquí-dijo James.Todos asintieron y se fueron cada uno por su camino.

A la hora acordada se encontraron el la puerta de las tres escobas, con caras felices, pues todos habían conseguido comprar los regalos para todos, y por si acaso, los regalosde sus amigos los llevaban reducidos en el bolsillo de la túnica, siendo los regalos para sus familias los que llevaban en las manos.

-Todavía queda una hora para volver al castillo, por que no vamos a por unos helados?-propuso Lily.

-Me parece buena idea-dijo James-después podriamos ir a Honeydukes y a Zonko.

-De acuerdo vamos.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde que les quedaba, compraron un cargamento como para treinta personas de dulces de Honeydukes; y los merodeadores cargaron de todo tipo de bromas en Zonko, todo esto dando como resultado que no qeudase ni un sickle en sus bolsillos.

Cogieron los carruajes para ir hasta el colegio, y al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue irse a sus habitaciones a descansar antes de la cena, había sido un día divertido y muy agotador.

_Hola!! Estoy de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que espero les haya gustado y disfrutado._

_Solo me queda pedirles que por favor dejen_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Noche de confesiones y sus consecuencias.

Tras haber descansado un par de horas, los seis bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde les esperaba una suculenta cena, que devoraron en cuestión de minutos.

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor no dejaron de hablar de todo lo que habían hecho en Hogsmead.

-Ha sido una mañana muy entretenida-reconoció Jenny.

-Si-contestaron los demás.

-Chicos-dijo Sophie, llamando la atención de todos-mañana es fiesta, no hay que madrugar y después de la siesta de dos horas que me he dado antes de la cena, no tengo sueño, que os parece si nos juntamos en la habitación y hacemos algo?

-La verdad es que todos nos hemos dormido esta tarde y tampoco tenemos sueño-admitieron los merodeadores

-Pues no se hable más-dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la sala común-poneros los pijamas y luego venir a nuestra habitación.

-Evans-habló Sirius-no se si te has dado cuenta de que nosotros no podemos subir a vuestras habitaciones solos, por que no lo hacemos en la nuestra?

-Tu estas loco!!-exclamó Jenny-con lo desastres que sois no podremos ni caminar, poneros el pijama y nosotras bajaremos para ayudaros.

Tras decir esto cada uno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

En la habitación de los chicos se encontraba un James saltando en su cama más que feliz por poder pasar una noche con su pelirroja, haciendo así el día redondo y perfecto.

-Cornamenta como no dejes de saltar así te vas a cargar la cama-le decía Remus con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Esto es genial!! Pasaré la noche con Lily!!-gritaba eufórico

-Lunático-dijo Sirius-voy a ver si en China no han escuchado los gritos de este loco-dijo tranquilamente-Cornamenta relájate, con el escándalo que estas armando no me extrañaría que te hayan escuchado las chicas.

-No me importa-dijo el moreno parando de saltar y poniéndose el pijama.

-Canuto donde estan las reservas-preguntó Remus

En la habitación de las chicas, ni Jenny ni Sophie podían creer que Lily no se pusiese como loca al pensar que James iría a su habitación a pasar la noche.

-Sigo sin poder creerme que no te enfadaras-decía Jenny por millonésima vez.

-Jenny basta, ya te dije que quiero pasármelo bien estas navidades, además tu tampoco te has quejado de que venga Black.

-Supongo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no son como creíamos-dijo Jenny, pero se vio interrumpida por los gritos de los chicos.

Abrieron la puerta y bajaron a la sala común donde ya las esperaban los merodeadores.

-Potter eso que tienes en las manos es...es helado de limón-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una cara de niña de tres años.

-Sí, que pasa?

-Oh no!!-exclamó Jenny

-Que ocurre?-preguntó Remus.

-Que es el helado preferido de Lily, y os puedo asegurar que hasta que esa tarrina no este vacía no parara de comer helado.

-Pues es una tarrina de litro así que creo que se pondrá morada de tanto helado-dijo Sirius mientras sonreía viendo la cara de James, el cual miraba embobado a Lily.

-Pues lo tendrá que compartir porque también es mi helado favorito-dijo James.

-Bueno basta-saltó Lily- a la habitación que ese helado me esta pididendo que me lo coma.

-Lily los helados no hablan-dijo Sophie riendo

-Pues este si lo hace y a gritos.

Tras este comentario todos rieron y las chicas cogieron a los merodeadores para ayudarlos a subir a la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, dejando las seis tabletas de chocolate a un lado, y se dedicaron a comer los helados; James y Lily el de limón, Sophie y Sirius el de dulce de leche y Remus y Jenny el de chocolate.

-Vosotros dos sois unos adictos al chocolate-dijo Sirius-me pregunto que pasaria si lo escondiese-dijo pensativo el ojigris.

-Por tu bien más te vale no hacerlo-dijeron Remus y Jenny a la vez, lo que provocó que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Bueno chicos vale ya-dijo Lily cuando pudo controlar la risa-no nos hemos juntado solo para comer helados, chocolate y golosinas, a que podemos jugar?

-Yo si se a que podemos jugar-solto de repente Sophie-vosotras dos ya sabeis que es.

-Sophie ni se te ocurra-dijo Lily

-Sí juguemos a eso, me servirá para averiguar muchas cosas-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Chicas-las interrumpió James-os importa explicarnos a que vamos a jugar?

-Habeis jugado alguna vez a la botella?-preguntó Lily, ellos asintieron-bien, pues es algo parecido, solo que la finalidad no es que la botella señale a dos personas para que se besen, sino que señala a una persona y alguien del grupo le hace una pregunta que tiene que contestar con la verdad, o pagar prenda en el caso de no querer contestar.-terminó de explicar la pelirroja.

-Me parece bien-dijo James, mientras que Remus y Sirius asentían con la cabeza.

-Bien, Lily haz los honores por favor-dijo Jenny

-Será un placer- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y yendo a su baúl, del cual sacó una especie de ruleta, solo que lo que giraba era una flecha, los chicos se quedaron mirándola-no me mireis así, solo es una parte de un juego de mesa de cuando era pequeña-dijo colocándolo en el centro y sentándose.

-Bien que comience el juego-dijo Sophie al mismo tiempo que hacía girar el puntero, el cual tras unos segundos la apuntó a ella misma-esto no puede ser-se quejó-siempre me toca a mí ser la primera.

-Vamos no te quejes-dijo Jenny-como nosotras lo sabemos todo, vosotros nos preguntareis a nosotras y nosotras a vosotros vale?-todos asintieron-bien, quien le pregunta a Sophie?

-Yo-dijo Remus-a ver, a ver...a si, con cuantos chicos has salido Sophie.

-Oye eso es privado!!-exclamó la rubia

-Entonces paga prenda-dijo el ojimiel.

-Ni de coña, contestaré-dijo la rubia-no pagaré prenda tan fácilmente-dijo viendo como la cara de decepción que ponía Sirius-a ver que piense...creo que fueron unos...tres, novios formales tres, luego estan los rollitos de noches locas.

-La que parecía tonta-dijo Sirius al que la respuesta lo había dejado bien sorprendido.

-No te fies de las apariencias Sirius-dijo la ojiazul.

-Bien sigamos-dijo Lily girando el puntero, el cual esta vez señaló a Jenny

-Va a por nosotras o solo es idea mía-dijo la chica algo molesta-bien quien me pregunta?

-Yo lo haré-dijo Sirius.

-Me das miedo, no puede preguntar otro.

-Jenny-le reprocho Lily.

-Vaaleee.

-Veamos, quien te gusta?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y a ti que te importa-dijo la morena poniéndose roja como el pelo de su amiga-no pienso contestar a eso.

-Cariño si no contestas tendrás que pagar prenda-le recordó Lily

-Lo se, pero prefiero eso a contestar-dijo la chica quitándose la sudadera que llevaba, quedándose con un top que le dejaba todo el abdomen al descubierto, cosa que provocó que Remus se atragantara con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando- estas bien Remus-preguntó preocupada, el licántropo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno continuemos-dijo James, quien sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo-vaya Sirius te ha tocado.

-Yo pregunto!-salto de golpe Jenny-por fin podré averiguarlo

-Averiguar que?,chicos me da miedo-dijo el aludido

-No dramatices Black-le espetó la morena-solo es una preguntita, por curiosidad, llevo todo el día preguntándome que fue lo que pasó el otro día entre Sophie y tú cuando desaparecisteis en la batalla de bolas de nieve-Sirius se quedó helado, eso si que no se lo esperaba, miró de reojo a Sophie la cual estaba roja y con la cabeza gacha.

-No voy a contestar a eso-dijo el moreno tajante-así que no insista por que no te lo voy a decir-concluyó

-Eso lo único que me indica es que no paso nada inocente, no Sophie?-dijo Jenny mirando a Sophie

-Vamos Jenny dejala, cuando quiera ya nos contara que pasó, ahora Sirius, prenda-dijo la pelirroja, y sin más el moreno se quitó la camiseta del pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso, bien formado gracias al Quidditch.

-Joder!!-exclamaron las tres a la vez-todo eso es gracias al Quidditch?-preguntó Sophie, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del moreno.

-Si todos los jugadores de Quidditch estan igual yo me caso con uno-dijo Lily.

-Pues no tendrás que buscar mucho-dijo Remus-lo tienes sentado a tu derecha-dijo refiriéndose a James.

-Remus no des ideas-dijo Lily-no creo que este-dijo señalando a James-tenga un cuerpo tan perfecto.

-Lily no hables de lo que no conoces-dijo Sophie mientras hacía girar el puntero de nuevo, el cual señaló a Remus-te ha tocado y pregunto yo. Por que no nos contaste lo de tu problema peludo nunca?-esa pregunta les pillo desprevenidos a todos.

-Porque tenia miedo de que os asustaseis y no me volvieseis a dirigir la palabra-explicó el ojimiel.

-Este tio es tonto!!-soltó Jenny, todos la miraron raro- que? Es verdad, realmente piensas que ibamos a dejar de hablarte y hacerte caso por el simple echo de que eres un licántropo? Las personas no se miden por lo que son, sino por como son, solo eres un hombre lobo una vez al mes, doce veces al año, que me dices de los 353 dias restantes?, no se como te podías preocupar por eso, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, y me importa un comino lo que seas en luna llena, a mi me interesan lo que eres tu, tu forma de ser el resto del año.

Tras escuchar la revelación de Jenny, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían oído hablar a Jenny con tanta sinceridad.

-Bueno creo que Jenny lo ha dicho todo Remus-dijo Lily-jamás te dejaríamos de lado por una cosa así, es una tontería que pensaras eso.

-Es verdad, queremos que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas algo nos lo digas-dijo Sophie-para eso estan los amigos no?

-Gracias chicas-dijo Remus, quien se sentía el ser más feliz en toda la tierra, tenia los mejores amigos que uno puede desear.

-Bueno continuemos que nos estamos poniendo sentimentales-dijo Sirius-uy, Lily te toca, Cornamenta, te cedo los honores.

-Mira que tienes mala leche Black-dijo una resignada pelirroja-Vale, Potter que quieres saber?

-Me odias tanto como dices?-lo soltó sin pensar, con un tono triste y con la cabeza gacha.

Lily al escuchar la pregunta se quedó helada, no se esperaba eso, y mucho menos la expresión que tenía el chico tras hacer la pregunta.

-Pues...joder me has pillado desprevenida, me esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso-dijo la pelirroja- no-dijo esto en un susurro, pero que todos escucharon.

-Lils repite-dijo su rubia amiga, mientras que James levantaba la cabeza y miraba incrédulo a Lily

-Que no te odio, lo que pasa es que me sacas de quicio y me pones nerviosa, y yo no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos, lo que pasa es que aún estoy algo resentida con lo que pasó el año pasado.

-Que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Sirius, quien no tenia ni idea de lo que se trataba, aunque James tampoco tuviese ni idea, pero este prefirió no decir nada y dejar que Lily siguiese hablando.

-El año pasado, por estas fechas, James me dijo que quería verme, quedamos en la torre de astronomía a las siete.-empezó a contar la chica, aunque en sus palabras se notaba que lo que pasó le había hecho daño- a la hora acordada, subí a la torre para hablar con él y averiguar que quería, pero para mi sorpresa, nada más terminé de subir las escaleras, vi a James con Samantha en una actitud más que cariñosa, bueno, como que se estaban comiendo mutuamente-comentó la chica, haciendo que James comenzase a recordar-me escondí detrás de una estatua y cuando Samantha se fue entré en el aula, tu me estabas esperando para cenar, habias preparado una cena para dos y estabas con un ramo de rosas en las manos, el cual me diste nada más entré...

-Que romántico-dijeron Jenny y Sophie a la vez-continua

-Yo empecé a cabrearme, y exploté en el momento en el que te acercaste y me dijiste que me querías, no me pude controlar y te tiré el ramo después de empujarte, me di media vuelta y me fui, no quería que me explicaras nada, pues lo había visto todo, no necesitaba excusas por lo que no te deje hablar. Pero a mediados del curso, te escuché hablando con Sirius, diciéndole que no sabias que había pasado, ni por que había actuado así, y eso fue lo que me hizo enfadarme más y fue cuando decidí comportarme así contigo.

-Vaya ahora lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que esa noche yo solo te esperaba a ti, Samantha apareció y se me echó encima y empezó a besarme, cuando por fin conseguí separarme de ella le dije que se fuese, que me dejase tranquilo, se fue hecha una furia, pero jamás pense que tu estabas allí-explicó el moreno-lo que no entiendo es que si estabas allí, como fue que no me escuchaste cuando hablé con ella?

-Supongo que estaría demasiado cabreada como para pararme a escuchar, la fama os precede, y yo no quería ser otra de tus conquistas. Además continuaste liándote con todo ser con faldas y eso no me demostraba que me quisises.

-Bueno dejemos el tema, porque acabaremos sacando demasiadas cosas malas y esta noche es para divertirnos, además a James todavía no le ha tocado-dijo Jenny haciendo girar el puntero, el cual, o por casualidad o destino señaló a James- bien Lily tu no has preguntado asi que...

-Vale veamos...con cuantas chicas te has acostado?-dijo como si nada, dejando a todos con la mirada fija en James.

-Quitando que es una pregunta algo privada...te voy a responder-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- no me he acostado con ninguna chica.

-James, sabes que si mientes también pagas prenda?-dijo Lily

-No me va ha hacer falta pagar prenda porque es la verdad, puede que me haya liado con muchas, pero nunca me he acostado con nadie, sigo siendo virgen-contestó sonriente.

-Lily, nadie bromea con esas cosas-dijo Sophie quien miraba a su amiga, la cual tenía una cara de "no puede ser"

-Supongo que tendrás razón, pero es que no me lo puedo creer.

-Pues créetelo, nuestro Cornamenta no se ha acostado con nadie-dijo Sirius

-Por que no cambiamos de tema?-preguntó Jenny-me incomoda un poco este tipo de conversaciones, además hay que continuar preguntando, porque solo Sirius y yo hemos pagado prenda y no se va a quedar la cosa así-dijo girando de nuevo el puntero-Lily te toca otra vez

-Yo pregunto-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara- Evans, si esa noche no hubiese pasado nada, y James te hubiese pedido que fueses su novia, que hubieses contestado?

-No voy a responder a eso-dijo la pelirroja

-Pues prenda-dijo James

-De acuerdo-dijo la ojiverde quitándose la camiseta del pijama, quedando con un sujetador blanco, cosa que provocó que James la mirase de una forma un tanto...pícara-Potter quita esa cara o te arranco los ojos.

-Joder que sádica-dijo el aludido, mientras todos reían

-Dejando los arranques suicidas a un lado...-dijo Remus-continuemos... vaya Sophie te ha tocado.

-Yo le preguntaré-dijo Jenny

-No habíamos quedado en que solo os podiamos preguntar nosotros- pregunto Remus.

-Si, pero últimamente pasan cosas muy raras y tengo que averiguar-dijo la morena-veamos...te liaste con mi primo este verano pasado, cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones?-esta pregunta provocó que cierto moreno prestase toda su atención.

-Joder Jenny mira que eres directa-le reprocho la pelirroja.

-Yo soy así

-Por que quieres saberlo?-dijo una confundida rubia.

-Por curiosidad, desaparecisteis una hora, y al volver mi primo tenia una cara de imbécil que no se la aguantaba.

-De acuerdo te contestare-dijo la chica resignada-no-esta respuesta provoco que el moreno de ojos azules respirase tranquilo-no me lie con tu primo, porque a él le gusta Erika.

-Esa niñata!!!-exclamó la morena.

-Jenny que a ti te caiga mal no le prohibe a tu primo estar con ella, además no es tan mala chica. Bueno a lo que iba, la cosa es que me lo conto y me dijo que lo acompañase porque había quedado con ella, y le acompañé.

-Mira que hay que tener valor para estar de sujeta velas-dijo Lily.

-No te creas-dijo la rubia-estaba con su hermano y me puse a hablar con el mientras que aquellos dos se comian mutuamente, y al cabo de una hora volvimos con vosotros, y eso es lo que pasó, pero ni se te ocurra decirle nada a tu primo de que te he dicho algo o sino estoy muerta.

-Tranqui, no dire nada, pero hubiese preferido mil veces que se liase contigo que con esa.

-Ya sabes que a mi no me van los rubios-dijo la chica con un doble sentido-como dicen por ahí, "no pienses en los rubios, piensa en los estudios; piensa en los morenos que estan mucho más buenos"-este último comentario hizo que todos riesen.

-Hombre pues la verdad es que esa frase tiene algo de verdad-dijo la pelirroja pensativa-bueno continuemos-dijo girando la ruleta, que volvió a señalar a Lily-pero esto que es!! Es la tercera vez.

-Se siente, ahora te preguntaré yo-dijo Sophie- por que has dicho que la frase tiene algo de verdad?

-Tengo que contestar?

-Sino quieres quedarte en ropa interior delante de nosotros, si-dijo Remus

-De acuerdo... porque, lo creais o no he tenido algun que otro novio, no han llegado a durar mucho, pero por regla general, los morenos eran mucho mejores que los rubios, os lo puedo decir que los he probado a los dos tipos, y realmente prefiero a los morenos, son más cariñosos, jaja.

-Vaya cornamenta un punto a favor-solto Sirius- algo es algo.

-Si-dijo James con semblante triste, el haber decubierto el por que Lily se portaba así con él le habia hecho darse cuenta de que le costaría mucho recuperar la confianza de la chica.

La noche siguió entre más preguntas, algunas algo subidas de tono, otras más decentes; como resultado, y tras dos horas de preguntas, James acabó sin camiseta, dejando al descubierto unos muy bien formados musculos, con lo que Lily se tuvo que tragar sus palabras anteriores, y en boxers. Remus quedó sin camiseta y Sirius al igual que su querido hermano quedó en boxer también.

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás, Sophie al final acabó sin camiseta, y con unos shorts que llevaba puestos debajo del pantalón del pijama (N/A: la chica iba bien preparada), Jenny acabó en ropa interior, es decir, con sujetador y un culotte, al igual que Lily.

Conclusión, los chicos pudieron deleitarse con las magníficas vistas de los cuerpos de las chicas y ellas de los cuerpos de los chicos (N/A: quien pudiera estar ahí).

-dejemos de jugar a esto porque no me apetece quedarme desnuda delante de estos pervertidos-dijo Sophie.

-Cariño no te quejes-le reprocho la ojiverde-tu al menos llevas un short, aquí la menda-dijo señalando a Jenny- y yo vamos en ropa interior.

-Pues menos mal que no se me ocurrió ponerme lo que vosotras sabeis-dijo la morena, la cual daba gracias porque ese día, los elfos no hubiesen tenido gran parte de su ropa lavada todavía, pues entre ellas había un tanga, que era el preferido de la chica, y que esa mañana había buscado para ponérselo.

-Ya me hubiese encargado yo de que te hubieses puesto otra cosa-le dijo Lily

-Nos podeis explicar de que hablais-se quejó Sirius-parece que hableis en código.

-No creo que te interesase mucho saber que Jenny quería ponerse...-pero fue interrumpida por Jenny.

-Sophie corazón por que no te callas?

-Uy! Lo siento casi hablo de más.

-Pues si chica-dijo Lily-bueno yo me voy a vestir, porque no me apetece coger un resfriado-dijo esta levantándose para ponerse el pantalón del pijama y luego la camiseta.

-Tienes rezón-dijeron Sophie y Jenny a la vez-vosotros os podéis vestir también-dijo Sophie.

-No te preocupes-dijo James poniéndose el pantalón al igual que Sirius-nosotros dormimos sin camiseta, estamos acostumbrados.

-Como querais-dijo Lily tumbándose en su cama- queda chocolate?

-Blanco-respondió James.

-Dame un trozo-dijo incorporándose.

-Cojelo-dijo James mientras se ponia el último trozo en la boca, sujetándolo con los dientes, dejando medio trozo fuera de su boca.

Lily no se lo penso y acercó la mano para coger el trozo que quedaba fuera.

-No, no...-dijo el moreno apartándose, sus amigos los miraban, ellos sabiendo lo que James pretendía; y ellas algo confundidas al principio, pero luego entendieron lo que el merodeador pretendía.

-No pensarás que lo voy a coger con la boca-dijo la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

-Si quieres chocolate, no te va a quedar otra-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pintada en la boca. Lily al verse chantageda frunció el ceño, pero es que le apetecía chocolate, y el trozo que tenía James era el último...por lo que ni corta ni perezosa, bajo de su cama, se puso de rodillas al lado de James y se acercó para coger el trozo que este le ofrecia. Todos se quedaron sin aire al ver como Lily se acercaba a James, más bien a su boca. Una vez la distancia fue vencida, Lily mordió el chocolate, lo que provocó que sus labios rozasen con los del chico, provocándole un escalofría que le recorrio toda la columna. No podia creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

-Vaya-dijo el moreno-así sabe mucho mejor el chocolate-dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Potter esa sonrisa quiero que la borres de tu cara-dijo la pelirroja-y vosotros porque me mirais así-dijo viendo como sus amigos la miraban atónitos.

-Lily te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Sophie algo descolocada.

-Si, coger un trozo de chocolate-respondió la ojiverde tranquilamente volviendo a sentarse en su cama, donde pudo ver como Sophie y Sirius estaban en la cama de esta, y Remus y Jenny en la cama de Jenny, en cambio James estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Lily y esta sentada en el borde.

-Si, pero de la boca de Potter-terminó de decir Jenny- eso no es normal en ti, debes estar enferma, tu no te acercas tanto a James ni pagándote.

-Bueno ya dejenla-dijo Sirius-cada uno hace lo que quiere, y eso ha servido para que James se quede con cara de gilipollas, la cual le durará una semana, lo malo es que me dará la paliza todos los días y me empezará a doler la cabeza-dijo el moreno provocando una carcajada general.

-Canuto, no eres el más apropiado para hablar-le reprocho su amigo-te recuerdo este verano?

-No gracias, llevas dos meses recordándomelo, dame un descanso.

-Bueno chicos es muy tarde, son las tres de la madrugada, deberíamos acostarnos-dijo Remus quien se levantaba para irse a la habitación.

-Ni de coña os vais a vuestra habitación-saltó Jenny, dejándolos a todos confundidos-no me mireis así, estoy demasiado cómoda ahora como para bajar las escaleras para que no se conviertan en un tobogán, haremos aparecer unos colchones y dormiréis aquí los tres, estamos solos en la torre nadie lo sabrá-concluyó la morena haciendo aparecer con un toque de varita tres colchones.

Remus se acostó en el de al lado de la cama de Jenny, Sirius en el de al lado de la cama de Sophie, y James, al lado de Lily.

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus camas, se desearon las buenas noches, tras escuchar un par de tonterías por parte de Sirius que provoco que todos se riesen y con una sonrisa en los labios se acostaron. Las chicas cayeron rendidas a los brazos de morfeo enseguida, en cambio los chicos tardaron algo más, James porque no se podía creer que estuviese durmiendo al lado de su pelirroja, a la cual miraba como dormia, pensando que era un angel. Remus estaba en un estado parecido al de James, solo que la chica que le quitaba el sueño era Jenny y Sirius...bueno, el intentaba averiguar que le pasaba con esa rubia que ahora dormia a su lado, sus amigos le decían que se había enamorado, pero el se negaba a admitirlo, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero desde que había besado a la chica no había conseguido quitársela de la cabeza, su obsesión con ella, por llamarlo de alguna manera, venía desde mediados del año pasado, tenía que admitir que había estado todo el verano pensando y hablando de ella, pero al volverla a ver en el tren, pudo ver que la chica estaba más guapa, su figura había mejorado mucho más, si eso era posible, al igual que sus amigas, todo hay que decirlo; pero desde ese dia no se la quitaba de la cabeza y el beso que se habían dado...para el había sido el mejor. También había notado como una rabia se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando veía a algun chico fijarse en ella o cuando se acercaban a ella, no lo podía explicar, pero no le gustaba verla con otros chicos, la quería solo para él. Poco a poco el moreno pudo escuchar las respiraciones pausadas de sus amigos, lo que indicaba que todos estaban dormidos, y empezó a notar como poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando, como iba durmiéndose, con la imagen de la rubia de ojos azules rondando en su cabeza.

_Hasta aquí otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis muchos reviews.  
El siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más, porque últimamente estoy algo ocupada, y por las tardes trabajo, con lo que solo me quedan las noches para escribir, pero intentaré tenerlo pronto. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic, sobretodo a Nimue-Tarrazo y a Lily Evans de Potter, gracias a todos y hasta el proximo capítulo._

_Recordar que los personajes son de J.K Rowlin, excepto algunos que son inventados por mí, al igual que la trama._

_ADIOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Una cena diferente.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar en la habitación, a través de la ventana, directos a los ojos de Lily, quien comenzó a despertarse, preguntándose por que no habia cerrado las cortinas de su cama. Cuando consiguió habituar sus ojos a la luz, su pregunta quedo respondida, no se acordaba de que los merodeadores, se habían quedado a dormir con ellas.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación y pudo ver como Sophie dormía tranquilamente, tapada hasta las orejas, y a un Sirius, dormido, con una cara de angelito que no le pegaba mucho, pensó la pelirroja; el chico estaba tapado hasta la cintura, de lado, mirando la cama de Sophie, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Que estará soñando este para tener esa cara?-se preguntó la chica

Luego miro hacia la cama donde dormía su morena amiga, la cual dormía boca arriba, toda espatarrada, con las mantas a un lado de la cama y la sábana enrollada en una pierna.

-Mira que es complicada para dormir esta Jenny-se dijo para si Lily sonriendo.

Al lado de la cama de su amiga pudo ver a Remus, que también seguía dormido.

Finalmente, miro a su derecha, y pudo ver coma James dormía placidamente. En esos momentos parecía un chico tranquilo, cosa que no era para nada. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, tapado hasta la cintura, dejando ver su bien formada espalda, cosa que a Lily no le pasó por alto, y con una carita de bueno, que según la pelirroja no le quedaba, pero se veía tan guapo; tras este pensamiento, Lily se reprndió a si misma.

-Pensando en James?-dijo una voz adormilada, se trataba de Remus.

-No, solo es que no me acordaba de que habías dormido aquí y estaba algo desconcertada-se excusó la pelirroja.

-Ya-dijo el licántropo, quien no se lo creía, pero prefirió no insistir-deberíamos despertar a estas marmotas.

-Si tienes razón, te encargas de Sirius?, yo despertaré a Potter, a Jenny y a Sophie ya las despertaré yo

-De acuerdo.

Y así lo hicieron, Remus se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba durmiendo Sirius. Mientras, Lily se giró y se acercó a James, le acarició la cara y en voz baja comenzó a llamarle.

-James.

-...

-James-dijo algo más alto y moviéndolo un poco-James despierta-

Poco a poco el moreno fue abriendo los ojos, y lo que vió le pareció un sueño- buenos días dormilón.

-Todavía estoy soñando?-preguntó algo confundido.

-No-le contesto con una sonrisa la chica-por que lo dices?

-Porque no me puedo creer que un ángel este a mi lado despertándome-dijo el chico incorporándose, provocando con ese comentario el sonrojo de la ojiverde. _Joder, hasta acabada de despertar es preciosa_, pensó el moreno, a la vez que recordaba el por que estaba durmiendo ahí y se ponía las gafas.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Remus había conseguido despertar a Sirius de una forma un tanto húmeda.

-AH!!-gritó el moreno-no sabes tener más delicadeza?-dijo molesto el moreno.

-Canuto-empezó a decir James-contigo la delicadeza no funciona- tras el comentario los cuatro se rieron.

-Lo que me extraña es que esas dos no se hallan despertado con el grito de este-dijo Remus señalando a Sirius.

-Ya te he dicho que yo me encargaba de esas dos, para despertarlas hay que hacer esto- dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía dos cojines y los lanzaba directos a la cara de sus dos amiga, las cuales despertaron de golpe.

-LILIANE EVANS!!-gritó Jenny.

-YO TE MATO!!!- exclamó Sophie.

Lily cerró las cortinas de su cama y puso un hechizo para que no las pudiesen abrir, pero no le sirvió de nada, porque Jenny se levantó y conjuró el contrahechizo, abriendo las cortinas de golpe y lanzándose encima de su amiga, la cual se protegía con la almohada, y comenzó a reir como una loca.

-EH!! Eso no es justo-se quejaba Sophie-guerra de cosquillas y no me avisais?, ahora vereis- y sin más la rubia se levantó y se tiró encima de sus dos amigas, comenzando así una guerra de cosquillas en la que la víctima era una pelirroja, llenando la habitación de risas, provocando que los merodeadores sonrieran.

-Basta...jajaja...basta...jajajajaja...por favor-suplicaba la ojiverde.

Sus amigas accedieron, pues consideraban que el castigo era suficiente, y habiendo recuperada el aliento se retiraron cada una a su cama, dejando a una pelirroja tirada en su cama, boca arriba, con todo el pelo revuelto, la camiseta del pijama subida, dejando su abdomen al descubierto y con la respiración aún acelerada. Una vez se repuso, se sentó en su cama y se colocó todo en su sitio.

-Sois unas sádicas-se quejó.

-Nosotras no somos las que despertamos a los demás a cojinazos-se excusó la rubia.

-Vale-admitió la pelirroja-pero es que si no es así no os despertais.

-Tu espera a que un día me despierte yo antes, y me vengaré de ti-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Jenny-dijo la rubia-eso es imposible, siempre eres la última en despertar.

-Bueno, que os parece si nos arreglamos y bajamos a desayunar, mis tripas rugen.

-Canuto, tus tripas siempre rugen-dijo Remus a modo de burla.

-Ja ja-rió sarcástico el moreno-muy gracioso.

-Bueno vale-dijo Lily-será mejor que nos arreglemos.

-Sí, yo voy a darme una duchita-dijo Sophie levantándose de su cama.

-Ni de coña-exclamaron Jenny y Lily a la vez- tu te esperas a que nos duchemos nosotras y luego te duchas tu-dijo Lily

-Lily tiene razón, eres una lenta.

-Muchas gracias chicas, sois las mejores amigas del mundo- dijo sarcásticamente la ojiazul.

-Si pero nos quieres tal y como somos-dijo Jenny

-Eso también es verdad-dijo pensativa la rubia.

-Bueno voy a ducharme-dijo Lily

-Podríamos ducharnos juntos-todos se giraron y miraron a James, pero la cara de Lily era de sorpresa y con una mirada asesina- es por ahorrar agua, estamos en sequía.

-Antes prefiero quedarme sin agua que ducharme contigo- dijo la pelirroja entrando al baño.

-Todos rompieron en carcajadas al ver la cara de decepción del moreno.

Una hora y media más tarde, los seis bajaban duchados y arreglados dirección al gran comedor, donde les esperaba un suculento desayuno, que fue devorado en cuestión de minutos, sobretodo por Sophie y Sirius, que parecía que sus estómagos no tuviesen fondo.

-Que haremos hoy?- peguntó James.

-Podríamos ir a ver como van las pociones-dijo la pelirroja.

Todos asintieron y cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al aula donde ensayaban para comprobar que las pociones estuviesen en buen estado

Una vez allí y comprobado el estado de la poción, se sentaron en los sillones que tenían en la sala, ya que estaba provista de todas las comodidades que se podrían pedir, pues pasaban más tiempo en ese lugar que en cualquier otro.

-Chicas esta noche es la cena así que tendremos que empezar pronto a prepararnos-dijo un sonriente rubia, ya que era a la que más le gustaban ese tipo de acontecimientos, no por la cena ni nada de eso, sino por el hecho de poder arreglar a sus amigas, ya que era la que más habilidad tenía para eso, y por estrenar vestido.

-Sophie, no me marees ahora con eso, todavía faltan diez horas-le reprochó Jenny

-Si pero hay que empezar dos horas antes

-Dos horas!!!- exclamaron los merodeadores.

-No se si os habreis dado cuenta, pero soy yo la encargada de hacer que estas dos esten radiantes, y no teneis ni idea de la cantidad de pelo que tiene Lily, y para hacerle un tocado me puedo tirar media hora de reloj-dijo Sophie.

-Que complicadas sois las mujeres-dijo Sirius.

-Tu no hables, que cuando hay alguna fiesta te tiras tres cuartos de hora en el baño, más una media hora para vestirte-le dijo James.

-Pero yo tengo que estar perfecto Cornamenta.

-Me parece que tendremos que hacer más grande la habitación-dijo Sophie-o tu ego nos aplastará a todos-todos rieron, incluso Sirius, quien le sacó la lengua a Sophie.

-Chicos que os parece si jugamos a algo?-propuso Remus.

Todos asintieron y pasaron el resto del día en la sala jugando, hablando e incluso inventando nuevas canciones. Comieron allí, pues James y Sirius fueron a las cocinas para coger algo que comer.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde, todos volvieron a la sala común, y las chicas se fueron a su habitación para comenzar a prepararse, dejando a los chicos en la sala hablando, mientras que Sirius y Remus jugaban a ajedrez mágico y James los observaba, sabiendo con antelación que Remus seria el ganador de la partida, no había nadie que consiguiese ganarle.

Una hora y media más tarde, los merodeadores se dirigía a su habitación para empezar a arreglarse, mientras que Sirius iba quejándose, pues como había pensado James, había perdido, y Sirius decía que Remus hacía trampa y cosas por el estilo.

A las ocho y media, los tres chicos estaban listos. Bajaron a la sala común para esperar a las chicas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues a los diez minutos se oyeron ruidos en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones femeninas.

Las primera en bajar fue Jenny; al verla, Remus casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, mientras que los otros dos quedaban sorprendidos, pues si ella iba así, como irían las otras dos? Y es que Jenny llevaba un vestido en tonos lilas y morados, haciendo resaltar el color de sus ojos, el vestido era largo hasta los pies y palabra de honor, ceñido hasta debajo del pecho y el resto suelto, provocando que con cada movimiento el vestido bailase. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias moradas, con detalles en malva, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un semi, dejando unos mechones sueltos y el resto de su melena con algunas ondulaciones. Iba maquillada con sombras malvas, las mejillas algo sonrosadas y gloss en los labios.

Después de Jenny, bajó Sophie, siendo el turno de Sirius para quedarse embobado. La chica llevaba un vestido también largo como el de su amiga, en un color rosa pálido, atado al cuello y con la mitad de la espalda al aire. Calzaba unas sandalias rosas, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, del cual se desprendían mechones, dando la sensación de que se estuviese deshaciendo. Iba maquillada con sombras rosadas, y al igual que su amiga con un poco de colorete, si ser excesivo y con los labios rosados.

-Te has lucido con los loocks-le dijo Sirius.

-Pues todavía no has vista a Lily, a ella si que la ha cambiado, lo que me ha hecho a mí no es nada comparado con lo que le ha hecho a ella-respondió Jenny.

Este comentario hizo que todos se fijasen en James, quien se había quedado estático, pues si Jenny y Sophie ya se veían espectaculares, no quería imaginar como estaría Lily.

Justo en ese momento, bajaba Lily por las escaleras, sujetando su vestido para no tropezar, al llegar a la sala, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo James, quien se había olvidado de respirar. Y la cosa no era para menos, pues Lily lucía genial, con un vestido en color champagne con algunos brillos dorados. Era atado al cuello como el de Sophie, largo hasta los pies, ceñido hasta la cintura. Hasta ahí no había nada raro, lo que más llamó la atención fue el corte que llevaba la falda, dejando al descubierto la pierna y más de medio muslo de la chica.

-Creo que mi madre se a pasado con el corte-dijo algo ruborizada la chica, quien veía como James intentaba reponerse.

-No digas tonterías-le dijo Sophie- date la vuelta no? Hay que enseñarlo todo.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiesen, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, dejando ver toda su espalda al descubierto, pues la parte trasera del vestido comenzada justo en la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre, provocando que James abriese la boca tanto que casi se le desencaja. La chica volvió a darse la vuelta. Calzaba unas sandalias doradas, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un lateral con pinzas diminutas doradas, dejando toda su melena descansando en el hombro izquierdo, la cual estaba algo rizada y decorada con finas cintas en dorado. Al igual que sus amigas, el maquillaje no era excesivo, llevaba sombras doradas, que realzaban el brillo de sus ojos, algo de colorete y los labios con brillo.

-Estais estupendas-dijo Remus.

-Gracias-dijo Jenny-aunque vosotros no os quedais atrás.

Y era verdad, pues los tres iban guapísimos, Remus llevaba un traje en color beige, que resaltaba su pelo medio rubio y sus ojos miel, con una camisa en color marrón con una corbata del mismo color que su traje.

Sirius por su parte lucía un traje azul marino, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con una camisa gris claro, la cual le daba vida a sus ojos, pero al contrario que Remus, no llevaba corbata, sino que llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Por otro lado James llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa en turquesa, que realzaba la piel morena de este, y al igual que Sirius, los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Bueno sería mejor ir bajando a cenar no?-dijo Sophie.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la sala común, las chicas delante. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Por que estan cerradas?-dijo Jenny

-No lo se, será mejor que esperemos a ver que pasa-dijo Remus-no creo que tarden en llegar los profesores, quedan cinco minutos para las nueve.

Cuando habían transcurrido los cinco minutos restantes para llegar a las nueve de la noche, se oyó un CLIC provinente de la cerradura de la puerta.

-Que ha sido eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-La cerradura de la puerta-explicó Sophie.

-Tal vez ya esté abierta-dijo Jenny.

Sin pensárselo, Lily se acercó y despacio comenzó a girar la manilla de la puerta. Al terminar de girarla, la puerta se abrió.

-A que viene tanto misterio?-preguntó Remus- nunca habían hecho nada de esto.

-Lunático recuerda que nunca nos habíamos quedado los seis solos en el castillo, estas navidades son un poco raras-explicó James, quien no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

No lo pensaron más y, tas acabar de abrir las puertas del comedor, entraron los seis juntos.

El comedor se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, pero nada más pusieron el pie en él, se encendieron diversas velas, situadas a la entrada del comedor, y que luego formaban un camino hasta el centro de la estancia, pero no pudieron ver adonde dirigían, pues la luz de las velas no lo mostraba. Pudieron comprobar que ese no era el único cambio, las mesas donde solían comer no estaban, en su lugar encontraron dos inmensos árboles de navidad, situados a cada lado del comedor, decorados en rojo y dorado, haciendo honor a la casa Gryffindor, proporcionando así un ambiente más familiar para los chicos. Guiados por su instinto, los seis comenzaron a seguir el camino marcado por las velas. Unos metros más adelante vieron que tres mesas eran iluminadas por una tenue luz, decoradas con flores en un lateral, con diversas copas, cada una para la bebida correspondiente y una vajilla muy diferente a la de siempre, pues esta era de porcelana blanca, con detalles en azul oscuro. El mantel de las mesas era azul añil. En definitiva, parecían las mesas de las bodas, bien preparadas, solo que eran para dos personas.

-Solo caben dos personas en cada mesa-dijo Sophie algo sorprendida.

-Es verdad, además en cada plato hay una especie de carta-indicó Remus.

Se acercaron a las mesas y pudieron comprobar que esos papeles contenían el nombre de cada uno.

-Me parece que nos va tocar sentarnos juntos-dijo un sonriente Sirius a Sophie.

-No se podrían juntar las mesas?-preguntó la morena.

-Lo dudo-dijo James, quien llevaba en las manos otra carta-es de Dumbledore-y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Queridos alumnos, se estarán preguntando que es lo que pasa,_

_Pues bien, como habrán podido comprobar, la distribución del _

_Comedor es algo distinta. _

_He pensado que no les vendría mal cenar por parejas, pues me_

_He dado cuenta de que necesitan resolver algún que otro asunto._

_Siento desilusionar a la señorita Addams, pero las mesas _

_no se pueden mover de su sitio, estan hechizadas._

_Por la iluminación no se preocupen, conforme vaya _

_Transcurriendo la noche irá cambiando acorde con lo que _

_Esten haciendo._

_No me queda nada más que decir, salvo que les he contratado_

_Una discomóvil, pues se que les gusta mucho, y tiene karaoke,_

_Por si deciden cantar._

_Sin molestarles más me despido y les deseo que pasen una_

_Bonita velada y deisfruten de la cena que es deliciosa._

_Feliz navidad. _

_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore._

-Como sabía que iba a querer juntar las mesas?-dijo sorprendida la morena- este Dumbledore es increíble.

-Que tipo de invento es este?-dijo una desconcertada rubia.

-Bueno, no queda más que sentarse donde nos toque y aguantar-dijo Lily mirando a James, quien estaba la mar de feliz por poder cenar asolas con su pelirroja favorita.

Asi fue como cada uno se sentó donde le correspondía, Lily con James, Sophie con Sirius, y Remus con Jenny.

Nada más se sentaron, las velas se apagaron y el comedor se iluminó con las típicas velas de siempre, las cuales estaban decoradas con motivos navideños, y flotaban alrededor de las mesas. Al aumentar la luz, pudieron comprobar como el comedor había sido decorado con cintas de diversos colores y muérdagos, en las esquinas se podían ver cuatro árboles de navidad más pequeños que los situados a los laterales, los cuales estaban decorados en plata y blanco. El techo, hechizado como siempre, dejaba que se viese como caía la nieve, la cual se colaba en el comedor y desaparecía dos metros antes de llegar al suelo.

Al fondo del comedor, donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores, se encontraba un pequeño escenario, donde se podían ver todos los aparatos que harían funcionar la discomóvil.

Estaba claro que esa cena de navidad no se la había esperado nadie, y tanto las chicas como los merodeadores, estaban más que sorprendidos. Todos pensando en lo mismo, su director cada vez estaba peor.

Las chicas estaban algo incómodas, eso de tener que cenar con los merodeadores cada una en una mesa no era el mejor plan que tenían.

Por otro lado, tanto James como Sirius estaban encantados, mientras que Remus estaba algo nervioso por estar sentado con Jenny solos, no es que no quisiese, solo que se le hacía muy difícil.

_Aquí otro capítulo, es algo más corto que los otros, pero tengo pensado hacer algo y para ello debía cortarlo en este punto o si no se haría tremendamente largo._

_Que pillo Dumbledore eh? Jeje, eperemos que su plan salga bien._

_Que pasará? Como acabará todo? Eso es algo que iré revelando en los próximos capítulos. No digo nada, solo que cada pareja tendrá su momento...intimo, por decirlo de alguna forma._

_Dejen muchos REVIEWS!!!_

Besos a mis seguidoras Nimue-Tarrazo, Lily Evans de Potter y a Laury Evans, gracias por los reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews a Laury Evans, a Lily Evans de Potter y a mi nueva seguidora LiLyGrE, espero que continueis leyendo mi fic. se os quiere, besos.

Capítulo 13: Arreglando histórias.

Tras sentarse, las mesas se llenaron de diferentes platos, cada uno de ellos más delicioso. Parecía que los elfos se habían esmerado en la elaboración de esa cena.

Jenny, se sirvió un poco de pollo con verduras, mientras que Remus la miraba. La chica al sentirse observada levantó la cabeza y fijo esos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban a Remus, en él.

-Estas bien?-preguntó la morena

-Si-contesto el ojimiel-solo estaba pensando en lo bien que te ves esta noche- dijo el chico provocando el sonrojo de la chica, la cual rara vez se sonrojaba.

-Eso es por el maquillaje y la sesión de peluquería, si lo quitas no queda nada.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Remus-tu estas preciosa siempre

Este último comentario provocó que la chica se quedase sorprendida, y más roja si se podía.Se miraron a los ojos y una especie de corriente recorrió a ambos por todo el cuerpo.

-Tu tampoco te ves mal- dijo la morena- ese traje te sienta muy bien

-Dales las gracias a James y a Sirius, fueron ellos los que lo eligieron por mí, ese día no pude ir con ellos a comprar, el día anterior había sido luna llena.

-Pues debo felicitarles, te va que ni pintado.

-Gracias- dijo el chico mientras se servía la cena.

En el salón se escuchaba de fondo una música tranquila y suave.

-Alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó de golpe Jenny.

-A que viene eso?-preguntó extrañado y sorprendido el licántropo.

-Porque el año pasado te escuche hablando con James y Sirius, y dijiste que no podías permitirte el decirle nada porque no llegaría a aceptar jamás lo que eras.

Remus se quedó sorprendido, era verdad que el año pasado había estado hablando con los chicos sobre eso, escucharía de quien estaba hablando? O solo escuchó eso?

-Escuchaste algo más?

-Me tomas por una cotilla o que?-dijo la morena divertida-si lo hubiese escuchado todo crees que te habría preguntado si alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Touché!-exclamó el chico, sonriendo-por que quieres saberlo?, se supone que no eres una cotilla.

-Lo sé pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo-dijo Jenny riendo.

-Me pensaré si te contesto o no

-Que mala persona eres, me vas a tener toda la cena intrigada

-Si-dijo sonriente-incluso a lo mejor no te lo cuento hoy.

-Eres peor que yo cuando no quiero contar algo-exclamó la pelinegra-ahora entiendo como se sienten Lil y Sophie cuando no les quiero contar nada.

**Un poco más lejos…**

Sophie no sabía muy bien como actuar, esa situación era algo incómoda, solo podía pensar que cuando viese a su querido director lo mataría.

-Sophie te pasa algo?-preguntó Sirius algo preocupado.

-No-respondió la rubia-es solo que no me esperaba que la cena fuese a ser así-dijo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al moreno.

-No te gusta estar sentada conmigo?-dijo pícaramente el moreno.

-No es eso-dijo rápidamente la chica atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos-es solo que Dumbledore parece saber lo que hace.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto el ojigris como si no la entendiese.

-Sirius no te hagas el tonto

-Solo bromeaba-se excusó el moreno-la verdad es que no me esperaba algo así.

Sophie asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a servirse la cena, mientras que Sirius servía dos copas de vino.

-Vaya nos han puesto vino y todo-exclamó la rubia sorprendida-yo pensaba que nos pondrían jugo de calabaza como siempre.

-Debemos reconocer que esta cena es más especial que las demás-contestó el moreno mirándola a los ojos-estas preciosa

Sophie se quedó helada, a que había venido eso.

-Gracias-susurró agachando la cabeza-tu tampoco te ves nada mal-dijo mirándolo.

-Es que la percha es la percha-dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-Ya salió a flote tu ego-dijo la chica divertida-pero debo reconocer que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo-dijo con chulería, lo que provocó la risa de la chica.

-Eres único Sirius.

**En la mesa de James y Lily…**

Lily no paraba de retorcer su servilleta con las manos, mientras que observaba las mesas en las que se encontraban sus amigas con los otros merodeadores.

-Te veo nerviosa Lily-dijo James divertido.

-Yo?, que va, es solo que…se me hace muy rara esta situación-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No creo que sea tan malo cenar conmigo no?

-Claro que no pero no era la cena que esperaba que tendríamos-se excusó la pelirroja-recuérdame que mate a Dumbledore cuando lo vea.

-De acuerdo-dijo riendo el moreno-pero ya has escuchado lo que ponía en la nota, quiere que arreglemos los problemas que existen entre nosotros.

-Pues no sé que es lo que quiere que arregle contigo la verdad-dijo la ojiverde, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que debían arreglar.

-Pues yo creo que si lo sabes, pero te da miedo hablar de ello-ahí estaba James, dando en el clavo como siempre, provocando que Lily parase de golpe de servirse la cena.

-Puede ser-dijo algo descolocada-pero prefiero tratar las cosas una vez haya cenado-dijo con una sonrisa que dejó embobado a James.

-Como quieras princesa, sabes que te ves realmente bella con ese vestido?

-Gra…gracias-dijo sonrojada-tu tampoco te ves nada mal.

Tras ese comentario James sonrió y se sirvió algo para cenar y puso vino en las dos copas.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y bromas. Tras los postres, Sophie se levantó de la silla, Sirius alzó la cabeza y le preguntó:

-Dónde vas?

-Voy al baño ahora vuelvo-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Lily vio como Sophie se levantaba y se acercaba a la salida, pasando cerca de su mesa.

-Sophie, donde vas?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Al baño, me acompañas?

-Claro…disculpa James-se excusó la chica.

-No importa-dijo el moreno, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del comedor, contemplando esa espalda toda descubierta, esa mujer lo quería volver loco y no sabía como, o que?.

En los pasillos, Sophie iba callada, y Lily lo notó.

-Sophie que te pasa? Estas muy callada.

-Es que me es buen difícil estar sentada con Sirius después de lo del otro día.

-El otro día? Sophie de que hablas?-al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, la rubia se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Suspiró y dijo-tarde o temprano os lo tenía que decir-empezó-el otro día cuando hicimos la guerra de nieve…bueno, no sé si te acordaras de que Sirius y yo desaparecimos un rato-la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza, y Sophie continuó-bueno, la cosa es que nos caímos y empezamos a jugar, pero de repente nos paramos y…Sirius se había quedado encima de mí y… no sé porque nos besamos-terminó de hablar roja como el pelo de su amiga.

Lily no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho su amiga-que te besaste con Sirius?!, por eso no contestasteis a las preguntas anoche eh pillina.

-No te molesta-dijo algo extrañada la ojiazul.

-Porque tendría que extrañarme, se te nota a leguas que estas colada por Sirius, y he de decir que el últimamente no te quita el ojo de encima, solo espero que no sea capullo y te haga daño porque si no te juro que no celebrará nunca el día del padre-finalizó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y Sophie riendo con ella.

-Eres única Lily-dijo abrazándola-enserio que no te importa.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo mientras volvían al comedor-pero se me hace raro a principio de curso no queríamos saber nada de los merodeadores y ahora pasamos gran parte del tiempo con ellos.

-Si se debe de estar acabando el mundo-dijo la rubia y las dos comenzaron a reír, mientras entraban en el comedor.

-Se puede saber de que os reis?-preguntó Jenny.

-De nada, lo dicho que se comporte o se queda sin ser padre-dijo Lily, dejando descolocados a todos los presentes.

-Lily me puedes explicar de que habláis? No me gusta quedarme como tonta mirando como habláis sin entender nada- les reprocho la morena.

-No pasa nada Jenny-dijo la pelirroja-solo que nuestra Sophie…bueno…se está haciendo adulta-dijo la pelirroja.

-Y puedo saber que es lo que lo provoca?-dijo la morena que había entendido perfectamente que a Sophie le gustaba alguien.

-Imagínatelo-le dijo moviendo con disimulo la cabeza señalando a Sirius, pero sin que los chicos llegasen a enterarse.

-QUE!!!-gritó-ya me lo veía venir, pero creo que no es muy indicado, si te pasa algo…

-Si, si Lily ya me ha dejado el concepto claro-dijo Sophie volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.

-De que habláis?-se quejó James

-De nada, ya lo entenderás-dijo la ojiverde dando el asunto por zanjado.

-Mujeres-se oyó que murmuraban James y Sirius, que no se habían enterado de nada, excepto Remus, que para eso tenía un sexto sentido, bueno, digamos que gracias a su licantropía podía entender todo, aparte de que el gesto de Lily no había pasado desapercibido para él.

Puesto que los postres ya habían sido servidos, las mesas quedaron completamente limpias sin un rastro de comida, era como si no hubiesen estado comiendo.

Jenny se levantó y se fue directa a la parte donde descansaba la discomóvil, la cual estaba programada para que los chicos pudiesen elegir las canciones e incluso, como habían podido comprobar al principio, tenía karaoke.

-Que canción os apetece escuchar?-dijo Jenny-yo había optado por poner Stranger de Hillary Duff, que decís?

-A mi parece una buena elección para comenzar la noche con ritmo, pero mejor ponla en el karaoke, no te parece Lily?

-Insinúas que cante esa canción?-sus dos amigas asintieron con la cabeza y Sophie se acercó a ella.

-Considéralo como una indirecta para James, que entienda como se ha estado comportando estos años atrás.

-Eres mala lo sabías?-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras que su rubia amiga asentía con la cabeza.

-Y orgullosa de serlo.

-Luego dices que si Black tiene el ego grande-le reprochó su morena amiga-no sé quien es peor-dijo mientras preparaba el karaoke con la canción que había elegido, y le pasaba un micro de esos que se enganchan en la oreja a Lily.

-Tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó la ojiverde algo tímida.

-Considéralo como un mini regalo de navidades-dijo Jenny.

-De acuerdo-cedió finalmente- dale caña cariño-le dijo a Jenny.

La chica no se hizo esperar y puso la canción, mientras que Lily se colocaba el micro y comenzaba a moverse al son de la música.

**Nobody believes me when I tell them that your out of your mind  
**(Nadie me cree cuando les digo que tu estas fuera de tu mente)  
**Nobody believes me when I tell them that there´s so much to hide  
(**Nadie me cree cuando les digo que hay tanto para ocultar)  
**You treat me like a queen when we go out  
**Me tratas como una reina cuando salimos)  
**Wanna show everyone what our loves about  
**(Deseas mostrar a todos sobre lo que es nuestro amor)  
**All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd  
**(Todo envuelto en mí Todo envuelto en mí)  
**But when no ones around...**

(Pero no cuando no hay nadie alrededor…)

Los coros los hacían Sophie y Jenny, quienes bailaba junto con la pelrroja, dejando a los merodeadores sorprendidos. Parecía que cada vez esas chicas bailaban mejor.

**There´s no kindness in your eyes  
**(No hay ninguna amabilidad en tus ojos)  
**The way you look at me it´s just not right  
**(La manera me miras no es la major)  
**And I can tell whats going on this time**(  
Y puedo decir qué va en este tiempo)  
**Theres a stranger in my life  
**(Hay un extraño en mi vida)  
**Your not the person that I once knew  
**(Tú no eres la persona que alguna vez conocí)  
**Are you scared to let them know it´s you?  
**(¿Te asusta que dejaras saber que eso eres tú?)  
**If they could only see you like I do**(  
Si solo pudieran verte como yo)  
**Then they would see a stranger too  
**(Entonces verían a extraño también)

Miró a James, quien estaba sentado con sus dos amigos a cada lado y con la boca abierta, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Que fáciles son los hombre, pensó.

**Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
**(¿Hice cualquier cosa cruel a ti?)  
**Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
**(¿Siempre te hice la maravilla que estaba parada en el cuarto?)  
**You made yourself look perfect in every way  
**(Te hiciste mirada perfecta de cada manera)  
**So when this goes down I´m the one who will be blamed  
**(Tan cuando esto va mal Soy yo de quién será culpada)  
**Your plan is working so you can just walk away  
**(Tu plan está trabajando Te puedas ir en cualquier momento)  
**Baby your secrets safe  
**(Bebé tus secretos están seguros)

**There´s no kindness in your eyes  
**(No hay ninguna amabilidad en tus ojos)  
**The way you look at me it´s just not right  
**(La manera me miras no es la major)  
**And I can tell whats going on this time  
**(Y puedo decir qué va en este tiempo)  
**Theres a stranger in my life  
**(Hay un extraño en mi vida)  
**Your not the person that I once knew  
**(Tú no eres la persona que alguna vez conocí)  
**Are you scared to let them know it´s you?  
**(¿Te asusta que dejaras saber que eso eres tú?)  
**If they could only see you like I do  
**(Si solo pudieran verte como yo)  
**Then they would see a stranger too  
**(Entonces verían a extraño también)

Las tres chicas se juntaron para cantar a l avez mirando cada una a un merodeador.

**Such a long way back  
**(Vuelve a tras)  
**From this place that we were at**  
(del lugar de donde estábamos)  
**When I think of all the time I´ve wasted I could cry  
**(Cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que He perdido podría llorar)

**There´s no kindness in your eyes  
**(No hay ninguna amabilidad en tus ojos)  
**The way you look at me it´s just not right  
**(La manera me miras no es la major)  
**And I can tell whats going on this time  
**(Y puedo decir qué va en este tiempo)  
**Theres a stranger in my life  
**(Hay un extraño en mi vida)  
**Your not the person that I once knew  
**(Tú no eres la persona que alguna vez conocí)  
**Are you scared to let them know it´s you?  
**(¿Te asusta que dejaras saber que eso eres tú?)  
**If they could only see you like I do  
**(Si solo pudieran verte como yo)  
**Then they would see a stranger too  
**(Entonces verían a extraño también)

Lily se colocó de espaldas a James y comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente, mientras que de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza por encima del hombro para ver la cara de James.

**There´s no kindness in your eyes  
**(No hay ninguna amabilidad en tus ojos)  
**The way you look at me it´s just not right  
**(La manera me miras no es la major)  
**And I can tell whats going on this time  
**(Y puedo decir qué va en este tiempo)  
**Theres a stranger in my life  
**(Hay un extraño en mi vida)  
**Your not the person that I once knew  
**(Tú no eres la persona que alguna vez conocí)  
**Are you scared to let them know it´s you?  
**(¿Te asusta que dejaras saber que eso eres tú?)  
**If they could only see you like I do  
**(Si solo pudieran verte como yo)  
**Then they would see a stranger too  
**(Entonces verían a extraño también)

-Vaya-dijo Remus-cada vez nos sorprendeis más

-Pues si-dijo James-donde carajo habeís aprendido a moveros así?, sobretodo tu Lily-dijo el moreno mirándola, cosa que provocó el sonroja de la chica.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí James-dijo la chica eligiendo la música para poder bailar toda la noche.

-Pues creo que va siendo hora de que me entere, no crees?-dijo el chico en tono pícaro.

-Cornamenta, dale un respiro-dijo Sirius-vamos a divertirnos un rato y luego averiguarás lo que quieras

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Black-dijo Jenny-a bailar se ha dicho.

Y sin más la chica se acercó a Remus y lo sacó a la pista de baile, donde sus otros amigo ya estaban bailando.

Llevaban más de una hora bailando sin parar, y Jenny comenzaba a notar calor, y sus piernas no aguantaban más bailando, necesitaba un descanso. Miró a su alrededor y vió como Lily y Sophie bailaban como locas mientras que James y Sirius las miraban y bailaban con ellas de vez en cuando. Parecía que nadie quería salir fuera así que decidió salir ella sola al balcón para despejarse un poco.

Hacían una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrallas y contrario a la época de año en la que estaban, no hacía mucho frío. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

-No crees que hace frío para estar aquí?-preguntó una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Remus que susto me has dado-dijo la chica al girarse y encontrarse con el ojimiel.

-No era mi intención-se excusó-no tienes frío?

-No, la verdad es que no hace mucho frío esta noche.

-Pues si la verdad-se quedó mirándola-que miras?

-Las estrellas, hoy el cielo esta lleno, no te parece bonito?

-Si-dijo el chico acercándose y cogiendola por la cintura, cosa que sorprendió a la chica-pero la estrella que más brilla la tengo a mi lado-esto dejó a la chica sonrojada por segunda vez en la noche.

Jenny se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Remus.

-Todavía me debes la respuesta a una pregunta-dijo sonriendo

-Tanto interes tienes en saber quien era?

-Si-dijo divertida la chica-al menos dame una descripción porfis-dijo poniendo pucheros.

-Jaja…vale te daré una descripción-dijo cediendo el chico-a ver… es morena, de tu estatura, con un cuerpo fabulosos…-la chica asentía con la cabeza- y con los ojos más bonitos que jamás he visto.

-Vaya te tiene bien cogido eh?-dijo la morena.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo mirándola a los ojos-pero son sus ojos violetas los que más me gustan.

-Pues no se quien…-la chica se quedó helada, la verdad es que en esos temas era un poco corta la chica, y acababa de caer en que Remus estaba describiendola a ella-espera…-dijo confundida-me estas describiendo a …a mí?-el chico asintió con la cabeza-Remus tu…

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Jenny, desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por lo que soy.

-Remus ya te dije anoche que eso no me importaba, ni a mi ni a las chicas.

-Lo se…pero yo no sabía que tu lo sabías-dijo triste el chico

-Remus yo…

-Si no me quieres lo entendere…

-Me quieres dejar terminar!!-exclamó cortándole-yo…también te quiero Remus, y no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado pensando que podrías querer a otra-confesó en un susurro, pero que Remus pudo oir.

-Puedes estar tranquila-dijo levantandole la barbilla para que lo mirara-solo te quiero a ti, y eso no va a cambiar

Se quedaron mirándose, con una mirada se dijeron todo lo que se querían, o hizo falta palabras para saber lo que querían; poco a poco se fueron acercando. Jenny cerró los ojos mientras Remus se acercaba para romper con la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Empezaron con un beso tímido, simples roces de labios, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionada, Jenny entreabrió la boca y Remus entendió que era hora de profundizar más el beso, ese beso que tanto había anhelado. Sus lenguas se enredaban y exploraban todo lo que podían. Contra su voluntad, rompieron el beso, pues la necesidad de oxígeno era mayor. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Jenny-dijo cojiendole las manos y mirándola a los ojo-quieres ser mi novia?

-Creía que con el beso había quedado claro pero…-no se lo pensó, lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta y le beso, un beso más salvaje y pasional que el anterior. Se separaron-si Remus, quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que se me permita, no quiero vivr sin ti a mi lado-dijo algo sonrojada y con la respiración aún acelerada.

Remus la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó-tequiero pequeña-dijo el ojimiel.

-Y yo a ti amor.

Volvieron a entrar al salón cogidos de la mano, y pudieron ver como sus amigos se habían sentado a descansar.

-Jenny cariño puedes…- pero Sophie se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

-Sophie, que pasa?-dijo la pelirroja quien dirigió la vista hacia donde la tenía Sophie-pero que…o por merlín, ya era hora!!!-exclamó sorprendiendo a todos.

James y Sirius se giraron y pudieron ver que Jenny y Remus sonreían felices e iban cogidos de la mano.

-Por fin lunático!!-exclamaraon a la vez

-Vaya, vaya que calladito te lo tenias Jenny-dijo la rubia-felicidades-dijo abrazando a su amiga-y tu mas vale que te comportes o te castro-le dijo a Remus, quien tragó saliva

-Jenny que bien-dijo Lily abrazandolos a los dos-por fin sentais cabeza.

-Tanto se notaba?-preguntó Remus.

-Que si se notaba!! Era más que evidente…incluso peor que Soph…

-Lily chitón, mantén tu boca cerrada-mando callar Sophie

-Solo decía la verdad.

-Pues nadie te ha preguntado-tras este comentario todos rieron y continuaron con la fiesta.

Tras media hora de más baile, Sirius se acercó a Sophie y la cogió de la cintura para sacarla del salón sin que los demás lo notasen mucho.

-Sirius que haces?-preguntó la chica cuando estuvieron fuera.

-Intentar solucionar cierto tema que pasó durante cierta guerra de bolas de nieve-dijo el moreno serio, provocando que Sophie se temiese lo peor-desde que volvimos a Hogwarts habrás oido a James decir muchas veces que me he pasado todo el verano ablando de ti- Sophie asintió-bien, pues debo decirte qu es verdad.

-Vaya yo pensaba que era una forma de picarte-dijo divertida la chica

-Pues no-respondió Sirius-no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde que el año pasado te vi en el lago justo después de acabar los TIMO, con tus amigas bañandote-Sophie lo miró raro-no pienses mal, he de serte sincero que en un principio pense que todo era por tu físico, que debo decir es espectacular-la chica se sonrojo-pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo más, no sabía muy bien que era, cada vez que te veía sentía algo muy raro en el estómago y…el otro día…cuando nos besamos…pues…

-No me lo puedo creer, el gran Sirius Blck nervioso-dijo divertida la rubia.

-No te burles-le reprocho-bueno… ese beso fue lo que terminó de convencerme de algo que me negaba a aceptar, algo que James me decía cada vez que sacaba el tema, algo que jamás habia sentido por nadie-dijo el moreno de carrerilla-Sophie…yo…estoy…verás no es fácil y menos cuando…a l amierda!! Te quiero!!-exclamó dejando a la chica sorprendida.

-Sirius-murmuró Sophie-estas…estas seguro de eso?-preguntó dubitativa

-Si Sophie, te quiero, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado aceptarlo, ni la mala leche que me entraba cuando te veía con otros chicos cerca-explicó-es algo que no había sentido jamás por una chica Sophie-dijo cogiendo la cara de la chica para que lo mirase.

-Vaya…-dijo algo ruborizada

-Puedo entender tu desconianza, se que la fama me precede, pero tu eres diferentes a todas las demás y quiero que seas mi novia Sophie, quiero estar contigo y con nadie más-explicó el ojigris.

-Sirius yo también te quiero, y no sabes lo duro que ha sido verte con tantas chicas y ver que no podía estar contigo-dijo la ojiazul-pero dejame un poco de tiempo para asimilar esto-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-dejame comprobar que lo que dices es verdad, como bien has dicho, tu fama te precede y…no quiero ser una más Sirius-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Sirius volvió a levantarle la barbilla-mirame Sophie-esta obedeció-te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, solo quiero estar contigo y si tengo que demostrártelo lo haré-le sonrió y ella creyó derretirse con esa sonrisa-te quiero Sophie, y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que seas para mí-dijo dandole un suave y dulce beso en los labios y susurró-te quiero preciosa.

En el salón sonaba una melodía suave y lenta. Como era de esperar, Remus y Jenny bailaban juntos, muy juntos. A ese baile se unieron Sirius y Sophie, y aqunque pareciese raro, James y Lily también bailaban.

-Me encanta bailar contigo-dijo James a Lily.

-Lily se sonrojó y sonrió-y tu bailas muy bien-dio la pelirroja

-Soy hijo de una de las familias más conocidas en el mundo mágico, desde pequeños nos enseñan a bailar-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-Lily podemos hablar-esto pilló algo desprevenida a la chica-por favor, necesito dejar claras algunas cosas- Lily asintió y salieron a los terrenos.

Llegaron al lago, Lily se acercó al borde y miró la superfície, que en esos momentos estaba tranquila, quien iba a pensar que a unos metros por debajo de esa agua habitaba un calamar gigante, pensó la chica.

James se quedó un poco más atrás, contemplandola, pensando el lo guapa que era y en lo mucho que la amaba. Lily al sentirse observada se giró y fijo esas preciosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos en los de James.

-De que querias hablar James?-preguntó algo insegura, pues mas o menos sabia por donde iba la cosa.

-Anoche…cuando contaste porque estabas enfadada conmigo pensé qu debería hablar contigo a solas-dijo el chico agachando la mirada-averiguar todo.

-Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Como te preguntó Sirius aboche…que hubiese pasado si no me hubieses visto con Samantha? Y por favor contestame con la verdad Lily, no me mientas-dijo triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

-Realmente no lo se James-dijo, pero antes de que el chico hablase siguió-no sabes lo mal que me sentó eso, había estado todo el día dandole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en que me querías decir, no sabía como mirarte cuando llegase, ni siquiera sabía que ropa me iba a poner-comenzó a explicar la pelirroja-estuvo más de dos horas con Sophie en la habitación eligiendo ropa y peinado-dijo con una leve sonrisa-me sentía como las pijas, que se tiran tres horas en el espejo, no se porque, pero quería estar guapa para esa cena, y cuando te vi besando a …-Lily no pudo continuar y se dio la vuelta, pues unas rebeldes lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Ya te dije ayer que me besó ella, yo no quería nada, solo te quería y sigo queriendote a ti.

-No digas eso-Lily estaba llorando-no sabes el daño que me hacía verte con las otras chicas besándote por cualquier rincón después de aquello-dijo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas

-Quieres decir que si no hubiese pasado nada…si te hubiese pedido ser mi novia…

-Hubiese dicho qe si James, no me preguntes por que, pues ni yo lo se-explicó la ojiverde-estuviste toda la semana tratandome bien, sin hacer tonterías…pero justo después de aquello empezaste a liarte a más chicas y…junto con tu actitud anterior…pense que lo único que querías era jugar conmigo, que todo había sido un juego.

-No lo entiendes-James se fue acercando y le dio la vuelta, Lily seguía llorando-lo hacía para darte celos, lo se, no es la mejor actitud, supongo que me comportaba como un niño pequeño, al que le prohiben algo y el lo hace con más ganas-explicó sacándole una tímida sonrisa a la chica-por favor no llores…no sabes lo mal que me siento cuando lloras, y más si se que es culpa mía-dijo secándole las lágrimas. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica y James se quitó la capa para echarsela sobre los hombros.

-Estos meses que llevamos de curso me has demostrado que no eres el egocéntrico y presumido que creía que era-dijo Lily-debo reconocer que me gusta estar así contigo y con Sirius, sin peleas.

-Entonces por que peleábamos?

-Porque era la única forma que tenía para intentar mantenerte lejos, pero ni aún así funcionaba-dijo riendo, al igual que James.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, en esa mirada se digeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, no hacía falta palabras.

-Perdoname por todo lo que te he hecho Lily-pidió el moreno.

-Vaya James Potter pidiendo perdón-bromeó la chica

-Lily…

-Era una broma-se excusó-claro que te perdono, ahora que ya todo esta aclarado me he dado cuenta de que he sido una estúpida, tenía que haber hablado antes contigo.

-Puede ser-dijo el moreno poniendo un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviese pensando-quieres que volvamos dentro del castillo?-Lily quedó algo sorprendida, pues no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque era preferible que no le preguntase aquello que ellla pensaba le iba a decir, pues todavía tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Si, claro.

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo!!!espero que os haya gustado, pues me ha costado mucho hacerlo, no sabía como hacer las conversaciones entre las parejitas ni que reacciones poner, en fin, que mi imaginación ha estado algo vaga.**

**Espero que mi esfurzo haya servido de algo y este capítulo os guste, personalmente, a mi me encanta, e incluso lo he ehecho largo por tardar tanto en subir.**

**Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

**Dajar mucho reviews!!**

**Besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Entre regalos y celebraciones.

La noche terminó para los chicos a las tres de la madrugada, cuando decidieron volver a la sala común. Al llegar Lily y Sophie se despidieron de James y Sirius y se fueron a dormir, dejando a la nueva pareja, es decir, Jenny y Remus, despidiéndose.

Al día siguiente:

En la habitación de las chicas, había una loca saltando de cama en cama despertando a sus amigas comportándose como una niña de dos años. En efecto, aquella loca era Jenny.

-JENNIFER ADDAMS O PARAS O TE TIRO POR LA VENTANA!!-como no, ese grito procedía de Sophie, y no era para menos, pues eran las nueve de la mañana y había dormido apenas cinco horas

-Que humor cariño-dijo Jenny volviendo a sentarse en su cama-es navidad!! Regalos!!

No hizo falta nada más para que Sophie se incorporase de golpe.

-REGALOS!!-exclamó la rubia.

-Luego te quejas de Jenny-dijo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba-no sé quien es peor de las dos.

-Vamos Lily que este año hay más regalos-dijo Jenny-recuerda que los chicos nos han hecho regalos.

-Tu como sabes eso?-preguntaron sus dos amigas a la vez.

-Porque me he despertado a las ocho y media y he visto mis regalos y hay tres regalos más- explicó tranquila

-Bueno vale-dijo Lily-que os parece si los abrimos, pero propongo una cosa-sus dos amigas se quedaron mirándola-los regalos de los merodeadores los abrimos en la habitación de ellos.

Sus dos amigas asintieron y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Jenny había recibido de sus abuelos un colgante de plata, con forma de mariposa, la cual llevaba las alas decoradas con zafiros; su hermana le había regalado seis entradas para el partido de quidditch que se disputaría en Alemania en pascuas.

-Por Merlín tengo entradas para el partido de quidditch!!-exclamó-mi hermana es la mejor!!

-Tenía entendido que estaban agotadas, Sirius y James no paraban el otro día de quejarse porque no habían conseguido.

-Pues mi hermana me ha enviado seis-explicó la morena- a ver, hay una nota-y comenzó a leer:

_Hola __hermanita__ como estas, espero que bien, __qu__eda__ndoos__ solos en el castillo __debéis__ de estar armando cada una… Bueno a lo que iba, se que __pensarías__ que no quedaban entradas, pero bueno ya me conoces, hace __más__ de seis meses que las conseguí, te __envió__ seis para que __podáis__ ir con esos __chicos__ tan guapos y simpáticos y puedas pasar __más__ tiempo con __Remus__, que se que te gusta, tendré 11 años pero no soy tonta._

_Te quiero mucho Jenny, no vemos. Besos._

_P.D: si mi regalo te ha encantado espera a ver el __de __los papas._

-Vaya-dijo Jenny- porque me habrá puesto eso último?

-Si no abres el regalo de tus padres no lo sabrás-le dijo Lily.

La morena no se lo pensó y cogió el regalo de sus padres. Era una cajita roja cerrada con un lazo dorado. Jenny deshizo el lazo y al abrir la caja quedó con la boca abierta. Del interior de la caja sacó unas llaves.

-Qué es eso?-peguntó Sophie

-Son…son…MERLÍN!!-exclamó la morena mientras que sus amigas se acercaban y leían una nota de los padres de su amiga-son las llaves de la casa de la playa que tenemos en Miami!! Esto es lo mejor que me han regalado en la vida

-Madre mía Jenny esa casa es inmensa-dijo Lily.

-Chicas-dijo Jenny-ya tenemos sitio para estas vacaciones!!-exclamó feliz-bueno a ver continuemos con los regalos.

El siguiente regalo era el de Sophie que le había regalado el último libro que había salido de quidditch, si ese libro que Jenny ansiaba tener y no paraba de pedir; mientras que Lily le regaló una pulsera de plata con los nombres de las tres inscrito en ella y un álbum de fotos.

-Vaya Lil, gracias-dijo la morena abrazándola-es muy bonito

Fue el turno de Sophie para abrir los regalos, de sus abuelos recibió un anillo de oro blanco con algunos brillantes; sus padres le regalaron un set con todo tipo de maquillajes y pociones para el pelo, pues conocían la afición de su hija por la estética, y aparte unos pendientes con forma de lágrima de diamantes.

-Vaya menudo pedrusco-exclamaron Lily y Jenny.

Y de sus amigas recibió, por parte de Lily otro álbum de fotos de ellas tres y un libro en el que se explicaba cómo hacer todo tipo de peinados y como maquillar dependiendo del color de piel y todo eso.

Fue el turno de Lily de abrir sus regalos, de sus abuelos recibió un oso de peluche casi tan grande como el baúl que usaban para llevar el equipaje.

-Menudo peluche Lily-dijo Jenny provocando la sonrisa de su amiga-es muy bonito.

-La verdad es que si-reconoció la pelirroja-aunque un poco grande.

Continuó con el regalo de sus padres, quien le había regalado una caja llena de ropa nueva y un colgante en oro blanco con forma de león. De su hermana había recibido un par de calcetines viejos, que como era de esperar, fueron directos a la basura.

-Petunia va a continuar comportándose así toda su vida?-preguntó Sophie mientras su pelirroja amiga asentía.

-Este año no le he comprado nada-dijo la chica aparentando indiferencia, pero sus amigas sabían que eso le dolía a la ojiverde.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos de sus amigas, Jenny le había regalado un libro de pociones de nivel avanzado y Sophie le había regalado una pulsera.

Como habían dicho, los regalos de los merodeadores los abrirían con ellos, y sin pensarlo más cogieron los tres regalos y salieron de su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos llamaron a la puerta, y fue James quien abrió.

-Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó extrañado

-Lily propuso venir a abrir vuestros regalos con vosotros-dijo Jenny mientras entraba y se iba donde estaba Remus, quien la recibió con un dulce beso.

-Pues llegan a tiempo, acabamos de despertarnos e íbamos a abrir los regalos-dijo Sirius.

Las chicas entraron y Sophie se sentó en la cama con Sirius y Lily con James.

-Bien pues abran los regalos, pero los nuestros los últimos-dijo Sophie.

Los chicos hicieron caso y cogieron los regalos. James recibió de parte de sus padres una escoba nueva.

-Cornamenta eso es lo que yo creo que es?-preguntó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Si Sirius, es una Nimbus 78, Merlín esta es la mejor escoba que hay en el mercado, sabes la de snitch que voy a coger con ella sin preocuparme por el oponente, es la escoba más rápida.

-Tío que suerte tienes-dijo Sirius

-Pues yo que tu abriría ese regalo de ahí-le dijo James mirando un paquete rojo que tenía Sirius a su derecha.

-Este no se hizo esperar y lo abrió, encontrándose con otra escoba igual a la de James

-Tus padres son lo mejor James-dijo Sirius con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que pedían salir, pero que él no dejó, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas, ese era Sirius Black? Fue el pensamiento de ellas-jamás me habían regalado algo tan bueno desde hacía años

-Sirius mis padres te quieren como a un hijo más-le respondió James.

James continuó abriendo sus regalos y de Remus había recibido un set para limpiar la escoba y de Sirius una túnica nueva para jugar a qudditch con POTTER grabado en letras doradas.

-Gracias chicos

-Un buen capitán necesita una buena capa-dijo Sirius- me toca abrir mis regalos.

Dicho esto Sirius cogió los regalos de sus amigos y los abrió, de James recibió un bate para quidditch nuevo, ya que el otro que tenía estaba algo viejo, y Remus le regaló el libro de quidditch que minutos antes Sophie le había regalado a Jenny.

Remus recibió de sus padres un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y de James, recibió una caja del tamaño de su baúl, llena de chocolates de todo tipo.

-James esto es lo mejor!!-exclamó con los ojos chispeantes de alegría, como si de un niño se tratase.

Finalmente, Sirius le había regalado un libro sobre las criaturas mágicas.

-Bien ahora toca abrir nuestros regalos-dijo Lily-pero…-todos la miraron-Remus tienes que abrir el de Jenny el último, tu Sirius el de Sophie y tu James el mío, vale?-todos asintieron-nosotras haremos lo mismo.

Sin más Remus comenzó a abrir el regalo de Sophie, la cual le había comprado una sudadera de color azul oscuro, Lily le había regalado una novela muggle que sabía que el licántropo quería.

-Gracias chicas, me encantan-dijo dándoles un abrazo a cada una.

-Ahora toca el mío-dijo Jenny

Remus no se hizo de rogar y lo abrió, se trataba de una capa de gala en un color gris, con los bordes en plata, al igual que el broche.

-Vaya, menuda capa-dijo sorprendido el ojimiel-tenía ganas de tener una- dijo y le dio un beso corto en los labios a su novia-gracias.

-Bien me toca-dijo Sirius- a ver, a ver…cual abro antes…el de Lily

El regalo de Lily eran unos guantes de piel de dragón y antideslizantes para jugar al quidditch.

-Wow Lil, me encantan.

-Me alegro-dijo mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-A ver Jenny que es el tuyo-dijo mientras lo abría.

Se trataba de un set de limpieza para la escoba parecido al de James.

-Gracias Jenny, el mío estaba algo viejo-dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla-y tu Sophie que me has comprado?

-Ábrelo-dijo la chica sonriendo-espero que te guste.

Sirius comenzó a abrir el regalo, y se topó con una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos. Retiró la tapa y…

-Joder Sophie!! Estas son…son-todos se asomaron para ver lo que era y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-El día que fuimos a la tienda de quiddich y dijiste que lo querías…pues te lo compré, solo quedaban esas.

-Canuto eso es…-dijo James.

-Si son las nuevas protecciones que han sacado, que por cierto tu también tienes, pero deben de ser carísimas Sophie.

-El precio de un regalo no se dice, además el dinero sabes que para mi familia no es problema.

-Me encantan-dijo abalanzándose sobre a la chica y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Bueno chicos que hay público-dijo James divertido, y Sirius y Sophie se sentaron- me toca a mí.

Abrió el regalo de Jenny que se trataba de una bufanda y unos guantes de piel de dragón. Sophie le había regalado unas botas nuevas para jugar a quidditch, y por fin llegó el turno del regalo de Lily. James quitó el papel de regalo y se encontró con una cajita del tamaño de la de un reloj, de color dorado y escarlata, poco a poco quitó el cierre de seguridad de la caja y cuando la abrió…

-TE HE DICHO ALGUNA VEZ QUE TE QUIERO!!-exclamó el moreno cogiendo a sus amigos por sorpresa, y provocando el sonrojo de la chica-es la nueva snitch!!-dijo enseñándosela a sus amigos-muchas gracias Lily-y sin aviso le dio un pico, dejando a la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Lleva tus iniciales grabada-dijo Lily cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Gracias, gracias-y sin pensarlo más el chico quito la correa que sujetaba a la snitch y la dejo volar unos segundos para volverla a coger y guardarla de nuevo- ahora es vuestro turno chicas.

-Yo primero-saltó la morena- a ver…-dijo abriendo el regalo de James-vaya James gracias, son preciosos-dijo la chica. Se trataba de unos guantes con las iniciales de la chica grabados y con un gorro y bufanda a conjunto. De Sirius recibió una capa para cuando saliesen a Hogsmead de color violeta, con los bordes en plata-gracias Sirius, es muy bonita-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro a James-bien cariño el siguiente es el tuyo

-Si pero yo quiero proponer algo-dijo el ojimiel-que Lily y Sophie abran sus regalos y las tres dejéis el de James-dijo mirando a Lily-el de Sirius-dijo mirando a Sophie-y el mio sin abrir hasta que solo queden esos-las chicas asintieron.

-Cuanto misterio, jeje, bien ahora yo-dijo Lily mientras cogía el regalo de Remus-vaya Remus muchas gracias, hacía tiempo que lo quería-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, se trataba de un libro en el cual se podía encontrar todo lo que los aurores debían estudiar.

-A caso quieres ser auror pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius

-Si-dijo mientras cogía el regalo de Sirius, el cual era una capa, también como Jenny, solo que esta era de color verde claro, con los bordes en lila claro-gracias Sirius, es muy bonita-dijo dándole un beso.

-Combina con tus ojos-dijo el moreno-estaba con los bordes en plata, pero era demasiado Slytherin-todos rieron por el comentario.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi-dijo la rubia cogiendo el regalo de James, que resultó ser otra capa igual que las de sus amigas, solo que esta era en azul claro con los bordes en plata-os pusisteis de acuerdo con las capas?

-Esa te la compre yo porque Canuto quería cogerte otra cosa, asi las tres teniais una.

-Gracias James, es muy bonita-fue el turno del regalo de Remus, que resultó ser una bufanda y unos guantes a conjunto con la capa-gracias Remus.

-Ya podemos abrir los vuestros-dijo la morena impaciente-me tienen intrigada.

-De acurdo ábranlos-dijo Remus.

Las tres chicas cogieron el regalo a la vez y lo abrieron a la vez. Cuando abrieron la caja, las tres dieron y pequeño gritito.

-Estas como una cabra!!-dijeron Sophie y Jenny a la vez, cada una a un merodeador.

Y la cosa no era para menos, pues Jenny había recibido de su novio aquella pulsera de oro blanco y amarillo que le había fascinado el día que fueron a Hogsmead.

-Gracias cariño, es preciosa-dijo besándolo.

-Eh!! No coman delante de los pobres!!-exclamó Sophie

-Eso se puede solucionar-escucho al voz de Sirius susurrándole.

-Sirius!!-exclamó-gracias por el regalo, es muy bonito-y es que el moreno le había comprado el conjunto de pulsera, pendientes y gargantilla que la rubia vio en la joyería.

Las dos parejas se miraron, pues se había creado un silencio algo extraño, dirigieron la mirada hacia la cama de James y se encontraron a Lily con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, y a James con una sonrisa marca Merodeador, mientras miraba a la pelirroja que no quitaba la vista de su regalo.

-Ya Lily que es?-preguntó impaciente Sophie.

-Si estas como…-pero no pudo continuar pues su amiga la interrumpio.

-James Potter, esto es…es…-pero no salían las palabras de su boca-GRACIAS!!-exclamó tirandose encima del moreno, abrazándolo, cosa que desconcertó a todos y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara del merodeador-gracias, gracias, gracias…-repetía una y otra vez al chica mientras le daba besos por toda la cara.

-Lily Evans nos vas a enseñar el regalo!!-chilló Jenny provocando que su amiga se separase de James y les enseñase unos pendientes de abanico, el cual llevaba esmeraldas y diminutos diamantes repartidos por todo el pendiente.

-Merlín!!-exclamaron Sophie y Jenny a la vez-pero esos no son los que viste en Hogsmead-dijo la rubia.

-No-respondió James-el joyero me los sacó, pero no me terminaban de convencer-explicó-pero luego me sacó estos y me gustaron mucho más-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero deben de ser carísimos-exclamó la ojiverde.

-Todo es poco para ti Lily-dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos-además para la comida de hoy, la de navidad, te los podrías poner.

-La comida!!!, no me acordaba-exclamó Sophie-será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar, son las once y media.

Sin decir nada más, las chicas volvieron a su habitación para prepararse para la comida de navidad.

Una hora y media más tarde, las chicas bajaban a la sala común, donde ya se encontraban los merodeadores esperándolas.

-Vaya estais guapísimas-dijo Sirius mientras sus amigos asentían en silencio.

-Gracias Sirius-dijo Jenny-aunque vosotros tampoco estais mal.

-Yo siempre estoy rompedor… auch!!-exclamó el moreno-por que me pegas?

-Porque tenía que bajarte al mundo real y no dejar que flotases en tu nube de "soy Sirius Black el terror de las nenas"-dijo Sophie, mientras los otros se reían.

-Yo también te quiero-le contestó divertido

-Bueno, haya paz-dijo James- Lily esos pendientes te quedan muy bien.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Bueno vamos a comer-dijo finalmente Jenny cuando se había separado de Remus.

Todos asintieron y fueron a comer. Al entrar en el gran comedor vieron que las tres mesas de la noche anterior para dos personas ya había desaparecido, y que las típicas mesas del comedor habían vuelto a aparecer, y que la parte en la que había estado la discomóvil, volvía a estar la mesa de los profesores, con ellos sentados comiendo una suculenta comida de navidad.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo sonriente el director-que tal les fue la velada anoche?-preguntó

-Muy bien señor-dijo Sirius-ojalá se pudiese repetir más veces

-SIRIUS!!-exclamó Sophie

-Me alegró de que la disfrutasen, y ahora tomen asiento y disfruten de la comida.

Los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron, en el mismo momento en el que aparecían diversos platos llenos de comida.

-Que vamos a hace hoy?-preguntó Remus- con el día que hace…-y no era para menos, parecía que estuviesen en medio de la Antártida, pues fuera del castillo se había desatado una violenta tormenta de nieve.

-Primero que nada deberíamos pasarnos para comprobar la poción- dijo Lily.

-Cierto-la apoyo su morena amiga- pero antes de que os pongáis a comer…-dijo mirando, sobretodo, a Sirius-tengo una buena noticia…bueno en realidad son dos buenas noticias-los chicos la miraron interrogantes- las chicas ya lo saben…

-Quieres soltarlo!!-exclamó Sirius

-Tranquilo-dijo Sophie poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Veréis…-empezó a explicar la morena-mis padres han tenido la maravillosa idea de regalarme por navidades ni más ni menos que la casa de la playa que tenemos en Miami…

-Vaya!!-exclamaron.

-Y había pensado que podríamos ir en vacaciones de pascua a pasar unos días, tengo entendido que este año las vacaciones duran tres semanas.

-Me parece buena idea-aprobó James.

-Eso no nos lo habías dicho-dijo Lily

-Pues ya lo sabes, y no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo tajante al ver como su pelirroja amiga abría la boca para protestar-el problema es que tendremos que ir dos días después de que empiecen las vacaciones.

-Por?-preguntó Remus

-Porque mi hermana me ha regalado una cosita que se que os encantará-dijo la chica sonriendo-que es lo que más os gustaría hacer en pascuas?

-A mi ir a ver el partido de Quidditch, pero no quedan entradas-dijo un desilusionado James.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar-dijo la morena y James la miro intrigado, mientras la chica sacaba las entradas del bolsillo de su pantalón-porque mi hermana me ha regalado seis entradas para el partido-James y Sirius saltaron de alegría dejando a los profesores sorprendidos.

-Como las ha conseguido?-preguntó Sirius

-Hace seis meses que las tiene, en un principio era para ir a verlo con mis padres y dos primos míos, pero no van a poder venir asi que…me dijo que nosotros le sacaríamos más provecho y que no pensásemos que era tonta, que sabía que yo acabaría con Remus-dijo la morena acercándose al chico quien la abrazó.

Por otro lado estaban Sophie y Lily partiéndose de risa de Sirius y James, los cuales bailaban y saltaban por todo el comedor chillando que verían el partido de Quidditch, riendo sin parar. Luego se acercaron a Jenny y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno.

En definitiva, aquellas navidades estaban siendo geniales para los merodeadores y para las chicas. Unas navidades, que todos esperaban que se repitieran.

_Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, creo que es algo más corto que lo__s demás, pero es que no sabía có__mo al__a__rgarlo, mi imaginación est__á__ un poco vaga últimamente y los estudios y la autoescuela, porque estoy sacándome el carn__é__ de conducir, no me dejan mucho tiempo._

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, me estrujare la sesera si hace falta para no tarda, __jeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos __reviews__, que son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo y los que me alegran cada vez que veo uno nuevo._

_Solo me queda despedirme y mandarles mucho besos, y agradecer a __Lily__ Evans de Potter, __Laury__ Evans y a __Dramione__black__por sus __reviews__, muchas gracias._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Discusiones y luna llena.

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron más rápido de lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts hubiesen querido.

Enero llegó y con él todos los alumnos que se habían ido a casa por vacaciones, y como no, McGonagall. _Los buenos tiempos se han acabado_, dijo Sirius.

En la sala de común de Gryffindor el retrato de la dama gorda no paraba de abrirse, dejando pasar a alumnos de todos los cursos que iban comentando lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Por otro lado, Remus y Jenny estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas abrazados y hablando en susurros; Sophie estaba en el sillón situado a la izquierda de estos leyendo el libro que le había regalado Lily, esta, estaba enfrente de ella en otro sillón leyendo un libro, y Sirius y James estaban tirados en la alfombra delante del fuego jugando a cartas.

El retrato se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a una niña de unos once años, con el pelo negro y uno ojos azules.

-Ya te dije que no podías mentirme, seré pequeña pero no tonta.

Todos se giraron para ver quien era y pudieron comprobar como la hermana de Jenny, Leonor, estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando burlona a su hermana.

-Leonor!!-exclamó feliz Jenny dándole un abrazo-como pasaste las navidades?

-No me puedo quejar, aunque creo que tu la pasaste mejor-dijo mirando a Remus.

-No se te escapa nada enana-le reprochó su hermana-bueno, este es Remus, supongo que ya sabrás que es…

-Lo se tu novio-dijo la niña-encantada, soy Leonor Addams, la hermana de esta loca-dijo señalando a su hermana-un placer.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo el chico

-Y vosotras dos?-dijo la niña mirando a Lily y Sophie alternativamente.

Lily retiró la vista de su libro y se quedó mirando a Leonor.

-A que te refieres con nosotras?- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada

-Cuando vais dejaros de tonterías y luchar por lo que quereis?-no hizo falta que dijera nada, pues las dos aludidas sabían perfectamente de que hablaba.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo Leornor-dijo Sophie dejando de leer-con lo de tu hermana hemos tenido bastante por ahora, no metas prisas, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Tanto James como Sirius quedaron algo descolocados, pues no sabían de que hablaban esas chicas.

-Por cierto-dijo Leonor girándose para mirar a su hermana-te gustaron los regalos?

-Si estuvieron fabulosos-dijo su hermana abrazándola-gracias.

-De nada

-Es verdad-dijo James-muchas gracias por las entradas Leonor.

-No fue nada, no iba a ir y no iba a guardarlas, a Jenny le hacía ilusión ir.

-Por cierto como es que al final no vamos?-preguntó la morena.

-Papá y mamá deben irse a Rumania a una reunión del trabajo y se tardaran dos semanas, y justo coincide con el partido-explicó-además la tía no quería que fuésemos nosotras y los primos solos, ya la conoces, no les gusta el Qudditch.

-Bueno otro año será.

-Sí…bueno me voy, estoy deseando ver a mis amigas-dijo la pequeña-adiós.

-Ey!-la llamó Jenny cuando esta ya había subido los primeros escalones-que tal con aquel chico que conociste en la selección?

-No me hables de él-dijo cortante, pero al ver la cara de incógnita en los seis chicos explicó-es un presumido, parece mentira que sea un niño de once años, se cree el centro del mundo, siempre me voy a fijar en el mismo tipo de chicos, cuantos más guapos más inútiles.

-Bienvenida al club-murmuró Lily, y todos voltearon a verla-que?

-Que fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó James.

-Nada.

-Bueno hasta luego chicos-se despidió Leonor

-Adiós-respondieron al unísono.

Jenny volvió a sentarse.

-Me cae bien tu hermana-dijo Remus.

-Si la quiero mucho, si le pasase algo no se que haría.

-JAMES POTTER DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-Pues repite lo que dijiste-dijo sonriendo, en realidad no le hacía falta que se lo repitiese, pues lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-Venga Prongs déjalo ya-dijo Sirius

Los días pasaban rápidos y la luna estaba cerca, apena quedaban dos días, y Jenny había visto como Remus estaba cada vez más pálido y más débil.

* * *

Tras un día agotador lleno de tareas y clases pesadísimas, los merodeadores y las chicas fueron al aula que tenía para relajarse un rato y desconectar.

-Pasado mañana es luna llena-dijo Sirius

-Si y recordad que debemos recoger la descurania sophia esa noche y echarla en la poción.

-Sí, deberían decirnos donde la podemos encontrar-dijo Jenny.

-Están locas-exclamó Remus-esa noche no saldrán del castillo ni bajo un Imperius.

-Remus, necesitamos esa planta esa misma noche para poder echarla en el caldero, no se yo, pero dudo mucho que vosotros podais hacer eso-dijo Jenny algo molesta.

-Es peligroso-dijo el ojimiel.

-Eso lo sabemos, por eso hemos preparado todo bien.

-No es por nada Jenny…-empezó James-pero el lobo es capaz de oler a los humanos desde muy lejos, dudo que podais salir sin que os note, a los únicos seres que no ataca es a los animales.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Lily- no os preocupéis, no somos las únicas que tenemos secretos.

-Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó intrigado Sirius.

-Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijésemos-dijo Sophie-al fin y al cabo, nosotras ya lo sabemos todo de ellos.

-Creo que Sophie tiene razón-dijo Jenny, y justo cuando terminó de hablar, en su lugar apareció una preciosa loba, de un color blanco brillante y ojos violetas.

Los chicos quedaron atónitos, mientras que la loba se acercaba a Remus, quien le acarició la cabeza delicadamente.

-Sois una caja de sorpresas-murmuró el chico.

-Desde cuando sois animagas?-preguntó Sirius, mientras que Jenny volvía a su aspecto normal.

-Desde el año pasado- explicó Lily-cuando supimos lo vuestro, pensamos que tal vez no estaría mal ser animagas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me lo puedo creer, cuanto tardasteis en conseguirlo?-esta vez fue James quien habló.

-No fue difícil, unos tres meses más o menos-contestó la rubia.

-Tres meses!!!-exclamó Sirius-nosotros tardamos casi un año!

-Black recuerda que nosotras somos las mejores-dijo Jenny con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No empezeis-cortó la pelirroja.

-Y vosotras dos en que os convertís?-preguntó el licántropo.

Acto seguido Sohpie había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un preioso hurón marrón con una oreja blanca y la barriga del mismo color, con unos ojos azules preciosos y un pelaje brillante. El hurón se acercó a Sirius y se subió a su hombro.

-Vaya menudo huroncito más guapo-dijo divertido.

Sophie bajo de nuevo al suelo y se volvió a convertir.

-Solo quedas tu pelirroja-dijo Sirius.

La chica no se hizo de rogar y se transformo, al mismo tiempo que Jenny y Sophie se miraban, pues sabían que la transformación de Lily los dejaría sorprendidos.

En el lugar en el que antes estaba la pelirroja, apareció un tigre de bengala, con el pelo anaranjado y muy llamativo, con esos ojos verdes que tanto les gustaban a casi todos los chicos del colegio. La tigresa se quedó mirando a James, quien no podía creer lo que veía, se esperaba cualquier animal, excepto ese, creía a Lily una chica más tranquila, pero parece ser que se había equivocado.

Si darle tiempo a nada, la tigresa dio un rugido y se lanzó sobre James, haciendo que este quedase sentado en el sillón con Lily, bueno el tigre, encima.

-Menuda fiera estas hecha-le dijo el chico riendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Lily se apartó y volvió a su estado normal.

-Vaya, no me esperaba a una tigresa Evans-dijo Sirius-te creía más tranquila.

-Las apariencias engañan Black-dijo divertida. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Vaya!-exclamó Remus-como pasa el tiempo, es hora de cenar-dijo el chico levántandose-debo decirles que después de lo que nos han mostrado no deberíamos preocuparnos por nada pasado mañana-dijo sonriente el ojimiel- les acompañaremos hasta donde esta la planta, luego volverán al inicio del bosque, acompañadas por Prongs, una vez estén allí se esperan a perderlo de vista y vuelven a transformarse en humanas, y sobre todo-dijo mirándolas muy serio-no se retrasen, salgan corriendo nada más vuelvan a su estado normal y entren cuanto antes al colegio, Sirius-el aludido lo miró-debes llevarme a un lugar alejado cuando ellas se vayan con Prongs-el moreno asintió-y tu James, volverás a donde las plantas y allí nos encontraremos, de acuerdo?

-Remus cariño relájate, nada nos va a pasar-dijo Jenny-seguiremos tus indicaciones al pie de la letra-y sin decir nada más le dió un dulce beso en los labios.

-No coman delante de los pobres!!-exclamaron Lily y James a la vez, provocando las risas de todos.

El día de luna llena llegó, y con él, el incremento de nervios de Remus. Estaban los tres merodeadores en la habitación, aún era demasiado pronto para despertar a sus amigos, tan solo eran las seis de la mañana, y como ya era costumbre la noche antes a luna llena, Remus no había podido dormir apenas nada, aparte de que esta vez estaba preocupado por las chicas, no quería que les pasase nada por su culpa.

Viendo que no se podría volver a dormir, se levantó en silencio para no despertar a sus amigos y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse tranquilamente.

A las seis y media, James despertó, y al mirar las camas de sus amigos, vió que Remus ya estaba despierto y oyó el ruido del agua en la ducha, confirmándoselo. En cambio, en la cama de enfrente, Sirius continuaba durmiendo como un lirón mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles. En eso salió Remus con una toalla en la cintura y con la otra secándose el pelo.

-Que estará soñando?-preguntó el ojimiel.

-Di mejor con quién-rectificó James-esa cara de tonto solo la pone cuando esta con Sophie o piensa en ella- Remus no pudo evitar reírse-bueno voy a darme una ducha, puedes ir despertando al bello durmiente?

-Por supuesto, será todo un honor.

James entró al baño, y justo en el momento en el que abría el agua escucho el grito de su querido amigo Padfoot. Se metió en la bañera mientras negaba con la cabeza, su amigo no cambiaría nunca.

Mientras en la habitación, Remus se defendía como podía de un psicópata, quiero decir de Sirius, quien se había lanzado encima de su amigo con la almohada e intentaba ahogarlo.

-Ya Canuto-pedía Remus

-De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez que me despiertas así.

-Y como quieres que te despierte, lo hemos intentado todo y contigo solo funciona el agua helada-dijo sonriendo.

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas, pasaba algo parecido, Lily, que acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba poniéndose el uniforme, que tanto ella como sus amigas habían decidido modificar a principio de curso, y no pudo evitar recordar las caras de los merodeadores, sobre todo la de James, y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Pensando en algo?-preguntó una voz adormilada.

-Jenny me asustaste-se quejo la pelirroja-no, solo recordaba las caras de los chicos el primer día de curso.

-Si es algo que no olvidaré, viste la cara de Remus?- la pelirroja asintió-esta siendo un buen año.

-Si-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el tocador-por que no vas a ducharte, termino de arreglarme y despierto a Sophie, ya sabes como le gusta aprovechar hasta el último minuto dentro de la cama.

-De acuerdo.

La morena entró en el baño, mientras que Lily se secaba el pelo con un toque de varita y lo cepillaba. Cuando hubo acabado, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de su rubia amiga.

-Sophie cariño despierta-dijo en tono dulce.

-Ya es hora?-preguntó dándose la vuelta y tapándose más.

-Si cielo venga, Jenny debe estar por terminar de ducharse.

-Ya voy-dijo la rubia incorporándose, se frotó los ojos y se estiró, mientras veía como Jenny salía con una toalla enredada al cuerpo y otra en el pelo.

-Tu turno-le dijo a la rubia, quien no se lo pensó y se fue directa a la ducha.

Lily se acercó a su escritorio y se preparó la mochila, cuando terminó cogió un libro y se puso a leer hasta que sus amigas estuviesen listas.

* * *

Cuando las chicas bajaban a la sala común vieron a Remus, más pálido si se podía y a James algo enfurruñado.

-Lobito como estas-dijo Jenny acercándose a su novio dándole un beso.

-He estado mejor-dijo este.

-Que le pasa a Potter?-preguntó Lily.

-Que Sirius es lo peor, es lentísimo arreglándose, luego habla de las mujeres-dijo de carrerilla el moreno- SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK POTTER O VAJAS O SUBE Y TE BAJO DE LAS OREJAS!!-gritó el de gafas.

-Yo voy!!-escuchó que decía su amigo mientras bajaba- tanta prisa.

-No me apetece comer las sobras de los demás-se quejó James.

-Bueno chicos basta-intervino Sophie-tengo hambre vámonos al comedor, porque como continúen discutiendo si que comeremos sobras- todos asintieron y se fueron al comedor a cargar las pilas, pues les esperaba un día muy movido, lo único bueno era que era viernes, y que el fin de semana estaba ahí.

La mañana pasó más lenta de lo que los de sexto año hubiesen querido.

-No puedo creerme que un viernes nos pongan dos horas seguidas de pociones con Slytherin y luego historia de la magia-se quejaba por quinta vez Sirius.

-Padfoot ya vale!-exclamó Remus-llevas media hora repitiendo lo mismo.

-Que humor-dijo divertido el ojigris.

-Sirius ya sabes como se pone estos días-dijo James intentando poner algo de orden-Lily te pasa algo?

-No-respondió en tono seco.

-Lily cariño que te pasa?-preguntó Sophie

-Potter!! Eso es lo que me pasa-exclamó enfadada

-Que he hecho yo ahora?-dijo el chico

-Que, que has hecho?! Encima preguntas?-dijo aún más enfadada acercándose al chico cada vez más-que es lo que te hizo Snape esta vez para que lanzarais la poción encima de él? Encima le pusisteis algo y acabo verde de pies a cabeza y con la ropa transparente.

-Echaba de menos las discusiones de estos dos-le dijo Jenny al oído a Remus.

-Por que siempre me echas las culpas a mi?-se defendía el moreno-te recuerdo que Sirius también participo y Sophie o Jenny no le están echando el puro-dijo empezando a enfadarse-no es justo que siempre la pagues conmigo…además te llamó sangre sucia…

-No necesitaba que me defendieras Potter!!-exclamó la pelirroja con la cara roja de rabia

-No te preocupes-dijo dándose la vuelta, a los chicos no les gustaba para nada el camino que estaba tomando la discusión-no volveré a defenderte Evans-las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, pensaron, pues James hacía mucho que no llamaba así a Lily-a partir de ahora no ire detrás de ti para nada y no te defenderé!!-gritó colérico el merodeador-te dejaré en paz para siempre si es lo quieres.

-Chicos…-intentó hablar Sophie

-Bien Potter, veo que vas captando lo que quiero, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi

James comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, pues habían salido a los terrenos a pasear un rato, pero se quedó a medio camino se giró y dijo:

-Estoy harto de ver como siempre lo defiendes a él y no haces nada para que deje de tratarte así, pero no te preocupes, a partir de ahora James Potter solo será un compañero tuyo de clase y el que comparte el ser prefecto contigo, nada más-dijo con los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lágrimas-aunque me duela separarme de ti-dijo y siguió el camino hacia el castillo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, se habían dado cuenta de cuan ciertas y sinceras habían sido las palabras de James. Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba parada en medio de los terrenos, mientras que miraba por donde había desaparecido James, mientras que sus amigas y los merodeadores la miraban.

-Lily cielo estas…

-Si Jenny estoy bien-dijo la chica con la voz apagada.

-Cariño si quieres que te sea sincera-empezó Sophie con cautela-creo que te has pasado un poco.

-Que me he pasado?!!! Estoy harta de que se comporte como si fuera el héroe de todo.

-Él solo lo hace para protegerte Evans-dijo Sirius en tono amable.

-No necesito que me protejan-dijo la ojiverde mirándolos.

-Basta!!-gritó Remus, pues en esos días su paciencia era poca, dejando a todos sorprendidos-me teneis harto con vuestras tonterías Lily, parece que todo lo que Prongs hace por ti no te sirve de nada, lleva desde tercero detrás de ti, te puedo asegurar que eso no lo ha hecho con nadie en los seis años que lo conozco. No tienes ni idea de todo el amor que siente por ti, y tu solo haces que insultarle y hacerle desplantes y humillarlo delante de todos-dijo algo alterado-ya me parecía a mí que este curso había empezado demasiado bien-finalizó dándose la vuelta y yéndose a pasear, seguido de Jenny.

La pelirroja quedó sola con Sirius y Sophie.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él-dijo la rubia.

-Debería dejarlo-dijo Sirius, las chicas lo miraron interrogantes y este señaló el cielo, ahí arriba se podía ver un punto negro volando en escoba-lo hace cuando necesita relajarse, pensar o estar un rato solo para desahogarse-explicó, y acto seguido cogió a Sophie y ambos siguieron a Remus y Jenny, dejando a Lily sola.

La chica empezó a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, la verdad es que James lo hacía con buena intención, no podía portarse con el así, menos ahora que empezaban a llevarse bien. Sin pensarlo más miró al cielo y vio como James se dirigía al campo de Quidditch, y decidió ir allí a hablar con el.

Al llegar al campo lo vio sobrevolando los aros.

-James!!-llamó, el chico se detuvo y miro a Lily, pero no bajo-orgulloso-murmuró- Accio escoba-dijo al tiempo que movia la varita y vio su escoba acercarse a ella, la tomó y voló hacia el chico.

James al ver lo que la chica iba a hacer empezó a volar más despacio, no podía evitarlo, quería estar a su lado, no podía alejarse de ella. La chica se puso paralela a él.

-Que quieres Evans?-dijo enfadado.

-Quiero hablar contigo, pero si puede ser en el suelo.

El chico suspiró y asintió. Los dos bajaron al suelo y James quedó de espaldas a Lily.

-James por favor mirame.

-Ahora soy James-dijo cortante, cosa que le dolió a la pelirroja.

-Por favor-James no pudo evitarlo y se giró, sus ojos se encontraron.

-Siento lo de antes, pero es que no sabes lo que me cabrea que siempre estéis con vuestras bromas.

-Si, pero no te veré nunca echarle la bronca a Sirius o a Remus, ellos son tan culpables como yo de las bromas, son cosa de los tres y tu solo me gritas a mi-dijo agachando la mirada.

Lily tomó su barbilla y le levantó la cara- lo siento, pero es que es la costumbre, no se si recuerdas que hace tres años era el blanco de tus bromas-dijo provocando una tímida sonrisa en el moreno-no me lo tengas en cuenta, me gustaba más como estaban las cosas hasta ahora, no quiero que todo vuelva a estar como el año pasado.

James la miró y sonrió, le encantaba la cara que ponía cuando estaba preocupada y no pudo evitar abrazarla-de acuerdo-dijo soltándola-pero que no se vuelva a repetir, palabra?

-Palabra-y se volvieron a abrazar, pero lo que no sabían era que cuatro cotillas estaban escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad mirando la escena.

-He de reconocer lobito que tu intervención ha valido la pena-dijo en susurros su novia.

-Siempre funciona-dijo orgulloso.

* * *

A las siete y media de la tarde, Remus salió de la sala común para reunirse con la enfermera, quien lo acompañaría hasta el sauce boxeador.

-Bien chicas ya sabeis el plan, antes de llegar al sauce boxeador os transformais, y tu Sophie, como eres la más pequeñita te acercas al nudo y presionas para que los demás podamos entrar, daros prisa, pues solo se queda quieto unos segundos, me habeis entendido-explicaba James, las chicas asintieron, y diez minutos después iban de camino al sauce.

Cuando estaban llegando, comenzó a anochecer, se transformaron y Sophie presionó el nudo, los cinco entraron, y subieron al primer piso, donde encontraron a Remus encogido por el dolor, comenzaba la transformación. Jenny tuvo que apartar la vista, no era capaz de ver como su novio sufría, era demasiado fuerte para ella. Tras unos minutos, los grito de dolor cesaron y Jenny giró la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con el licántropo, el cual la miraba interrogante, la olfateo y miro de arriba abajo y luego le lamió la cara; si Jenny hubiese podido sonreir lo hubiera hecho.

Estuvieron una hora vagando por el bosque, jugando y disfrutando como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Tras esa hora los merodeadores se dirigieron hacia un claro del bosque, Cornamenta se acercó a un matorral y lo señaló con el hocico, dando a entender a las chicas que esa era la planta que buscaban; Sophie se acercó y con sus pequeños dientes arrancó un bueno trozo que cogió Lily. Los seis animales se miraron como si se despidiesen y como había dicho Remus a James, este las llevó hasta el borde del bosque, mientras que Canuto se quedaba con el lobo. Jenny se acercó a Remus y le lamió como antes había hecho el y siguieron a Prongs las tres.

Al llegar al final del bosque las chicas se transformaron y Lily acarició la cabeza del ciervo antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigas, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistas por nadie.

Todo había salido bien, ningún incidente.

-Chicas prometedme que este tipo de noches se repetirán-dijo una emocionada Jenny

-Tenlo por seguro cielo-dijo Sophie-me lo he pasado genial, verdad Lily?

-Ya lo creo-dijo sonriente-será mejor que subamos al aula y acabemos con la poción, si no pasa nada el lunes podremos entregarla.

Las chicas no pusieron pegas y se dirigieron al aula a acabar las pociones, cosa que no les llevo más de quince minutos. Una vez listas, prepararon seis botellas, dos con de cada caldero y las etiquetaron con el nombre de la poción y los componentes del grupo.

-Bien el trabajo esta hecho, será mejor que las guardemos en un lugar seguro-propuso Sophie-somos los primeros grupos que la han acabado y no me apetece que me la roben.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Lily-silencio-lanzó el hechizo a la habitación para que nadie de fuera pudiese oir-la última salida a Hogsmead compré esta caja-dijo sacando una caja negra, como si fuese un joyero, en forma de cofre-el dependiente me dijo que solo puede ser abierta por aquella persona que la cerró, así nos evitaremos problemas, además podemos poner una contraseña para aumentar la seguridad.

-LIly eres genial!!-exclamó Jenny-piensas en todo.

La pelirroja sonrío y acto seguido las seis botellas fueron introducidas en el interior del cofre y cerrado por Lily.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo Sophie-mañana tendremos un día agotador.

-Por que lo dices?-preguntó Jenny

-Porque tu novio estará en el hospital y tendremos que ir a hacerle compañía para que no se aburra-dijo Lily divertida.

-Cierto, vámonos-dijo la morena.

Y así las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, Lily guardó el cofre en su baúl y se acostaron.

_Que le pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, lo he hecho bastante largo porque no sabía como cortarlo y he decidido ponerlo todo en el mismo capítulo._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias a Lily Evans de Potter, Laura Malfoy Black y Dramione Black, por seguir mi fic y dejarme tantos reviews, espero que continúe siendo así._

_Nos leemos y dejen REVIEWS, que el GO está para algo, jejeje, choa_.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Fin de semana de confesiones.

El sábado a las nueve de la mañana, Jenny ya estaba despierta, había estado toda la noche despertándose con cada sonido. Sobre las seis de la mañana, escuchó como la puerta de la sala común se abría y pensó que deberían ser James y Sirius que acababan de llegar, se volvió a dormir pensando como estaría Remus, así se había pasado toda la noche, hasta que al final decidió no volverse a dormir, viendo que era algo imposible.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en su cama mirando como sus amigas dormían tranquilamente. Entonces pudo ver como Lily se movía, la pelirroja acababa de despertarse.

-A estas horas ya tan despierta?-preguntó extrañada.

-No podía dormir-dijo la morena-ha estado toda la noche pensando en Remus, apenas he podido dormir un par de horas.

-No deberías haberte preocupado-dijo la chica-los chicos estaban con él.

-Lo sé, creo que llegaron sobre las seis de la mañana, oí la puerta de la sala común abrirse-explicó Jenny-ahora Remus debe estar en la enfermería.

-Si-contestó Lily-pero debe de estar durmiendo, estará algo cansado-explicó-que te parece si nos arreglamos y vajamos a desayunar? Luego podríamos ir a ver a Remus.

-Me parece bien, voy a ducharme.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato más en la cama, hace un frío horrible!!-exclamó la ojiverde.

-Y que lo digas.

Y sin más la morena se metió en el baño para darse una ducha bien calentita y así despejarse un poco.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos, Sirius estaba empezando a despertarse cuando oyó el ruido del agua caer. 

-James estas ahí?-dijo el moreno golpeando la puerta, la cual se abrió dando paso a James con una toalla en la cintura y con el pelo mojado.

-Vaya ya te has despertado?!-preguntó divertido.

-Si, es lo que me pasa cuando hay luna llena, duermo muy poco-se explicó

-Bueno pues date prisa y dúchate, que tengo hambre y quiero ver como esta Moony.

-Si, si ya voy-dijo el ojigris-pero si no te quitas de en medio no puedo pasar.

-Ups!! Lo siento-dijo James apartándose y dejando pasar a su amigo.

El chico comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones negros vaqueros y una sudadera de color rojo, con unas deportivas rojas. Nada más terminó de vestirse Sirius salía en bóxers con el pelo aún mojado.

-Vaya veo que ya te has vestido-dijo mirando a su amigo-que me pongo yo.

-Jajaja….-rió James-a mi que me cuentas, luego dices que si las mujeres.

-Solo te pedía opinión Jamsie-dijo poniendo la voz e las chicas del club de fans.

-Canuto no me llames así-dijo el de lentes algo molesto.

-Era broma-dijo el moreno, mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y un sueter azul oscuro con unas deportivas negras-que tal me veo-dijo mirándose al espejo y arreglándose el pelo.

-Irresistible-dijo James cogiéndolo por la cintura

-Menos mariconadas Prongs!-exclamó Sirius, provocando las caracajadas de su amigo

-Anda vamos.

Y sin decir nada más los dos se fueron camino al comedor, el cual estaba vacío, exceptuando un par de alumnos de Revenclaw y Lily, Sophie y Jenny que estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

-Buenos días-saludó Sirius. 

-Serán para ti-se quejó Sophie, la cual estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierdo, mientras que con la derecha removía el café con leche.

-Que humor-rió el ojigris.

-Ya me gustaría verte a ti cuando te despierten a la fuerza y lo único que quieras es quedarte en tu cama calentita y soñando con lo que más te gusta-dijo la rubia de carrerilla.

-No le hagas caso Sirius-dijo Lily-es que estaba soñando con…-pero no pudo terminar, porque Sophie le había enviado una patada por debajo de la mesa-auch!! Estas loca!!

-No pero a nadie le importa lo que estaba soñando-dijo la rubia y volvió la mirada a su café.

-Es cierto, a nadie le importa con quien estabas soñando-dijo divertida Jenny, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

James se sentó al lado de Lily y Sirius entre Jenny y Sophie.

-Como esta Remus?-preguntó Jenny.

-Supongo que bien-dijo James-llegó algo cansado, pero seguro que Popy lo ha dejado de maravilla, es muy buena para esas cosas.

Los cinco continuaron desayunando y al acabar se fueron directos a la enfermería, por el camino Sophie iba al lado de Sirius, algo más despejada, charlando con él, y Jenny iba la primera caminando rápido, pues tenía ganas de ver a su lobito.

-Que tal quedasteis con la poción?-preguntó James a Lily.

-Bien, ya están lista, las he guardado en un lugar bien seguro, no me apetece que me las roben.

-Cierto, somos los tres primeros grupos en acabarla verdad?

-Si, el lunes se las entregaremos a Slughorm-dijo la pelirroja-lo que me da miedo es que nos las haga probar, tengo entendido que saben asquerosas-dijo la chica con una mueca de asco.

-No creo que haga eso, es una poción prohibida, no la puede usar sobre alumnos-explico el moreno-tengo entendido que hay un hechizo para verificar que están correctamente preparadas.

-Menos mal-dijo Lily en el mismo momento en el que llegaban a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Les recibió la enfermera quien les advirtió que Remus estaba muy débil y que debían dejarlo descansar, les dio quince minutos para que lo vieran.

-Remus!!-exclamó Jenny al ver que el chico estaba despierto y dándole un beso-como estas?

-Ahora mejor-dijo con una sonrisa-hola chicos-saludó al resto.

-Hola-saludaron al unísono los otros cuatro-te he traído algo-dijo Sirius, mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo, del que sacó una tableta de chocolate blanco.

-Chocolate!!-exclamó el licántropo-gracias tio

-De nada, se que te ayuda a sentirte mejor.

Los chicos estuvieron hablando con Remus los quince minutos que la enfermera les había dado y le comentaron que las pociones ya estaban hechas. Cuando transcurrió el tiempo, la enfermera fue a echarlos, diciendo que tenía que descansar.

A regañadientes, los merodeadores y Jenny aceptaron y se fueron. Como hacía mucho frío decidieron irse a la sala común.

Una vez llegaron a la sala, Sirius y James se sentaron en los sillones que había y les dejaron a las chicas el sofá.

-Según la enfermera, Remus podría estar esta noche fuera de la enfermería-dijo James, por sacar un tema de conversación.

-Eso espero-dijo Jenny-no se porque no me dejan quedarme con el en la enfermeria-se quejó.

-No te quejes tanto-dijo Lily- pareceis dos lapas no os separais ni con fuego.

-Ya hablaremos cuando tu salgas con quien yo me sé-dijo picada la morena- a ver quien es la que no se separa.

-Chicas dejen ya de discutir-dijo Sophie-además…yo creo que a Lily lo que le pasa es que tiene un poco de envidia.

-Si eso será-dijo riendo Lily-estoy verde de envidia-todos rieron.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Sirius-cuando es el próximo partido de Quidditch?

-Dentro de mes y medio, justo el día de San Valentín-dijo James.

-Que majos son los profesores, no había otro día para hacerlo?-se quejó Jenny.

-No te preocupes, es contra Hufflepuff, no necesitaremos mucho tiempo para ganar el partido.

-Muy seguro estas tu de eso James-dijo Jenny-aunque la verdad es que es un equipo un tanto mediocre.

-De todas maneras, tendrás todo el resto de la mañana y el día para estar con Remus, el partido es a las diez de la mañana-dijo Lily.

-Cierto-dijo la morena más animada-por cierto, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hablar con vosotras dos sobre unos temitas, pero entre unas cosas y otras no hemos podido, a si que ahorita mismo nos vamos a la habitación a hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y tengo la ligera impresión de que han pasado muchas cosas que no me habeis contado.

-Tiene que ser ahora-se quejó la ojiazul-acabo de acomodarme en el sofá.

-Pues te acomodas en la cama-dijo la morena-vamos-y sin más tomó a Lily y a Sophie de las manos y subieron a las habitaciones-hasta luego chicos.

Los merodeadores se quedaron solos en la sala común, por lo que decidieron ir a hacer una visita a las cocinas, para coger unas cuantas golosinas, pastelitos, y todo aquello que los elfos les quisiesen dar.

* * *

Tras entrar en su habitación, Jenny colocó un hechizo silenciador y otro en la puerta para que nadie pudiese abrirla. 

-Bien, por fin un día para nosotras-dijo sentándose en su cama-lo echaba de menos.

-Se puede saber por que nos has traido a la habitación?-preguntó Sophie

-Porque últimamente esta pasando algo raro entre tú y Sirius y ahora nos lo vas a contar.

-A mi no me pasa nada con él-dijo sonrojada la rubia.

-Sophie cielo…no sabes mentir-dijo Lily-cuentanos, somos tus amigas, y sabes que lo que se cuenta aquí no sale.

-Tanto se nota-dijo cabizbaja

-Solo un poco, anda sentaros las dos en mi cama-dijo Jenny-he conseguido golosinas y chocolates- las dos chicas se sentaron junto con la morena-Todo lo empecé a sospechar el día que jugamos a la botella y te hice la pregunta, que ni tu ni el contestasteis. Que ha pasado?

-Bueno, os lo contaré, pero ahorraros los intentos homicidas.

-De acuerdo-asintieron la pelirroja y la morena.

-Cuando nos pusimos a jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve, Sirius y yo acabamos algo apartados-empezó a contar-yo salí detrás de él, y llegué a un árbol, pensando que estaría escondido detrás lo rodee sin hacer mucho ruido. Al girar vi que no estaba y de repente, algo me tiró al suelo.

-Espera, creo que me he perdido-dijo Jenny

-Jenny dejala terminar y luego hablas-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, algo me tiró al suelo y rodé por el suelo. Cuando me dí cuenta yo estaba con la espalda en la nieve y Sirius encima de mi sujetándome…y no se como, pero nos miramos y…nos…nos besamos-dijo algo sonrojada

-Que!!-exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Si no se hubiesen puesto a llamarnos no se lo que habría pasado.

-Intentas decir que parasteis de besaros porque os llamamos?-preguntó Lily.

-Si.

-Vaya, supongo que habrás hablado con él sobre eso-dijo Jenny

-No piensas ponerte a chillar como una histérica?-preguntó sorprendida Sophie.

-De que me serviría, al fin y al cabo yo estoy saliendo con un merodeador no?

-La verdad es que si-dijo la rubia- y si…hable con el sobre eso el dia de la cena de nochebuena.

-Y?-preguntó Lily.

-Cuando salimos fuera, me dijo que lo que James iba diciendo sobre que se había pasado todo el verano hablando de mi era verdad, que desde el año pasado siente algo por mí y…-tomo aire-dijo que me quería.

-Por Merlín!!-exclamaron las dos chicas-eso es genial, y tu que le dijiste?-preguntó Lily.

-Que yo también le quería, pero que necesitaba tiempo y que me demostrara que era verdad. Le dije que no quería ser una más y el me dijo que eso nunca pasaría por que solo me quiere a mí.

-Creo que es lo más sensato que hiciste-dijo Jenny.

-Si-corroboró Lily-pero en ese momento-la rubia la miró interrogante-lo que quiero decir es que ha pasado casi un mes desde esa conversación y no ha hecho ninguna estupidez, incluso el otro día le vi discutir con una de su club de fans porque esta quería invitarlo a salir para la próxima salida de Hogsmead y él le dijo que no, que tenia pensado ir con otra chica, si esta le decía que sí-dijo la pelirroja-ahora se quien es esa chica.

-De veras dijo eso?

-Si

-No he sido nunca partidaria de hablar bien de Sirius…pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-dijo Jenny-no me miréis así!! Yo también creo que el chico ha cambiado, eso o que el fin del mundo se acerca-las tres chicas rieron por el comentario.

-Yo que tu esperaría a ver si te invita a la salida de Hogsmead del fin de semana que viene, y allí hablas con él-dijo Lily.

-Creo que será una buena idea, gracias chicas-y la rubia abrazó a sus dos amigas-no sabeis lo que significa para mí que aceptéis a Sirius.

-Bien no nos pongamos sensibles-dijo Jenny-ahora es tu turno Lily.

-Que quereis que os cuente?

-Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con James?-preguntó Sophie-porque si mal no recuerdo era Potter y no James.

-He de reconocer que ha cambiado-dijo pensativa la ojiverde-ya no es el mismo engreído que el año pasado, creo que ha madurado, y no solo él sino los otros dos-dijo refiriéndose a Sirius y Remus-aunque Remus siempre ha sido más tranquilo.

-Ya Lily, sabemos que te gusta James-dijo Jenny

-Que!! No!!como puedes decir eso, a mi no me gusta, solo me cae bien, o por lo menos mejor que el año pasado.

-Mira Lily no somos tontas, y el día de nochebuena os vimos salir fuera mientras nosotros bailábamos-dijo Sophie-de que hablasteis.

-De nada importante-se defendió la pelirroja

-Mira Lily, a mi no me engañas, y además tu cara no decía lo mismo, y si me habeis hecho confesar a mi, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es confesar tu.

-De acuerdo-asintió la chica- veréis…cuando estábamos bailando me pidió si podíamos hablar y no pude decirle que no. Salimos a los terrenos y llegamos hasta el lago, me sacó el tema del porque estaba enfadada con él, pues había salido la noche anterior mientras jugábamos a la botella. Me preguntó que qué hubiera pasado si la vez aquella no le hubiese pillado con Samantha, le explique que habíamos estado tu y yo toda la tarde eligiendo que ponerme-dijo mirando a Sophie-entonces me preguntó que si me hubiera pedido ser su novia, y no hubiese pasado nada con Samantha, que qué habría contestado.

-Y que le dijiste?-preguntó Jenny

-Que si, le hubiese dicho que sí, no sabría deciros el por que, supongo que me gusta un poco James.

-Vaya-exclamó Sophie.

-Le expliqué todo lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía con otras chicas después de aquello y me dijo que lo había hecho para darme celos, y… me pidió perdón por todo el daño que me había hecho.

-Le perdonaste?-preguntó Jenny

-Si, pero lo que más intrigada me dejó fue que después de hablar y dejar las cosas claras, me preguntó si volvíamos al castillo.

-No te pidió salir?-preguntó extrañada la ojiazul.

-No.

-Supongo que se daría cuenta de que no era el momento-comenzó Jenny-supongo que su prioridad era arreglar las cosas y dejarlo todo claro y dejar que arregles tus ideas, creo que a partir de ahora te dejará algo más de "libertad" por llamarlo de alguna forma hasta que estes preparada para aceptar lo que sientes por él.

-Vaya que profundo Jenny-dijo Sophie riendo-pero creo que tienes razón, yo le daría una oportunidad a James e iría con él a Hogsmead, incluso aunque haga falta que lo invites tu.

-No se chicas, estoy hecha un lío-dijo la pelirroja-se lo que sentía por él el año pasado, pero ahora…

-Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan Lily-dijo Sophie.

-Cierto, todo es cuestión de probar-fue Jenny quien habló-por ahora solo sois amigos, y el roce hace el cariño, no te pido que salgas con él ya, pero no lo dejes escapar otra vez, ya lo hiciste una vez y no fue fácil para ti ni para nosotras al verte mal.

-Lo pensaré, muchas gracias chicas-dijo la pelirroja dándoles un abrazo.

-Para eso están las amigas.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sirius y James habían decidido volver a su habitación con un cargamento de golosinas, pasteles y chocolates.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama de James y se sentaron en ella, dejando los dulces en medio de ambos.

-Menuda recolecta-dijo Sirius-ni en Halloween recogía tantos dulces.

-Es cierto-dijo James llevándose un pastel de merengue a la boca.

-James si te cuento algo prometes no burlarte?

-Padfoot cuando empiezas con esas preguntas me das miedo-dijo el de lentes divertido.

-Hablo en serio Porngs-dijo serio el ojigris.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, palabra de merodeador.

-Bien-dudo un poco el moreno-creo…creo que…lo que decías que me pasaba con Sophie…-tragó saliva-era verdad.

-Por fin!!-exclamó James-como has llegado a la conclusión?-preguntó divertido.

-Dijiste que no te burlarías-le reprochó el ojigris.

-De acuerdo-dijo James poniéndose serio.

-Te acuerdas del día de la guerra de bolas de nieve-James asintió-te acuerdas que desaparecimos Sophie y yo?

-Que es lo que has hecho Padfoot?

-Nada-dijo rápido-nada malo al menos-al ver la cara de duda de su amigo continuó-la besé

-Que!!

-Pues eso, acabamos detrás de un árbol, yo encima de ella y no lo pude evitar-dijo cabizbajo-el día de la cena de noche buena, hable con ella, le dije lo que sentía por ella, le…le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, que la quería.

-Vaya!!-exclamó el de gafas-mi hermano enamorado, creí que tu nunca te enamorabas-dijo divertido

-Pues ya ves que si.

-Y que te dijo ella?

-Me pidió tiempo, tu sabes que nuestra fama…

-Lo se, esa noche hable con Lily yo también y deje las cosas claras, creo que lo mejor es que le deje tiempo para que se aclare.

-Estamos buenos los dos-se quejó Sirius tumbándose en la cama.

-Si, pero creo que deberías invitar a Sophie a Hogsmead el próximo fin de semana

-Tu crees-dijo el ojigris incorporándose-no se Prongs…no es un poco precipitado.

-Padfoot, ha pasado casi un mes desde esa conversación, además dudo que te diga que no, a esa chica se le nota que le gustas.

-En serio-dijo ilusionado el chico.

-Si, pero ves con cuidado de no meter la pata, eres bastante experto en esas cosas-le dijo James

-Menudos ánimos me das hermano-dijo en tono irónico el moreno-pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada, de acuerdo, la invitare, la verdad es que ya he rechazado a unas cuantas porque quería invitar a Sophie, pero no me decidía a ir.

-Pues hazlo, piensa que Remus nos abandonará para irse con Jenny.

-Y tu? Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Sirius.

-No lo se, me gustaría decírselo a Lily, pero no se que hacer-dijo algo triste.

-No creo que te diga que no, últimamente se llevan muy bien, y piensa que si Jenny se va con Remus y Sophie acepta venir conmigo, se va a quedar sola-explicó-además no querrás que nadie se te adelante no?

-Sirius no digas eso ni en broma, seré yo quien se lo pida-dijo decidido-aunque reciba otra negativa más de su parte.

De repente oyeron como llamaban a la puerta.

-Se puede?-dijo Sophie asomando la cabeza.

-Sophie!!-exclamó Sirius-que haces aquí?

-Di más bien que hacemos aquí-dijo Jenny-no os importa que estemos aquí verdad? Es que nos aburríamos.

-No tranquilas pasar-dijo James sonriente al ver a la pelirroja detrás de su morena amiga.

-Vaya menudo cargamento de dulces-dijo la rubia mientras cogía un pastel y una tableta de chocolate.

-Sophie no crees que ya has comido bastante-dijo Lily

-Si-corroboró Jenny-te pondrás como una vaca.

-Ya ves que problema-dijo la rubia sentándose inconscientemente en la cama de Sirius-primero que no suelo engordar, y segundo, si engordase, a quien no le guste que no mire-y se metió el pastel en la boca-mmm!! Que bueno…de fresas.

-Es imposible-dijo Lily sentándose con Jenny en la cama de Remus- que cuentan.

-Pues nada interesante-contestó Sirius-y vosotras, por que os fuisteis tan rápido antes?-preguntó extrañado

-Tenia que averiguar ciertas cosas sobre estas dos locas-dijo Jenny señalando a Lily y Sophie- últimamente no hemos hablado mucho y necesitábamos una tarde de chicas, ya sabes.

-Si gracias no necesito detalles.

-Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Remus algo pálido y con ojeras.

-Lobito!!-gritó Jenny lanzándose a los brazos del chico-por fin te han dejado salir-y le dio un beso, que el chico se encargó de profundizar, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo.

-Les importa-dijo Sirius-hay público

-Tu siempre fastidiando el momento Padfoot-se quejó Remus.

Sirius cogió unos cuantos dulces y se fue a su cama junto con Sophie, la cual se había recostado en ella. Lily se levantó, para dejar sitio a los tortolitos y se sentó con James al mismo tiempo que cogía un tozo de chocolate con leche.

-Y bien que han hecho durante mi ausencia?-preguntó el ojimiel.

-Averiguar cosas-dijo Jenny sonriendo, por lo que el licántropo entendió a la primera.

-Y vosotros?-les preguntó a sus amigos.

-Pues fuimos a la cocina a por dulces, y tuvimos que evitar a un grupo de chicas para que no nos secuestrasen-dijo Sirius.

-Vaya, el gran Sirius Black huyendo de las chicas?-dijo Remus divertido.

-En estos momentos tengo otras prioridades como para fijarme en esas chicas-dijo sonriente y mirando de reojo a Sophie, quien notó la mirada del merodeador y se sonrojó.

-Si eso será-dijo James riendo- por cierto, mañana a las diez de la mañana os quiero a todos en el campo de Quidditch.

-James eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir-dijo Jenny-mañana es domingo-se quejó

-Por eso, ya he avisado al resto del equipo, llevamos mucho sin entrenar y quiero ganar la copa este año.

-Pero aún queda mas de un mes para el partido contra Hufflepuff.

-No es por el partido Padfoot, es para mejorar las tácticas y estar en forma, a partir de ahora entrenaremos todos los domingos a las diez.

-Es preciso-se quejó Lily-un día que tenemos para descansar y tu nos pones entrenamiento-dijo divertida.

-Un buen equipo necesita un buen entrenamiento-dijo James-además si nadie me ha puesto pegas por que vosotros si?

-Porque nosotros no tenemos miedo de decírtelo-dijo Sirius divertido-reconoce que es así.

-Puede-dijo pensativo el de gafas-pero no voy a cambiar de idea.

Y así a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, por mucho que la idea no les gustase. Pero en el fondo James tenía razón, los domingos eran los únicos días en los que la gente no tenía nada que hacer, pues entrenar entre semana era un suicidio, con la gran cantidad de deberes que les ponían, y más ahora que a los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo, se les acercaban los exámenes.

_Hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente, no es un capítulo que me guste mucho, pero debía hacer algo para poder hacer esa "Tarde de confesiones", jeje._

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos REVIEWS!!!!_

_Nos leemos, besos._


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17¡ Por fin!

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de las chicas.

-Chicas-llamaba Sophie-chicas!!-dijo algo más fuerte-Lily Evans y Jennyfer Addams!!

-Que!-dijeron las aludidas a la vez.

-Es hora de levantarse, son las nueve y tienen entrenamiento.

-Por Merlín!!-exclamó Lily-recordarme que mate a James.

-Tranquila te lo recordaré-dijo Jenny incorporándose-como se le ocurre poner entrenamiento un domingo.

-Si no se hubiesen acostado tan tarde ahora no tendrían sueño-dijo Sophie sonriendo.

-Tu no hables que siempre te despiertas después que nosotras-se quejó Lily-además yo no tengo la culpa, fueron los merodeadores los que no nos dejaron irnos a dormir.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos… 

-James, son las nueve de la mañana, tienen entrenamiento a las diez y deben bajar a desayunar-dijo Remus que salía de la ducha.

-Voy Moony-dijo el aludido desde debajo de las mantas-has despertado ya a Padfoot?

-Voy a ello, tienes que arreglarte.

-Voy mami-y sin más el de gafas se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara.

-Sirius despierta-dijo Remus, pero nada-Sirius Black como no te levantes ahora mismo llamo a Snape para que te de un beso-gritó el licántropo.

-Que!!-exclamó de golpe Sirius-Moony no juegues con eso, por Merlín que asco!!

-Date prisa, tienes entrenamiento-dijo riéndose Remus.

A los diez minutos, los merodeadores bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían las chicas.

Al llegar abajo, Sophie se acercó a Lily.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que matar a James-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la sonrisa de James desapareciese al oír el comentario.

-Puedo saber antes por que?-dijo el aludido

-Porque eres un desconsiderado-dijo la pelirroja-me has hecho levantarme de mi calentita cama para subirme a una escoba, con el frío que hace ahí fuera, y encima no me dejaste irme a dormir pronto por tu manía de explicar las nuevas tácticas que has pensado-dijo de carrerilla, tomo aire-te parecen suficientes razones o quieres más-todos empezaron a reírse, incluido James, cosa que provocó la molestia de la pelirroja-James Potter, no tiene gracia!!- y acto seguido salió corriendo detrás del moreno, quien corrió hacia la puerta para salir de la sala común con una pelirroja corriendo detrás de él.

-Estos dos nunca cambiaran-dijo Sophie.

-Si, pero al menos ahora Lily sale detrás de Prongs riendo y no con cara de psicópata-dijo Sirius provocando la risa de los otros tres.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar –dijo Jenny quien se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso antes de salir rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al comedor encontraron a Lily peleando con una chica de quinto, perteneciente al club de fans de James, y a este algo apartado de las chicas.

-Que ha pasado James?-preguntó Sophie

-Pues que Veronica-así se llamaba la chica que estaba discutiendo con Lily-nos ha visto a Lily y a mí corriendo y se pensaba que Lily me quería hacer algo y se ha metido por en medio y…

-A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ NIÑA!!-exclamó Lily colorada por la furia-QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES?

-POR LO MENOS YO NO VOY CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE JAMES PARA MATARLO!!

-PERO QUE DICES!?, NO TIENES NI IDEA DE NADA ESTÚPIDA

-Lily cariño relaja…-intentó hablar Jenny

-CALLATE!!-le chilló a su amiga-YO NO IBA DETRÁS DE EL PARA MATARLO LISTA, SI NO SABES RECONOCER LAS BROMAS YO NO TENGO LA CULPA-seguía Lily-SUPONGO QUE TANTO DECOLORANTE PARA HACERTE EL PELO BLANCO TE HA AFECTADO LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE TENIAS-Lily empezó a calmarse al ver la cara de indignación de la chica- además el mundo no gira en torno a James, sabes? Algunas tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que ir detrás de un chico, babeando todo el piso.

-James no es cualquier chico-dijo la rubia-es uno de los más atractivos de todo el colegio .

-Vaya que superficial que eres-dijo sarcástica Lily-así me gusta, fijate solo en el físico-dijo irónica-no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las verdaderas personas no están en el exterior, sino en el interior, A VER SI MADURAMOS!!- y dicho esto, la pelirroja se sentó en la mesa, dejando a la chica roja de vergüenza y furia.

Los merodeadores y las chicas se quedaron contemplando a Verónica, la cual al ver que todos la miraban se fue.

-Menudo carácter tiene Lily-dijo Sirius.

Todos asintieron en silencio y entraron al comedor, sentándose donde Lily.

-Menudo discursito le has dado a esa-dijo Jenny sonriendo

-No soporto a esas niñatas que se piensan que el mundo gira en torna a ellas-dijo Lily-y lo que más me cabrea es que no me dejan en paz ni un momento, se piensan que no me entero, pero me siguen a todas partes cada vez que voy sola, no soporto tu puñetero club de fans James, en serio, me tienen harta.

-Quieres que haga algo?-dijo el moreno preocupado

-De que serviría, seguirán haciendo lo que les plazca.

-No si se lo pido yo-dijo James-si te molestan a ti es como si me molestasen a mi-dijo serio. Lily se lo quedó viendo a los ojos un momento.

-Es hora de ir al campo de Quidditch-dijo la pelirroja apartando la vista de James y levántandose, seguida por Sophie.

Jenny se acercó al moreno.

-No te preocupes, no está enfadada contigo si es lo que te preocupa-le dijo la morena-solo está algo confundida. Te lo digo por ella, habla con tu club de histéricas-dijo provocando la sonrisa de los merodeadores-diles que la dejen tranquila, llevan dos semanas persiguiéndola cada vez que va sola y llega muy alterada.

-Tranquila, en cuanto acabemos el entrenamiento hablare con ellas, lo más seguro es que ya estén en el campo.

-Gracias-le dijo la morena y se fue junto con sus amigas.

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, todos se cambiaron y cogieron sus escobas. El entrenamiento comenzó y se fue volviendo cada vez más duro, sobre todo para Lily, que tenía que aguantar los comentarios de las del club de fans de James, provocando que la chica se desconcentrase con facilidad y no pudiendo para los goles de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Esa no tiene ninguna posibilidad con mi Jamsie-decía Samantha-solo es una niñata desgarbada y sin estilo, no es del tipo de James-continuaba con los comentarios, y Lily cada vez estaba más enfadada-solo es una empollona que se pasa la vida con libros, no me extraña que nunca haya tenido novio-dijo provocando la risa de las otras-no tiene vida social…

-BASTA!!-exclamó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de todos. Sin pensarlo comenzó a descender y llegó al suelo.

-Lily!-la llamó James, quien había escuchado el último comentario de Samantha. Al ver que la chica no le hacía caso descendió y corrió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

La chica iba con la cabeza gacha, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, ocultando así su rostro.

-Lily-la llamo James cuando estaba a su lado-ey! Mirame-dijo levantándole la barbilla, descubriendo el rostro de la chica lleno de lágrimas y los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, llenos de lágrima y rojos-Lily no llores.

-Como quieres que no llore? Llevo aguantando esto desde hace dos semanas, desde que volvieron de las vacaciones de navidad están así y no me dejan tranquila-respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, sin mucho éxito-ya no lo aguanto más James, y lo peor de todo es que tienen razón-dijo agachando la cabeza otra vez.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo el moreno-sabes que eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer , tanto interior como exteriormente Lily, tu no tienes nada que envidiarles a ellas, en todo caso deberían ser ellas las que deberían envidiarte a ti-dijo mirando a Lily a los ojos-eres preciosas Lily, y no solo eso, eres simpatica, comprensiva y con un carácter de mil demonios también-dijo provocando una tímida sonrisa en la chica-es por eso que me gustas tanto-Lily se sonrojó-ellas jamás llegaran a ser ni la mitad de buena de lo que lo eres tu-todos en el campo los observaban-cree lo que te digo Lily-las palabras de James eran sinceras, y eso lo pudo notar la pelirroja.

Lily no se lo pensó y abrazó al chico, quien se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, pero no tardó en responder al abrazo.

Se separó un poco de ella, sin soltarla, y se aplicó un hechizo sonorus en la garganta.

-Quiero que me escuchéis-empezó-sobretodo vosotras-dijo mirando a su club de fans-a partir de ahora quien se atreva a hacerle algo a Lily, o comente algo que pueda herirla, os aseguro que lo pasará mal-las fans se quedaron serias-si le haceis o decis algo malo, será como si me estuvieseis haciendo a mí, no quiero que os volváis a acercar a ella entendido?-todas asintieron en silencio-bien, gracias. Se acabó el entrenamiento

Todos bajaron de sus escobas y Jenny fue directa a su amiga, al igual que Sophie.

-Estas bien cielo?-le preguntó la rubia

-Si gracias chicas-respondió la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas. Se separó de sus amigas y cogió a James del brazo, este se dio la vuelta y sonrió-gracias.

-No ha sido nada preciosa, ahora ves a ducharte o te enfriarás- le dio un beso en la frente y se metió en el vestuario masculino. Dejando a Lily paralizada.

-Vamos Lily-la llamó Jenny.

-Si…voy-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al vestuario.

Ya estaban a viernes, había pasado prácticamente una semana desde el incidente en el entrenamiento, y las del club de fans de James habían dejado de molestar a la pelirroja, la cual estaba más calmada. Por otro lado había que sumar que el lunes habían entregado las pociones y los seis sacaron un extraordinario y 30 puntos cada grupo, es decir 90 en total, por ser los primeros grupos en entregarla.

-Menuda diferencia!-exclamó la pelirroja mientras entraba en su habitación, donde ya se encontraban sus amigas-y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó a Jenny mirando la cara de felicidad de Sophie.

-Que Black le ha dicho de verse dentro de dos horas para hablar-contestó la morena.

-Y eso?

-No lo se-se encogió de hombros la morena-Sophie quieres volver a la tierra, llevas en esa nube todo el día.

-Mira que te gusta molestar-se quejó la rubia-como tu ya tienes lo que querías-dijo refiriéndose a Remus.

-No estamos hablando de eso, y si tienes que arreglarte te aconsejaría que empezases ya, solo te queda una hora y media-dijo Jenny.

-Si cielo, eres algo complicada a la hora de arreglarte y no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita-dijo divertida la ojiverde.

-No es una cita-se quejó la rubia, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Ya claro-contestaron sus amigas, mientras Sophie se metía en el baño para darse un baño.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Sophie salió del baño en ropa interior, con el pelo arreglado y seco y algo maquillada.

-Menos mal que no es una cita-dijo divertida la pelirroja que se encontraba acostada en su cama, apartando la mirada de su libro -sino te hubieses pasado dos horas en el baño-como respuesta la rubia le saco la lengua.

-Una tiene que estar perfecta para todas las ocasiones-dijo orgullosa la ojiazul.

-NO!!-exclamó Jenny asustando a sus amigas-se te ha contagiado el ego de Black!! Hay que llevarte a la enfermería para que te desintoxiquen.

-Jenny no dramatices-dijo la rubia rodando los ojos mientras se ponía una falda blanca por mitad muslo, con un sueter azul claro y un chaleco blanco encima- que tal?-preguntó rodando sobre si misma.

-Perfecta-dijo la pelirroja, arrancado una sonrisa de su rubia amiga, la cual se calzaba unas botas negras altas hasta las rodillas.

-Bueno me voy chicas-anunció

-Ves con cuidado-dijo con tono de madre Jenny-y como Black te haga algo se queda sin poder tener descendencia.

-Si mami-dijo Sophie mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Nuestra niña se esta haciendo mayor-dijo Lily dramáticamente, mientras se secaba una lágrima fingida, provocando la risa de Jenny.

* * *

Una hora antes, en la habitación de los merodeadores… 

-Padfoot por que tan contento?-preguntó James al entrar en la habitación.

-Ha quedado con Sophie esta tarde, dentro de una hora-dijo Remus desde detrás de un libro de DCAO.

-Me he decido a pedirle que venga conmigo a Hogsmead mañana-dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-Ya era hora que hicieses algo-dijo James sonriendo- pero si te tienes que arreglar seria el momento de que lo hicieses-como si le hubiesen pinchado con una chincheta el moreno se levantó de su cama para ducharse.

-Poco después volvió a salir del baño en bóxers, con el pelo aún mojado y se puso unos vaqueros negros con una sudadera roja y unas deportivas rojas también.

-Chicos me despido.

-Que te vaya bien-dijeron Remus y James mientras su amigo salía de la habitación.

-Parece ser que empieza a sentar cabeza y a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Sophie-dijo Remus apartando la vista del libro.

-Si-contestó James distraídamente, mientras jugaba con la snitch que le había regalado Lily por navidades-solo espero que no meta la pata, es experto en esas cosas-dijo riendo y provocando que Remus también riese.

* * *

En la sala común Sirius esperaba impaciente a Sophie, la cual no se hizo de rogar mucho, pues a los cinco minutos bajó. 

El moreno la miró sorprendido-vaya estas muy guapa.

-Gracias-dijo ruborizada-tu tampoco estas mal.

-Gracias, quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

-Claro-y la chica se enganchó al brazo de Sirius, provocando que se escuchasen murmullos por toda la sala común.

Una vez fuera de la sala.

-Vayamos a las cocina-dijo el moreno- les he pedido a los elfos unas cosas.

-Me vas a invitar a merendar?-preguntó divertida.

-Ya lo verás-dijo sonriendo el ojigris

Con la intriga y la duda de lo que el moreno pudiese haber preparado, los dos se dirigieron las cocinas. Al llegar, Sirius empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la pera y pocos segundos después apareció la puerta de entrada a las cocinas.

Nada más entrar, cinco elfos se les acercaron, preguntándoles si les podían ofrecer algo.

-Separaros-se oyó una voz aguda, haciendo que todos los elfos se separasen, dejando pasar a un elfo más viejo que llevaba un paquete en las manos-señor Black-dijo inclinándose a modo de saludo.

-Hola Grimpy-saludó el moreno-te presento a Sophie-el elfo la miró y le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que hacia una inclinación para saludarla.

-Grimpy preparó lo que el señor Black le ordeno, señor-dijo el elfo-espero que les guste señor, esta todo lo que pidió.

-Gracias Grimpy-sonrió el moreno-pero no me llames señor, me siento viejo-rió-te tengo dicho que me llames Sirius.

-De acuerdo señ…Sirius, Grimpy lo intentará, necesita algo más?

-No Grimpy ya está todo gracias-dijo cogiendo el paquete que le tendía el elfo-hasta luego-se despidió de los elfos que inmediatamente volvieron a su trabajo. Cogió de la mano Sophie y salieron de las cocinas.

-Como te miman los elfos-dijo Sophie sorprendida.

-Son ya seis años de visitas a las cocinas-dijo el ojigris-los chicos y yo venimos muy a menudo, sobretodo los días después de luna llena.

-Y eso?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-A Remus le chifla el chocolate, le anima mucho esos días, y los elfos tienen de todas las clases.

-Ah!-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-pero creo que ahora hay alguien que le anima un poco más-dijo refiriéndose a Jenny, provocando la risa de ambos.

Llegaron a los terrenos y Sirius se dirigió al bosque prohibido.

-Sirius donde me llevas?-dijo confundida –estamos entrando en el bosque.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, confía en mí-dijo mirándola a los ojos, provocando que la chica asintiese y se aferrase con más fuerza al moreno.

-No me da mucha confianza el bosque prohibido-dijo ella.

-Tranquila, durante el día no suele pasar nada por esta zona, esta bastante iluminada-explicó el chico-no nos adentraremos mucho-y cogió a la chica por la cintura, provocando el sonrojo de esta, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se sintiese protegida. El se sentía en las nubes, al notar el cuerpo de la chica tan pegado al suyo.

Tras unos cinco minutos caminando, Sirius se detuvo enfrente de unos arbustos más altos que él. Sophie le miró confundida y él le sonrió. Sirius sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que la rubia no llegó a entender. Inmediatamente, los arbustos empezaron a formar una apertura en forma de arco.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Que?!-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Que cierres los ojos-al ver la cara de Sophie, Sirius continuó-te tengo una sorpresa y si no cierras los ojos…

-Oh!-dijo y cerró los ojos, al mismos tiempo que sentía como su nerviosismo aumentaba. Notó como el moreno la cogía por la cintura, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar el contacto con el chico.

Sirius comenzó a dirigirla, y al momento la detuvo.

-No te muevas ni abras los ojos-le susurró al oído. Se alejó de ella y Sophie pudo escuchar el sonido del paquete al abrirse.

Un par de minutos después, aguantando nervios y con los ojos aún cerrados, oyó como Sirius se acercaba.

-Ahora ya puedes abrir los ojos-Sophie obedeció y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Se encontraban en un claro del bosque, donde el sol se filtraba a través de los altos árboles, estaba todo lleno de nieve, pero gracias al sol no hacía frío, cosa rara a las alturas de enero a las que estaban.

Miró a su derecha, y vio lo que parecía ser un arrollo, solo que ahora se encontraba helado, al igual que la pequeña cascada que caía en él. Siguió con la vista el camino del arrollo y pudo ver que llegaba a un pequeño lago, comparado con el del colegio, el cual estaba helado también.

Entonces miró hacia la izquierda y pudo ver que en el suelo había un mantel de picnic impermeable, para que la nieve no lo mojase, y sobre él todo tipo de dulces, que dedujo sería lo que había dentro del paquete que le había dado el elfo a Sirius. Y detrás de esto, vio los arbustos que hacía unos minutos habían atravesado, otra vez cerrados.

Sirius estaba detrás de la chica contemplándola y sonriendo al ver su reacción, entonces Sophie se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-Esto es…precioso-pudo decir.

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta!-exclamó la morena-no me extraña que tengas tantas chicas detrás de ti, si a todas la tratas igual…

-Esto no se lo había hecho nunca a nadie-dijo cogiéndola por la cintura, provocando que Sophie se sobresaltase-eres a la primera que se lo hago, para mi esto es especial, y por tanto solo es para ti…porque tu eres especial Sophie-dijo dándole la vuelta y fijando sus esferas grises en las azules de ella-tu no eres como las demás.

Sophie no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó- gracias-murmuró emocionada

-De nada princesa-dijo estrechándola más-que te parece si merendamos-dijo apartándose un poco y mirándola. Ella asintió

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer todo tipo de pasteles, chocolates y demás.

-Como esta Lily?-preguntó el moreno por sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Bien, esta semana las histéricas del club de fans de James no le han hecho nada, esta más tranquila.

-Me alegro-entonces las miradas de los dos se encontraron-bueno…no he quedado contigo para merendar o preguntarte por tus amigas-dijo sonriendo-lo que quería saber es si vendrías mañana conmigo a Hogsmead, si no tienes otros planes claro.

-No-dijo rápidamente la chica, pero al ver la cara de Sirius continuo-no tengo planes-le expresión del moreno se relajo y Sophie sonrió

-Además necesito que me ayudes con el regalo de Lily.

-El regalo de Lily?-preguntó extrañada Sophie.

-Te recuerdo que el domingo es día 30 de enero y que es su cumpleaños.

-Cierto!-exclamó sorprendida-pues nos tendremos que ayudar mutuamente, porque no le he comprado nada.

-Menuda amiga estas hecha-le reprochó divertido el moreno-mira que no acordarte del cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga.

-Oye no te pases-dijo riendo la ojiazul-la culpa es tuya que me has tenido todo el día distraída.

-Distraída?-pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si-dijo Sophie riendo-todo el día pensando en que me querías decir, me tenías intrigada. Debo reconocer que he estado en una nube flotando desde esta mañana. Por cierto, Jenny dice que me has contagiado tu ego y que me va a llevar a la enfermería a que me desintoxiquen-dijo provocando las carcajadas de Sirius.

-Por que ha dicho eso?

-Porque cuando he salido del baño, después de tres cuartos de hora…no me mires así, seguro que tu tardas lo mismo-dijo en tono de reproche, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa-bueno…pues he salido del baño y Lily ha hecho un comentario y le he soltado que yo debo estar perfecta para todas las ocasiones y…ya sabes como es Jenny-el chico empezó a reir.

-Luego me dicen a mí-rió el chico-además tu estas perfecta de todas las maneras-esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojase.

-Si, luego ha dicho que fueses con cuidado a ver lo que hacías o si no te quedabas sin descendencia.

-Addams es un poco sádica no?-dijo el chico algo asustado

-No, solo se preocupa por nosotras, eso es todo, el otro día fue ella la que le dijo a James que debía hablar con su club de fans, ella y yo sabíamos que Lily no se lo pediría a él asi que…

-Yo no te lo niego, pero hay que reconocer que en algunos momentos da verdadero miedo.

-Pues tu no la has visto enfadada de verdad-dijo mirando al chico-ahí si que da miedo.

Entonces la rubia se levantó y se acercó al lago helado.

-Que haces?-preguntó intrigado el ojigris.

-Es estable el hielo?

-Si, ya puedes saltar o hacer lo que quieras que no se romperá.

-Perfecto-dijo la rubia, que sacó su varita y conjuró unos patines.

-Que vas a hacer?

-Patinar-dijo simplemente la chica mientras se calzaba los patines-es mi deporte favorito, antes de entrar en Hogwarts hacia patinaje artístico-se pusó en pie y entro a la "pista de hielo"-tu no patinas?-preguntó

-La verdad es que no se me da muy bien-dijo algo avergonzado el chico.

-Pero si es fácil-dijo cogiendo velocidad y dando varios saltos, luego frenó y le conjuró unos patines a Sirius, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que patinaba la chica-venga entra, yo te ayudaré-sonrió

-No se yo…

-Sirius venga, no me digas que tienes miedo-ahí le toco el orgullo, provocando que el moreno se levantase y se calzase los patines.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo entrando, pero resbaló y quedó sentado en la nieve que bordeaba el lago. Sophie se rió y se acercó a él y le ayudó a lenvantarse.

-Anda ven-le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a patinar, el moreno algo inseguro, pero poco a poco cogió confianza-ves como no es tan difícil.

Una media hora después, Sirius ya podía patinar solo, no tan bien como Sophie, pero lo hacía bastante bien, aunque había sufrido algunas caídas más y por lo tanto un dolor de trasero, pero dentro de lo que cabe, se lo estaba pasando muy bien y escuchar la risa de Sophie era suficiente para sentirse bien. Un poco más tarde salían del lago riendo, y con la cara roja del frío. Sirius se quedó mirando embelesado a Sophie.

-Que?!-preguntó esta

-Estas preciosa con la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío-Sophie tuvo que dar gracias, pues si no se hubiese notado el sonrojo que el comentario de Sirius había provocado.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente. Se quitó los patines y se calzó las botas.

-Será mejor que vayamos volviendo a los terrenos-dijo el chico dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-se esta empezando a hacer de noche-Sophie asintió y cogió la mano que el moreno le tendía, con un movimiento de varita los patines y todo lo de la merienda, desaparecieron. Sirius volvió a decir el hechizo y los arbustos se volvieron a abrir, dejando a la vista el camino que habían recorrido anteriormente para volver al castillo.

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a la sala común, donde sus cuatro amigos les esperaban.

-Vaya ya pensábamos que no volverías-dijo Lily divertida

-Que tal?-preguntó Remus

-Bien-contestó Sophie-aunque el culo de Sirius no creo que esté muy bien-dijo riedo.

-Que habeis hecho? -preguntó escandalizada Jenny.

-Addams no seas mal pensada-dijo Sirius-me ha estado enseñando a patinar y me he caído una cuantas veces.-todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso él mismo.

-Entonces os lo habréis pasado bien-dijo James.

-Pues si, no me puedo quejar-dijo Sophie sentándose sobre Sirius en el sillón-por cierto chicas yo mañana tengo pareja para ir a Hogsmead.

-Ya lo deducíamos-dijo Lily-supongo que tu irás con Remus-le dijo a Jenny, que asintió con la cabeza-perfecto, me he quedado sola.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh!-se quejó James-que yo no existo o que?

-Mmmm… no lo se-dijo divertida-puede ser.

-Vaya, yo que quería que vinieses conmigo-dijo el chico fingiendo decepción.

-Pues si no me lo pides…tendré que buscarme otro acompañante-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Frena!-dijo cogiéndola del brazo-vienes conmigo a Hogsmead?-preguntó

-Pues no se…había pensado ir con Nick casi-decapitado, pero creo que contigo me lo pasaré mejor-dijo riendo Lily.

-No m lo puedo creer!!-exclamaron Sophie y Jenny la vez, provocando que sus amigos las mirasen-ya tenía yo ganas de escuchar un si por parte de Lily hacía James para ir a Hogsmead-dijo Sophie, provocando las carcajadas de todos.

-Si ya iba siendo hora-dijo Remus-estarás contento Prongs-el aludido no pudo más que asentir y sonreír, después de seis años recibiendo desplantes, por fin l pelirroja le había dicho que si sin ser obligada a ello.

-Bueno vale-se quejó la ojiverde-vamos a cenar, empiezo a tener hambre.

No hizo falta que lo repitieran para que los seis se fuesen al comedor y devorar todo lo que pudiesen.

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que o guste, y espero poder actualizar pronto._

_Gracias a Lily Evans de Potter y a Dramione Black por sus reviews, muchas gracias se os quiere._

_Nos leemos y mucho besos._


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Entre compras y preparativos.

La mañana del sábado llegó pronto, Sophie había sido la primera en despertar y estaba duchándose cuando sus otras dos amigas se despertaban.

-Es cosa mía o Sophie cada día se despierta antes?-preguntó Jenny frotándose los ojos.

-Ten en cuenta que hoy es la salida a Hogsmead y que ha quedado con Sirius.

-Cierto-dijo Jenny mientras Sophie salía del baño con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo.

-Buenos días-saludo risueña

-Hola cariño-dijo Lily-ya has acabado?

-Si pasa si quieres-y dicho esto la pelirroja se metió en el baño para ducharse.

-Nerviosa?-preguntó la morena.

-Por?-dijo Sophie-solo he quedado con Sirius para ir a Hogsmead, no para otra cosa.

-Ya…oye ya le has comprado el regalo a Lliy?-preguntó Jenny

-Pues no, se lo compraré hoy, pero es que no se que comprarle, no creo que otro libro sea buena idea, se que le gusta leer, pero es que tiene demasiados.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco sé que comprarle, encima Remus me pidió opinión y no sé qué decirle, si no se ni lo que le voy a comprar yo!!-exclamó

-Lo mismo me pasó ayer con Sirius-pero tuvieron que callar porque la pelirroja salía del baño.

-Bueno Jenny tu turno-dijo sonriendo, mientras su amiga se metía en el baño-ahora averiguar que me pongo.

-Desde cuando te preocupas por eso?-preguntó la rubia.

-Desde que mi madre me regaló tanta ropa que no sé ni que elegir.

-Ojalá tuviese yo ese problema.

-Tú no hables que tienes la misma o incluso más que yo-dijo y las dos empezaron a reír.

Media hora más tarde, las chicas salían de su habitación cuando escucharon una voz bastante conocida chillando…

-Joder Prongs que nos vamos a Hogsmead no a una pasarela de moda!!

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jenny cuando llegó al lado de Remus.

-Que James lleva media hora delante del espejo-dijo provocando las risas de todos-estas guapísima-le dijo, y no era para menos, la morena se había puesto unos pantalones negros rectos, con una camiseta de cuello alto en tonos grises y plateados, con unas botas negras y una chaqueta negra. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un semi, dejando que cayesen mechones sueltos por su cara.

-Gracias-dijo dándole un beso.

-James Charlus Potter, como no bajes a la de tres no juegas a Quidditch en lo que queda de temporada!!-dijo Sirius en tono de madre.

-No serás capaz?-dijo James bajando corriendo las escaleras.

-No-dijo el moreno-pero esa era la única manera de que bajases.

-Por cierto y Sophie y Lily?-preguntó el ojimiel captando la atención de todos.

-Pues no se-dijo la morena-bajaban detrás de mí cuando…-pero se vio interrumpida por un grito "made in Sophie Tayler".

-Por que eres tan cabezona, quieres bajar!!-iba gritando conforme descendía por las escaleras.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó Jenny

-Pues que…-pero no pudo continuar porque una pelirroja algo enfadada bajaba las escaleras dando la explicación que Jenny quería saber.

-Pues que nuestra querida amiga Sophie, se piensa que estamos en primavera o verano-dijo algo sulfurada y colocando las manos sobre sus caderas, mientras que a James y a Sirius se les caía la baba, pues Sophie llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pana de color beige, con un suéter de cuello a pico en color dorado y unas botas marrones, y un abrigo hasta mitad muslo en marrón; y el pelo suelto.

-Lily estas muy guapa-dijo Jenny

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo la pelirroja

-Luego hablamos del ego de Potter-dijo Sophie riendo y provocando la risa de los demás y una mirada asesina por parte de Lily-que!! es verdad-se defendió.

-Bueno…el caso es que con el frío que hace vosotros creéis normal que salga así.

-Yo creo que a Prongs no le importaría-dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a James y provocando el sonrojo de Lily. Y es que la chica iba vestida con unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas, con una falda vaquera más corta que larga, con un suéter blanco de cuello vuelto y un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas en color blanco. Y el pelo recogido en una cola alta de donde escapaban algunos mechones.

-Yo creo que estas perfecta-dijo James-además, el abrigo llega hasta el final de las botas, no será para tanto-dijo mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza.

-Y ahora si no os importa-dijo Sophie-podemos ir a desayunar?-todos asintieron y Sirius se acercó a ella mientras la cogía por la cintura haciendo que Sophie se pusiese roja.

-Vamos-dijo James cogiendo a la pelirroja-estas muy guapa-le dijo al oído.

-Gracias-dijo esta sonriendo.

Tras un abundante desayuno las tres parejas se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo, provocando comentarios y miradas asesinas hacia las chicas por parte de las del club de fans de los merodeadores, pero no hicieron caso y subieron a un carruaje.

* * *

Al llegar a Hogsmead, las tres parejas se dividieron, quedando a las dos de la tarde en las tres escobas para comer, pues, los chicos habían reservado mesa para los seis.

Sirius y Sophie se dirigieron a una tienda de música para ver que le podían comprar a la pelirroja.

-Mira Sirius-llamó Sophie-este disco creo que lo quiere, podrías comprárselo-dijo señalando una colección con todos los discos de Hilary Duff.

-Pero y tú que le comprarás?

-No te preocupes, tu cógele eso, ya miraré yo otra cosa-dijo sonriendo-en serio cógelo, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo-dijo el moreno cogiendo el recopilatorio. Se acercaron al mostrador para pagar.

-Es para regalo-preguntó la dependienta.

-Si por favor-dijo la rubia-que es eso?-preguntó señalando un cartel que se encontraba detrás de la dependienta.

-Oh! Eso es un anuncio para unas carreras que hacen en el mundo muggle, suelen tener bastante acogida también entre los magos-explicó

-Creo que ya se lo que le voy a regalar!!-exclamó feliz la ojiazul-deme seis entradas.

-Seis?-preguntó Sirius confundido.

-No pensarás dejarla ir sola hasta Francia verdad?

-Bueno, pero no te saldrá muy caro?-dijo preocupado-si quieres puedo ayudarte a pagarlas, lo mío me ha salido bastante barato-dijo el moreno

-No te preocupes-dijo la rubia sacando el dinero-cuanto es?

-Pues serán…cada entrada son 10 galones, por lo cual…serán 60 galeones-dijo la dependienta.

-Segura de que no quieres que te ayude a pagarlas?

-No Sirius enserio…aquí tiene-dijo entregándole el dinero.

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene las entradas.

Tras media hora en la tienda Sirius y Sophie salieron ya con los regalos para Lily.

-Bueno no ha sido tan difícil-dijo el moreno-hemos acabado bastante pronto, te apetece un helado? Yo invito

-A eso no te puedo decir que no, el helado me encanta!!-y se cogió del brazo del chico mientras se dirigían a la heladería.

* * *

Por otro lado, Jenny y Remus no tenían tan fácil el elegir los regalos para su amiga, ya se habían recorrido casi todas las tiendas.

-Que le podríamos comprar?-dijo Jenny-tiene tantas cosas que no se que comprarle-entonces pasaron por delante de una joyería en la que vendían de todo tipo de cosas en plata-entremos-dijo tomando a Remus de la mano.

Recorrieron toda la tienda hasta que encontró el regalo perfecto para la pelirroja.

-El problema es que es muy caro-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué te parece si se lo compremos entre los dos?-dijo Remus rodeándola por la cintura.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo la morena dándole un beso-disculpe-dijo al dependiente-me podría dar esa gargantilla?-dijo señalándola.

-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre-es para regalar?

-Si-respondió el ojimiel.

-Han hecho muy buena elección, está hecha a mano y esas piedras rojas pequeñas son rubíes y las blancas son circonitas, tienen mucho gusto-le explicó mientras envolvía la caja que contenía la gargantilla.

-Cuanto es?-preguntó Jenny.

-Serán 20 galeones-pagaron la gargantilla a medias y salieron de la tienda.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Jenny-aún queda una hora para la comida.

-Mira!!-dijo señalando a hacia la heladería-Sirius y Sophie están allí, vamos?

-Vale.

Al llegar a la heladería saludaron a sus amigos.

-Hola parejita-dijo Jenny y los aludidos los miraron.

-Hola Jenny-dijo Sophie-ya habéis comprado los regalos?

-Si-dijo Remus-y vosotros?

-También, pero deberíamos enviarlos al colegio para que no los vea-dijo Sophie.

-Es verdad-dio Jenny, y con un movimiento de varita los tres regalos desaparecieron para aparecer de nuevo en el baúl de la morena-os importa si nos tomamos un helado con vosotros?

-Claro que no, sentaros- dijo el moreno colocando dos sillas más.

* * *

Mientras tanto James se había llevado a Lily lo más lejos que pudo del pueblo para que los demás pudiesen comprarle los regalos, el iría después de comer cuando lograse escaparse.

-Sería hora de ir a Las tres escobas-dijo James-son casi las dos.

-Vale-dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano que le ofrecía el moreno, pues estaban en una colina sentados en unas piedras, contemplando el bosque-este sitio es muy bonito.

-Me alegro de que te guste-dijo sonriendo el chico-suelo venir aquí cuando necesito pensar-tomo a Lily por la cintura y los dos se encaminaron hacia Hogsmead.

Cuando llegaron a las tres escobas sus amigos ya los estaban esperando.

-Ya era hora-exclamó Sirius.

-Padfoot no te quejes, solo pasan dos minutos de las dos-dijo el de lentes.

-Dos minutos perdidos, en los cuales yo podría estar comiendo.

-Sirius no exageres-le reprochó Sophie-además hace una hora te tomaste un helado, no creo que tengas tanta hambre.

-Bueno, haya paz-dijo Jenny-sentaros y pidamos la comida de una vez.

-James y Lily se sentaron y poco después llegó Rosmerta para tomarles nota. Los platos de comida llegaron al poco tiempo, y los chicos disfrutaron de una comida abundante y deliciosa, sobretodo Sirius, que comió más que todos sus amigos juntos.

-En serio, no sé donde te metes tanta comida-dijo Sophie.

-Uno que es de buena constitución-dijo el moreno.

-Di mejor que es gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch por lo que no engordas Sirius-dijo Lily-este capitán nos matará algún día.

-Eh!-exclamó el aludido fingiendo decepción-no os quejéis que la semana que viene empieza lo bueno, quedan dos semanas para el partido y tenemos que entrenar muy duro para ganar a Hufflepuff.

-James a esos les ganamos con los ojos cerrados-dijo Jenny dando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos confiarnos-dijo el moreno-nos vamos?

-Si-respondieron todos.

Al salir, Jenny y Sophie cogieron a Lily para llevársela a una tienda de ropa para entretenerla mientras James compraba el regalo de esta, y los chicos hicieron como que iban a la tienda de Quidditch.

Quince minutos después se volvieron a reunir en la puerta de la tienda donde se encontraban las chicas, las cuales salieron con unas cuantas bolsas con ropa y Jenny y Sophie con algunos decorados para el día siguiente, escondiéndolos de su pelirroja amiga.

Tomaron los carruajes y volvieron al colegio.

* * *

Por la noche, después de cenar, el director los llamó a su despacho. Los seis medio asustados, medio confundidos fueron una vez acabada la cena.

Llegaron a la gárgola, dijeron la contraseña y subieron al despacho del director, quien les esperaba con la puerta de su despacho abierta.

-Entren y siéntense por favor-dijo Dumbledore-se que estarán preguntándose por que les he llamado-todos se miraron-no es nada malo-respiraron tranquilos-quería pedirles un favor.

-Cuando dice eso me da miedo-susurró Jenny a Lily, la cual tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-No puedo olvidar el éxito que tuvo lo que hicieron en Hallowen, a los alumnos les gustó mucho-viendo que Lily iba a hablar la corto-señorita Evans, no les estoy pidiendo que vuelvan a cantar-dijo relajando a la pelirroja-lo único que les pido es que decoren y preparen todos los detalles de la cena de San Valentín, nada más, me gustó la decoración y todo lo que hicieron en Hallowen, y creo que ustedes son los más capacitados para hacer ese trabajo.

-Pero director quedan dos semanas para esa cena-dijo Sophie-usted cree que nos dará tiempo a prepararlo todo.

-Por supuesto que sí, ustedes son muy trabajadores, además he hablado con la profesora McGonagall y me ha dicho que en cuanto tengan una lista de los materiales se la den para que ella consiga todo lo que necesiten. Que me dicen?

-A mí me parece bien-dijo Jenny-así tendremos algo para entretenernos después de estudiar y eso.

-Si solo es decorar, comida y música bien, lo haremos-dijo Sirius.

-Muchas gracias, ahora si esta todo aclarado pueden volver a las habitaciones.

-De acuerdo-dijo James-bunas noches-dijeron los seis.

Al salir del despacho todos se miraron.

-Es cosa mía o siempre nos toca a nosotros?-dijo Sophie, mientras los demás asentían-al menos será divertido.

Camino de la sala común Jenny se adelantó y se llevó a Lily un poco alejada de los demás.

-Chicos-llamó Sophie-ya lo he hablado con Jenny, mañana por la mañana cuando veáis a Lily, no la felicitéis, Remus, podrías llevártela a la biblioteca y entretenerla hasta la hora de comer más o menos?-el chico asintió-bien, Jenny irá con vosotros, y vosotros dos-dijo refiriéndose a James y Sirius-vendréis conmigo y me ayudareis a montarlo todo, nos vemos a las once en nuestra sala entendido-los tres asintieron y la rubia se fue con sus amigas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar, Remus y Jenny con la excusa de que no entendían lo último explicado en encantamientos, se llevaron a Lily a la biblioteca para que les explicase.

-Bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Sophie tras dejar pasar unos cinco minutos de la salida de Remus y Jenny con Lily-vamos a la sala, tenemos mucho que preparar y solo nos quedan dos horas.- James y Sirius asintieron y se levantaron para seguir a la rubia.

Por otro lado, Lily estaba sentada en una silla, enfrente de Remus y Jenny, explicándoles la última clase de encantamientos.

-Lo entiendes Remus?-dijo- no es tan complicado, el movimiento de la varita es muy sencillo de realizar, tienes que moverla suavemente.

-Vale, eso lo sé pero es que…

-No te sulfures-le dijo-tu sigue practicando-dijo acercándose a Jenny-tu que tal lo llevas.

-Bien, mira ya me sale-y realizó el hechizo sin ningún problema.

-Muy bien Jenny.

-Lily, me podrías ayudar con la redacción de Historia de la magia? Es que me he quedado un poco atascada-y esto sí que era verdad, la morena no sabía cómo continuarla.

-Haber déjame leer lo que tienes escrito-dijo cogiendo el pergamino, unos minutos después se levantó dejando el pergamino en la mesa-creo que se que libo te puede ayudar, está bastante completa pero te faltan unos detalles-y se perdió por las estanterías.

-Queda menos de una hora para llevarla hasta la sala, pero como lo hacemos?-preguntó Remus dejando su varita sobre la mesa, pues el hechizo se lo sabía de memoria.

-No lo sé, eso es algo que no comente con Sophie, pero no podemos vendarle los ojos, sospecharía-pero tuvo que callarse porque la ojiverde volvía a la mesa con un gran libro para completar la redacción de Jenny.

En la sala de ensayos, los tres jóvenes remataban el trabajo, había quedado bastante bien, al lado de la ventana habían colocado una mesa llena de comida que los elfos les habían preparado, gracias a James y Sirius, enfrente de la chimenea, que quedaba a la derecha de la ventana, habían colocado dos sofás y un sillón para poder sentarse y enchufaron la chimenea para calentar la habitación. Justos encima de la chimenea y la mesa de la comida, habían colocado unas guirnaldas y una pancarta en la que se podía leer FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PELIRROJA!!!, con letras que cambiaban de color. Con un hechizo, Sophie había llenado la habitación de globos y habían colocado unos tubos que cuando entrase la pelirroja, soltasen confeti. La habitación estaba perfecta, solo faltaba colocar los regalos, los cuales James colocó sobre la tarima que hacía de escenario, donde estaban los instrumentos.

-Creo que esto ya esta, ahora solo falta que lleguen-dijo Sophie-Sirius has aplicado el hechizo sobre las cortinas para que se habrán cuando entre Lily?

-Si tranquila-dijo le moreno tomándola por la cintura provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

-No tardarán en llegar-dijo James cerrando las cortinas y colocándose junto con sus amigos.

Por los pasillos del colegio Jenny iba estirando de la manga de Lily, mientras que Remus estaba detrás de las dos chicas.

-Lily por Merlín date prisa, Sophie quiere que preparemos la lista para lo de San Valentín antes de comer y no llegaremos a tiempo-iba "quejándose" la morena.

-Voy, no seas impaciente-dijo un poco molesta, pues eran ya la una y todavía nadie la había felicitado.

Al llegar a la sala, Remus abrió la puerta y Jenny empujó a Lily dentro, nada más poner un pie en la sala, las cortinas se abrieron y el confeti salió disparado al mismo tiempo que sus amigos gritaban…

-FELICIDADES!!!

Lily se quedó parada, cuando había creído que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, se encontraba con esto, no lo pensó y corrió a abrazar a sus dos amigas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-decía sonriendo feliz, se separó de ellas y entonces abrazó a los merodeadores- muchas gracias chicos-dijo cuando se separó-esto esta precioso, os habéis lucido-dijo contemplando la decoración, y no pudo evitar reír al leer la pancarta-esto es lo mejor que me han hecho nunca.

-Bueno vale-dijo Jenny-que te parece si comemos?

-Me parece bien pero primero quiero que me expliquéis una cosa-dijo algo más seria-lo de encantamientos era para distraerme, verdad?

-Si-dijo Remus-aunque lo de la redacción de Jenny era verdad, pero es que no encontramos otra solución-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos a comer!!-exclamó Sophie.

Tras más de media hora comiendo hasta hartarse, llegó la hora del pastel como no, un pastel de tres chocolates, en el cual habían colocado dieciséis velas, que Sophie encendió con la varita.

-Pide un deseo cielo-le dijo, y Lily cerró los ojos pensando su deseo y sopló las velas, todas a la vez-quien quiere tarta?-no lo tuvo que repetir, todos cogieron un trozo, o en el caso de Remus, tres trozos, hasta ahí llegaba su pasión por el chocolate.

-Bueno, una vez comido y soplado las velas…-dijo James-llega la hora de los regalos!!

-Abre primero los de tus padres-dijo Jenny-los habíamos escondido para que los abrieses todos.

-Mira que sois malas-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, y cogió el regalo que sus padre le habían enviado, el cual se trataba de una tarjeta de felicitación y el Cuento número Trece, un libro que llevaba deseando tener desde hacía casi un año-por fin!!-exclamó al ver el libro-llevaba detrás de él casi un año-dijo dejándolo en la mesa, y pudo ver que su hermana no le había comprado nada, cosa que provocó que su gesto cambiase. Jenny y Sophie lo notaron.

-Cariño no te pongas triste por eso, ya sabes cómo es-dijo Jenny

-Lo sé pero no me acostumbro-dijo con una sonrisa triste-nos llevábamos tan bien…pero bueno, a ver que más hay…-y sus ojos se dirigieron hacía una caja del tamaño de la de unos zapatos-de quien es?-preguntó divertida.

-Mío-dijo Sirius-espero que te guste.

Lily abrió el paquete, y al ver el contenido saltó encima de Sirius- gracias!!-dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla provocando la risa del chico y la de los demás.

-Hey! Que me pondré celoso-dijo James, y Lily le sacó la lengua.

-No sé por que, tu y yo no tenemos nada-dijo riendo-Este es de…

-Es nuestro-dijo Jenny señalándose a ella y a Remus-te lo hemos comprado entre los dos.

La pelirroja quitó el papel con cuidado y sacó la caja, la abrió y su mandíbula casi se desencaja.

-Por Merlín es…es una pasada, muchas gracias-dijo dándoles una abrazo a los dos.

-Bien ahora yo-dijo Sophie, quien le tendió un sobre.

-Que es esto? No será dinero, porque …

-Quieres abrirlo de una vez-dijo la rubia impaciente.

Lily obedeció y abrió el sobre, sacó lo de dentro y…

-TE QUIERO!!!-exclamó provocando las risas de sus amigos. La chica se abalanzó sobre Sophie y la abrazó y beso infinidad de veces-pero como has… te debe haber costado una pasta!-dijo incrédula.

-Querrás decir me deben, porque he comprado para los seis-la ojiverde no salía de su asombro.

-Qué es?-preguntó James.

-Son entradas para ver las carreras de Fórmula 1 que se disputan este verano en Francia.

-Exacto-dijo Sophie-e iremos todos.

-Vaya, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ir a ver unas.

-Pues aquí las tienes, y además, son entradas a padock, es decir, estaremos encima de la salida de los boxes y podremos conocer a los corredores que queramos y ver los coches-explicó la rubia.

-Muchas gracias Sophie-dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Bueno, después de todo esto no sé si lo mío te gustará tanto-dijo James tendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel dorado. Lily la tomó y le miró a los ojos, bajó la mirada y comenzó a quitar el papel, desvelando una caja de madera con el logotipo de una joyería en dorado.

Volvió a mirar al chico y poco a poco abrió la caja, desvelando una cadena de oro, la cual estaba enganchada a dos alas, y estas a una esfera, era una Smith.

-Es…es precioso James-dijo la chica sorprendida si quitar la vista del colgante.

-Las alas son de oro blanco y la esfera de oro amarillo-explicó el chico-y en la parte de delante lleva inscritas tus iniciales-Lily giró la snitch y pudo ver el grabado.

-Muchas gracias James-dijo dándole un abrazo-pero te debe haber costado una fortuna-el chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió-me la pones?

-Por supuesto-dijo cogiendo la cadena y abrochándosela-te queda perfecta.

-Gracias-y Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius-ahora que ya hemos abierto los regalos toca fiesta!!-dijo enchufando una mini cadena, empezando a sonar la música y haciendo que todos riesen y empezasen a bailar.

La tarde se les pasó volando entre bailes, risas y charlas. Sobre las siete de la tarde, apagaron la música y se sentaron en los sofás.

-Estoy agotada-dijo Lily sentándose-muchas gracias por todo ha sido genial.

-No ha sido nada-dijo Jenny-el año que viene será aún mejor porque cumples los diecisiete, la mayoría de edad!! Ahí sí que montaremos la fiesta del siglo.

-Ella y todos-dijo James, y todos rieron.

-Bueno chicos siento romper este momento, pero creo que podríamos ir pensando en lo que necesitaremos para decorar el salón para San Valentín-dijo Sophie.

-Es verdad, podríamos aprovechar-dijo Lily haciendo aparecer un pergamino, tinta y una pluma-veamos, que se os ocurre?

-Yo creo que necesitaremos cartulinas para hacer los carteles para el baile-dijo Jenny.

-Cierto-corroboró la rubia-también nos harán falta guirnaldas rojas y rosas, muñequitos en forma de Cupido, y corazones-dijo mientras que Lily apuntaba.

-No me gusta la decoración de San Valentín-dijo James.

-Si, es muy cursi-dijo Sirius.

-Queréis no quejaros y ayudar-reprochó Lily-yo creo que como decoración para el salón es suficiente-dijo mirando la lista-después para las mesas he pensado que las podríamos hacer para ocho personas cada una, y colocar un mantel blanco, con manteles individuales en rojo para cada persona, los platos y los cubiertos se colocarán como en todas las cenas "importantes"-dijo recalcando las comillas.

-No es mala idea-dijo Remus-pero habrá que poner algo más.

-Supongo que con algún centro de flores bastará-dijo James.

-Bueno idea-dijo Sophie-los podríamos hacer con rosas rojas, rosas y blancas y colocar en el centro un velón gordo blanco, que os parece?

-Me sigue pareciendo cursi-repitió Sirius.

-Black calla y ayuda-dijo Jenny-el tema de decoración está claro, los carteles los haremos todos iguales, yo me encargaré de ellos, ahora falta la comida y la música.

-Por la comida no os preocupéis-dijo Sirius-en eso yo soy experto y los elfos me pueden ayudar a elegirla.

-Bien, entonces Sirius se encarga de la comida-dijo Lily apuntándolo-Jenny de los carteles…Remus tu puedes ayudarle?-este asintió-James-llamó al chico-tú podrías ayudarme a elegir la música?-el chico asintió-bien…una vez aclarada la comida y la música nos encargaremos de la decoración del salón, al fin y al cabo, eso hasta el día de antes no se puede hacer, miraremos el salón en algún descanso de clase para pensar donde pondremos cada cosa, para eso necesito tu ayuda Sophie, quiero que pienses una distribución-la rubia asintió- Por el tema de las mesas se lo diremos a McGonagall cuando le demos la lista. Creo que ya está todo-dijo revisando lo que había apuntado.

-Que pronto hemos acabado?-dijo James

-Es que nosotras somos las mejores y lo organizamos todo enseguida-dijo Sophie.

-Lo que yo diga, tanto juntarte con Black te sienta mal-dijo Jenny provocando la risa de todos.

-Chicos deberíamos arreglar esto y bajar a cenar-dijo Remus.

Todos asintieron y con unos toques de varita el aula quedó como nueva. Recogieron los regalos de Lily y bajaron a cenar.

Pero de camino al Comedor, se encontraron con Natalie, una chica rubia despampanante del club de fans de Sirius que pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

-Sirius amor!!-exclamó al verle y echándose encima del chico-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no te habrás olvidado de mí verdad?-dijo haciendo un puchero, bastante patético según las chicas.

-Por supuesto que no preciosa-dijo el merodeador con una amplia sonrisa, provocando que algo se revolviese en Sophie-por qué dices eso?

-Como ya no quedas conmigo-dijo triste-pensaba que te habías olvidado, que te parece…-empezó a decir mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico que la tenía cogida por la cintura- si quedamos el miércoles?

-No se-dijo, provocando que la chica lo mirase-supongo que sí, que te parece si nos vemos a las seis en la puerta de entrada al colegio?

-Perfecto!!-exclamó y besó al chico delante de sus amigos y las chicas, cosa que provocó que Sophie diese media vuelta y se fuese hacía la torre el lugar de ir al comedor-nos vemos Sirius.

El chico al girarse y ver la cara de todos y que Sophie no estaba preguntó.

-Que pas…-pero Lily no le dejó terminar.

-Eres un cerdo Black!!-exclamó furiosa-como se te ocurre hacer eso?

-Es que acaso ahora no puedo quedar con chicas o qué?-dijo algo molesto.

-Si claro-dijo irónica Jenny-haz lo que te dé la gana Black-dijo girándose y tomando a Lily por el brazo-vamos con Sophie, aquí ya no hacemos nada.

-Si-dijo la pelirroja-pasemos por las cocinas a por algo de comida, no me apetece ir al comedor-y las dos chicas se fueron, dejando a los tres chicos solos.

Los merodeadores miraron a su amigos.

-Creo que has metido la pata-dijo Remus.

-Pero yo…

-No te excuses Padfoot-dijo James-no deberías haber quedado con Natalie después de haberle dicho a Sophie todo lo que le has dicho

El moreno agachó la cabeza, era verdad la había cagado y tenía que solucionarlo de alguna forma.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, las chicas se encontraron a Sophie sobre su cama llorando.

-Cielo no llores-dijo Lily sentándose a su lado.

-Pero…es que después de todo lo que me ha dicho…-dijo y se abrazó a la pelirroja-siento haberte estropeado la noche de tu cumpleaños.

-No te preocupes.

-Además-empezó Jenny-ese no se merece que derrames ni una lágrima por él, si realmente le importas no debería haber quedado con esa-dijo con cara de asco.

-Tienes razón, no merece que yo este mal por su culpa-dijo la ojiazul secándose las lágrimas-habéis traído cena-dijo mirando las bolsas.

-Si, anda comamos algo-dijo la pelirroja.

-Mejor vayamos a la sala común-dijo Sophie-no me apetece que la habitación huela a comida-sus amigas sonrieron y bajaron a la sala común.

Poco después de llegar abajo, y empezar a cenar, el hueco del retrato se abrió, dejando paso a los merodeadores, Lily y Jenny miraron a James y Remus y luego a Sirius, quien tenía la vista fija en Sophie, la cual no le miró en ningún momento.

-Sophie podemos…-empezó el moreno.

-No Black-dijo en tono cortante la chica-estoy cenando o es que no lo ves?-dijo mirándolo con rabia-además tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, cuéntaselo a Natalie-dijo con rin tintín el nombre de la chica-ella estará encantada de escucharte y de algo más no?-la rubia lo sabía, su comentario había calado hondo en el moreno, pues este agachó la cabeza y si mirada se oscureció.

-Buenas noches-se despidió el ojigris, y subió a su habitación.

Sophie al ver la reacción del chico dejo lo que estaba comiendo y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Buenas noches-se despidió

-Es que Black no puede vivir sin cagarla?-dijo minutos después Jenny

-Esta dolido-dijo James

-Pues que lo hubiese pensado antes-exclamó la morena.

-Jenny amor relájate- dijo Remus tomándola por la cintura- deberíamos hacer algo.

-No-todos miraron a la pelirroja-no me miréis así, es una cosa entre ellos y son ellos los que lo tienen que solucionar, no debemos intervenir, no os pido que no deis consejos, pero si a Sirius realmente le importa Sophie lo arreglará-todos asintieron-bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir-los chicos asintieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

_Que os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que algunos me matareis por poner una pelea entre Sirius y Sophie, pero lo necesitaba para poder hacer lo que tengo pensado, no todo iba a ser tan fácil, jeja._

_Espero que dejéis muchos reviews, pues eso botoncito donde pone GO está para algo, jeje._

_Nos leemos, gracias por vuestros reviews y besos para todos, los que dejais reviews y a los que no._

_Nos vemos._


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: San Valentín I

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Natalie, Sirius había hablado con ella y había cancelado la cita, cosa de la que todo Hogwarts se había enterado, incluyendo a Sophie, y provocando comentarios acerca de por qué Sirius había cancelado la cita con una de las chicas más codiciadas de todo el colegio.

En contra de su voluntad, el viernes por la tarde, Sophie tuvo que reunirse con los merodeadores y con sus amigas para ver como iban los preparativos. La rubia se hizo de rogar, pues no quería ver al moreno, y durante toda la semana había hecho lo imposible por no encontrarse con él. Cuando llegó al aula de ensayos, los encontró a los cinco sentados y a Sirius con semblante triste, "el se lo buscó", se dijo la rubia, quien se sentó lo más alejada posible de él.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos-empezó Jenny-como va el tema de la comida?-dijo mirando a Sirius, quien levantó la vista y la miró.

-Bien, ya he hablado con los elfos y les he dicho lo que tienen que cocinar para esa noche.

-Bien-dijo Lily-y los carteles?

-Ya están hechos, solo queda colocarlos por el castillo-dijo Jenny

-Perfecto-dijo Lily apuntando algo en un pergamino-el tema de la música es algo más complicado-dijo la pelirroja-no sabemos que será mejor, si contratar a un grupo o a un dj.

-Yo creo que un dj será lo mejor-dijo Sophie, quien no había hablado desde que llegó-la variedad de música será mas amplia y la gente no se aburrirá.

-Pues entonces ya esta decidido-dijo James-enviaré una lechuza a mi tío para que nos envíe al mejor que tenga.

-Tu tío?-preguntó Jenny

-Si tiene un estudio de música y conoce a montones de músicos, el se encargará de enviarnos el dj.

-Bien, lo más complicado ya lo tenemos arreglado-dijo Lily mirando a James, el cual había empezado a escribir la carta a su tío-ahora solo nos queda la decoración-dijo mirando a Sophie.

-Ayer le di un vistazo al comedor y tengo una idea de cómo decorarlo-dijo la rubia-has hablado con McGonagall sobre lo de las mesas?-le preguntó a Lily.

-Si, pero tenemos un problema-todos la miraron-las mesas no podrán ser de ocho, sino de seis.

-Pero por qué?-preguntó la morena.

-Supuestamente porque el salón queda mejor distribuido así, me dijo que esta noche después de la cena nos quedásemos y así nos lo mostraría-dijo la ojiverde-bueno pues creo que ya lo tenemos todo, solo nos queda esperar hasta el viernes que viene y decorar el salón, le he pedido a Dumbledore que el viernes se hagan la comida y cena en las salas comunes y la comida del sábado también, así nadie nos molestará para hacer el trabajo.

-Estupendo-exclamó Jenny-bien ahora por que no nos vamos a adelantar deberes? No me apetece pasarme todo el sábado encerrada.

-Bien vamos-dijo Sophie.

-Vosotros no venís?-preguntó Lily.

-No nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más-dijo James

-Como queráis. Hasta luego-se despidió y salió detrás de sus amigas.

Cuando calcularon que las chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Sirius habló.

-Tengo que recuperar la confianza de Sophie, no puedo seguir así-dijo triste

-Si pensasen antes de hacer las cosas…-dijo James-a mi lo que me da rabia es que no consigo que lo mío con Lily avance, nos llevamos bien, pero yo quiero algo más.

-Tiempo al tiempo Prongs-dijo Remus-las cosas no se consiguen de un día para otro.

-Pero llevó así desde octubre!-dijo el moreno.

-Ten en cuenta que no se lo has hecho pasar muy bien, recuerda todas las bromas que le hacías, para ella no debe ser fácil aceptar que has madurado-dijo el ojimiel.

-Lo sé-dijo agachando la cabeza-pero debo hacer algo para que vea que no es otra más, que realmente me interesa.

-Y yo creo que tengo la solución para eso-dijo Sirius-para que tu le expliques a Lily lo que sientes y yo consiga arreglar las cosas con Sophie-dijo el moreno.

* * *

Tan rápido como había pasado la semana anterior pasó la siguiente, y cuando los chicos se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era viernes, y por tanto debían empezar con los preparativos. Como les había prometido el director, la comida y cena de ese día y la comida del sábado se haría en las salas comunes. McGonagall, les había mostrado que con mesas de seis, el comedor quedaba mejor que con las de ocho, y habían empezado a repartirlas por el salón, al igual que las sillas.

Esa tarde de viernes, Jenny y Remus terminaron de colocar los carteles, mientras que Lily y Sophie decoraban el salón con las guirnaldas. Cuando estaban colocando las últimas entraron James y Sirius, los cuales se dirigieron a donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores para preparar el escenario.

Los dos merodeadores estuvieron colocando las luces y comprobando que funcionaban correctamente, mientras que las dos chicas encantaban las figuritas de Cupido, para que pareciesen de verdad, haciendo que moviesen las alas y lanzasen flechas que se desvanecían al poco de ser lanzadas. Con los corazones hicieron algo parecido, para que cambiasen de color y los colocaron por todo el salón, al igual que los Cupidos, los cuales estaban colocados colgando de las guirnaldas que habían puesto antes.

Las cortinas las recogieron de un lateral y las cambiaron de color, para que fuesen rojas.

Entonces las puertas del salón se volvieron a abrir dejando paso a Remus y a Jenny.

-Vaya se os ha quedado perfecto!-dijo sonriendo la morena

-Gracias-dijo Sophie-solo nos queda preparar las mesas, pero eso lo haremos mañana, esta noche vendrán los elfos a limpiar y nosotros mañana prepararemos los centros y las mesas.

-Vale-dijo Jenny contemplando todo el comedor-es genial…bueno, los carteles ya están repartidos.

-Perfecto, que os parece si nos vamos a la sala común y cenamos algo, por hoy creo que ya hemos hecho bastante trabajo-dijo la pelirroja

-De acuerdo vamos-dijo James, quien junto con Sirius había terminado de arreglar el escenario-además, mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff y tenemos que estar descansedos.

Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana todo Gryffindor estaba despierto y preparado con sus bufandas y pancartas para animar a su equipo.

El resto del colegio estaba también alborotado, las gradas en el campo de quidditch estaban llenas. Algunos animaban a Gryffindor, otros a Hufflepuff, en el caso de los Slytherins a Hufflepuff, pues no podían permitirse que Gryffindor ganase, sino las cosas se les pondrían más difíciles.

El partido dio comienzo, y a los cinco minutos de partido, Gryffindor iba por delante, 30-0. Había que reconocer que Lily era realmente buena parando los goles, y Sirius y Jenny hacían un buen trabajo con las bludgers. No tardaron mucho en acabar el partido, pues quince minutos más tarde y con una puntuación de 70-0, James vio la snitch y salió disparado detrás de ella, cogiéndola enseguida y dando la victoria a Gryffindor.

Esa noche, aparte de celebrar el San Valentín, celebrarían la victoria de Gryffindor, que cada vez tenía la copa más cerca.

Sobre las doce de la mañana, y tras ducharse, los seis volvieron al salón y sellaron la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo, rodeadas de rosa blancas, rojas y rosas para empezar a preparar los centros. Por otro lado, los chicos se encargaron de colocar los manteles y de poner las fundas blancas en las sillas.

Dos horas más tarde, las mesas estaban arregladas y las sillas enfundadas, al igual que las chicas habían acabado los centros y los colocaban en las mesas.

-Esto ya está-dijo Lily-ha sido duro pero por fin hemos acabado.

-Y que lo digas, tengo la espalda molida de estar sentada en el suelo-dijo Jenny

-Quieres que te haga un masaje?-dijo Remus en tono seductor y tomándola por la cintura .

-No estaría mal-dijo divertida Jenny, girándose y dándole un beso al chico.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, y descansemos-dijo Sophie

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo James-supongo que esta noche nos sentaremos juntos no?

-No teneis pareja?-preguntó Sophie.

-No-respondió Siirus, cosa que se les hizo raro a todos, pues Sophie y Sirius llevaban dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra-no me interesa ir con ninguna otra-dijo mirando a Sophie.

-Que raro, porque pensaba que Natalie iría contigo, lleva diciéndolo toda la semana.

-Pues que siga soñando, porque no la pienso invitar-dijo el ojigris mirándola a los ojos, provocando que Sophie se sintiese incómoda.

-Vamos-dijo la rubia-tengo hambre-y se dio la vuelta para romper el contacto visual con Sirius, por que no podía olvidarlo?

Los seis salieron hacía la sala común para comer y descansar un rato. Sobre las cinco de la tarde, las chicas se subieron a su habitación para empezar a arreglarse, pues todavía debían elegir el vestido que se iban a poner.

* * *

Tras ducharse, Sophie se encargó de peinarlas y maquillarlas.

-Sophie estas bien?-preguntó Jenny, la cual estaba sentada en la cama de Lily mirando como la rubia maquillaba a la pelirroja.

-Si por?-dijo Sophie

-No sé, estas como preocupada.

-No es eso, es que…se me hace complicado tener que estar esta noche sentada en la misma mesa que Black-dijo triste-no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes cielo, sabes que yo no suelo decir nada a favor de Black, pero lo está pasando mal-dijo la morena.

-Lily cielo ya estas-le dijo a la pelirroja-estas guapísima, Jenny te toca-la morena se sentó donde había estado Lily-no hace falta que me digas que esta mal Jenny, pero se lo buscó él no?

-Si, pero deberías dejar que hablase contigo, has estado estas dos semanas evitándolo-dijo la pelirroja, quien se estaba empezando a vestir.

-No sé, supongo que teneis razón.

Una hora más tarde, las chicas ya estaban listas, Sophie llevaba un vestido en color anaranjado, de tirantes, escote a pico y la falda a picos, con pedrería en la parte del pecho, y con unas sandalias doradas y el pelo recogido en un semi y rizado, dejando escapar algunos mechones.

Por otro lado Jenny llevaba un vestido de color beige que conforme descendía se hacia más oscuro hasta llegar al marrón, el corta era inclinado, siendo más corto de la parte izquierda que de la derecha, de tirantes, con escote recto y un broche en la parte de la izquierda, quedando como si la tela estuviese enganchadoa con él. Llevaba unas sandalias negras y el pelo recogido en una cola ni alta ni baja, con el pelo rizado y dejando escapar algunos mechones.

Lily por otro lado, se había puesto los pendientes que le había regalado James por navidades y la snitch. Llevaba un vestido de un precioso color verde, palabra de honor entallado hasta la cadera con drapeado y falda irregular, más largo de detrás que de delante, con pedrería en el corpiño. Calzaba unas sandalias plateadas y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con alguna ondulación.

Bajaron a la sala común, donde los merodeadores las esperaban, y quedaron fascinados al verlas. Sirius llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa azul turquesa, y sin corbata. James llevaba un traje de color blanco, con una camisa negra, sin corbata también. Y Remus llevaba un traje en color crema con una camisa rosa pálido, y sin corbataal igual que sus amigos.

-Estais preciosas-dijo el ojimiel-ese traje no es muy provocativo?-dijo a su novia.

-No lo sé, dimelo tu-dijo divertida-aunque al único que me apetece volver loco es a ti-y la morena lo besó.

-Bueno vamos yendo?-dijo James, todos asintieron-veo que te has puesto los pendientes y la snitch-la pelirroja se sonrojó-estas preciosa-dijo tendiéndole el brazo, que la chica acepto gustosa.

-Estas muy guapa con ese vestido-le dijo Sirius a Sophie.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia algo sonrojada-tu también te ves bien.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en calma todos estaban disfrutando de la noche y no se había producido ningún incidente.

-Buenas noches-dijo Albus Dumbledore-espero que les haya gustado la cena, agradezco a los señores Black, Potter y Lupin y a las señoritas Tayler, Addams y Evans por haber conseguido preparar esta fabulosa cena y la decoración, y ahora empieza la fiesta-y dicho esto las mesas se apartaron al igual que las sillas y las luces se apagaron.

Todos estaban confundidos, pues no sabían por que se habían apagado, Jenny fue a cogerse de Remus, pero no estaba a su lado. Entonces unos focos iluminaron el escenario y una música lenta empezó a sonar.

-Que es lo que pasa?-preguntó Sophie-debería estar el DJ-entonces salió Remus y una dulce melodía empezó a sonar.

_Aún estoy pensando en ti  
__Pero lo entiendo  
__Tú eres mi existir_

Entoces miró a Jenny, quien no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_Si yo pudiera verte otra vez  
__Besar tu cuerpo  
__Vertirme__ en tu piel  
__Me estoy muriendo del dolor  
__Que dejaste al marcharte  
__Baby__, vuelve por favor  
__Siempre serás  
__La estrella que alumbra mi existir  
__Serás  
__La que amaré por siempre  
__Tu amor sin igual  
__Está arraigado en lo profundo de mi ser  
__Comprenderás  
__Que sin ti yo moriré_

Se acercó al borde del escenario y se agachó para mirar mejor a su novia

_Tus huellas puedo hoy sentir  
__Tan suavemente, acariciándome  
__Aunque te has ido sé que estás aquí  
__Amándome, haciéndome vivir _

Se levantó y se paró en medio del escenario.

_Si pudiera reponerme al fin  
__De que tú te hayas marchado  
__Baby__, vuelve junto a mí  
__Siempre serás _

_La estrella que alumbra mi existir  
__Serás __La que amaré por siempre  
__Tu amor sin igual  
__Está arraigado en lo profundo de mi ser  
__Comprenderás  
__Que sin ti yo moriré _

Se puso de rodillas en el borde del escenario

_A tu lado comprendí lo que es querer  
__Me diste claridad y me enseñaste a amar  
__No me puedes detener  
__Y decirme adiós  
__No quiero más tu amor _

Volvió al centro del escenario, sin apartar la mirada de Jenny, la cual sonreía sin parar.

_Siempre serás  
__La estrella que alumbra mi existir  
__Serás  
__La que amaré por siempre  
__Tu amor sin igual  
__Está arraigado en lo profundo de mi ser  
__Comprenderás  
__Que sin ti yo moriré _

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos y Remus bajó del escenario, directo a su novia, quien le recibió con un beso.

-Te quiero-dijo el ojimiel.

-Y yo a ti-dijo la morena, volviéndole a besar.

Entonces una melodía también lenta comenzó a sonar, y una tenue luz enfocó el escenario en el que se encontraba Sirius. Sophie al verle se quedó helada, que hacia ahí? El moreno la miró a los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Hoy quiero soñarte una vez más que estas aquí,  
__volver a sentirte respirar dentro de mí,  
__te fuiste tan rápido, adiós. _

Empezó a caminar por el escenario sin apartar la vista Sophie. Mientras que las demás chicas suspiraban y daban pequeños grititos.

_Se, se que al despertar me perderé en el dolor,  
__que injusto fue verte partir mi amor,  
__tu corazón se apago, _

Entonces se acercó al borde del escenario y se arrodilló.

_Y me siento solo, __no se seguir,  
__me quedado solo, todo perdí  
__si no estás, nunca mas __no sabré que es amar,  
__y me siento solo... ¿donde estas? _

Se levantó y continuó caminando por el escenario. Mientras que Sophie intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.

_Y, miro el espejo que una vez nos vio reír  
tantos recuerdos quedan hoy en mi,  
__vivir sin ti, es no vivir.  
__Y me siento solo, __no se seguir,  
__me quedado solo, todo perdí  
__si no estás, nunca mas __no sabré que es amar,  
__y me siento solo... ¿do__nde estas?  
__Sigo el destino,  
__enseñame__ el camino  
__o renuncio a vivir _

Entonces el moreno miró a Sophie, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer, y pudo ver como la chica lloraba, pues ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, y no dejaba de mirarle

_Y me siento solo, __no se seguir,  
__me quedado solo, todo perdí  
__si no estás, nunca mas __no sabré que es amar,  
__y me siento solo... ¿donde estas?  
__Y me siento solo, __no se seguir,  
__me quedado solo, todo perdí  
__si no estás, nunca mas __no sabré que es amar,  
__y me siento solo... ¿donde estas?_

Comenzó a bajar del escenario y se dirigió hacia la rubia, la cual al verle acercarse se lanzó sobre sus brazos.

-Lo siento pequeña-dijo el moreno abrazándola-nunca quise hacerte daño, te quiero princesa-la chica levantó la cabeza y vio que todos los observaban y se sonrojó.

-Yo…yo también te quiero Sirius-dijo con la voz entrecortada, y sin pensarlo le besó. Al principio el chico se había quedado sorprendido, pero no tardó en responder, mientras que Lily, Jenny y Remus sonreían.

Pero el momento se vio cortado por una música algo más movida que las anteriores, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el escenario, donde ahora se encontraba James. Lily no sabía que hacer, estaba nerviosa, y no podía apartar la mirada del chico, quien empezó a cantar.

_Mujer fatal  
__Ven hacia mi  
__Te enseñaré  
__Que puedes __sonreir  
__Te fue tan mal  
__Y la verdad  
__Es que no soy  
__Quien te dejo morir _

Fue hacia el borde del escenario y miró a Lily, y señalándola le cantó…

_Piensas que soy de piedra  
__Tan solo una noche má__s  
__Sueño con tus besos  
__De terciopelo  
__Y doy la marcha atrás _

Empezó a caminar para atrás y se situó en el centro del escenario, bailando al ritmo de la canción y sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja, la cual estaba entre divertida y sorprendida por el significado de la canción

_Dime lo que sabes del amor  
__Dime quién te ha roto el corazón  
__No eres presa fácil de atar  
__Yo quiero la luna y el sol  
__Tu solo jugar con mi corazón  
__Basta ya de tanto llorar  
__Llorar por ti _

Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del escenario

_Mujer fatal  
__Estoy por ti __(señaló a __Lily)  
__Lo sabes bien  
__Me quieres malherir  
__Ca__í__ una vez  
__Y otra vez  
__Pero al final  
__No hay nada que perder  
__Pienso que no hay remedio __al veneno que me das  
__Para qué luchar  
__Para qué sufrir  
__Si puedes conquistar _

Volvió al centro y empezó a bailar.

_Dime lo que sabes del amor  
__Dime quién te ha roto el corazón  
__No eres presa fácil de atar  
__Yo quiero la luna y el sol  
__Tu solo jugar con mi corazón  
__Basta ya de tanto llorar  
__Llorar por ti _

En el borde del escenario se sentó y miró fijamente a esos ojos verdes, intentado transmitirle lo que quería decir con eso a la pelirroja.

_Dame una raz__ó__n  
__Para seguir aquí  
__Pierdo la ilusión  
__Si te rí__es más de mi _

Se levantó de un salto y se puso a caminar por el escenario, animando al público quien bailaba al ritmo de la música.

_Dime lo que sabes del amor  
__Dime quién te ha roto el corazón  
__No eres presa fácil de atar  
__Yo quiero la luna y el sol  
__Tu solo jugar con mi corazón  
__Basta ya de tanto llorar  
__Llorar por ti_

_Dime lo que sabes del amor  
__Dime quién te ha roto el corazón  
__No eres presa fácil de atar  
__Yo quiero la luna y el sol  
__Tu solo jugar con mi corazón  
__Basta ya de tanto llorar  
__Llorar por ti_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía y le aplaudía también, y el moreno pudo leerle los labios, pues la chica le estaba diciendo que luego hablarían.

Entonces Sirius y Remus subieron al escenario, una luz iluminó a Sirius y este empezó a cantar.

**Sirius:  
**_Cada noche despierto  
__Para ver si tú sigues aquí  
__Porque yo no me creo  
__Que tú quieras estar junto a mí _

Entonces el foco alumbró a Remus

**Remus:  
**_Cada día te marchas  
__Y me das un beso antes de ir  
__Sé que tú no lo sabes  
__Pero es lo que me hace vivir_

Ahora era el turno de James:

**James:  
**_Sólo puedo hacer tu voluntad  
__Todo lo que digas tú será  
__Lo único que quiero  
__Es tu felicidad _

El escenario se iluminó al completo

**Los tres:  
**_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti_

_No será bastante para mí  
__Desde el día en que te conocí  
__Soy así  
__Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti  
__No será bastante para mí  
__Desde el día en que te conocí  
__Soy así _

El salón entero estaba bailando y gritando, mientras que las chicas no podían borrar las sonrisas de sus caras.

**Remus:  
**_Si una vez tú me dices que te vas  
__Qué va a ser de mí  
__No le veo sentido a mi vida  
__Si tú no est__á__s aquí _

**James:  
**_Yo no quiero pensar  
__Cuándo va a ser el fin  
__Sólo quiero decirte al oído  
__Te quiero a morir  
_

**Sirius:  
**_Sólo puedo hacer tu voluntad__T  
odo lo que digas tú será  
__Lo único que quiero  
__Es tu felicidad  
_

**L****os tres:  
**_Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti  
__No será bastante para mí  
__Desde el día en que te conocí  
__Soy así  
__Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti  
__No será bastante para mí  
__Desde el día en que te conocí  
__Soy así_

Todo había salido bien, los chicos bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas, las cuales les sonrieron. Entonces el momento que todos habían estado esperando llegó, en el escenario apareció el DJ y la fiesta empezó.

_Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con la primera parte de la cena de San Valentín, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y agradecer que no me mataseis por hacer que Sophie se enfadase con Sirius, jeje, pero es que no podía poner las cosas tan fáciles verdad?_

_Bueno, decir que las canciones que cantan los merodeadores son Siempre Serás (Remus), Donde estás (Sirius), Que sabes del amor (James) y Lo hare por ti (los tres), las cuatro de Nash. Decir que las he usado sin ánimo de lucro al igual que los personajes._

_Por último, dar las gracias a aquellas personas que habeis dejado reviews: Dramione Black, dama de hielo, Rebex-Potter y a Lily Evans de Potter; muchas gracias y besos._

_Ahora me despido porque creo que me he enrollado demasiado ;). Solo pedir una última cosa: Pulsar en GO y dejar reviews que no cuesta nada y a mi me alegran. Chao!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Para leer la parte en la que están bailando os sugiero que escuchéis la canción "Otra historia" de Insite, grupo que me recomendó "****black.bella" ****Y por lo tanto he decidido complacer a mis lectores, jeje, aunque no la canten ningún merodeador. Espero que os guste.**_

_Capítulo 20: San Valetín II_

_Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, y Jenny salió corriendo hacia Remus y le dio un beso al tiempo que el ojimiel la abrazaba y levantaba del suelo._

_El Dj acababa de aparecer en el escenario, y como introducción había puesto una canción lenta, que provocó que todas las parejas se juntasen en la pista de baile._

_Sirius se acercó a Sophie y le tendió la mano, cosa que la chica no se negó a aceptar y comenzaron a bailar._

_Todos en el salón estaban bailando, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_-Ha sido precioso, muchas gracias-dijo Jenny mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Remus._

_-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero todavía falta la parte más importante-le susurro el ojimel al oído en tono pícaro, mientras la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba fuera del gran comedor._

_-A donde me llevas?_

_-Es una sorpresa._

_-Cuantas en una misma noche no?-el chico esbozó una sonrisa dulce a la vez que juguetona, que provoco un pequeño estremecimiento en la morena._

_Un pequeño silencio los acompañaba, pero no uno incómodo, pues entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras, solo con mirarse a los ojos sabian lo que el otro le quería decir. Jenny no tenía ni idea de adonde la llevaba pero tampoco le importaba, se sentía segura, el simple hecho de estar con él la hacía sentirse así._

_Remus detuvo a Jenny en mitad de un pasillo, entonces él se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar, muy concentrado, de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, quien le miraba sin comprender. Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pensando que se habrían perdido, una puerta se materializó delante de los dos._

_-Que es…?-empezó a preguntar sorprendida al chico_

_-Pasa y lo verás-dijo Remus tranquilamente._

_La chica se acercó a la puerta con paso vacilante, tomó el pomo de bronce y poco a poco comenzó a abrir. Cuando la habitación quedó a la vista, Jenny no pudo evitar sonreir._

_-Esto es…es la sala de los menesteres-dijo atónita_

_-Si-dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura y entraban en la habitación._

_-Creía que solo eran leyendas-dijo mirando al chico._

_-Hogwarts no esconde ningún secretos para los merodeadores-dijo el ojimeil_

_-Sabes que juntarte tanto con Black no te sienta bien-ambos rieron el comentario._

_Entonces la morena se fijó por primera vez en la decoración de la habitación. Al fondo había una gran ventana, por la que se podían apreciar las estrellas y una brillante luna, a su izquierda se encontraba una gran chimenea encendida, dando calidez a la habitación. Delante de esta había una alfombra de color beige, sobre la que descansaban gran cantidad de cojines en color chocolate, los cuales rodeaban una pequeña mesa sobre la que descansaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo._

_Jenny dirigió entonces la vista hacia la derecha y vio una gran cama adoselada, estaba cubierta por unas sábanas de seda en tonos marrones, sobre las que descansaban un sin fin de pétalos de rosas blancas._

_La morena se giró y miró sonriente a Remus._

_-Veo que lo tenias todo planeado-dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el ojimiel._

_-Quiero que hoy todo salga a la perfección-dijo acercándose para besarla-lo de la mesa es para ti._

_La morena dirigió su violácea mirada hacia la mesa y comenzó a acercarse, tomo el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado, desvelando una caja de madera. Al abrir la caja se topo con una gargantilla toda ella decorada con brillantes, que bien podrían pasar como diamantes, que llevaban engarzados, como si de colgantes se tratasen, zafiros rosas, enmarcados por unos recuadros, que sobresalían por toda la gargantilla(N/A: se que la descripción no es muy buena, pero es que es difícil de explicar, jeje)._

_-Por Merlín Remus debe ser carísima!-exclamó la chica._

_-Lo importante es que te guste-dijo sonriendo-y bien?_

_-Es una pasada, es…-pero no encontraba las palabras para describirla-muchas gracias-dijo besándole con pasión-me la pones?-el chico accedió_

_-Te ves preciosa esta noche-dijo provocando que Jenny se sonrojase._

_-Por cierto-dijo está acercándose-aún no te he agradecido tus regalos-dijo cerca del oído, rozando el lóbulo con su nariz._

_-Y como piensas hacerlo?-preguntó el ojimiel._

_-No se-dijo la chica mordisqueándole la oreja-yo había pensado en un beso-dijo separándose y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla-pero creo que es poco-dijo dándole otro en los labios, comenzó a bajar por el cuello del chico y le dio un pequeño mordisco, que hizo que Remus perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, y sin más la cogió y empezó a besar el cuello de la morena, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda y los muslos de ella, mientras que Jenny le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, y con la otra recorría su pecho._

_Poco a poco, Jenny comenzó a deslizar la chaqueta del chico por sus hombros, hasta que esta acabó en el suelo. Una vez libre de la chaqueta, la morena continuó con los botones de la camisa, hasta que esta quedó desabrochada y Jenny comenzó a acariciar el torso desnudo de Remus._

_El chico no podía pensar racionalmente, las caricias de su novia lo volvían loco, y decidió no quedarse atrás, y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de esta, quien se estremeció al sentir la mano de Remus tan cerca de su trasero (N/A: no se me ocurría otra palabra para que quedase más fino)._

_Entonces la chica se deshizo de la camisa, mientras que Remus deslizaba los tirantes por sus hombros, hasta que el vestido quedó arrugado a los pies de ambos. Fue entonces cuando Jenny posó sus manos en el cierre del pantalón, provocando que Remus se estremeciese al sentir las manos de ella tan cerca de su miembro. La morena se tomó su tiempo en desabrochar los pantalones, provocando que Remus terminara de enloquecer._

_Sus cabezas ya no funcionaban racionalmente, se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos dos. Remus tomó a Jenny en brazos, y esta rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del chico. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama, donde Remus dejó delicadamente a Jenny, como temiendo que se rompiese, y la contempló, sentada mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, vestida solo con la ropa interior y el collar que minutos antes le había regalado, con la mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, provocando que su pecho subiese y bajase más rápido de lo normal; fue esa imagen la que hizo que el lobo se impusiese, y sin aviso, la besó, con furia, con pasión, pero sobretodo, con amor, mientras que con una mano desabrochaba el sujetador y lo mandaba a algún sitio de la habitación. Jenny gimió a sentir el roce de sus senos con el pecho del ojimiel, y bajó sus manos hasta la goma de los bóxers, los cuales fueron lanzados al suelo, dejando al chico completamente desnudo. Remus, al ver la ligera desventaja hizo lo mismo, pero con la parte inferior de Jenny. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, el chico comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, y empezó a descender hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales saboreo lentamente, provocando gemidos por parte de la chica, quien tenía sus manos enredadas en el pelo del chico. Continuó su descenso por el abdomen hasta los muslos y el interior de estos, provocando más gemidos de placer por parte de la morena._

_-Re…Remus-dijo entre jadeos. El ojimiel levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jenny, subió de nuevo hacia su boca y la besó._

_-Estas…segura?-preguntó excitado, a lo que la morena contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Remus se colocó entre sus piernas, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella. Jenny sintió una punzada de dolor al principio, pero fue sustituida por una sensación placentera, que jamás había sentido. Poco a poco los movimientos de sus caderas se acompasaron con los de Remus, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, siendo uno._

_La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, mientras que las embestidas del ojimiel iban aumentando. Jenny lo rodeó con sus piernas para atraerlo más hacia ella, mientras que las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que al final el clímax se apoderó de ello._

_-Remus…-exclamó Jenny al mismo que tiempo que él gritaba el de ella._

_Remus se dejó caer encima de la chica, quien lo abrazó fuertemente._

_-Te quiero_

_-Y yo a ti pequeña- y la besó._

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto, en el comedor, la canción lenta había sido sustituida por otra más movida, y todos los alumnos bailaban al ritmo de la música._

_En una de las mesas provistas de bebidas se encontraban Sophie y Lily, las cuales andaban buscando a Jenny, pero al no encontrarla decidieron ir por algo para beber._

_-Habéis visto a Remus?-las dos se giraron para encontrarse con Sirius y James._

_-No-contestó Lily-pero tampoco encontramos a Jenny, así que deben de estar juntos._

_-A saber que están haciendo esos dos-dijo Sirius riendo y haciendo reír a todos menos a Sophie_

_-Lily me puedes acompañar un momento, quiero enseñarte algo-dijo James._

_Lily adivinando las intenciones del moreno asintió y ambos se fueron._

_-Parece ser que no hemos quedado solos-dijo Sirius._

_-Voy a matar a esa pelirroja cuando la vea-dijo Sophie en un murmullo que el chico alcanzó a entender._

_-Sophie podemos hablar?_

_-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo la rubia para nada convencida._

_-Sophie por favor, acompáñame fuera._

_La rubia al ver la cara del merodeador no pudo negarse y aceptó._

_Salieron a los terrenos, y llegaron hasta un banco de piedra situado bajo un sauce llorón. Sophie se sentó, y Sirius se quedó de pie mirando el cielo. El silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos se tornó incómodo y Sirius decidió cortarlo._

_-He sido un imbécil-dijo de pronto el ojigris, haciendo que la rubia lo mirase por primera vez desde que habían salido del salón-siempre meto la pata y acabo perdiendo lo que más quiero por estupideces-entonces miró a la chica, y sus ojos se encontraron._

_Sophie apartó la vista, no podía seguir mirando esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, y no volver a caer._

_-Sé que es difícil que vuelvas a confiar en mí-dijo sentándose junto a la rubia-pero me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad, y pueda demostrarte que no soy como tu piensas._

_-Sirius-empezó a hablar la ojiazul-no tienes ni idea de lo que puede llegar a doler que el chico que supuestamente siente algo por ti quede delante de tus narices con otra chica-dijo mirándolo con tristeza-confiaba en ti, y lo tiraste todo por tierra. No puedes ir jugando con los sentimientos de la gente a tu placer._

_-No fue mi intención-dijo el moreno sintiéndose triste y estúpido por haber perdido la confianza de Sophie-no sé en lo que pensaba, me dejo llevar por impulsos y suelo actuar antes de pensar. Jamás te haría daño siendo consciente de ello._

_-Lo sé-dijo agachando la mirada la rubia, al tiempo que Sirius la miró incrédulo-podrás llegar a ser un inmaduro, pero sé que jamás le harías daño a nadie a propósito-levantó la mirada y lo miró-pero supongo que debo sentirme alagada-dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_-A si?-sonrió Sirius también-por qué?_

_-Porque supongo que seré a la primera chica a la que le cantas una canción delante de todo Hogwarts para que te perdone-dijo riendo._

_-Eso es cierto-dijo divertido el chico-aunque esa chica todavía no me ha dicho si me perdona o no-dijo serio mirando a Sophie a los ojos._

_-Supongo que te podré perdonar-dijo seria-pero recuperar la confianza te costará algo más. No quiero ser otro juego más Sirius-dijo triste_

_-Con que me perdones tengo suficiente-dijo algo triste el ojigris-la confianza es algo que yo me encargaré de recuperar, ya te dije una vez que tú no eres como las demás, y mucho menos otro juego más-las palabras eran sinceras, y Sophie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse a Sirius y darle un beso, simplemente sonrió y le dio un abrazo-quieres que volvamos dentro?_

_-Vale-dijo cogiéndose del brazo que el chico le ofrecía-tengo ganas de bailar._

_

* * *

_

_Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones del comedor, Lily y James, observaban las estrellas. Bueno, más bien Lily observaba las estrellas mientras que James la miraba a ella._

_La pelirroja al sentirse observada giró la cabeza y se topó con una mirada castaña, que la penetraba y estudiaba._

_-Qué pasa?-preguntó algo nerviosa_

_-Estas preciosa-dijo James-no me cansaré nunca de mirarte-la chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada del moreno._

_-Me ha gustado mucho la canción-dijo después de un pequeño silencio._

_-Me alegro-dijo sonriente el moreno-supongo que sabrías a quien iba dirigida?_

_-Pues la verdad no lo sé-dijo divertida la ojiverde volviendo a mirarle-debe de volverte loco esa chica, porque en la canción la describes como si fuera una femme fatal_

_-Se podría decir que sí-dijo riendo-esa pelirroja es dura de pelar-los dos rieron_

_-Gracias-dijo de pronto la chica._

_-Por?_

_-Por ese pequeño regalo, nunca me imagine que te vería en un escenario solo cantando._

_-Bueno, se suelen hacer bastantes locuras cuando estas enamorado no?_

_-Por qué dices eso?-dijo triste la chica_

_-Por qué digo que?_

_-Que estas enamorado de mí-dijo con una voz suave y baja-después de cómo te he tratado todos estos años…_

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-dijo captando la mirada de la ojiverde-supongo que es eso lo que me gusta de ti, tu carácter, esa forma que tienes de tratar a la gente, el cariño que te empeñas en ofrecerles a todos._

_-Excepto a ti_

_-Bueno, supongo que después de lo que pasó y las bromas era lo mínimo que me merecía. Yo tampoco me porté muy bien contigo los tres primeros años, luego intenté empezar a acercarme a ti y mostrarte como era en realidad y el año pasado estuve a punto de conseguirlo, sino hubiese sido por lo que pasó._

_-Si-dijo la pelirroja-pero en eso también tengo algo de culpa, si hubiese intentado hablar contigo…-dijo algo triste-pero soy demasiado orgullosa-rió_

_-Lo que importa es que ahora las cosas van bien, por lo menos he conseguido ser amigo tuyo-Lily le miró y sonrió-estas guapísima cuando sonríes._

_-Gracias-dijo algo cohibida_

_-Pero no pienses que me conformaré con ser solo tu amigo-dijo divertido pero seguro de lo que decía-suelo conseguir lo que me propongo-se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él. El nerviosismo de la chica aumentó al sentir el contacto con el moreno y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado-no me rendiré-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente que provocó que la ojiverde cerrase los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de James en su frente-vamos a bailar?_

_-Cl…claro-dijo tomando la mano que este le ofrecía._

_

* * *

_

_Al entrar al comedor de nuevo, James y Lily se encontraron con Sirius y Sophie, quienes bailaban al ritmo de una canción bastante movida._

_-Todavía no ha aparecido Jenny?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja._

_-No, aunque dijo que pensaba estar en la fiesta-dijo la rubia-supongo que vendrá un rato._

_Fue acabar de decir eso, y la morena apareció por la puerta cogida de Remus, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Mejor no pregunto que es lo que habéis estado haciendo-dijo Sirius._

_-Pues la verdad es que no hay que ser adivino-dijo James-esa cara de felicidad solo significa una cosa-todos rieron mientras que la pareja se sonrojaba._

_-Vaya Jenny que gargantilla más bonita-dijo Sophie para salvar a su amiga de la situación tan bochornosa que estaba viviendo._

_-Os gusta?, me la ha regalado Remus-dijo sonriendo al chico y dándole un dulce beso._

_Entonces la canción acabo y comenzó a sonar Don't stop the music, y como si acabara de despertar, Jenny abrió los ojos como platos y tomó a sus dos amigas del brazo para dirigirlas hacia el centro de la pista, mientras que los merodeadores las siguieron._

_Los alumnos hicieron un circulo, dejando a las tres chicas en el centro, mientras que comenzaban a bailar, siendo el centro de todas las miradas._

_-Lo siento chicas, pero esta canción me vuelve loca y había que bailarla-dijo Jenny provocando la risa de Sophie y Lily._

_Y así transcurrió una nueva celebración en Hogwarts, con baile hasta las tantas de la noche, con algunos alumnos borrachos, pues siempre se acababa colando alcohol, y muchas parejitas besándose, abrazándose y haciendo cosas no muy decentes._

_Hola de nuevo a todos!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que mi musa de la inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones una temporada, y no sabía como continuar la historia._

_Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte de San Valentín, pues ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado de escribir, pues no sabía que hacer con Sophie y Sirius, mira que son complicados estos dos, jeje._

_Finalmente, agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, y a aquellos que me dejan reviews, los cuales me hacen muy feliz y me dan fuerzas para seguir este fic. Muchas gracias a Dramione Black, Lily Evans de Potter,Rebex-Potter, black.bella y a TaniaS Potter. Muchas gracias y nos leemos, besos!!._


	21. Chapter 21

_Perdon, perdon, perdon...se que he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero no estaba muy inspirada, a parte he tenido infinidad de examenes, estoy sacándome el carne de conducir y voy un poco estresada, no paro mucho por casa.  
Os ruego que me disculpeis por la tardanza.  
Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, muchos besos._

Capítulo 21: Descubriendo problemas.

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, y cuando los alumnos se quisieron dar cuenta, solo quedaban tres días para las vacaciones de Pascua.

Sophie, Jenny y Lily estaban con los merodeadores en la sala donde ensayaban. Lily estaba sentada en la alfombra, delante de una mesa de centro bajita, en la cual reposaban infinidad de libros y con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, donde se encontraba James y Sirius sentados. Sophie estaba a la derecha de Lily, sentada también en la alfombra y Jenny y Remus estaban en el otro sofá; la chica estaba semi acostada sobre Remus quien la tenía cogida por la cintura.

-Chicas no podríais dejar los deberes por un rato, lleváis dos horas sin parar.

-En lugar de estar diciéndonos lo que tenemos que hacer podrías estar adelantando tus deberes-le espetó la pelirroja.

-Pero es que no me apetece, solo me queda acabar la redacción de Pociones, pero solo de veros a vosotras que lleváis dos horas ahí se me quitan las ganas.

-Pues mira tú verás lo qua haces, pero si luego necesitas ayuda no nos la pidas-dijo la rubia sin levantar la vista del pergamino que tenía delante.

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia estaban enfrascadas con su redacción de pociones, la cual Slughorn les había mandado para después de las vacaciones.

-En serio Lily no se por qué la haces tan completa, estoy seguro de que si le entregases al profesor una redacción de treinta centímetro menos te seguiría poniendo un extraordinario- dijo Sirius quien como James y Remus ya habían acabado su redacción hacia una hora.

-Eso no me importa, prefiero hacer las cosas bien-dijo la pelirroja levantando la vista por primera vez del pergamino para mirar al moreno.

Media hora más tarde todos habían acabado sus deberes, incluso Jenny, que con ayuda de sus amigas la consiguió acabar antes.

-Ya queda menos para el partido-dijo James sonriendo.

-Si parece mentira que fuese en navidades cuando Jenny nos dijo que tenía entradas y mira…solo quedan cuatro días.

-Si-dijo la morena-pero hay un problema-todos la miraron interrogantes-donde se supone que vamos a dormir, hemos estados tan ocupados con los deberes que no hemos hablado de eso.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución-dijo la ojiazul-tengo una tía que vive a unos veinte quilómetros del estadio, tal vez ella nos pueda acoger en su casa.

-Estás loca!-exclamó la pelirroja-por si no te has dado cuenta, somos seis personas, no sé yo si a tu tía le hará mucha gracia meter a tanta gente en su casa.

-No creo que eso sea problema, la casa es tan grande como un castillo, si hubo sitio para albergar a todas las personas que acudieron para la celebración de las bodas de plata de mis padres, no creo que haya problema con nosotros seis.

-Tan grande es la casa de tu tía?-dijo sorprendido Sirius

-Con el dinero que tienen me extraña que no la hayan hecho más grande, aunque yo considero que es demasiado exagerado, pues la mitad de la casa no la usan, además tienen un pequeño chalet situado cerca de la piscina, supongo que nos lo podría prestar-dijo tomando un pergamino-le escribiré una lechuza para preguntárselo, además luego para ir al estadio lo tendremos bien, pues mi tío tiene muchos contactos y llegaríamos enseguida.

Dicho esto la rubia escribió la carta y se la envió.

-Bueno pues solo queda que nos conteste que si-dijo Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia los instrumentos.

-Que haces?-preguntó curioso James.

-Hace tiempo que no tocamos-dijo la ojiverde.

-Es cierto, que os parece si tocamos algo, precisamente el otro día compuse una canción y creo que podríamos ver que tal queda-dijo Jenny mientras sacaba unas partituras de su mochila las cuales apuntó con la varita para hacer copias para todos- lo he acomodado a tu voz Lily, espero que te guste, es bastante movida.

-Las canciones movidas son las que más me gustan-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba las partituras y las leía.

Todos se levantaron, James y Sirius se dirigieron a las guitarras, Sophie al bajo, Remus a la batería y Jenny al teclado. Tras practicar un poco con los instrumentos, y dejar que Lily se preparase la canción, decidieron intentarlo todos juntos.

Sophie comenzó a tocar el bajo y dos segundos después Lily empezó a cantar, cara a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo en que Remus empezaba a marcar el tiempo con los platillos de la batería.

_**Aún recuerdo el momento, un instante en el tiempo, en que tú te acercaste a mí****tú llenaste de vida, una fiesta aburrida, una noche de un día gris.**_

Entonces Jenny comenzó a tocar el teclado, mientras que Sophie no paraba de tocar el bajo, y poco después se introdujeron James y Sirius con las guitarras eléctricas, y Remus con la batería

_**Largas tardes de invierno, compartimos sueños, en paseos por el jardín. Tus miradas sinceras, no hallaban respuesta, porque el mundo me hizo así****Aunque no encontré el valor, ya es la hora de que llegue mi revolución... Soy rebelde en libertad, lucharé con la esperanza que pueda sentir mi corazón Soy rebelde en libertad, me traeré de la distancia, coraje y valor, para ofrecerte mi amor... **_

La pelirroja se puso a bailar, la canción era realmente buena y muy pegadiza, además sus amigos estaban tocando de maravilla y el ritmo de la música era fantástico

**_Han pasado los años, sentí tus abrazos, y los besos que recibí, me faltó valentía de decirte mi vida, yo te quiero, te quiero a ti. Aunque no encontré el valor (noo), ya es la hora de que llegue mi revolución... Soy rebelde en libertad, lucharé con la esperanza que pueda sentir mi corazón Soy rebelde en libertad, me traeré de la distancia, coraje y valor, para ofrecerte... Mi amor, mi cielo, sin ti yo muero, quiero estar junto a ti... tu eres mi vida, mi adrenalina, pues contigo soy feliz... vencer el miedo, parar el tiempo, soñar y compartir... por eso puedo, a ti te quiero, te amaré hasta morir... _**

Todos sonreían al ver a la pelirroja cantar y bailar

_**Na-ra-na-na-ra-na Na ra na na ra na na Na-ra-na-na-ra-na aaa Soy rebelde****ehhh) **_

Los coros los hacían Jenny y Sophie.

**_Soy rebelde en libertad (libertad, libertad), lucharé con la esperanza que pueda sentir mi corazón Yo soy rebelde, yo soy rebelde, yo soy rebelde en libertad (libertad)... Me traeré de la distancia coraje y valor...para ofrecerte mi amor..._**

Dejaron de tocar y todos quedaron maravillados con lo buena que era la canción.

-Jenny esta canción ha sido fantástica-dijo la pelirroja

-Sabría que te gustaría, pues la verdad es que te describe un poco como eres-dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Pues es verdad-dijo Sophie.

-Eh!-se quejó la ojiverde-yo no soy rebelde-dijo con fingido tono de incredulidad.

-Claro, y yo no odio a Snape-dio Sirius-reconoce que cuando quieres puedes llegar a serlo pelirroja-todo rieron, y a Lily no le quedó más remedio que darles la razón.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, ya estaban a viernes, y al día siguiente se marcharían a disfrutar las vacaciones de pascua.

La tía de Sophie había contestado a la carta, diciéndole que no se preocupase por nada, y le dijo que podrían quedarse el tiempo que quisiesen. Esa noche al acabar de cenar, los seis subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar sus baúles y acostarse pronto.

Por fin había llegado el día de partir para disfrutar las vacaciones de pascua. Aunque no se hubiesen dado cuenta, el haber estado en Hogwarts desde septiembre había sido algo agobiante, por lo cual, cuando vieron el tren escarlata en el andén de la estación, sintieron como si un peso se les quitara de encima, al fin podrían cambiar de aires y relajarse fuera del entorno de Hogwarts.

Los chicos entraron al tren y empezaron a buscar un compartimento, que por suerte no tardaron en encontrar.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, pues, al contrario de navidades, esta vez no se habían ido todos los alumnos, y el tren iba prácticamente vacío.

Tras comer, dormir, jugar y hacer bromas, comenzó a anochecer y pronto llegaron al final del trayecto.

El tren comenzó a reducir la marcha y los chicos comenzaron a bajar los baúles mientras que las chicas arreglaban un poco el desastrado compartimento.

El tren se detuvo, y los seis jóvenes bajaron una vez James y Lily hubieron comprobado que no se quedaba nadie dentro.

Al pisar el andén, pudieron ver a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con un reluciente pelo rubio y unos expresivos ojos azules, propios de todo alemán, que se iluminaron al ver a Sophie.

-Señorita Taylor!!-exclamó emocionada la mujer.

-Sarah!!-dijo Sophie abrazándola-como estas?

-Muy bien, y por lo que veo usted también-dijo mirándola-cada vez que la veo está más guapa.

-Muchas gracias, Sarah, pero por favor no me trates de usted, sabes que no me gusta-dijo sonriendo- llámame Sophie-la anciana asintió-bueno, te presento a mis amigos, estos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin-dijo mientras señalaba a los merodeadores-y estas son mis amigas, Lily Evans y Jennifer Addams.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, estoy segura de que la señora estará encantada de tenerlos en su casa-dijo sonriente.

-Por cierto, donde esta mi tía?

-Se quedó en casa, Alphred está de viaje de negocios y hasta mañana no vuelve, pero ya basta de tanto hablar, el coche que nos llevará hasta el aeropuerto nos espera fuera.

-Aeroque!?-dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Aeropuerto-volvió a decir la anciana-su tía no consideraba correcto que tomasen un traslador, últimamente están pasando cosa muy extrañas, y es mejor optar por los métodos muggles que por los mágicos, pero no se preocupen, el viaje a penas dura una media hora, irán en el jet privado que se compraron sus tíos hace poco, es realmente rápido.

Los seis salieron de la estación guiados por Sarah. Llegaron a un coche, o más bien, una limusina negra.

-Vaya tu tía nos ha recibido a lo grande-dijo Sirius.

-Pues espera a ver el jet, yo aún no lo he visto, pero conociendo a mi tía…y luego espera a ver la casa-dijo la ojiazul mientras montaban todos en la limusina.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los chicos se encontraban sentados en un lujoso avión privado, el cual tenía todas las cosas que pudieses desear, televisión, bar, cómodos sillones… pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que desde fuera parecía un simple y viejo avión igual al resto, pero por dentro, y gracias a la magia, era el doble de grande, espacioso y lujoso.

-Quién diría que es tan grande visto desde fuera-dijo James.

-Los señores lo hicieron para que no destacase de entre los demás, por eso optaron por dejarlo por fuera como el resto de los aviones del aeropuerto-explicó Sarah mientras les servía algo de beber-no les he puesto nada de comer porque tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar.

-Pero a donde se supone que aterriza el avión?-preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Alphred decidió crear una pequeña pista de aterrizaje a unos dos quilómetro de la casa, la cual está protegida para que no se oigan los motores del avión y por supuesto es invisible a la vista de todo el mundo, incluso para los magos.

-Pero porque tantas medidas de seguridad?-pregunto Jenny

-Últimamente, como les he dicho antes, se están produciendo extrañas desapariciones, no se habla de asesinatos, pero se sabe que hay un mago oscuro detrás de todo, y los señores aplican todo lo que pueden para poder protegerse, no corren muy buenos tiempos-Sarah se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cabina del piloto.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que les acaba de contar la anciana.

-Qué extraño-dijo entonces Lily-no he leído nada en el profeta sobre todo esto.

-El profeta solo publica lo que los del ministerio quieren que publiquen, no quieren hacer ver a la gente que hay ciertas cosas que no pueden controlar-dijo James-mis padres me comentaron algo en la última carta que recibí de ellos, solo algunos aurores y poco más conocen lo que realmente ocurre fuera.

-Bueno chicos fuera esas caras!!-exclamó Sophie-estamos descendiendo, no creo que tardemos en llegar.

Y así era, cinco minutos más tarde el avión tomaba tierra y al bajar del avión volvieron a toparse con una limusina negra a los pies de las escaleras esperando para llevarlos a la casa de la tía de Sophie.

El trayecto fue bastante corto, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en el camino que había hasta la puerta de la gran mansión de los Andersen, el cual estaba iluminado por pequeños faroles. Aun siendo de noche, pudieron apreciar la gran extensión de los jardines y lo bien cuidado que estaba y la gran variedad de flores y árboles que había. Al fondo del camino, la mansión se alzaba imponente, iluminada con farolas de forja negras. La fachada estaba acabada en piedra, de un tono gris, con miles de ventanas con los marcos en blanco. Justo delante de la casa había una fuente que ocupaba una pequeña redonda, que el coche giró para dejar a la vista dos grandes puertas de madera, enmarcadas por dos columnas blancas que sostenían dos faroles para iluminar la entrada.

-Esto es enorme, muchas veces me pregunté si existiría una casa igual de grande que la de James, creo que he encontrado la respuesta-dijo Sirius fascinado.

-Me alegro de que le guste señor Black-dijo Sarah sonriendo, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

El recibidor era bastante amplio, con las paredes en color crema, y un aparador de madera en color cerezo con un espejo encima, a la izquierda había un perchero, donde Sarah colgó su abrigo e invitó a los chicos a que hiciesen lo mismo, y enfrente se encontraban las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

-Por sus baúles no se preocupen, Stuart los llevará a su lugar.

Entonces de una puerta situada a la derecha una mujer alta, delgada, con unas facciones finas y bastante guapa, con unos preciosos ojos grises y el pelo negro azabache, salió a su encuentro.

-Sophie cielo!!-dijo la mujer abrazando a su sobrina-Merlín esta guapísima y muy alta, que tal va todo?

-Muy bien tía, y tu como va?-la mujer ladeo la cabeza.

-Últimamente Alphred no para mucho en casa, tiene mucho trabajo, pero no me puedo quejar-entonces la mujer se fijó en los chicos-no me los piensas presentar?-le dijo a su sobrina

-Si claro, estos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Vaya James no te veía desde que eras un bebe-el chico se sorprendió-supongo que no sabrás quien soy, tus padres son buenos amigos míos y de Alphred, trabajan muchas veces juntos.

-Oh!-dijo el aludido-pues no tenía ni idea-sonrió.

-Y tú debes ser el famoso Black-Sirius sonrió triste-no te preocupes, si hubiese sido tu yo habría hecho lo mismo, eres muy valiente para haberte enfrentado a tu familia-dijo la mujer al tiempo que Sirius sonreía feliz-y tu eres Remus Lupin, un placer conocerte.

-Bueno y estas son Lily Evans y Jennifer Addams.

-Encantada de conoceros, no sabéis lo bien que habla Sophie de vosotras dos-dirigió una mirada a Jenny-como van tus padres Jennifer, hace tiempo que no les veo, desde el fin de año pasado-Jenny se sorprendió, esa mujer conocía mucho de ellos-oh! Pero que maleducada soy, no me he presentado, soy Julia Andersen…

Pero la mujer no pudo seguir porque un par de gritos la cortaron.

-Sophie!!!-se oyó que gritaban dos voces provenientes de la escalera central, por la que aparecieron dos niños, un chico y una chica, de unos cinco años, ambos rubios y con los ojos gises al igual que Julia. Los niños corrieron hacia su prima y esta se agachó para abrazarlos.

-Como están mis peques-dijo esta sonriendo.

Los niños se separaron y la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nosotros no somos pequeños-se quejó el niño-somos muy mayores.

-Si, ya tenemos cinco años-apoyó la niña. Los merodeadores y las chicas rieron divertidos con la escena.

-Oh! Ya veo-dijo Sophie mientras se ponía de rodillas, entonces los cogió y empezó a hacerles cosquillas-sois unos renacuajos muy listillos, eso es lo que sois-les decía mientras que los niños reían sin parar.

-Niños no saludáis?-les preguntó su madre, Sophie paró de hacerles cosquillas y los ayudó a levantarse.

-Hola!!-dijeron al unísono, entonces la niña se acercó a Sirius y le sonrió-Soph este chico como se llama?-preguntó curiosa.

-Este es Sirius-dijo Sophie riendo.

-Aaaa-dijo la niña volviendo a mirarlo-es guapo-todos miraron de golpe a la niña, sobretodo Sirius, a quien el comentario le había sorprendido mucho-podrías ser su novia-Sophie enrojeció y Sirius sonrió-yo ya tengo novio sabes?

-Y se puede saber porque una niña tan pequeña tiene novio ya?-pregunto divertida la rubia, a lo que la niña contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Es un placer conoceros a todos-dijo mirándolos-mi nombre es Jane y mi hermano se llama Kevin.

-Venís a jugar con nosotros?-dijo Kevin emocionado.

-Cielo-atajó su madre-acaban de llegar de un viaje muy largo y tienen que descansar, además vamos a cenar dentro de una hora, subir vosotros y yo les llevaré a sus habitaciones-los niños asintieron y subieron corriendo las escaleras-son unos demonios en miniatura-dijo riendo la mujer-os he arreglado la casa de la piscina para vosotros, he pensado que estaríais mejor.

-Gracias tía.

-No hay de que, venir, os mostrare.

Los chicos salieron al jardín de atrás y se toparon con un gran porche blanco, con una mesa rodeada con diez sillas y un balancín; un poco más adelante estaba la piscina, cosa que maravilló a todos, excepto a Sophie, pues era realmente grande y climatizada. Un poco más adelante pudieron ver una casa mucho más pequeña que la principal, con la misma fachada y ventanas, muy bien iluminada. Julia abrió la puerta y entraron en un hall, con parque y un aparador a la derecha sobre el que descansaba un espejo. Enfrente estaban las escaleras, situadas en el centro que al llegar arriba se dividían en dos.

-Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones, pero he supuesto que querrías dormir en la misma habitación, por lo tanto la que queda a la derecha nada más subes es la de las chicas y la de la izquierda la de los chicos-explico-los baños están dentro de cada habitación y hay otro en el pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha-entonces fue hacia la izquierda-esta puerta comunica con la cocina, por la comida y demás no os preocupéis, por la mañana os traerán el desayuno y el resto de comidas serán en la mansión, si no hay inconveniente claro-todos negaron-bien, esta puerta de aquí es la biblioteca-dijo señalando una puerta justo enfrente de la cocina- y allí-dijo señalando dos puertas detrás de la escalera-la de la izquierda es la sala de juegos y la de la derecha el salón comedor, y esta puerta de aquí-al lado de la biblioteca-es otro baño, en la parte de arriba solo hay habitaciones y un despacho al fondo, espero que estéis a gusto.

-Como para no estarlo-exclamó Jenny maravillada-ahora entiendo la perrera que cogiste con que nos lleváramos el bañador-todos rieron.

-Bien, los baúles ya están en vuestras habitaciones y la ropa colocada en los armarios, os dejo para que exploréis la casa, dentro de media hora cenaremos, nos vemos-todos se despidieron de Julia.

-Esto es genial!!-exclamó Sirius-una sala de juegos vamos a verla-dijo emocionado.

Todos le siguieron y al entrar la luz se enchufó y pudieron ver al fondo una chimenea, en esos momentos apagada, pues no hacía frío. En aquella habitación había de todo, billar, ajedrez, un caballete para pintar, instrumentos de música…infinidad de cosa que se esparcían por la inmensa habitación.

Decidieron subir a sus respectivas habitaciones para ver donde les habían guardado todo y al llegar arriba se dividieron, chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda. Las habitaciones eran iguales, tanto de tamaño como decoración. Había tres camas adoseladas, una al lado de la puerta, otra cerca de la ventana y la otra situada cerca del baño, los baúles descansaban a los pies de cada cama, y los armarios situados a la derecha de cada una contenían la ropa colgada y plegada perfectamente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris piedra claro, y había un escritorio al otro lado de la puerta. No poseía gran cosa, pero lo suficiente para estar cómodos.

Media hora después se sentaron a cenar con Julia, Jane y Kevin.

-Cuando vuelve el tío Alphred?-preguntó Sophie.

-Mañana a primera hora, por suerte para pasado mañana que es el partido si que estará y os acompañará-dijo sonriendo-pero no entiendo como habéis conseguido las entradas.

-Me las regaló mi hermana-dijo Jenny-las compró hacia tiempo porque el plan era irnos con mis primos y mis padres, pero a mis padres les salió trabajo y mis tíos no nos podían acompañar y no me dejaron hacerme cargo de tres niño-dijo sonriendo la morena.

-Míralo por la parte buena-dijo Sophie-vamos los amigos juntos.

-Si, gracias a ti nosotros no nos hemos quedado con las ganas de venir-dijo James.

-Será divertido-dijo Sirius.

-Y cuanto tiempo se quedarán?-preguntó Julia-tengo entendido que este año disponen de dos semanas de vacaciones.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo Sophie-no lo he pensado, la verdad es que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

-Pues quédense las dos semanas, un día antes se van a Londres, yo les pago un hotel para que no lleguen tarde al siguiente día a la estación.

-No queremos molestarle-dijo Lily por primera vez.

-No es molestia querida, decidido, se quedan aquí y la última noche de vacaciones les pago un hotel en Londres.

-Muchas gracias señora Andersen, es muy amable-dijeron Lily y Jenny a la vez.

-Por favor no me llaméis señora, decidme Julia-las chicas asintieron-bueno y que tal van las cosas por Hogwarts?

-Muy bien-dijo Sophie- Lily y James son prefectos, y lo que son las notas todos vamos muy bien, sobretodo Remus y Lily-ambos se sonrojaron un poco ante el comentario de la rubia-pero yo no me quejo de las mías, gracias a ellos he mejorado bastante.

-Me alegró-dijo su tía sonriendo-y vosotros dos?-preguntó a James y a Sirius.

-Nosotros no estudiamos tanto, porque la verdad es que tenemos bastante facilidad para memorizar, solemos sacar las mismas notas que Remus-dijo James orgulloso.

-Eso sí que es suerte, cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts era un suplicio-dijo Julia divertida.

-Tu también estuviste en Hogwarts?-preguntó Lily.

-Si, quedé en Hufflepuff, aunque siempre quise ir a Gryffindor, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo.

Media hora después ya habían disfrutado de los postres, y tanto Jane como Kevin se habían ido a dormir.

-Tía que está pasando en el mundo mágico?-preguntó intrigada la chica.

-Las cosas no andan bien, se están produciendo muchas desapariciones y los que desaparecen no vuelven, no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que está pasando, por eso Alphred viaja tanto últimamente, y está en contacto permanente con los aurores que trabajan a escondidas del ministerio, pues este no quiere aceptar lo que está pasando-miró a los chicos-no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero la seguridad de esta casa ha aumentado, y por eso decidimos comprar el avión, para disminuir la probabilidad de que ocurra algo-dijo triste-pero no es momento de preocuparse por eso, hay que disfrutar, y vosotros estáis de vacaciones, deberías volver al chalet, es muy tarde ya.

-Si creo que sería buena idea-dijo Sophie reprimiendo un bostezo.

Los chicos le desearon las buenas noche a la señora Andersen y se encaminaron a la casa, con la intención de meterse en sus camas y descansar, el viaje había sido agotador, y el sueño les vencía por momentos.

_Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, y vuelvo a pedri disculpas por la demora.  
Decir que la canción es Rebelde en libertad de Natalia, por si quieren bajarsela, es muy buena.  
Finalmente agradecer los reviews a **Lily Evans de Potter**, que me deja siempre algún comentario y me alegra muchísima que lo hagas, me alegra ver que te gusta mi fic.  
Agradecer también a **black.bella** y a** Dramione Black**, muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me ayudan muchisimo._

_Cambiando un poco de tema, me gustaría pediros una ayudita, pues mi imaginación no anda muy bien ultimamente, y no se que puedo poner en el fic sobre Voldemort y tal. Si se os ocurre alguna idea, por favor decirmela, os lo agradezco mucho, cualquier ayudita es buena._

_Bueno, ahora si, me despido y muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que leeis mi historia, dejeis o no reviews, y nos leemos en el proximo capítulo._

_Espero vuestros reviews, chao._


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: El partido de Quidditch.

Temprano, Sarah despertó a las chicas para decirles que tenían el desayuno preparado y que Julia y los niños se habían ido al aeropuerto a recoger a Alphred, y tenían pensado pasar el día en la ciudad, así que estarían solos en casa.

Las chicas no tardaron en levantarse, y antes de asearse fueron a la habitación donde dormían los merodeadores para despertarlos y desayunar.

-Va a ser difícil-dijo Sophie mientras abrían la puerta.

-Esos dos sí- dijo Jenny señalando a James y Sirius-mi lobito no tarda tanto-dijo acercándose a la cama de Remus-cielo-le susurró al oído.

-Mmm…-dijo adormilado

-Es hora de levantarse, tenemos el desayuno abajo y la casa para nosotros seis solos.

-En serio?-dijo mientras se incorporaba y le daba un dulce beso a la morena, quien asintió.

Por otro lado Sophie intentaba despertar a Sirius, y decidió quitarle la sábana, cosa que se arrepintió de hacer, pues el moreno dormía con unos bóxers como pijama, ni pantalón ni nada.

-Eh!!-se quejó el ojigris-por qué me destapas?

-Porque es hora de levantarse-dijo la rubia sonrojada-el desayuno ya está listo-esto fue lo que provocó que el moreno se despertase de golpe.

-Desayuno!!-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No cambias-dijo la ojiazul rodando los ojos.

Por otro lado Lily se había sentado en la cama de James y le acariciaba la mejilla, se ve tan lindo dormidito, pensó.

-James despierta-dijo dulcemente.

-Cinco minutos más mami-dijo este dormido

-La verdad es que no me gustaría ser tu madre-dijo la pelirroja divertida, provocando que el chico se diese cuenta de quién era la que lo despertaba.

-Lily?-preguntó, la chica tomó los lentes del chico y se los colocó.

-Quien va a ser si no, Jenny está demasiado ocupada "reconociendo" a Remus y Sophie está recuperándose del shock de ver a Sirius en ropa interior-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también voy en bóxers y tu no pareces sorprendida-dijo divertido el moreno.

-Pero es que eso yo ya me lo imaginaba-dijo la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos-será mejor que os pongáis algo y bajemos a desayunar, tenemos todo el día la casa para nosotros solos.

Todos asintieron y bajaron a desayunar. Entraron en una amplia cocina con los muebles de madera y una barra americana que dividía la habitación, dejando a un lado la cocina y en el otro una gran mesa con seis sillas, todo de la misma madera que los muebles de la cocina.

-Me encantan las cocinas americanas-dijo Jenny al entrar.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó Sirius mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

-Pues hace un día muy bueno-dijo Remus mientras miraba por la ventana, por donde se contemplaba el jardín lleno de colorido por la gran variedad de flores, y un cielo azul, donde brillaba el sol-parece que hace calor.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Sophie que había ido a abrir una ventana-parece que estemos ya en verano, cada vez llega antes el calor-se quejó.

-No se vosotras-dijo Jenny-pero yo no pienso desaprovechar este sol, así que cuando termine de desayunar subiré a ponerme el bañador y tomaré el sol.

-Pero si a ti no te hace falta!-exclamó la pelirroja-en cambio yo mira, más blanca que la cera-se quejó-así que creo que acepto la propuesta de Jenny.

-Pues entonces, si no hay nada mejor que hacer…-dijo Sophie-me muero de ganas de bañarme en la piscina.

-Tu siempre pensando en el agua-dijo la morena, y todos rieron.

Diez minutos más tarde, las chicas estaban poniéndose los bañadores, mientras que los merodeadores ya bajaban las escaleras directos a la piscina.

-Jerónimo!!-gritó Sirius a la vez que se tiraba de bomba en la piscina. Remus y James rieron y siguieron a su amigo.

-Parecen niños-dijo Sophie-bueno, me espera la hamaca!!-dijo corriendo hacia una hamaca, colocó la toalla, se untó crema protectora y se tumbó. Pocos minutos después sus amigas la imitaban y las tres estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas hamacas mientras que los chicos jugaban en el agua.

Cuando se cansaron de estar intentando ahogarse entre los tres, fijaron sus miradas en los tres cuerpos que descansaban bajo el sol, indiferentes a las miradas de los jóvenes, quienes quedaron embobados mirando a las chicas.

Lily llevaba un bikini de color verde claro con flores en color rosa en la parte superior; Jenny llevaba un bikini azul petróleo, con dibujos en negro; y Sophie llevaba un bikini rosa con los ribetes en morado.

Los merodeadores se miraron y sonrieron. Silenciosamente, salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron donde las chicas. Remus se acercó a Jenny, Sirius a Sophie y James a Lily, acto seguido los tres las cogieron en brazos y saltaron con ellas en sus brazos, mientras las chicas gritaban.

-Estáis locos!!-decía Sophie mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, mientras Jenny sonreía en brazos de Remus

-Podrías haber sido un poco menos burros-dijo Lily intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Entonces no hubiese tenido gracia-dijo James.

-A no?-preguntó la pelirroja todavía en brazos del moreno-ahora verás-y dicho esto empezaron a tirarse agua y a intentarse ahogar.

Diez minutos después, los seis estaban agotados y salieron de la piscina para relajarse en las hamacas.

-Lily no sales?-preguntó Sophie.

-Ahora que tengo la colchoneta para mí!? Creo que no-y se tumbó en la colchoneta a tomar el sol.

A la hora de comer Sarah apareció en el jardín, portando una camarera en la que descansaban los platos de la comida.

-He pensado que querrían comer en el jardín ya que hace un buen día.

-Muchas gracias Sarah, deja la camarera al lado de la mesa, ahora nos serviremos nosotros-dijo Sophie.

Las chicas se ataron un pareo al cuerpo y los chicos se pusieron una camiseta, y se dirigieron hacia la mesa que había en el jardín para disfrutar de una suculenta comida.

Pasaron la tarde jugando en la piscina y viendo unas cuantas películas en la televisión, con palomitas incluidas, hasta que, cuando empezaba a anochecer, llegaron los tíos de Sophie con sus primos.

Subieron a asearse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar.

-Tío!!-exclamó Sophie abrazando a Alphred

-Hola guapísima, como estas?-dijo un hombre rubio de expresivos ojos verdes

-Muy bien-dijo la rubia sonriendo-te presento a mis amigos-dijo girándose hacia los chicos-estos son James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, y estas son Lily Evans y Jennifer Addams.

-Un gusto tenerlos en casa-dijo el hombre-aunque a James ya lo conocía, hace mucho que no lo veía, como estas?

-Bien-dijo algo cohibido.

-He estado toda la semana con tus padres, son unos excelentes aurores.

-Chicos a cenar-anunció Julia.

Una vez todos estuvieron sentados la comida fue servida.

-Me ha dicho Julia que mañana vais al partido-dijo el rubio

-Si, Jenny consiguió entradas-contestó Sophie

-Bueno, más bien las consiguió mi hermana, íbamos a ir con mis padres y mis primos, pero surgió un imprevisto.

-Entiendo-dijo Alphred-bueno, ya he arreglado todo para que mañana podáis ir sin problemas, el campo no está muy lejos, unos veinte quilómetros más o menos, Stuart os llevará, así que no os preocupéis.

-Muchas gracias tío.

-No importa, para una vez que vienes…-dijo sonriendo-si me disculpáis debo ir a atender unos asuntos, si necesitáis algo estaré en el despacho-dijo retirándose de la mesa.

-Nosotros nos iremos también, nos hemos dejado una película a medias-dijo la rubia, que seguida por sus amigos se levantó de la silla-buenas noches tía.

-Buenas noches cielo, yo iré a acostar a estos dos-dijo señalando a unos adormilados rubios de cinco años.

Al cabo de una hora, la película había terminado, y los chicos estaban demasiado alterados como para acostarse a dormir.

-Enserio, deberíamos acostarnos, aunque no durmamos, porque si no mañana no nos podremos mover-dijo Sophie.

-Pero estoy demasiado emocionada como para dormir!!-exclamó la morena dando saltitos en el sofá.

-Jenny cielo, relájate-dijo Lily sonriendo-yo me voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín a ver si me relajo-dijo levantándose.

-Yo iré a preparar tilas para estos cuatro-dijo Sophie mirando a los chicos y a Jenny y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Remus, Sirius y Jenny se quedaron en el salón hablando, mientras que Lily salía al jardín, seguida minutos después por James.

La pelirroja llegó a una especie de quiosco, en color blanco, rodeado de rosales que comenzaban a florecer y de sauces llorones grandísimos, y situado al lado de un lago. La chica se sentó en uno de los bancos y apoyo sus brazos en el respaldo para contemplar el cielo.

James se dirigió hacia el quiosco silencioso, y al llegar se quedó mirando a la chica.

-Siempre te ha gustado contemplar las estrellas-dijo el moreno sobresaltando a la chica-pero solo lo haces cuando estas preocupada, que te pasa?-dijo acercándose.

-No me pasa nada-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-solo que tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar-el chico entendió por donde iban las cosas y decidió no preguntar-me encanta esta casa, puede que sea un poco grande, pero los jardines me chiflan, y este quiosco… es como un paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas-dijo soñadora.

-Es bonito si-dijo mirando al pelirroja-sobre todo tu-esto cogió desprevenida a la chica, quien enrojeció de golpe.

-No entiendo porque dices esas cosas, tampoco soy nada del otro mundo-dijo agachando la mirada-has salido con chicas mejores que yo.

Pero el moreno no pudo contestar porque se vio interrumpido por Sophie, quien los llamaba para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los merodeadores se levantaron antes que nadie, y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas para despertarlas.

-Hoy es el día!!-exclamó Sirius nada más entrar

-Sirius como vuelvas a gritar así te arranco la cabeza-dijo Jenny.

-Moony controla a tu fiera-dijo Sirius fingiendo miedo.

-Es que es comprensible-dijo Sophie incorporándose-no puedes entrar en una habitación a las ocho de la mañana gritando-el moreno se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama de la rubia.

-Las ocho de la mañana!!-exclamó Lily incorporándose-pero si aún faltan cinco horas para irnos!! Sirius Black te mato.

-Que tenéis todas hoy con matarme?-todos rieron 

-Anda vamos a preparar lo que necesitaremos mientras ellas se arreglan-dijo James, y acto seguido los tres chicos salían de la habitación.

A la hora acordada, Stuart, el chófer, los esperaba en la puerta de la casa de los Andersen, para llevarlos al estadio.

El trayecto apenas duró veinte minutos, pero a los chicos se les hizo eterno, y cuando al fin llegaron bajaron corriendo seguidos por las chicas.

De camino a sus butacas se encontraron con ciertas personas algo…indeseables.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-se escuchó la voz ya tan conocida por los merodeadores-os habéis perdido leoncitos.

-Vaya Malfoy, como has conseguido que te dejen entrar?-dijo Sirius-porque acompañado por esa cosa no sé cómo lo has conseguido-dijo refiriéndose a Snape.

-Black controla tu bocaza, te pierde-contestó Snape enfadado.

-No vale la pena gastar saliva con estos seres-dijo Lucius-tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar nuestro palco, gracias a las influencias de mi familia he conseguido entradas en la sección B, una de las mejores-empezó a presumir el rubio-no pude conseguir las de sección A, alguien las consiguió antes, debe ser alguien muy importante-dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que es alguien importante-dijo entonces Jenny con una sonrisa-y creo que por desgracia te conocen demasiado bien Malfoy.

-Seguro, yo y mi familia se relacionan con mucha gente importante-alardeó-tengo curiosidad por saber quién será-este comentario hizo que Jenny comenzase a reír-es que ahora te has vuelto loca Addams?

-No es que esas personas que han conseguido tus tan preciadas entradas somos ni más ni menos que nosotros-dijo sacando las entradas y mostrándoselas-ves?

-No puede ser-dijo incrédulo el rubio.

-No te equivocas, mis padres también tienen sus influencias Malfoy, incluso más que la tuya, por no mencionar la clase de gente con la que os juntáis, ahora si nos disculpáis-dijo apartándolos de en medio-tenemos unas sitios que buscar, chao.

La zona donde tenían las butacas era de las mejores de todo el estadio, y el campo se observaba perfectamente.

Instantes después, el equipo de Inglaterra hacia acto de presencia en el estadio, haciendo piruetas, mientras que el cielo se llenaba con la luz de los fuegos artificiales. 

Los chicos estallaron en gritos de ánimo a su equipo, mientras hacían bailar sus bufandas.

Tras la espectacular entrada de los ingleses, entraron los búlgaros, capitaneado por Rober Krum.

-Mirad es Krum!!-exclamó emocionada Sophie-no os parece guapísimo?

-La verdad es que no está nada mal-dijo Lily.

-Se puede saber que tiene ese que no tengamos nosotros-dijo James molesto

-No te irás a poner celos?-dijo pícara la morena, la cual estaba abrazada a su novio, y que recibió una mirada fulminante de James.

-Por supuesto que no, yo soy mejor-dijo orgullos, haciendo que las chicas rodasen los ojos.

-Buenas tardes-se oyó una voz-como ministro de magia, es para mí un gran placer dar la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de vosotros a la final de tricentésimo noventa y tres mundial de quidditch-se hizo el silencio en todo el estadio-que comience el partido-y dicho esto, la snitch salió de la varita del ministro.

Tres horas más tarde, los seis salían cantando y vitoreando a su equipo, aunque pareciese un milagro, Inglaterra había ganado a Bulgaria, y todos iban riendo y contando anécdotas sobre el partido.

-Ha sido genial!!-exclamó emocionada Jenny-menudo partido, habéis visto como ha parado la quaffle.

-Si ha sido fantástico, tendré que probar yo a hacerlo para el próximo partido-dijo Lily.

-Cuando consigas parar una quaffle de esa forma te inscribo en un equipo profesional-dijo James divertido.

-Insinúas que no soy capaz de hacerlo?-dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-Lily…él y todos lo pensamos, ese tío lleva años jugando al quidditch profesional, entrenan seis horas al día-dijo Sophie-no creo que llegues a su nivel.

-Puede ser-dijo pensativa la pelirroja-pero por probar que no quede, además el partido que queda es contra Slytherin, y no pienso dejar entrar ni una sola quaffle en el aro-dijo altiva.

-Así me gusta!!-dijo James abrazándola.

Nada más salieron del recinto, pudieron ver que la limusina los esperaba.

-Han disfrutado del partido?-preguntó Stuart.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Sirius-ha sido genial!!.

-Hola Stuart-saludó la ojiazul-ha sido muy divertido.

-Me alegro, pero será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes, la cena les espera.

-Cena…estoy muerta de hambre-dijo Jenny 

Todos subieron al coche y volvieron a la mansión Andersen.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando del partido, de paradas, pases, goles y de cómo los ingleses habían conseguido la snitch. 

Apenas durmieron, pero no estaban cansados, todavía les quedaba semana y media de vacaciones y pensaban aprovecharla todo lo que pudiesen.

_Hola de nuevo!!_

_Antes de que me mateís dejarme expplicaros el porque de mi tardanza en actualizar, he tnido un montón de examenes todas las semanas, a parte de trabajos y deberes, luego llegaros las fallas y no he tenido tiempo ni de dormir, asi os lo digo, poruqe en todas las fallas wue duran cuatro dias, he dormido 10 horas en total._

_espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews, prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo, ahora que son fiestas aprovecharé para escribir el proximo capítulo._

_agradecer los reviews a **Dramione Black, Lily Evans de Potter, black.bella y a sombra gris**; muchas gracias a todas, vuestros reviews son lo que me hacen continuar adelante con mi historia, un beso y..._

_TRAVESURA REALIZADA!!_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Mala noticias

Las vacaciones de semana santa estaban llegando a su fin, y los chicos estaban disfrutando al máximo de sus últimos días de vacaciones.

Les quedaban tres días para volver a Hogwarts, y en estos momentos estaban tomando unos refrescos en la mesa del jardín, mientras disfrutaban del calor que le regalaba el sol. En ese momento, una lechuza negra se posó en el centro de la mesa, portando una carta enrollada en la pata, la cual extendió hacia Remus.

El chico algo confundido tomó la carta y la abrió.

Sus amigos pudieron notar como a medida que la leía, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su cara se volvía cada vez más pálida.

-Que ocurre?-preguntó Jenny preocupada, pero al no recibir respuesta de su novio, quien tenía la mirada perdida, Lily alargó la mano y le quitó la carta.

-Leela en voz alta-pidieron los chicos.

La pelirroja obedeció y comenzó a leer:

Estimado señor Lupin,

Tenemos la desagradable tarea de informarle de que sus padres se encuentran ingresados en el hospital San Mungo, como consecuencia de haber sufrido un ataque por parte de los mortífagos.

En estos momentos su padre se encuentra estable, pero lamentamos no poder decir lo mismo de su madre, se encuentra en estado crítico, por eso le pedimos que por favor acuda al hospital en cuanto le sea posible.

Atte. John Tompson.

Director del hospital San Mungo.

Todos quedaron muy impactados con la noticia. Entonces Remus se levantó de golpe, mientras su rostro era surcado por lágrimas.

-Cariño estas bien?-le preguntó Jenny.

-Quiero estar solo-pidió el ojimiel, a lo que todos asintieron y se fue.

-De esto es de lo que nos estuvo hablando el otro día Alphred-dijo Lily-pero no te lo terminas de creer hasta que te pasa a ti.

-Debe estar fatal-dijo James

-Ya lo creo-corroboró Sophie-será mejor que vaya a hablar con mis tíos haber como podemos solucionar esto-dijo levantándose, siendo seguida por la mirada gris de Sirius.

A la hora de la cena, estaban todos sentados en la mesa junto con los tíos de Sophie.

-Remus, cielo-comenzó a hablar Julia-acabamos de hablar con el ministerio para poder conectar nuestra chimenea a la red flu para que podáis ir esta misma noche al hospital.

-Si-dijo Aphred-le he enviado una carta al medimago que esta al cargo de tus padres para informarle y he enviado vuestro equipaje a casa de los Potter, Charlus esta encantado de teneros.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Remus, quien desde que había recibido la carta, no había vuelto a hablar.

-No hay de que-dijo Julia.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la chimenea del salón, donde se despidieron de los Andersen, y cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban en el hospital.

-Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarles?-era la recepcionista.

-Hola, me podría decir en que habitación se encuentran los señores Lupin?-pidió el ojimiel.

-Si, están en la 1250, cuarta planta.

-Gracias.

Y sin más los seis subieron al ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta, el medímago ya los estaba esperando.

-Es usted el señor Lupin?-preguntó e hombre, a lo que Remus respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza-encantado, como ya le explicamos en la carta, sus padres han sido víctimas de un ataque llevado a cabo por mortífagos. Su padre despertó hace una hora, pero su madre sigue sin despertar, en estos momentos le están haciendo pruebas, parece que todo está bien, pero no entendemos porque no despierta.

-Que pasó?

-Fueron torturados con la maldición cruciatus-las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca, mientras que James y Sirius abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, sobretodo Sirius, que sabía cuanto daño podía producir esa maldición-su padre salió mejor parado por el hecho de ser mago, pero su madre no corrió la misma suerte.

-Podría verlos?

-Por supuesto, pero entre solo, su padre aún se encuentra bastante débil-el joven asintió y entro en la habitación.

La habitación era bastante amplia, y se notaba que faltaba una cama, supuestamente la de su madre, al fondo estaba su padre, que al verle esbozó un sonrisa.

-Hola hijo-dijo estirando la mano-dale un abrazo a tu padre-Remus obedeció, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Remus no pudo contener las traviesas lágrimas que pedían salir-hijo no llores, ya verás como todo va a estar bien, tu madre es una mujer fuerte, saldrá de esta.

-Pero…y si no lo consigue.

-Ya verás como si-dijo su padre secando las lágrimas de su rostro-hay que pensar en positivo vale-Remus asintió.

-Como estas?

-Bueno, he estado mejor, pero no me quejo-sonrió-y tu? Has venido solo?

-No, James y Sirius están fuera con las chicas.

-Chicas? Es que acaso mi hijo tiene novia y no me ha dicho nada?-el joven sonrió y asintió-vaya, tengo ganas de conocerla, pero dudo que me dejen hacerlo hoy-ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos-me alegro por ti hijo, ya era hora de que disfrutases de la vida, seguro que tu madre se pondrá muy contenta cuando la conozca.

-Señor Lupin-lo llamó el medimago- debo pedirle por favor que salga de la habitación, su padre debe descansar y nosotros debemos hacerle unas pruebas.

-En seguida salgo.

-Donde dormirás?

-En casa de James, Charlus y Dorea lo han arreglado todo para que nos quedemos allí lo que queda de vacaciones.

-Bien, descansa hijo.

-Lo mismo digo, mañana volveré a veros-su padre asintió y el ojimiel salió de la habitación algo más animado, haber visto a su padre tan animado y optimista había hecho que se sintiese un poco mejor, ahora solo esperaba que su madre despertase y mejorase lo antes posible.

Al verlo salir, sus amigos se acercaron para preguntarle.

-Cariño, como está tu padre?-preguntó Jenny preocupada.

-Bien, esta bastante animado-dijo el ojimiel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-esta seguro de que mi madre se recuperará pronto, espero que tenga razón-dijo bajando la voz.

-Pues claro que sí-dijo James pasándole el brazo por los hombro-pero ahora será mejor que vayamos a mi casa a descansar, mañana volveremos para saber como siguen las cosas-todos asintieron y salieron del hospital.

Una vez fuera, Sirius levantó la varita y pocos segundos después apareció el autobús noctámbulo.

-Al valle de Godric-dijo el ojigris, todos pagaron y se sentaron.

El viaje fue bastante movidito, y es que ir en ese autobús era un caos, las maletas del resto de los viajeros iban de un lado a otro, cada vez que giraban chocaban contra algo, ya fuese una ventana o una barra. Por suerte diez minutos más tarde llegaban a su destino, los seis bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron hacia una verja que en principio parecía vieja y oxidada; James dio dos golpes con la varita en la verja y murmuró algo, y pocos segundos después apareció una enorme mansión, de fachada blanca y grandes jardines.

-Vaya!-exclamó Lily maravillada

-Te gusta?-preguntó el moreno mientras de jaba pasar a sus amigos.

-Es muy bonita-dijo la pelirroja contemplado todo lo que la rodeaba.

Dorea y Charlus no tardaron en llegar donde estaban. La mujer se abalanzó sobre su hijo y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Sirius y Remus.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Dorea con una sonrisa-que tal están tus padres Remus?

-Mi padre esta bien, la que nos preocupa es mi madre, perece ser que no despierta y le están haciendo pruebas.

-Ya verás como no pasa nada, pronto se recuperará-dijo Charlus con una agradable sonrisa-y bueno James no piensas presentarnos a estas chicas tan guapas-las tres se sonrojaron, Charlus y James eran muy parecidos, tanto físicamente como en el carácter.

-Perdón-se disculpó-a Sophie ya la debeis de conoce-dijo señalando a la rubia

-Por supuesto, pero hace tanto que no te veíamos que no te habíamos conocido-dijo Dorea-has cambiado mucho.

-Gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Y ellas dos son Jenny-dijo señalando a la morena- y esta es Lily.

-Vaya!-exclamó el señor Potter-por fin te conozco-dijo dándole un abrazo a la ojiverde, la cual se quedó algo impresionada-no tienes idea de las veces que he oído hablar de ti, James no hace más que nombrarte-este comentario hizo que Lily fijase su mirada en el chco, quien se sonrojó.

-Bueno Charlus, dejalos-dijo Dorea- James cielo, porque no vais al salón, ahora Chipsy os llevará algo para beber.

James asintió y dirigió a los chicos hasta el salón. Cinco minutos más tarde, apareció una elfa doméstica portando una bandeja con seis tazas y una jarra de infusión.

-Esto les hará bien, les relajará y ayudará a dormir-dijo mientras servía a los chicos-por cierto, sus equipajes ya están distribuidos en sus habitaciones, los señores dormirán en el cuarto del señor Potter, y las señoritas en el de enfrente, lo he dejado todo preparado.

-Gracia Chipsy, puedes retirarte-dijo James, y con una reverencia la elfa desapareció.

El silencio de apoderó de la habitación, el cual fue roto por Sophie, quien dejó la taza vacía en la mesa y se levantó.

-Voy fuera, necesito que me de el aire.

-Que le pasa?-preguntó Sirius cuando la rubia estaba fuera.

-No lo se, pero será mejor dejarla sola un rato-dijo Jenny bostezando-yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerta.

-Creo que deberíamos acostarnos todos-dijo Lily.

-Tienes razón, mañana será un día bastante largo-dijo James mientras llevaba la bandeja con las tazas ya vacías a la cocina. Cuando volvió al salón encontró a Sirius sentado y a Lily esperándolo-Vamos?-la pelirroja asintió-tu no vienes Padfoot?

-No tengo sueño, me quedaré un rato aquí, de todas formas me conozco tu casa muy bien, se donde debo ir después.

-Como quieras, supongo que Remus habrá llevado a Jenny hasta vuestra habitación-le dijo el morena a la perlirroja-vamos-dijo tomando a la pelirroja.

El ojigris se quedó sólo en el salón, con la vista fija en la salida al jardín, por la que minutos antes había salido Sophie.

Sin pensarlo se levantó y salió al jardín con la intención de ver cómo estaba la chica. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarla, estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, situado al lado de una fuente, a un lateral del jardín.

La ojiazul tenía los ojos cerrados, peor supo que Sirius estaba observándola, había notado su intensa mirada sobre ella.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban y tantos problemas le habían y estaban provocando.

-Hola-saludó tranquila

-Te pasa algo?-preguntó el moreno mientras se sentaba si apartar la vista de ella.

-No, sólo pensaba-dijo fijando la vista en el agua que salía de la parte más alta de la fuente-como han cambiado las cosas, hace apenas unos meses no nos podíamos ni ver, ni mucho menos sentarnos juntos, y ahora…-se calló

-Y ahora?-le incitó a seguir.

-No se, es extraño como pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo-dijo fijando su mirada azul en la gris de él.

-Si, pero yo creo que es mejor estar así que no como antes, por lo menos ahora no me lanzas hechizos-dijo provocando la risa de la chica- me encanta cuando sonríes-Sophie calló de repente y fijo su mirada en la de él

-Sirius…

-No-dio poniendo un dedo en la boca de la chica-no me digas que no quieres que te diga esas cosas, ya no se que hacer, ya te he dicho que me gustas, que no eres como las demás, pues sería incapaz de hacerte daño, pero tu parece ser que no quieres escucharme-la rubia se quedó sorprendida tras las palabras del ojigris-te quiero Sophie, me ha costado mucho entender lo que sentía por ti, James y Remus me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero yo era un terco y no quería escucharlos, supongo que tenía miedo.

-Miedo a que?-dijo Sophie

-Miedo a que me rechazases, a que me dijeses que no quieres estar conmigo, pero estoy cansado de esconderme-entonces tomó las manos de la chica-por favor Sophie sal conmigo, dame una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo y hacerte feliz.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hacía tanto tiempo que estaba esperando escuchar esas palabras de parte de él, que la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer fue besar al chico. Sirius se sorprendió pero no tardó en responder al beso, un beso lleno de pasión y amor, sentimientos que llevaban tanto tiempo guardados y que finalmente habían salido.

Tras unos minutos besándose, se separaron y de miraron a los ojos.

-Eso es un sí?-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-No te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?-dijo la chica

-No se, tal vez si…-y la volvió s besar-si ya me ha quedado claro-dijo divertido el chico, a Sophie se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca.

-Cuando se entere Jenny nos mata.

-Si es por estar contigo me arriesgaré-dijo atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola-te quiero.

-Y yo-dijo Sophie respondiendo al abrazo-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- el chico asintió, y juntos se dirigieron al interior de la mansión de los Potter.

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! he vuelto, jeje siento el retraso mucho, pero es que los trabajos y los examenes me estan comiendo y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. MIL PERDONES!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues me ha costado mucho tiempo escribirlo, pues solo podía escribir a ratos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen muchos reviews, jeje, que es lo que me hace que no pierda las ganas de continuar mi historia y me alegran._

_Bueno, solo me queda agradecer los reviews a **sombra gris**, **Dramione Black**, **Lily Evans de Potter** y a **Lagordis,** espero que continueis leyendo mi historia, gracias._

_Bueno espero vuestros reviews, muchos besos._

_(prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, jejeje)_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Descubriendo verdades

Cuando Sophie entró en la habitación se encontró con sus dos amigas sentadas en la cama de esta, esperando escuchar lo que la rubia les tenía que contar.

-Que…que hacéis en mi cama?

-Tu qué crees?-dijo Lily-saber que ha pasado por supuesto

-Sin muchos detalles a ser posible-dijo Jenny recibiendo una mirada asesina de Lily-que?

-Nada-dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos-bueno y qué?-dijo refiriéndose a Sophie

-Pues me ha pedido salir

-Y le has dicho…-pidió Jenny.

-Que si, no he podido evitarlo, me ha dicho que le diese la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo, y no me he podido negar, además sabéis lo que siento por él desde hace años. A dónde vas?-le preguntó la rubia a la morena, que en esos momentos salía de la habitación, por supuesto, sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Será mejor que la sigamos-dijo la ojiverde tomando a su amiga.

Tras escuchar la confesión de Sophie, Jenny salió hacia la habitación de los merodeadores, y sin miramientos, abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista tres chicos, en bóxers y con cara de confusión.

-Jenny que haces aquí?-preguntó Remus sorprendido, en el mismo momento en el que aparecían las otras dos chicas.

-Nada importante, solo venia a dejarle unas cositas claras a vuestro amigo-dijo mirando a Sirius.

-A…a mi-dijo temeroso.

-Si. No me meteré con las decisiones de Sophie, si ella acepta estar contigo, que lo haga; pero si alguna vez, y óyeme bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, si alguna vez, la veo llorar por tu culpa, o le haces daño, te puedo asegurar que no vivirás para contarlo-dijo amenazante, haciendo que el pobre Sirius tragase saliva-aunque pensándolo mejor, no quiero acabar en Azcabán, por lo que con dejarte sin descendencia me conformaría-dijo pensativa-te ha quedado claro?-Sirius asintió algo asustado-bien eso era todo.

-Tenias que ser tan sádica?-preguntó Sophie entre risas-lo has asustado

-Mejor, así se lo pensara antes dos veces-entonces todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto el pobre Sirius, que se había quedado tan blanco como la cera.

* * *

Las vacaciones de semana santa llegaron a su fin, entre peleas, entre Sirius y Jenny, y risas. La madre de Remus no había mejorado, y los médicos estaban cada vez más confusos, decían que se encontraba en una especie de shock que le impedía despertar, pero no sabían exactamente que le ocurría. Por otro lado, el padre de Remus ya había sido dado de alta y se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día junta a su esposa.

Llegó el día de partir a Hogwarts, y a Remus no le quedó otra opción que marcharse y dejar a su padre solo.

La llegada a Hogwarts fue algo fuera de lo común, y cuando digo algo fuera de lo común me refiero a que, todas las chicas del club de fans de Sirius empezaron a chillar, llorar, patalear…al ver que el merodeador estaba saliendo con Sophie, la cual estaba sorprendida y asustada, pues no era muy buena señal que las chicas se pusiesen así, podría traer problemas.

-Chicas-oyeron la voz de James-estén muy atentas, estas son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, no bajen la guardia-les advirtió cuando habían llegado a la sala común.

Las semanas fueron pasando, parecía que todo se había tranquilizado, aunque las chicas no bajaban la guardia.

El viernes de la última semana de abril, se encontraban los merodeadores y las chicas paseando por los terrenos del colegio, cuando una rubia de Ravenclaw se acercó a James.

-Hola James-saludó la chica seductoramente

-Hola Nataly-respondió este sin prestar la mayor atención

-Solo eso me vas a decir-dijo la rubia poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato-antes eras más…como decirlo…pasional?-dijo acercándose a la boca de James, cosa que provocó la rabia de Lily, la cual dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la sala común, seguida por sus amigas.

-Tu lo has dicho, antes, y ahora si nos dejas, nos gustaría pasar un rato tranquilos-dijo el moreno, dándose cuenta entonces de que las chicas no estaban, y dejando a Nataly plantada.

-Chico esta rubia va a traer problemas-dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros al de gafas.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Lily

-No James-fue Remus el que habló-deja que primero hablen las chicas con ella, luego hazlo tu.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de las chicas…

-Lily sal del baño-era la voz de Sophie mientras aporreaba la puerta del baño, y es que la pelirroja había entrado corriendo en la habitación y se había encerrado a cal y canto.

-No!!-se oyó que decían desde el interior.

-Se acabó-dijo Jenny levantándose de su cama-situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas-dijo acercándose a la puerta-Liliane Evans, o abres esa maldita puerta ahora mismo o te juro que la echo abajo!!

Segundos después, oyeron como la manivela de la puerta giraba y la puerta se abría poco a poco, dejando paso a una pelirroja con los ojos y la nariz rojos.

-Se puede saber por que has salido corriendo?-pregunto la morena

-No lo se-dijo la ojiverde sentándose en su cama

-Pues yo creo que si-dijo Sophie-Lily por que no piensas bien las cosas? Esta claro que no soportas que otras chicas se acerquen a James-Lily la miró sorprendida-reconócelo

-Por mi Potter puede hacer lo que le plazca-dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Lils acepta que te gusta Potter-dijo Jenny sonriendo-hoy lo has dejado más que claro, hace mucho que no le insultas, para el baile de navidad y de Hallowen fuisteis juntos, es muy evidente que James ha llegado a tu corazón, y no intentes negarlo-dijo al ver que su amiga iba a hablar.

-Lily, por que no le das una oportunidad?-esta vez fue Sophie quien habló, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-Me da miedo.

-Que!-exclamó Jenny-pero…por que? No lo entiendo, nadie te ha demostrado más que James que te quiere

-Lo se-dijo bajando la mirada-pero lo que paso Samantha, y ahora la Ravenclaw esa…no quiero ser otro juego más para el.

Sus dos amigas se quedaron calladas, era normal que sintiese ese temor, al fin y al cabo, James Potter era uno de los más deseados, y todos sabían que había estado con bastantes chicas, por darle celos a Lily cabe añadir, cosa que no había funcionado, sino que había provocado que, ahora, la pelirroja tuviese ese temor de estar con él.

-Cariño-dijo la ojiazul-yo también tenía miedo, y me he arriesgado, no te voy a pedir que empieces a salir con él, porque tienes demasiadas dudas, pero al menos acércate más a él, habla con él y sal a pasear, solos, para que así te vayas dando cuenta de que tus miedos no son justificados-Lily se secó las lagrimas-cielo dale una oportunidad, empezar como amigos, te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie en este mundo que te quiera más que James Potter.

-Sophie tiene razón, acércate un poco más a él, se le nota que está enamorado de ti, no lo puede disimular.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien, y ahora vámonos a pasear, que era lo que estábamos haciendo hasta que has salido corriendo como una loca-dijo Jenny

-Es que está loca, de amor, pero loca-dijo Sophie provocando las carcajadas de sus dos amigas.

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a los terrenos a disfrutar del sol, que a aquellas alturas ya comenzaba a dar calorcito.

-Pensábamos que ya no vendríais-dijo Sirius tomando a Sophie de la cintura y sentándola sobre él.

-Hemos tenido un pequeño problemilla, pero ya está solucionado-dijo besándolo.

-Lily, yo…

-Tranquilo James, no hace falta que me expliques nada-dijo la ojiverde sonriendo al moreno y recostándose sobre su abdomen, cosa que le dejo bastante más tranquilo.

-Chicos dentro de dos semanas es el último partido de Quidditch-exclamó Jenny emocionada.

-Cierto!-dijo Lily incorporándose de golpe-jugamos contra Slytherin!!

-Tranquila pelirroja, esos no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros, este año la copa volverá a estar en Gryffindor, eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Sirius

-Ya pero habrá que entrenar, no?

-Ay señor, a Lily me la han cambiado!! Potter que le has hecho, ahora piensa como tú!! Au!-dijo tocándose la cabeza-me has hecho daño

-Más te tenía que haber hecho-dijo Lily riendo, pues había sido ella quien le había dado el golpe-no crees que exageras?

-No-dijo seria-tu antes no pensabas en entrenar, ni siquiera pensabas en jugar a Quidditch algún día y ahora…

-Que tiene de malo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros quiero ganar a Slytherin eso es todo, tan malo es querer que la copa se quede en Gryffindor, por si no lo sabes vamos empatados a puntos con ellos, todo depende del partido de dentro de dos semanas.

-No olvides los que podríamos conseguir en clase-dijo Remus.

-Lo sé, pero con el par de amigos que tienes no creo que durasen mucho-le reprochó Jenny

-Bueno, podemos dejar de hablar de esto, hemos venido aquí a despejarnos, disfrutemos del buen tiempo, que dentro de poco empezarán las lluvias primaverales-dijo James mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lily, la cual se había vuelto a recostar encima de él.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del capitán del equipo, ajenos a las miradas asesinas que un grupo de tres chicas lanzaba a las tres amigas desde detrás de un árbol.

_Ya estoy de nuevo aqui!! con un nuevo capítulo, mas corto si, pero es que si continuaba escribiendo se haria demasiado largo, demasiadas cosas tiene k pasar._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y mil perdones por no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero entre el trabajo y tanta salida en verano no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Por último agradecer los reviews de Dramione Black y de Joslin Weasley, gracias por leerme y dejar vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho._

_Bueno, me despido hasta el proximo capítulo, besos._


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Preparando venganzas.

Era una tarde tranquila de domingo, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban descansando en los terrenos o terminando los deberes que no habían hacho durante el fin de semana.

Un grupo de tres jóvenes, se encontraban en su habitación planeando como conseguir que Lily, Jenny y Sophie dejasen a los merodeadores.

Estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?-preguntó Erika, una chica bastante alta, castaña y con los ojos color miel.

Por supuesto Eri-dijo Nathaly-esa pelirroja no me va a quitar lo que es mio.

Nathaly, James no es tuyo-esta vez fue Elisabeth la que habló, una chica algo bajita, morena con ojos negros.

No vuelvas a repetir eso Eli-dijo amenazante la rubia-James Potter me pertenece solamente a mi, y haré lo que sea para separarlo de esa pelirroja sea como sea.

Pues suerte Nat-dijo Eli levantándose-yo no pienso volver a ayudarte en este tipo de cosas, estoy harta de salir mal parada por tus brillantes planes, ya me he cansado de ir siempre detrás de ti y cargar con la culpa de tus actos, cuando seas una persona decente avísame-y salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Y a esta que le pasa?

Nat reconoce que algo de razón tiene, siempre estas atentando contra Lily y las otras, y las que acabamos mal siempre somos nosotras dos, tu siempre te libras, y la verdad es que yo también empiezo a estar cansada-la castaña se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación en busca de Eli

Vale, iros no me haceis ninguna falta, este plan lo puedo llevar a cabo yo sola.

Erika encontró a su amiga sentada bajo un árbol en los terrenos, completamente sola.

Hola

Hola, que haces aquí?

Creo que tienes razón Eli, ya me he cansado de ir siempre detrás de Nathaly y seguir siempre sus ideas-dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Que crees que va a hacer?

No lo se, pero no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados ahora que no nos tiene a nosotras, seguirá adelante, ya sabes como es.

Crees que les deberíamos decir algo a Lily y estas?

No lo se-contestó Erika tumbándose en la hierba-supongo que deberíamos, pero se me hace raro traicionarla, al fin y al cabo es nuestra amiga, con sus defectos, pero lo es.

Ya, podríamos esperar a ver que hace, y si vemos que la cosa se pone mal ya halamos con estas-Erika asintió ante la propuesta de su amiga, era raro traicionar a Nathaly, pero si las cosas se ponían muy feas, no iba a dudar en contarles a las chicas lo que pasaba.

_Hola de nuevo!! Aqui estoy otra vez, de vuelta, ahora que he acabado con los estudios que me traian loca. Os traigo otro capitulo, cortito lo se, pero necesitaba publicarlo para poder continuar la historia, jeje._

_Pido mil perdones por tradr tanto en volver a publicar pero las cosas se salieron de madre y no he tenido mucho tiempo pero ya he vuelto, y prometo que en menos de una semana publicare el siguiente capítulo, palabra de merodeador,jeje._

_Bueno un besazo a tods y por favor dejen comentarios._


End file.
